LoveHate Relationship
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Next Gen. ScorpiusAlbus. None-canon characters. Albus makes his way through school with an innocent crush on a certain Malfoy. Of course, with James as your brother, Scorpius as your crush and such a clever best friend, things never really stay simple
1. Chapter 1

ScorpiusAlbus

A Love-Hate Relationship

**A/N: **FOR ALL NEW READERS! This story was started a long time ago, shortly after the release of the book so many of the characters are NOT CANON! That is right, this story is written with only the information GIVEN IN THE BOOK! Not all the 'extra' nonsense that was added afterwards. Therefore, it does have maaany OCs, of varying involvement, however simply by reading slash you're probably not all that into canon anyway so CONTINUE ON! (and it may have been started long ago, but I update like twice a week so wtv.)

Zzz

He was doing it again. Staring absentmindedly at the blond boy sat a good few tables from him. He loved the way the blond hair would shine in the light; the grey eyes would sparkle with mischief to match his sly smirk. The green Slytherin colours suited him well, the silver making his eyes flash somewhat. And yet there he was, in the same library, the same room, not even a mile away, and he was untouchable.

"You're doing it again," chimed a dreamy voice. Flustering, he snapped his head round to the girl opposite him, who was flicking through pages in her potions book with a small smile. Long, blond hair in two plaits and blue eyes scaling the words, making her tanned skin look darker than it was. "Sighing helplessly."

"Whatever," he grumbled, folding his arms over his own potions book and resting his chin on them. "Not my fault."

"I know," the blond said. "But last time I started explaining about the hormones and chemicals in your brain that make you feel and think the way you do, you ran away."

"Sorry about that, Yuna."

"Oh, don't worry Albus, not your fault if you don't like Science. It's relatively boring," Yuna said, the same air in her voice that her mother had.

The dark haired boy jumped a little when a pair of hands slammed down on his back. Looking up, he saw the familiar grinning face of his elder brother looking down at him. Albus gulped when he saw the look in James' bright brown eyes.

"Ah? All I caught from that conversation was 'Sighing Helplessly'; my little brother isn't _crushing _is he?" James teased

Yuna let a smile settle on her face at the pure embarrassment on her best friend's.

"C-crushing? Don't be so weird, James! I'm not crushing on _anyone_," Albus shot back. "Stop trying to find reasons to bully me."

"I'm not bullying you!" the older Potter defended. "I'm lightening a damp moment."

Albus flopped his head back onto his arms where it belonged, eyes straying to another table for a split second. "Correction, you're dampening a damp moment."

James sat down next to his younger sibling, following his gaze unknowingly with a harsh glare. "At least it's not _Malfoy _ruining a moment! Did I tell you what he did the other day?"

"Yes, James," a redhead sighed, walking up behind him. "You told us- twice. Or at least three times for me."

"Hey Rosie!" Albus exclaimed, glad to see a friendly down-to-earth face. She smiled softly, nodding. While her hair was the Weasley red, she had her mother's curls and eyes.

"Hey Al, are you two doing your potions homework?" she asked.

"I am," Yuna said, barely there. "I'm almost finished. It's really easy you know."

James leant into his brother a bit. "No wonder she's in Ravenclaw…though I doubt that brain sometimes."

Just as Albus started to snigger, Rose sat next to the blond girl and gave them harsh looks. It silenced them immediately. Yuna remained oblivious.

"So," James tried, changing the subject. "Me, Seamus and Fred were going to go back to the common room to finish…our homework."

"I'm sure you were," Rose muttered. "Or, was that a large carrier bag from his dad's shop Fred was carrying going elsewhere?"

Yuna smiled knowingly at Albus, who cocked a brow before he saw another blond emerging from Yuna's side of the table. The air seemed to freeze a little, and a smug look decorated the handsome face.

"Malfoy," James spat. "What an _un_pleasant surprise!"

"Likewise, _Potter_," Scorpius replied with equal hate. "Where's the other one? Little flower girl was it?"

James was up in a second. The two large men standing just behind Malfoy stepped forward from the dark. "You leave my sister alone."

"Seems we hit a soft spot, Potter," the piercing grey eyes looked down to the younger boy at the table. "What about _you_? Not sticking up for your pathetic little sister?"

Albus frowned. He was never referred to as 'Potter' or some other ridiculous name. He was always 'you' or 'him'. "I do have a name you know, Scorpius."

The Malfoy looked almost offended.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this," he scoffed, striding off to the door, cronies following obediently.

"They're like trained _dogs_," James muttered, still standing with his same rigidness. Albus looked to Yuna helplessly.

The girl cocked her head a little and gazed at James. "Aren't you being harsh?"

"Harsh? _Harsh_? Did I not _tell _you what they did-?"

"The other day," Rose supplied in tired voice. "Yes, yes, _yes _already, we know!"

Another redhead approached the table, goofy grin and a look in his eyes spelling trouble, hooking an arm round James's neck. A sandy blond came up next to him, a small twang of Irish he'd picked up from his father showing through.

"Come on then, Jimmy-boy!" Fred exclaimed. "We need a little help with our _homework_!"

James laughed and nodded, while Fred pulled a face at the look Rose was giving him.

"You're welcome to join us, Rosie my dear," Fred teased.

The girl snorted. "I'd rather not."

"Thought so, what about you, Albus?"

The boy shook his head. "I'll stay here with Rosie and Yuna."

"Suit yourself!"

The three strolled out of the library, the redhead easily towering over his companions who held books and a bag each. Rose sighed and shook her head at her cousins and their friend, while Yuna returned to her potions book.

Albus looked down at his own potions book, silently wondering why he'd decided to stay with the girls. They were so much better at potions than him.

"Hey, Rosie," he started. "I don't get question three…"

It was in their third year that Yuna came to the conclusion that Albus was, frankly, gay. This was only because she'd been reading dozens of science and psychology books over the summer and could read him like said books. In their fourth year Yuna came up with the strange idea that Albus was crushing on a certain Malfoy. And now, at the beginning of the fifth year and not seeing her much over the holidays as she was on holiday looking for…something, he knew for a fact it involved Goblin pets. Of course, no one else knew…as of yet.

And his brother James remained oblivious to the crush; thank heavens, as he was worst enemies with the Malfoy boy. He knew that if his uncle Ron found out…well, that would end in tears. Yuna however, was very supporting. _Too _much so.

Zzz

"That's just so immature," Rose stated with her arms crossed over her chest. Lily was holding onto her cousin's sleeve, wincing somewhat.

James grinned, throwing an arm around the girl. "Come on Rosie! It's just a bit of light hearted fun! To pay back for putting slugs in Lily's bag!"

Albus stood between his brother and their cousin Fred, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, lighten up a little," Fred said while zipping the rucksack closed and running back to put it on the table it came from. "Light hearted fun never _hurt _anybody."

"Of course," the eldest Potter said with a sly tone. "Our target isn't anybody."

"It's Malfoy," the three boys chorused, Albus with a slightly softer smile than the other two.

James stood, holding his hand out to his younger sister. "We best get you to class, Lily, or you'll be late! What did you have again?"

Fred, James and Lily exited the Herbology room, Lily in the middle holding hands with her brother and dear cousin. Rose sighed, shaking her head a little, while Albus beamed at her.

"Why in Professor Longbottom's class though?" she whined. "It'll be disrupted…and he works really hard."

"At least he'll go easy on the punishment?" Albus hoped.

"As if, I'm going to tell him to send a letter home! Then you three will get howlers from mum!" Rose shot.

The sheepish look on her cousin's face was adorable. "Uncle Ron will be happy…so will Uncle Gorge."

A blond male entered the class room, his two body guards behind him following him to the table. Rose tried to ignore them as they passed, but Malfoy caught Albus's green eyes.

"Lookie here!" he chimed, "A Weasley and her cousin; what a find!" the two behind him sniggered. "I hope you haven't messed with my stuff, _you_."

Albus looked away. There it was again- though, what was he to expect?

Time to try James's tactic: "Why would I touch your stuff, pretty boy?"

"Wh-what did you just call me?" Scorpius demanded a light flush of pink rising to his cheeks.

Albus decided he liked that look and smirked. "What, _pretty boy_? Well, that's what you are. As pretty as a girl. How long did you spend in front of the mirror this morning?"

The blond sucked in a breath, biting his bottom lip and glaring. Rose was looking at her cousin as if he'd lost his mind.

"I see you've been taking lessons from your brother, that hard to come up with an insult?"

Albus let his tongue poke through his lips. "Just stating facts."

The Slytherin stormed off to his table, reaching for his bag and going to open it. Rose looked round the full class nervously, while Albus swallowed a lump in his throat.

As soon as the zip was undone, a loud explosion filed the room, sparks shooting from Malfoy's bag and swerving everywhere. The pale face seemed paler if possible, and his immediate reaction was to look at a Potter or a Weasley.

The two were looking back at him innocently.

Professor Longbottom burst into the room with a flustered face, recognizing the strange fireworks immediately. All the girls were screaming madly, some clinging to each other and others diving under tables, or running around to avoid the things. The boys on the other hand seemed to know what the things were, laughing and joking, ducking so they wouldn't get hit and catching them with their wands.

A loud voice boomed in the room as a bright pink spark shot out the bag, hovering in the air a moment.

"_Happy Payback, pretty boy!" _

The spark exploded in the air, splattering slightly on two Slytherin robes, and covering Scorpius in a bright pink paint-like substance from head to toe. After a moment when everyone had calmed down, all the Gryffindor's in the room burst into hysterical laughter.

Even Rose couldn't keep herself contained.

Grey eyes looked up under pink paint, locking with cheerful green.

"_Potter_!" Malfoy roared, grey eyes locking instantly on green ones. "_I'm going to kill you_!"

"At last!" Albus replied. "My name!"

"_Silence!_" Professor shouted, causing the laughter to die down into sniggers and giggles. "Now…Mr Malfoy, would you…erm, like to go try clean yourself up?"

The boy stood, casting death glares at two particular people. He stormed to the door, passing the teacher.

"And don't worry if it doesn't all come out…it's meant to stain for a day…or two!" Professor called after the boy before walking into the classroom and putting his things down.

"Well…" he started, clearing his throat, "That was…interesting?"

The now pink boy came back into the room, a dangerous twinkle in his eyes. "Sir, can I have someone try help me? I'm not used to these _Weasley _products…"

Rose's hand balled into a fist, holding Albus's robe tightly.

Mr Longbottom seemed to think it was a good idea, however. "Of course, could someone help Mr Malfoy?"

Several Slytherin's hands shot up.

"Actually Sir…I thought Potter should help. He'll know them best I think."

Rose's second hand joined her first, and Albus' eyes grew wide. This wasn't what was meant to happen.

"Well, Mr Potter? Would you like to take Mr Malfoy here to clean up?" their professor asked.

The bewildered boy felt his cousin push him to the door, making him stumble a little and almost fall off the chair. Scorpius was already making his way down the hall by the time Albus left the room, obviously not one to wait. Stumbling after him, the dark haired boy soon caught up, following the other into the washrooms.

Scorpius glared. "How do I go about getting rid of this vile then, _you_?"

Fuming somewhat, Albus walked to the sinks and turned the taps on, pausing a little. Now…what was that trick again? Ah, yes.

Scorpius cringed as cold water blasted him from the tap. When he looked over, Albus was pointing his wand at the tap, which had lifted slightly and was squirting most of the room. When it finally stopped, Scorpius was dripping wet, a puddle of tainted pink water on the floor. Looking into the mirror, he frowned at the stained pink of his appearance.

"It'll take about a week for the pink to fade," Albus informed.

Malfoy made a note that Albus was, indeed, pissed.

"What's stuck up _your_ ass?" he hissed. "I don't see _you _being a dyed pink."

Grey and green clashed again for a moment as the two looked straight at each other. Albus was the one to break the contact, not trusting himself under the piercing gaze.

"I'm going back to class," he muttered. "Good luck, pinky."

"Hey!" Scorpius shouted, storming after the other. "Potter, get back here!"

_So that's what it takes to have my name said._

Zzz


	2. Chapter 2

ScorpiusAlbus

A Love-Hate Relationship

**A/N: **I really don't like how short chapter one was D:

Zzz

The persistent noise coming from the end of his bed woke Albus up. Growling somewhat and sitting up, glaring at the blurry figure at the end of the bed, Albus recognised his friend, John Longbottom, standing at the end of his bed.

"…be late for breakfast if you don't get up, Albus," the figure said. Albus nodded wearily and lay back down. A few moments later, when his friend had disappeared to the door, he felt a heavy weight throw itself on him, startling him from the almost-sleep state.

"Wake-y wake-y, mon petit frère! Unless you want to go hungry that is."

Groaning, Albus attempted to sit up. "You sitting on my chest isn't helping, James!"

Grinning, the eldest Potter stood, waiting for his younger brother to put on his glasses and regard him with disinterest.

"What are you doing in here anyway; it's the fifth year's dorm?"

"I caught Johnny before he left and he said you went back to sleep, so I found it my duty to wake you up."

Albus deadpanned. "By jumping on me?"

"Exactly," James said with a nod. "Now hurry up, I'm not waiting for you, but Johnny said he would and I don't think you should keep him waiting!"

Shaking his head a little, Albus watched his brother leave and got out the bed, ready for a nice long Sunday off.

Zzz

"Why?" he muttered, looking up to the clouds. "Why have you abandoned me? This was meant to be a _nice _long Sunday off?"

"Oh, shut up you," Rose snapped, head held high. Lily was next to her with a grin on her face. "I bet you'd rather be buying more equipment from Uncle's shop with the other boys, huh?"

"Better than going shopping for girl stuff…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Rosie, nothing!"

Looking a little sceptical, Rose nodded and looked around, calming down somewhat. "Yuna said she'd meet us at Honeydukes, right? I think we should go there first."

Albus looked at his little sister. "You sure you don't want to go with your other friends?" he asked.

Shaking her head, Lily replied with a soft 'no', holding onto Rose's hand.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Rose said, stopping abruptly. "I forgot to give Hugo his pocket money this morning…I'll have to catch up with you guys; he'll never let me live it down if I don't find him."

"Ok, I'll tell him you're looking for him if he passes us…" Albus said, waving a little as the redhead sped off to find her younger brother. Lily giggled a little and looked up at her younger big brother.

"Rosie can be so forgetful sometimes," she said. "Just like Uncle Ron, huh?"

Albus grinned. "Yeah, I bet she'd get annoyed if we told her that though. Let's go get Yuna or she'll wonder where we are."

They found the fair haired girl standing outside the sweet shop, scanning the shop window for something. As the approached, she looked up and smiled, nodding in greeting.

"Rosie said she had to go give Hugo some money," Lily said to the other girl. Yuna nodded, tightening the scarf around her neck.

"It's a cold autumn, isn't it?" she asked airily. "Is there anything you'd like from Honeydukes, Lily?"

Lily pressed her nose against the shop window, pointing to a box of chocolates. It looked somewhat like a snow globe, but with small leaves dancing in none-existent wind. Yuna nodded and disappeared into the busy shop, coming out a moment later with said box, handing it to the younger girl.

"Sorry, I didn't ask you if you wanted anything," Yuna said, looking at Albus.

The boy shook his head. "It's ok; I'm not really that hungry."

Yuna guided them down the street, Lily happily munching on her sugary treat, trying to catch the tricky leaves. Yuna stopped at the end of the street, putting a hand over her mouth in shock, though from her eyes she didn't look at all surprised.

"James," she said, stretching out her hand to point.

Looking in the direction Yuna had gestured to; he saw his brother and a group of his friend laughing a little, while a fair haired Slytherin hung upside down, struggling against the spell.

Albus felt his blood boil.

"James!" he shouted, not thinking as he opened his mouth. The boy in question looked over, raising a brow.

"What's wrong, Al?"

Albus paused, looking directly into his brother's brown eyes. What _was _wrong, really? He couldn't exactly stand there and proclaim that James was torturing his very small not-going-to-last-very-long crush.

With the attention of a group and a Slytherin, Albus cleared his throat. "Have you been to buy some new stuff yet? I have your list here," he said, pulling out a list of 'items for pranks' that James and his two best mates had written the day before.

James grinned. "I got so wrapped up in other stuff I forgot! Thanks Al, you're the best."

Scorpius fell with a loud thud onto the floor and James raced over, grabbing the list and running off, his friend's in tow. Albus turned to find Yuna distracting Lily, before he walked over to the boy lying on the floor.

"Hey," he said, holding out his hand. "You ok?"

The Malfoy sat up, glaring at the offered hand before standing on his own, arms crossed tightly against his chest, he cheeks slightly more pink than the rest of him. Albus wasn't sure if it was from his face hitting the cold floor a moment ago, or embarrassment.

"What do you care? I didn't need your _help_."

Albus raised a brow. "Of course, you looked like you were doing _fine _on your own."

"Lay off," Scorpius said, narrowing his eyes analytically. "Potty."

Albus looked around a bit, ignoring the insult and simply happy it was something akin to his name. "Where are your little cronies?"

"How should _I _know?" the boy snapped, turning in the direction of the two girls. "I see you brought Loony-Yunie and mini-Potter with you."

"All the more people for James to make an ass of you in front of," he really didn't mean it…much.

Snarling, Scorpius hissed. "That boy needs to be put on a leash."

"Couldn't agree more…" Albus muttered, looking in the direction his brother had disappeared. "Look, Scorpius- sorry, _Malfoy _then," he said when he received a glare. "Maybe if you left James alone, he'd leave you alone?"

"Forget it, it's his big head that keeps him going, me stopping will do nothing."

_Maybe it's just _your _big head then. _

"Just a suggestion," he said, trotting over to the two girls. He saw them wave to someone, Rose rounding the corner a moment later. She looked from Albus walking back to Yuna and Lily, to Scorpius.

"Was he bothering you?" she asked, glaring at the Malfoy somewhat, who simply turned his head.

"No, it was nothing," Albus said with a sheepish smile.

As the four started to leave the clearing, Albus turned to Malfoy with a smirk that came from having a brother like James. "Oh, and you're welcome- for me saving you from James that is, Scorpius."

As they left, Albus not turning to see the other's expression, Rose looked at him with a suspicious glance. "I swear…" she muttered. "You're becoming more and more like your brother every day."

Albus laughed nervously. "I hope not…I'd rather not have that many detentions thanks…"

Yuna nudged him a little, pulling him to the side. "You're an awful flirt, Albus."

Reddening, the boy started to splutter. "I-I-I wasn't f-_flirting_!" he defended. Yuna smiled and giggled a bit, strands of blonde hair falling into her face.

"Of course you were," she said. "I'm not sure Malfoy knew though."

Albus frowned. "He called you Loony-Yunie…"

"Everyone calls me that; you don't think I didn't notice, did you?"

"Yeah…but that's not the point."

"Even _James _calls me that," she said with a giggle. "Emotions don't just disappear with reasoning, Albus."

The boy pouted. "Whatever…I hope they disappear soon or my brother might find out."

Rose looked over at the curiously. Albus took this moment to make a note that Lily wasn't there anymore, and had probably gone off with her friends.

"What are you two nattering about? I feel left out…"

"Sorry Rosie," the only male said. "Would a drink at the Three Broomsticks make up for it?"

She smiled brightly. "I guess it depends on the drink."

Zzz

Albus jogged after the other three, looking reasonably less entertained than them. They were on their way to the bathrooms…

"I can't believe it though! He was still pink, after a week and a half!" Fred exclaimed, laughing happily.

"I know, it was so worth the trouble of setting it up," Seamus agreed.

James looked at his little brother apologetically. "You ending up having to help him wasn't part of the plan…sorry about that."

"Couldn't be helped. It was a sacrifice I was willing to take for Lily."

Fred whooped. "That is why I am proud to be related to you, my dear cousin!"

Albus chuckled before he looked forward, remembering where they were going.

"What are we doing this for again?" he asked, cringing somewhat.

"Because we promised our dear old friend that we would," James replied, looking sly.

"Since when were you 'old friends' with Mrytle?"

"Since now…"

They rounded the corner and dipped into the old, unused bathroom before anyone could catch them. The three older boys dragged the younger one further into the bathroom, thrusting a tub into his hands.

"Mrytle?" James called, walking to one of the stalls. "You here?"

A head popped up at the top of the cubicle and looked down, scanning the four before her eyes lay on Albus and lit up like a firework. She giggled and floated down, standing next to James.

"Hello there, James," she said. "What can I do for you?"

Albus sighed through his nose before stepping forward. "We have a favour to ask, Mrytle…do you mind?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, drifting over to him and almost gluing their arms together. "You know I'd do anything for you, Al!"

James, Seamus and Fred exchanged wicked glances, Albus trying not to snap at them.

"It's this, see? We- I really want it to be put in one of the Slytherin's water, so that he ends up drinking it. Do you think you could do that? I _know_ you're clever enough," he said, not laying his voice with false-sweetness that James did for most girls. When it came to Mrytle, the trick was to act one hundred percent sincere.

Even if you weren't.

"Of course I will, Al. Which Slytherin?"

"Scorpius," Albus said.

"He'll be hard to miss, he looks kind of pink," James teased.

Mrytle giggled a little, floating back over to the elder Potter. "I bet he has you to blame for that, hmm?"

"You know me too well, Mrytle!"

The ghost looked back at Albus with a glint in her eyes. "But what's in it for me?"

Horrified, the youngest boy turned to his cousin, who frowned a moment.

"I know," Seamus said. "How about you do this, and Al will come and visit you every day for a week?"

"How about two weeks?" she asked. "It gets awfully lonely down here by myself…"

"That sounds fine!" Albus said, knowing his brother would probably suggest three if she was 'that lonely'. Handing the bottle to her, she took it and flew back over the stall, giggling helplessly.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, _Al_," she said, waving her fingers before disappearing with a cackle.

Once they were out, Albus let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding and clung to James' arm. "Two weeks…" he muttered under his breath.

"I was going to suggest a month, seeing as she was oh-so-lonely."

Albus looked at him sarcastically. "That's why I was quick to agree."

Seamus swung an arm round his shoulder. "Not too much of a sacrifice though, is it? At least you're not hanging with little Malfoy this time."

_I wish I was…_

"That's not the point," he whined. "She's so…"

"Persistent?"

"Annoying?"

"Love-sick?"

Albus through his arms in the air. "Exactly! James, swap places with me please?"

"No way, it's you who she likes."

"I believe its dad, actually…" Albus muttered. The four paused; faces scrunching up before they shook their heads to try get rid of the unwanted thoughts.

"The way you go on, I'd think you were a fairy," Fred teased.

James laughed. "That would explain a lot, seeing as, as far as I know, you haven't even had your first kiss with a girl yet?"

Albus flustered a horrid shade of red. "I'm not _gay_!" he exclaimed, hand flying over his mouth as they started to laugh. A few people looked their way, and Albus was glad the corridors were only just starting to get filled.

Zzz

"Who are they?" John asked, pointing at two people who were in the top photo, one looking very pleased with himself, arms wrapped round the other's waist, while the other looked marginally embarrassed, hands on top of the ones on his waist.

"This one," Albus said, pointing at the dark haired man behind the other. "Is my Dad's godfather, Sirius Black."

John nodded. "I've heard of him."

The two were sat on the edge of Albus' bed, looking through his scrap book as their dorm mates settled down.

Albus chuckled. "I bet you have. And this one," he said, finger trailing to the lighter haired man. "Is Remus Lupin."

"They look happy together in this photo."

Turning the page, Albus' heart sank somewhat, as it always did. Not that it wasn't nice to see Teddy's parents on the next page, but it reminded him that Remus had lost someone close to him.

"This is Remus, right?" John asked.

"Yeah…after Sirius died, he married this lady, Tonks."

"How sad…"

It was a photo that Teddy had made a copy of for his father, as he thought 'every godfather should have one'. Tonks was rubbing her small baby bump softly, while Lupin was next to her, smiling down at where his child was growing.

Albus nodded and the two continued to look at photographs, flipping the pages while sitting on the Potter's bed.

"Does your dad know you have that album?" someone asked from not so far away. Looking up, Albus saw Riley step in to room, fresh from the showers. His eyes matched perfectly with Yuna's, while his hair was darker like his father. You could still tell they were twins, even though they were completely different in almost every way. Riley had his 'airy' moments, and Yuna had her 'courageous' moments.

"It's my own…I copied some photos of his and put them in. _That_ he doesn't know."

Riley sniggered and took his towel from round his neck, slapping the side of the bed with it, hitting Albus.

"Come on you two, I need my beauty sleep," he joked.

"You'll get my bed wet with that towel!" Albus complained, though he couldn't hide his smile.

"I'm sure I will, now, bed!"

John laughed a little and got off Albus' bed, walking over to his own. From the bed closest to the door, which already had the curtains snapped shut, they heard a grumpy voice mutter something about 'lack of respect for those who are already asleep'.

Riley slipped into the curtains and there was a loud shout, mixed with the springs of a bed.

"Get _off _me Riley! I'm trying to sleep!"

"I know," the other replied.

Albus rolled his eyes as the two boys surfaced, Riley running across the room to his own bed on the opposite side. A redheaded male stood by the first bed, holding Riley's towel.

"I'm confiscating your towel," he stated. "For…say…ever?"

Albus chuckled. "You never know where that thing's been."

The redhead smirked. "That's why I'll burn it, make sure it stays confiscated."

"You burn my towel; I'll put yours in mud and charm it never to come off."

"Should do that to some Slytherin's towel…"

"Is there some Weasley gene that makes you all trouble makers or something?" John asked.

"Makes us weasel-like, doesn't it, Al?"

"Of course, Phil!"

Phil smirked and threw the towel at the shut window. "Be glad it's closed, Riley."

Albus laughed through his nose, settling down and pulling out his wand, charming the curtains shut.

"If anyone lets my brother into the room again, I will not be happy," he said.

"I'll make a note of that," he heard John tease.

Silence fell, and it wasn't long before Albus felt sleep taking over, sound of his cousin snoring in the background.

Zzz


	3. Chapter 3

ScorpiusAlbus

Love-Hate Relationship

**A/N: **No, I do not feel the need to have a disclaimer at the beginning of every chapter anymore.

Zzz

That morning, everyone was somewhat scared. Fred, Seamus and James were whispering to each other, glancing at the doors of the Great hall occasionally. John and Rose, who were sitting next to Albus, were constantly trying to get him to eat and cheer up.

Something was most definitely wrong, those were the signs anyway.

"What did you three do this time?" Rose asked, frowning somewhat. Her short curly brown hair swung just above her shoulders as she stuck her nose up. "James?"

"Why me?" he demanded, fuming a little. "I'm not the only one you know."

"I blame Seamus," Albus whined.

The other four looked at said boy, two surprised and two amused yet shocked.

"I know he's the smart one," she ignored the protests from the others. "But he doesn't seem that bad."

Albus continued. "A bloody week with moaning Mrytle…it's so not worth it."

Fred James and Seamus all grinned. "Come on, she's not that bad!" the redhead exclaimed.

James ran a hand through his brown hair, ginger streaks glinting in the light. "Does she fancy you?"

"I see your point," Fred cringed.

Phil and Riley soon sat next to John, chatting away about some potions homework that was yet to be handed in. By what Albus could hear, Phil had done it, and Riley hadn't. Nothing surprising really.

"But you're so good at potions," Riley whined, piling his plate.

Rose giggled at this. "You think Phil's good at everything!"

The boy grinned at her. "Well, he wouldn't help me if I didn't beg."

"I'll make a note not to help you full stop then," Phil growled, rolling his brown eyes.

"Please? I don't understand what we have to do!"

"And why is that?"

"Because I wasn't listening in class?"

"Exactly- go ask the teacher, that's what they're there for."

Riley pouted, pulling a 'kicked puppy' look. Phil cringed and turned away, nodding reluctantly. The brunette's face lit up to its usual brightness, pale eyes gleaming with mirth.

Then the doors to the hall opened.

James spun round with a spark in his eyes, Seamus tried to hide behind him while trying to hide a grin, Fred was practically out of his seat and Albus' head had snapped up curiously. Those surrounding them noticed this and, one by one, the Gryffindor table turned to the doors, followed by everyone else.

There was the Slytherin head of house guiding a very boyish looking girl to her table. Long, straight white blonde hair hung around her upper arms, pale face was a flustered red, one hand covering her mouth and silver eyes narrowed dangerously. She was doing all she could to not look at the Gryffindor table.

A certain three people started to snigger madly, turning back to their plates and ducking their heads. Albus grinned happily and got on with his toast.

Rose scowled, though the ends of her thin pink lips were twitching. "You've certainly had a change of attitude, Albus."

"It's only two weeks!" he reminded, his green eyes clashing with her beautiful brown ones. She really was more like her mother than he thought; now he looked properly.

A lady came up to the table, her blonde hair tied into a low ponytail, looking somewhat like white candyfloss that had been straightened. Her pale skin and eyes were a tinted orange in the glow of the sun on the ceiling.

"Boys," she greeted.

"Professor," James greeted, marginally surprised.

Riley beamed. "Hey mum!"

She nodded. "Hello Riley," she said with her usual airy tone. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks! I slept really well!"

Turning to Phil, Luna's smile softened somewhat before she looked back at her son. "Did you get help with your potions homework?"

The 'helper' groaned.

Chuckling, Luna turned back to the three troublemakers. "The head master wants to see you after breakfast, you too, Albus."

The four boys drew their attention to the Staff table, looking at an old lady in the centre who was rubbing her brow. Luna drifted off to her seat again and started to chat with Neville.

The old lady looked up at the four and glared, shadows falling around her wrinkles and her dyed brown hair starting to show its greying roots. Her eyes pierced through theirs, causing their laugh to subside.

Rose looked somewhat smug, blowing on her hot chocolate. "Only two weeks of what, hmm?"

Zzz

That year, everyone said they thought Rose would be prefect. Of course, she was; anyone would be an idiot to not make her one. This made her even more desirable, rather than less. That was one of the things that made Albus feel somewhat awkward, if he was hanging around with Rose, his _cousin, _then people would either give him a jealous look, or simply pine after said cousin.

Then, if he hung around Phil or Fred, it was chaos. They'd always be a girl within seven feet who would swoon. While Fred did this purposely, his brother did it without knowing. Riley either ignored this fact, or was just as oblivious, seeing as he would tag along everywhere Phil went and not even give the girls a second look, too wrapped up in chattering to his best friend.

Sighing, Albus looked up at the sign on the door. They didn't need to go see the head master until lessons finished, and seeing as it was now lunch, James and Seamus decided to remind him that he had a 'date'. His very first _'date_'.

"I don't see why you should come," a redhead next to him said, soft voice laced with annoyance. "It's unfair."

Albus looked down at his little sister. Her flat chest was puffed out in irritation, and she had the cutest look on her freckled face. Her wavy red hair was as long as Luna's, and the front was tied at the back. Brown eyes glittered in the light of the castle.

"You don't have to come with me, you know?" Albus reminded, squeezing her hand a little.

Shaking her head, Lily replied with a soft: "I don't mind," before pushing the door open, stepping in first. Albus followed, and the girl felt like she was pulling him.

"Albus, is that you?" came a voice from inside. Lily was suddenly at the door again, somewhat pale. Albus looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ah, I just remembered!" she exclaimed. "I promised Hugo I'd meet him! We have…err…homework to complete!"

"You can't leave me!"

"You changed your tone from just now," she noted, half way out the door already.

He fumed, pointing an accusing finger. "So have you!"

Suddenly he felt a chill on his right shoulder, spinning round to see a ghostly school girl grinning and giggling helplessly. He heard the door shut.

This was going to be a long lunch.

"H-hey…Myrtle."

Zzz

He hated it. Really, really hated it. He didn't know how they managed to get it into his water, but they did, and it tasted awful. He knew that the…_Seamus _or something was good at potions, but to make a polyjuice potion that would make him turn into a girl? It was crude.

"Scorpius?"

Growling somewhat, he looked up from the library book he was ready. It was a potions book, and he hoped it had some cure in it. But that damned airy voice interrupted him.

"What is it, Yuna, can't you see I'm busy?" he really should refrain from saying too much.

The other blonde smiled, standing next to him, just like she always did. "I was just wondering how you were feeling, Seamus can make a very good potion you know."

"I realized," he muttered, not daring to say anymore.

Yuna seemed to notice this. "Are you trying to find a cure?"

"Yes…" he admitted. "But I haven't found one that would work yet."

"I imagine you haven't. It's a custom made potion, so it would be harder to find one. You're like the guinea-pig…aren't they cute, guinea-pigs? You make a very cute one."

Scorpius scoffed. "Yeah, sure. Where's your little friend _Albus_?"

The long haired girl sat down, plaits hanging off the edge of the chair. "He's visiting Moaning Mrytle," she caught the raised brow. "I do believe that was the agreement into getting her to slip something into your water."

Pale cheeks flustered red. "_He _was the one who put it in my water? I'll kill him next time I see him! Hex him into next year!"

"I don't think that's possible," she informed, ignoring the look she got. "Besides, why does it matter it was _him_?"

"It doesn't. I just…never thought he'd do this. Because he's such a teacher's pet."

Yuna giggled a little, before checking her watch. "It was lovely talking to you, Scorpius, but I must be off. I promised my brother I'd let him look at my potions work, he has to impress someone, you see?"

The Malfoy scoffed. "I don't even know why you bother talking to me still."

The girl stood, sucking in a breath. "Because my mum told me to treasure both my friends and my enemies. They're both people, and the same in a way."

Scorpius watched her form leave the library, frowning slightly. "You say the strangest things…" he muttered before looking back at the book.

He wasn't thinking about the text, however. He was too busy thinking about the girl who had just came and left. Sure, he remembered when they used to play with each other, but that was when they were little. Young and unknowing the difference between who to play with and who not to. But now he knew. She hung out with his enemies and people or not, they weren't his friends.

Snapping the book shut, he rose, ignoring the whispers of the three boys behind him. After putting his book back on the shelf, he turned to the boys and glared, snarling, before storming off.

"He does make a good girl though," Fred claimed, grinning madly.

"Yeah, just drop the Malfoy-attitude and he'd be almost dateable," James agreed.

Seamus simply chuckled. "Almost dateable, I'm guessing that's because he is in fact, a _he_?"

James and Fred sniggered. "If only we could've made it permanent."

The other boy frowned, looking at the door the 'fe_male_' had passed a few moments before. "It wasn't actually meant to last this long…"

The redhead stood, bored of the library. "I guess Malfoy knows how to hold his drinks then, huh?"

James followed his cousin, agreeing wholeheartedly before they left, leaving Seamus to delve into his homework. The boy furrowed his brow in thought, however.

"I never knew Yuna knew Malfoy though…"

Zzz

When Albus returned to safety, about ten minutes before the bell would ring; he found two of his roommates doing homework on the common room couch, a frustrated redhead, and a helpless tanned boy. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was wrong.

"Riley, would you _concentrate_?" Phil snapped, glaring at the boy with brown eyes. The other bit his lip. "I don't know where you keep wandering off too, but please, for the last few minutes can you stay on earth rather than adopting your 'love-sick schoolgirl' look?"

"Sorry…"

Phil sucked in a breath, searching for something in Riley's face before standing. "Forget it, you know? I'll help you with it at the end of the day; I don't have time right now."

Albus stepped back out the portrait door, hoping he wasn't seen. As his cousin came past, he gripped the black sleeve, making the other jump.

"It's the way Riley is," Albus reminded. "He's a walking dream-machine."

Phil sighed, slumping back against the wall Albus had been leaning against. "I know…but it's annoying, and I can't excuse him for having a good or bad reason, because he won't tell me what he's thinking about…"

A stray smile filtered across Albus' face, though it didn't leave his eyes. "That's what's bugging you, right?"

Flustering somewhat, Phil shifted the bag on his shoulder, mumbling a 'whatever' before striding back off to where he was heading.

Tiptoeing into the common room, Albus flopped down next to his friend, looking at the troubled face.

"How did it go with Mrytle?" Riley asked with his voice not all there.

"Pretty well I guess," He lied. He hated it, really. "The first about ten minutes were fine, we just chatted as you do. After the last two or so of being chased around the bathroom, I ran out the door."

He smirked. "Like hell I believe that."

"What about you, how did it go with Phil?"

Sighing, he flopped back on the couch and ignored the teasing Albus forced into his voice. "I can't keep my head to the ground for five minutes."

"Really?"

"I don't know, but that's what he said."

Chuckling, the bespectacled boy shook his head. "He's most probably right."

"I wish I never convinced him into helping me…"

Albus grinned from ear to ear. "Like hell I believe that."

Riley shot up, frowning. "I mean it!"

"I bet you five butterbeers that at dinnertime, you'll both be sat at the dinner table, juggling paper, pens and bits of food around."

The lighter eyed boy couldn't help but giving his classical grin and relaxing again. "I know, that's the sad part. No matter what I do to aggravate him, he'll end up helping me. He's too soft like that…and I like to take advantage of that fact."

Albus laughed. "He's only soft when it's _you_."

"Ah, look at the time! I think it's time for lessons!" Riley exclaimed collecting his things and fighting a blush that was rising to his cheeks, ignoring the fact they had just over five minutes left. "Bye bye!"

Zzz

"Didn't you notice it though?" Yuna asked, watching as some of her fellow Ravenclaws walked up to the unicorns.

"No, not really. I'm not close to him," Albus said, frowning and still trying to process the information. They were in Care of Magical creatures, class mixed with all four houses, when his friend graciously made a hypothesis of one crush.

Yuna looked at him out the corner of her eye. "You should notice these things. He's ill once a month isn't he?"

"Yeah…"

She continued. "And from my Luna calendar, it says every time he's ill it's a full moon."

"You have an uncanny habit of noticing these things…" Albus muttered, tearing his eyes from the unicorn some Slytherin's were crowded round.

She giggled. "I'll take that as a compliment. So, from what I've gathered, he's ill once a month, and every time it's a full moon, and he's still a girl."

Indeed, he was still a girl.

"What's that got to do with anything?" the Potter asked, frowning.

Yuna giggled again. "Werewolves have slow metabolisms, so they hold their drinks well," she rolled her eyes when Albus gave her a dumb look. "It means that the effect of the potion would last longer."

"Oh…I see…" the brunet said, looking back to the Slytherin's. He could easily spot Scorpius. Standing back from the rest of the group somewhat, pulling at his sleeves and not looking happy. He was still a girl, as Yuna had said.

Not being able to help himself, Albus called over the crowd. "Hey Scorpius!" he shouted, getting the 'boys' attention. "You make a really pretty girl!"

A blush rose to his cheeks. "Flattery gets you nowhere, moron!"

Yuna's eyes locked with Scorpius' a moment as Albus ran off to join the Gryffindor. She held it before smiling knowingly and walking off to the Ravenclaws.

_Prove to me you have humility, Albus._

Zzz

She'd gone through…how many Potters now, five? James, Harry, another James, Albus and Lily. Four males and the marauder's gene was still there. Thank goodness the Lily Evans gene was hidden deep down in there somewhere too, she couldn't deal with a repeat of four of the original James Potter. That would be unbearable.

Then of course, you had the Weasley's. She wasn't even going to try count, it would be pointless.

"What was going through your mind when you decided to do this?" she asked.

James grinned. Goodness, he looked like his grandfather. "Please, don't tell me after having my Grandfather, my dad _and _me and my brother, you still haven't worked it out! I thought you were smarter than that!"

There must've been a marauder's rule book somewhere, written by James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. There was no other way to explain the similarities in them all.

She could easily compare the four in front of her to the four she knew: James would be James, Fred would quite easily be Sirius, Seamus would be Remus and Albus would be Peter. Not that she doubted Albus' loyalty, in fact, more of the opposite. The only similarity there was between the two was that they were the logical part of the group. The one who would step out of the picture and analyse every detail yet still got stuck with the brunt of it all. Remus may have been smart, but when he was a teenage werewolf he could, and did, compete against Sirius for title of 'the most reckless teen ever'. Thank goodness he had a proper head on his shoulders.

Glaring a little, she spoke to James. "I doubt I'll ever be able to work you Potters out!"

Albus spoke next. "Sorry, Professor."

She didn't expect an '_it won't happen again'_, because she knew it would.

"What am I going to do with you all…?" she asked, sighing and slumping in her chair. She heard a chuckle from the left behind her, and a snort from the right.

"I think you should lock them up for a month. I never liked the Potters," the portrait on the right spat.

"Now, I imagine that would be a little harsh, wouldn't it?" the one on the left reasoned. "I always found cleaning classrooms worked best on the four boys when you were in school, Severus."

Snape turned away, though he didn't miss the chance to glare at James.

"Professor Dumbledor, Professor Snape, as much as it's nice to know you're both willing to…help, I'm not sure either would work," McGonagall admitted, shaking her head.

Suddenly, a light bulb lit above her head, and she smiled a little. "I have the perfect solution; this weekend, rather than having Saturday and Friday night off, you'll go down to the forest and help Hagrid with some chores, I'm sure he'd love a helping hand."

The four groaned.

Snape and McGonagall both looked pleased, while Dumbledor simply chuckled.

"Professor-"

"No complaints!" she said, cutting Fred off. "On top of that, ten points from each of you. Now run along, I have things to do!"

Scorpius hadn't been to dinner. The thoughts Yuna had put in his head earlier were still running in Albus' head, all through his shower. The Malfoy was in the medical room that evening, and from the Luna calendar that was on the wall above Riley's bed, it said it was a full moon.

Albus stepped back and observed the picture above the letters of 'September'. It was of Yuna and Riley in their school uniforms of first year, in front of their house with their luggage. Their brown owl was in Riley's hand, and the twins were grinning happily, Yuna's grin less than Riley's as she waved. In the years she had grown more and more like her mother.

The Luna calendar was basically something that Dean had put together as a small joke and Christmas present. It was a lunar calendar basically, but it was centred on their family, and the front cover was a picture of a young looking Professor Luna, swinging her arms happily in a beautiful golden dress in front of a waning moon. The inside of the calendar had friends and family's birthdays, what days had what moons, and other useless stuff that Luna loved.

"I don't like this picture," Riley complained, coming up behind Albus.

Phil shook his head, sitting on the bed. "You don't like any picture of you in it." His long red hair was tied in a low ponytail for sleeping.

Riley grinned, sitting next to Phil and laying down, his brown haired head on the other's lap. "I know, but you don't like any pictures of you in either. You don't even like your own reflection."

"Are you two about to have a sickly-sweet moment?" Albus teased. "I don't really feel like throwing up this close to bedtime."

Phil's cheeks coloured and he looked like he wanted to stand up, but Riley simply played along. "Well then, off you go! Leave us to have our moment in peace!"

Standing, the redheaded boy scoffed and made his way over to his own bed while his two roommates laughed a little, basking in his embarrassment. John entered a while later, shaking his head as he worked out the situation.

"Let's all go to bed," he advised. "Rather than poking fun at each other."

Phil quickly engaged John in a conversation about something, while Albus turned to Riley with a playful smirk. "I told you Phil would be back to helping you by dinner- did you manage to get your work finished?"

He nodded eagerly. "Yeah, it's complete!" raising his voice a little, the two turned to Phil. "All thanks to his royal-awesomeness, right Phil?"

"If you're talking about me and your homework, yes. If not, then no," the Weasley said before turning back to John.

Albus retreated to his bed, playing thoughts over in his head like a broken record player that was going nowhere.

Even by the time everyone else was asleep he'd come to no conclusion about how to prove Yuna's hypothesis on Malfoy.

Zzz


	4. Chapter 4

ScorpiusAlbus

Love-Hate relationship

**A/N: **Never kiss boys with a cold.

Zzz

Something good…a really, really good prank that would make them wish they were never born.

Scorpius stared up at the ceiling of his room, the beginnings of light filtering through the curtains. He felt another turn of his stomach and raced over to the bathroom.

He'd been up all night because of that damn potion.

There was one spell he remembered reading about once. It made him sick even just thinking about it…if they thought putting slugs in Lily's bag was bad; just wait for this one…

Zzz

James, Seamus, Fred and Albus were behind her, chatting away, while Lily was holding her hand loosely, smiling contently to herself, and Jenny was next to her, chatting about something. Riley and Phil had gone ahead of them with John. For some reason; Albus seemed to be getting up later recently.

They all walked into the great hall together, Jenny waving and heading off to the Hufflepuff table to sit with her friends, and the Gryffindor students walking to the table one over, soon finding the rest of their group.

The first thing she made a note of was how there was a gap between Riley and Phil, the former chatting to John who was in the middle of the rather large gap, the latter calmly eating his food.

Now, she didn't like to over exaggerate things, and one person gap between two people wasn't anything- unless it was these two.

Phil seemed to shift when she came up behind John, giving her a commanding look.

She sat, of course, Lily squeezing in too and dropping into the boy's conversation. Now it was definitely something.

"Hey how are you?" she asked, smiling brightly and picking up some toast.

"Fine, you?"

"Fine, fine…why aren't you sitting next to Riley?"

He smirked. "Straight to the point, aren't you Rose?"

The redheaded girl stuck out her tongue. "No point in beating round the bush."

Her cousin was silent for a few moments, pushing his food round the plate.

"No reason, just didn't feel like it today."

Albus, who was lending an ear, decided to help out. "You don't feel like sitting next to your best friend?"

He glared at his food. "Look, it's nothing, ok? Why don't you bug _him _about it?"

"This isn't about what happened yesterday before bed, is it?"

The boy sitting next to Rose almost slammed his fists on the table. "That asshole."

She looked panicky at Albus. "What happened?"

The Potter shook his head, sighing. "Nothing…seriously."

Rose raised an eyebrow, looking at the redhead again as he glared at Albus.

"It wasn't _nothing_- and don't even think of talking about it!"

A stray marauder grin flickered on the other's face. "Oh? Are you _embarrassed_?"

Phil scoffed. "Just shut up."

Rose decided to divert the subject and engaged Albus in a conversation about the upcoming half term.

Seamus, who had disappeared a few moments before while she was analysing her cousin, sat between James and his brother, holding up his hand. "I have just heard from a disclosed source-" he pointedly looked across the table at a couple of giggling girls. "-That we will be getting a special assignment related to Muggle Studies."

Fred frowned. "We don't take Muggle studies, Seamus. Why does it matter?"

Rose glared. "Well _I _take Muggle studies."

That shut the boy up.

Seamus cleared his throat and continued. "It does matter; according to my disclosed source it is compulsory! The year groups will be given a different Muggle tradition to look at…or something."

"'Or something', he says," James teased.

The boy pulled a face. "_Anyway_, that's not all. We'll be paired up with 'people who the teachers think will get us the best grades'...or something."

James sniggered.

"So basically, if we were crappy at Muggle studies, we'll get put with an A-grade student to boost our grade?" Fred questioned. He was confirmed with a nod.

"But they want to mix the houses up."

The three trouble-makers turned slowly and simultaneously to look at the green and silver house.

Rose ripped off a piece of toast and plopped it in her mouth calmly. "You think the teachers will pair any of you with a Slytherin if they want you to get the best grades? That would be foolish."

Albus watched as Riley glanced at Phil, who was still shovelling food into his face, before looking back down at his platter.

When he looked back at Rose, there was a knowing twinkle in her eyes. For some reason, he felt like she knew something he didn't.

Zzz

"Welcome, students," came the airy voice from the front. "Today, rather than doing our normal lesson, I'll be talking to you about your Muggle studies assignment!"

There was a groan from the students who didn't take the subject.

Luna chuckled. "It's compulsory, I'm afraid. And I hope you all have your homework from last lesson, I do believe that's the last we'll be doing on Unicorns."

"Professor," said one Hufflepuff, raising her hand. "Is it true for the assignment we'll be in groups?"

Luna nodded, walking over to the table next to the game keeper's hut and picking up a piece of paper: a register. "It's a pair assignment, though for certain purposes there will be groups of three in some cases- this is only because not everyone can be paired with someone who takes Muggle studies. You'll either be in a pair, one person taking the class, or in a three where no one takes the class."

Another person raised their hand. This time it was a Gryffindor. "Is it true that we're in mixed-house groups?"

The teacher nodded again. "It is."

Albus' head sunk into his shoulders a little and he glanced at his friend Yuna, who was listening to her mother closely. The two had care of magical creatures together, along with a few others Albus was friends with from his house.

"I won't be paired with you then," he said in a hushed tone. The girl looked at him and blinked a few times, before realizing what he meant and smiling warmly.

"I'm afraid not, we both take Muggle studies, don't we?"

He nodded before turning back to the front.

Luna was about to start reading the list.

"Crabbe," she started. "And…Yuna Thomson."

Albus gave his best friend a sympathetic look, but she just giggled. "At least I'll be able to do it how I want; I doubt 'Crabby' will want to do any of the work."

"Jennifer Bella and…John Longbottom."

Yuna looked at the two. She knew them both, Jenny from Rose, and by the look on John's face knew it was going to be a fun assignment for them.

Albus tuned out for a while, looking into the depths of the forest. He could see a black ink that seemed to absorb the trees that were further back and a fog that fell down like a mystical veil onto the forest. He squinted his eyes as the ink moved. Moved? How can it _move_?

"…Potter."

He head snapped back to the front and he gave out a noncommittal acknowledgement.

Luna smiled softly. "Please bring your head out of the forest, Mr Potter. You'll be paired with Mr Malfoy."

Yuna's shoulders were vibrating somewhat with the suppressed laughter as Albus let this new piece of information settle in. He felt colour fall from his face as it dawned on him he was paired with a Slytherin. He felt far too much colour rise back to his face when he realized he was paired with Scorpius.

His green eyes clashed against the grey ones and his head thumped with the blood that was rushing there.

"Yuna…" he managed in a squeaky voice. The girl stepped forward a little to break the contact and looked at the boy, mirth dancing in her eyes.

"Yes, Albus?"

He shuffled closer to her, wanting to burry himself in the girl's robe. "Hide me…"

Yuna simply smiled and turned back to the front, however her eyes sort out the pair her friend was hiding from.

Grey eyes glistened silver, half amused half disgusted.

Yuna's smile widened.

Zzz

_The task is to write a report and/or review on a traditional Muggle performance from a selected country. It cannot be near you in time or place. There needs to be evidence that both parties have taken part in this study. _

The library had just stocked up on Muggle books, and if you looked hard enough you were meant to be able to find something useful.

Albus stared at the long line of books in wonder. He didn't need to look that hard to find them…

"Scorpius!" he called. "Which country do you want to do?"

The Malfoy looked up curiously from a book he had his nose in, before shrugging and burying himself in literature again.

Albus' cheeks puffed out a little as he pouted. "Will you work on this thing with me? There are so many books…"

"How am I meant to know what to pick, you do Muggle studies, not me."

Giving up a little, the brunet picked the first three books he saw and walked over to the other male. "What are you reading anyway?"

The book snapped shut and disappeared out of view. "None of your concern."

"Fine, fine- let's just go and get started, ok? The sooner the better…"

"I don't see why you want to start this early. We have ages until its due."

Albus let the books fall on an empty desk with a thud, turning on the other with a glare. "Because I want to get it out the way, rather than having to prolong knowing I have to work with _you_, now-_read_!"

Scorpius muttered something about being a 'teacher's pet', but sat down, picking up the first book on the pile.

"You got out three plays."

The green eyed boy sat opposite his partner and picked up another. "I know; we're going to read all three and then decide which we like best."

Malfoy was about to say something else, but decided against it and looked down at the book.

'_Trumpets and Raspberries. Dario Fo.' _

It seemed more favourable than the one left that was entitled 'Macbeth'.

"I don't see why we have to do this," Scorpius announced, about half way through his play.

"Oh, stop complaining!" Albus shot back, sick and tired of the other boy, wishing Rose was there.

"We're not muggles though, why can't we write a report and review on something more interesting?"

"Look, I don't particularly want to be your partner, nor do I really want to do this, but I am. So put a sock in it, ok?"

"I don't need to listen to you!"

"Look on the bright side: at least you're not a girl anymore?"

That shut him up.

Although it wasn't too much longer that another distraction came along. A very big distraction when it came down to it. Just as their free period was finishing.

James raised a brow. "Albus…Malfoy," he greeted.

The younger brother looked pleadingly up through thin rimmed glasses. "Hey Jamie…" he said.

Taking this as an 'I really need you to do this for me', James looked around uncomfortably.

"Rosie told me you were here…it's almost third period. You should- hey! That's Macbeth!"

All tension in the air disappeared in an instant as James picked up the book with a grinning face. "I remember this play. I found it on our bookshelf at home once! Brilliant read."

"I never knew you read," Albus replied casually.

James glared a little, sitting at the table between the younger boys. He turned to Scorpius with a mischievous look. "You'd like this, pretty-boy. It's about death and murder."

Scorpius looked like he was trying not to look interested, and failing. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really," the older boy replied in a mocking tone before turning to Albus. "I doubt you would like it. I found it a little hard to understand, because of its old English wording."

James dropped the book and sat back, twiddling his fingers in his lap.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Albus asked, partly because he was curious, mostly because his brother was interrupting his time with Scorpius.

"Yeah," James said. "I should be."

Sighing, the shortest boy at the table went back to his book. Scorpius followed suit when he was sure that James wasn't going to do anything.

Eventually, Albus put his book down and looked directly at his brother. "What is it, James? I know you're not here to hang out."

James looked a bit nervous before sucking in a breath, holding it, and letting it go slowly. He ran his hands through his hair before he finally said something.

But he said it to Scorpius.

"Look, I know that we don't get along- at all, but I think if you're working with my brother, it would be best if we left each other alone for a while."

Scorpius nodded sceptically. "Okay…"

Albus drifted off a little. This was where he would spend the next few weeks working hard with Scorpius on the assignment, and they would become good friends, and James and Fred and Seamus would realize what a bad idea it was to play pranks on each other, and apologize, and Scorpius would do the same, and then they would-

"…Albus, it was nice having you as a brother. I wish you the best of luck, and please don't fall over to the dark side!"

Albus blinked a few times at his brother's face, before dead-panning. "Ha, ha. So funny, I think I'm about to shit kittens."

James grinned and saluted. "Ciao, mi amigos!"

He left just as the bell rang.

Albus stood and caught the Macbeth book at the same time as Scorpius, hands brushing cutely and his face heating up somewhat and the sappiness of it all. The two teens recoiled as if something burnt them.

Scorpius bit his lip, jutting out his fine pointed jaw a little, looking down at the book. "I'll take it-"

Albus' hand flew out to grab it. "You've got that other book to read. The one you were reading earlier…"

"Yeah…thanks," the other said, turning away and stuffing the Dario Fo book away. "See you around, Potter."

Green eyes trailed after the other, pink cheeks warm. He noticed then how defined the other's shape was; perfectly straight and long shoulders, a long neck, pointed chin and nose…

He couldn't help the love-sick sigh that he emitted.

Zzz

It wasn't like she'd done anything. No, she'd never ever done anything to him except be related to his tormentors, but that wasn't exactly _her _fault, if anything she was there to lessen the torment. And James said he'd already talked to the other boy, and they'd _agreed _they'd lay off each other for a while.

Maybe he should've been more specific.

It was absolutely _disgusting_, and if she wasn't too busy _puking slugs_ she might've said something.

"Rosie!" Jenny exclaimed holding her long silky chestnut hair out the way so she could aid her friend without getting too much slime on herself. "Rosie, are you ok?"

Rose felt herself start to feel faintish; she never really liked the horrid creatures.

Jenny stood, determined look in her dark eyes and tied her hair into a knot before gathering the curly red hair of Rose's and holding it back. The usually coloured freckly face was white and sweaty.

"Come on Rosie…let's get you to the medical wing," she said.

Yuna and Albus watched as Rose was led away, and the girl was about to say something before she saw her friend walking forward briskly towards the Slytherin boy.

A loud slap echoed in the hall.

Shocked grey eyes looked down to furious green.

"How could you do something so…so…_stupid_? I have to work on a project with you, you _moron_!" Albus shouted, getting even more attention.

Scorpius sneered. "Aren't you meant to be with _moaning Myrtle,_ isn't that what you agreed on when you turned me into a girl?"

Albus glared a little. "Sorry, I'm missing something, weren't you _always_ a girl?"

Seamus entered the scene, Riley jogging by his side. The two joined Albus.

"Just you wait, pretty-boy," Seamus snapped. "You'll wish you'd kept to the agreement."

"I believe the agreement was that we wouldn't hurt each other, _Rosie _was never mention."

Just as Seamus was about to retort, Albus pressed his forefinger against Scorpius' chest. "I'm asking for another partner, and I expect you to ask for another one too, because I don't care if you get left on your own for the bloody thing. And if we can't get a new partner, you are not going to have any part in the assignment. I'll do it all, because I don't want to have to look at your miserable face _ever _again."

Albus stormed off, Yuna on his tail. She glanced back just before to look at Scorpius, who was left to the horror of Riley and Seamus. The two could be mean when they wanted to be.

However, as soon as he got to the Headmaster's office, he was met with bad news.

"I'm sorry, but you can't change partners," Professor McGonagall said, looking at the Potter. She heard someone sneer behind her. "Please, don't join this conversation Professor Snape."

"Professor, I can't work with him. Seriously, I refuse!"

"Unless you want to fail, you will work with him, Mr Potter," she said. "I'm sure Mr Malfoy wouldn't like failing either."

"I'd rather fail than work with him…" Albus muttered, glaring at the ground.

The head mistress sighed, shaking her head a little. She stood, walking around the table and placing a bony hand on Albus' shoulder. "Let's go for a walk, Mr Potter."

He allowed himself to be lead away from the office and down the halls to an outside hall. This is where they stopped, looking over the edge to observe the landscape below. They stood in silence for what felt forever.

"Your brother and Mr Malfoy remind me a lot of your parent's godfathers," she said. "Mr Black and Professor Snape could never get along, they always fought."

Albus looked up. "What did you do about it?"

She chuckled. "_I_ didn't do anything. No one did. They never made up, they just constantly snapped at each other's throats and wouldn't let go.

"Now, Mr Black's friend Mr Lupin became a professor at the school the same time as Professor Snape," she explained. "And took the job he wanted. However, Mr Lupin may have been just as bad with Professor Snape as Mr Black, but it succeed he knew he had to look passed that."

"So…you're telling me to look passed whatever it is that makes me angry at Scorpius?"

She smirked. "Well, you obviously don't hate him if you use his name in such a tone."

Albus looked down, horrified.

"Don't turn Black on me, Albus. I don't think I could handle two James'."

And with that, she left.

_Rose smiled lightly, face still pale and lips a little blue. "Don't worry about it, Al," she said. "I'll be ok. You just get along with Malfoy, ok?" _

_Albus frowned. "You're like this with everyone." _

_She giggled. "What can I say? I'm willing to wait for something good," eyelid slipped over her wet eyes. "They say for ever bad thing there's a good thing. And I hope I'm getting something damn good for going through that." _

There was a thunderstorm tonight.

Every thunderstorm, someone would have to comfort Phil. Albus didn't know the ins and outs of it all, but it was something to do with a bad memory.

Just as a loud crash thundered through the room and he saw burning white, he heard someone whimper.

He was half prepared to march over to Riley's bed and thump him round the head. They were being stupid.

He then heard someone shuffle and reached for the curtain edge, pulling it a little. He saw a brunet at Phil's bed, looking at a teddy he was holding.

"P-Phil?" the boy whispered.

No answer.

Riley pointed his wand at the bear and muttered a small 'wingardium leviosa', levitating the toy of the side of the bed.

Then let it drop.

Phil ripped open his curtain, growling a little.

"_What_, Riley? You think dropping the damn thing on my face changes anything?"

Riley, looked at the floor, pulling off his best kicked-puppy look he had, looking up through light coloured eyes.

"I just thought maybe-"

The room seemed to shake when there was another crash.

Phil dropped the bear and flew into his best friend's arms, which were open wide.

"Shush…" Riley muttered, running his hand through red hair. "Calm down…I'm here."

Albus dropped the red curtain and snuggled back into his sheets, falling asleep with the sound of sobbing and cooing in the background against the thunderstorm.

Maybe Rose was right. Maybe all he had to do was wait.

Zzz


	5. Chapter 5

ScorpiusAlbus

Love-Hate relationship

**A/N: **Mmm, Sunday lunch.

Zzz

Quidditch season was coming fast. Way too fast, and the sporting fever had already spread out through the houses, and the head boy and prefects had, somehow, convinced the teachers into letting them have a 'warm up friendly' between a few houses.

Of course, with players like the ones of these teams, unless you're playing against your own house, the word 'friendly' is lost from one's vocabulary.

"It's like some weird karma thing," the brunet whined, glaring at the notice board through rectangular glasses, hair falling into his eyes. "I swear, the fact that Slytherin's seem to be everywhere I happen to be is no longer funny. It was never funny, but it's even less so now."

Brown eyes rolled at this. "Stop being so over-dramatic," Rose said, linking her arm with her cousins. "Come on, I think someone needs some coffee."

Albus was still whining, but allowed himself to be dragged along anyway. "I bet it's all James' fault."

"Why James?"

"Because everything ends up being his fault," the younger brother of said male reasoned. "It's the law."

Rose couldn't help but chuckle at how true that seemed to be. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation."

"James _is _a logical explanation!"

They felt someone break through them, two strong arms wrapping round their shoulders and pulling them apart, a long haired boy standing there with a handsome smirk.

"Well then, I take it we all read the notice board this morning," he asked, winking at a few third years who pasted, making them swoon and giggle a little.

"Get off me, Fred," Rose said in a monotone voice. "I know it was you."

The boy released the younger two from his grip, pumping his fist and grinning happily. "Just you watch, Rosie! We'll get that he-she back for you! No one messes with _us _and gets away with it!"

The girl sighed while Albus grinned. "I take it you're going to hit him off his broom with your _amazing _beater abilities?" the girl asked, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"You bet it!"

"Don't hurt him too much…" Albus heard himself mutter, but when he realized he'd said it out loud, it was too late. Rose was giving him a calculating look, and Fred had his eyes narrowed, looking a little confused. The brunet panicked. "I want to have a piece of him too!"

Fred bought it. "Excellent! I'll be sure to pass the message onto James to leave some leftovers for you! Now, let's get down to breakfast!"

Zzz

"Besides, I think they need a bit more punishment for the stunt they pulled with the water. Have you tag along with them will suffice I think."

The other seemed to disagree, purely from the look of horror on his face.

The head mistress snapped. "Oh please, Mr Malfoy! That jinx was a horrid one you used; I'll tell you I'd rather be turned into a man for a day than have…_slugs _coming out from my stomach."

Silver eyes glinted triumphantly and she couldn't help but sigh. These children would be the death of her- she didn't know what it was that possessed her into becoming a teacher, but it was a bad idea.

Though…if she stepped in to look at the smaller details sometimes, it wasn't so bad…

"I hope you've seen the notice on the upcoming Quidditch match?" she asked, knowing fine well he will have done. The students always liked to pick out the things un-school work related on the board, and did it with ease.

"Yes," Scorpius said, running a hand through his silky hair. He hadn't had time to push it back that day, so it hung round his eyes like curtains, stands tucked behind his ear. "Slytherin against Gryffindor, Hufflepuff against Ravenclaw."

She nodded. "I wish you the best of luck, though as headmaster, I can't cheer anyone on."

The boy smirked. "But if you could, you'd surely go for your old house."

There was an amused twinkle in the Professor's eye. "I wouldn't know; I've never had to cheer before. I'll see you at breakfast, Mr Malfoy."

Taking it as a cue to leave, Scorpius left the office, walking past the gargoyle that was in need of a few bandages, and making his way through the halls to the Great Hall.

Yuna turned a corner just as he came down a stair case, still paranoid in the back of his mind it would lurch while he was on it.

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed, looking up from her book that she was nose-deep in. "I didn't see you there, Scorpius."

"Yuna…" he muttered in greeting, knowing they were going the same way.

She was silent for a while as she read a few more pages, before tucking a red-leather Gryffindor bookmark into the pages, slotting it into her bag. She noticed his curious look. "Ah, it's my dad's," Yuna filled. "That's why it's Gryffindor. My brother prefers not to read books."

"That sounds like Thomas," he said, using the surname of the other boy. Yuna smiled lightly.

"You have a match coming up soon," she noted. "Good luck."

Scorpius smirked playfully, feeling somewhat light headed at talking to his old friend so freely. They hadn't talked since first year much at all. "You too, aren't you on the Ravenclaw team now?"

"As chaser, yeah. I'm pretty confident though," the blonde girl said, shifting her bag on her pointed shoulder. "Did you just come from Professor-!"

"McGonagall, yeah."

Something died in the girl's sparkling eyes. "What was your punishment?"

"To go through some detention with Hagrid tomorrow…"

Yuna nodded and looked up at the two large double doors. For some reason, while he'd brushed her off many times before, he didn't really want to go through. He had a reputation to keep, and he couldn't be talking to Yuna so happily to keep it up.

She knew this. Yet she hesitated too.

"I'll see you later," she chimed, voice betraying nothing out of the ordinary as she pushed the doors, strolling in and sorting herself amongst her fellow Ravenclaws, laughing and smiling along with them.

He couldn't help it as his grey eyes sort out a pair of green ones for a split second. Green ones that were staring right back.

He had an image to keep.

Zzz

Albus was looking at the grey clouds once again as rain splattered against his glasses, making him unable to see the pitch or any players. He could hear Seamus' voice fill the stadium as he commented on the match, and knew that the teachers were just waiting for him to slip and say something pro-Gryffindor.

He heard Riley and John on his left, cheering on the team. Rose and Lily on his other side, trying their best to get into the game. Lily seemed to be succeeding, unlike Rose who found it near impossible.

"Be glad you can see!" Albus called over Seamus' voice, the crowd and the beginnings of a storm. "I can't see anything!"

She laughed. "Oh, Al! I feel your pain. I wish our roles were reversed!"

All of a sudden, John whimpered in pain as Riley shrieked and clung to his arm. Albus looked to the sandy brown haired boy for an explanation.

"Phil just knocked the Slytherin keeper in the back of the head." He explained, adding: "Riley is cutting off the blood my arm is meant to be getting, and I think my ear drum just popped."

Albus couldn't help put snigger. "He's such a fan girl."

Riley's shrieking subsided and he turned to the others. "I heard that, Potter!"

Just as Albus was about to retort, there was a surrounded gasp and the stadium was in silence for a few moments. But then it erupted in an exodus of voices and feet.

"What happened?" Albus demanded, looking at John.

"Oh my goodness…" the boy in question said, staring down at the brassy field.

"What's wrong?" he demanded again.

"They crashed!"

Albus looked at the field, but didn't have the height advantage of his friend. "What? Who?"

"James and Scorpius!"

The boy froze with shock, stock still in place as everyone around him let out their anger and devastation.

"They were both heading for the snitch!" John continued. "And it flew out the way- they didn't stop. Thank goodness James doesn't have glasses yet, or that could've been costly!"

He felt feverish and could feel his head pumping, body throbbing from lack of oxygen. He needed to be away from all these people. He needed to know they were safe. That they were _both _safe.

"He's getting up!" Lily shouted her usually soft voice cracking. "_He _is getting up!"

For some reason, Albus had a feeling it wasn't James. Maybe from the hate and in his little sister's voice.

And then, he realized how bad it was to have a crush on someone your family hated.

It could only cause trouble.

Someone tugged on his arm and dragged him through the crowd, long straight black hair pulled into a high ponytail, a butterfly on the clip fluttering madly in the rain.

He couldn't see her properly, but from the texture and tone of the hand on his wrist he could tell she wasn't a Weasley.

"We have to get to the hospital wing!" the girl said.

"Who are you?" he asked, not able to recognize the voice.

She didn't reply.

It took forever to get to the wing, however. From all over people were running around, trying to go to their common rooms, race to the hospital wing, or find friends from other houses to gossip about what had happened. All the time Albus wasn't given a chance to stop and clean his glasses, so stumbled blindly through the corridors, praying the girl would save him if he fell over.

When they did stop, he saw a crowd outside of the hospital wing, a teacher at the front trying to calm the students.

"Please!" the teacher said. "Calm down! Go back to your common rooms, the players need to recover!"

"What about family members?" a voice akin to Rose's sounded. "I want to see my cousin!"

"Yeah!" Lily called. "I want to see my big brother!"

The poor girl must've been close to tears, as her voice kept breaking in places.

Albus turned to look at the girl beside him, whose grip had relaxed on his hand and was shaking a little.

"Thanks," he said. "For bringing me here."

"I best g-go…" she stuttered.

The girl was somewhat tall and thin, Albus noted, and she casted a quick drying charm that cleared his vision a little. Her speckled hazel eyes were looking around nervously, and a side fringe clung to the side of her face, soaking wet. Her skin was somewhat tanned, and her face showed an Asian tint in it.

"I'm Albus," he said.

"I know; you're James' brother."

"You know my brother?"

She flustered, looking at her trainers which were a new lilac colour. "I-I guess…I'll see you around."

Albus didn't want to drop it there. "You're in Ravenclaw," he pointed out.

She looked down at the blue and purple colours of her robe's crest. "Yeah, I am. I'm in your brother's year- look, I have to go," she said hastily, glancing at the dispersing crowd. "I have…um…a study session to attend."

"What's your name?"

The girl cringed, knowing she wasn't about to be let off quickly. "June-Xing, I'm May-Xing's sister."

"Yuna once mentioned her-"

"Al!" Phil called, running up to them, and looking at June-Xing as if he'd just noticed her. "Oh, hey."

She nodded, not saying anything and turning a bright red, wringing her hands behind her back and shuffling her feet.

"Hey, Phil…" she muttered.

The boy nodded and made Albus face him. "Hey, go see your brother, leave the poor girl alone she looks petrified."

Albus scowled. "I wasn't doing anything to her."

"Go on!"

He was pushed in the direction of the medical wing, seeing Lily and Rose still there, along with some other of the Quidditch team and Seamus.

The nurse smiled warmly at Albus. "Mr Potter, would you like to see your brother? I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you and your sister went in."

"I want to go in too!" Fred snapped. Seamus nodded eagerly.

"Forget it!" she snapped. "I'm not letting you two in at the same as James and Albus ever again, unless all four of you have come down with splattergoit. Now, be gone."

"Madam Pomfrey," Albus greeted. "It's very nice of you to let us in."

"Just make it quick, I need to see to him after I've looked after Mr Malfoy," she said, hastily shutting the door and scurrying over to one of the beds that had the curtains closed, ripping them open. "James, your siblings are here to see you. Is that ok?"

She ushered them into the cubicle before rushing off to the one two down from it.

James was there, a bloody nose and his arm in a substitute cast, the beginnings of a large bruise on his forehead and when he flashed a grin, one of his side teeth were missing.

"Do I look like a war victim?" he asked. "I hope so! That would be so cool! Aunt Hermione is so going to kill me!"

Lily burst into tears and scrambled onto the bed, on her hands and knees, before flopping onto her brother's stomach and crawling into a ball.

"Hey you," he said softly, patting her head. "Getting all emotional on me."

She didn't stop crying.

Albus sat down in the chair next to the bed. "A rough fall I was told."

"Yeah, I broke my arm she says," he scoffed. "And then said 'you break it one more time and it won't repair itself'."

"I bet it won't!"

Lily looked up through teary brown eyes, cheeks flushed and eyes puffy. "Will I fall off the broom?"

"Nah, I'll be there to catch you!" her brother said, nodding.

This didn't help however, as she looked more nervous. "But _you _fell off _your _broom! If you catch me we might both fall!"

Albus jumped in with a grin. "There's always Phil, Rosie would batter him if he didn't catch you."

"Rosie-dear would batter _anyone _who didn't catch you," James muttered.

Lily giggled, letting out a hiccup in between.

James wriggled his free hand to her waist, tickling her side with an evil grin. She squirmed in his laughed and giggled more, only making her hiccups worse.

Albus laughed while Lily shouted for the older boy to stop through laughter.

"So, how's our Princess?" James asked, moving his hand to the curtains, pulling it back a little to see if he could see Malfoy. "I heard he woke up first."

"On the field he did," Lily whined. "And you didn't! You know how worried that made me?"

The boy tutted. "You doubt me, young one. I am the awesome King of awesome-ness."

"Careful, if you get any more 'awesome' I think your broom might be landed with your overly-inflated ego," Albus warned.

Madam Pomfrey was back in seconds, her old frame moving frighteningly fast for a woman of her age. It reminded them of their head mistress, who acted ten years too young.

"Off you go," she said, patting Lily's side. "I need to look after this one."

The girl stood, taking Albus' hand and waving to her biggest brother. "Bye James! Get well soon!"

Albus paused. "Do you know anyone called June-Xing?"

James frowned, thinking for a moment with one eyes closed. "I know someone called May-Xing. May-May's the Ravenclaw team captain, a wonderful prank victim. Why?"

"There was this girl who brought me here. Pretty girl, black hair, grey eyes and the most bizarre hair tie I've ever seen."

"Oh!" James said, eyes lighting up. "_That _girl! The giant butterfly? She and Yuna are model proof of why all Ravenclaws are nutty."

"I'll have you know I was in that house!" Madam Pomfrey snapped, frowning.

James grinned. "Ok- she, Yuna and Poppy are proof. Sorry about missing you out."

The nurse simply rolled her eyes.

Lily closed the curtains and turned to her brother, who was gazing down the aisle at another bed. She raised a brow, pouting a little. "Do you…want to see Malfoy?" she asked hesitantly.

Albus snapped out his daydream and looked at her. "Huh?"

"I just thought you wanted to see him, because you're looking at his bed."

Albus started to walk towards the bed, his hand loosely attached to Lily's. As they got to the curtains, Albus paused. "I don't think it's a good idea, actually. Let's go-"

"I'm not asleep, and I can hear you."

The two looked at the blue curtains, then back at each other.

Lily stepped in first, seeing Malfoy lying on the bed, a familiar blonde girl in the visitors' chair.

"Yuna!" she exclaimed, running up to the older girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on Scorpius," she chimed, smiling and standing up, taking the girl's hand. "Shall we go? I'm a little hungry, and I heard that there's a portrait of a peach you have to tickle to get into the kitchens."

Lily's eyes flashed, matching James' for a moment as she agreed in the back of her throat.

Albus looked uncomfortable under the pale gaze as the other two left.

"It's you."

"It's me."

There was another awkward silence, green refusing to meet grey, and grey analysing the body in front of him.

"Why did you want to see _me_?"

"Because, dear Princess," Albus said, rocking back on his heels. "I was…well, you know."

"No, I don't."

"I heard you woke up first, and…something. I don't know."

"That's not a very good reason."

"It's absolutely crap."

"Utterly crap."

"Yup."

Albus lifted his eyes finally, looking at the other, who was now looking at the ceiling.

"Get lost," Scorpius finally said. "I don't care what you or your little friend thinks. And please, tell her to stop bugging me."

"You're so arrogant; can't you deal with the fact that people are _actually _worried about you?"

A spark of yellow flittered through Scorpius' eyes, and Albus stepped back in fear.

"I don't need your pity," the boy spat. "I'm perfectly fine on my own."

There were three emotions emitting through Albus' veins right then. One was anger, one was fear, and one was lust. He didn't know what made the other boy so attractive, but for some reason it had to do with that self-important smug nature of a Malfoy.

"Whatever, I'm going. And whether you like it or not, Yuna will keep 'bugging' you, and I will be worried. So there."

Scorpius watched the other boy storm out. They were both completely mental.

Zzz

Many people found it hard to slip off to sleep that night, with all that happened. Fred and Seamus because of their best friend, Lily and Rose because of their close family member, a Ravenclaw because of a worry for someone she didn't know, one boy in the hospital wing because of his insomnia, and Albus.

Though Albus blamed it all on the fact that Phil snored and he was in the bed opposite the Weasley.

Zzz


	6. Chapter 6

ScorpiusAlbus

Love-Hate Relationship

**A/N: **The more I watch my boyfriend play minecraft, the more fun it looks.

Zzz

That day they had to go for their 'after hours' detention, as James so called it. Albus had to say, for three boys who constantly threw an excited fit when someone suggested they went out when they weren't meant to, they seemed very upset about it.

Rose obviously noticed this too.

"Well, we're not breaking rules this time," Fred reasoned before taking a mouthful of toast. Seamus cringed when the boy went to talk again with his mouth full.

"Chew, Fred. Chew so I can't see the contents of your mouth," he said, whimpering when Fred opened his mouth and displayed the half-chewed piece of bread.

"It's no fun if you're not breaking rules," James continued as Seamus and Fred had their spat. "We've even being _allowed _to go into the _forbidden _forest, it's just not fun."

"But you love detentions," Riley pointed out. "At least, that's what I always got the impression of."

Fred scoffed. "It's not the detentions, it what we _do _in the detentions and all the pluses. In the winter, while you lot are running around in the cold during lunch, _we _are in the warmth and safety of central heating and…whatever the other thing was."

"Radiators."

"That one."

Riley frowned a little more. "But we don't have muggle appliances in school."

Phil then spoke up, standing up and picking up the bag he brought to breakfast, plate empty. "He's been listening to Grandpa rave on about things muggles use. Radiators can blow up or something."

"Boilers are more likely to blow up than something like a radiator. Radiators are just-!"

"Ok, stop outsmarting me now and hurry up. I'm not waiting," Phil snapped, flustering a little and walking down the table to the doors. Riley grabbed his own rucksack and downed the rest of his pumpkin juice, grabbing a muffin and running to catch up to the redhead.

Seamus' face lit up, his eyes sparkling and he turned to Fred and James. "Boilers!"

Albus smiled nervously and Rose buried her head in her hands. "Here we go again…"

"What _about _boilers, Seamus?" Fred asked sceptically. "I don't see how they are any use. They sound unreliable."

"And why, dear Fred, do they sound unreliable?"

James leant forward a little to see the mastermind better. "Because they blow up?"

Seamus smirked as the two in front of him seemed to grasp this piece of information, before the three of them stood, Fred shoving his toast in his mouth, James finishing his drink and almost choking, and Seamus putting his un-read newspaper into his bag.

"And where are you three going?" Rose demanded.

"Library."

"Common room."

"Bathroom."

And they were gone just like that, Seamus, Fred then James.

Rose turned to Albus. "You're not going to join them, are you Al?"

"Not if I end up spending another bloody week with Moaning Myrtle," Albus muttered. "It's the weekend, and I have to go see her at some point today and apologize for not going yesterday. I'm sure she'll understand. I'm glad today's the last day."

"If you're lucky! I bet she'll want you to 'make up for lost time'."

Albus looked around for a quick escape from the lecture he was sure to get. Then he saw it: Hugo.

The boy came over just as Rose opened her mouth to start her 'this is what happens' round. "Hey, sis, did you get any mail today? I was expecting something…"

She turned her focus off her cousin and he ran off, Rose noticing a moment too late.

"Al! Albus Potter, get back here!"

Grey eyes turned back to their plate and looked at the uneaten meal, fork pushing the scrambled eggs round the plate.

"What's wrong, Scorpius?" a girl across from him asked, her voice laced with fake-cherries. "You haven't eaten anything. Are you ill?"

"Just not hungry," he snapped, looking up at the girl. Her eyes sparkled jade green and her dark curls bounced against her arms, pink glossy lips parting in a smile.

"You should try eating a little. Maybe some toast? I could-"

"Really, it's fine Misha. Thank you anyway."

The girl looked a little downcast, but nodded silently anyway. "I hope you get your appetite back soon."

"Scorpius," came an airy voice from behind him. The jade eyes turned into a glare, and the pretty face morphed to a sneer at the person.

He didn't need to turn around. "Yuna."

Misha cleared her throat and the sweet look returned as she patted her curls. "Ah, who's your…friend, Scorpi?"

The blond boy felt a headache coming on. "My Defence partner," he said, knowing Misha would lose interest at the topic.

As predicted, her eyes looked around for some other company. "I see, I best go talk to Cassandra, I believe we needed to talk about _potions_."

_Translated to: I'm going to go talk about a real subject_ Scorpius thought, watching the girl glide off with the same elegance her mother owned.

"How are you today?" the Ravenclaw behind him asked, forcing him to turn.

"Fine, thank you," Scorpius said, raising a brow. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I thought you might still feel a bit under the whether after your fall yesterday. It was quite nasty."

The boy stood, glaring at the boy next to him who was giving him a weird look. "Come on, I'm not hungry."

Yuna's smile seemed to materialize into something real and she nodded eagerly, following him out. The two walked for a little while, wandering aimlessly until they reached a stair case in the middle of moving.

"Remember when it moved on you?" the girl asked. "You were so scared. I remember you dropped to the ground so you wouldn't fall off the edge.

"I don't know how those damn marauders managed to move it, but it wasn't funny."

She giggled. "It was a little. Albus commented on how cute you looked when you were so confused."

Blushing, Scorpius gave her a weird look. "Why are you telling me that?"

"Why do you think?"

The boy scowled before heading up the stairs, simply expecting her to follow. "How am _I _meant to know…weirdo."

And she did follow him.

"You have a match against the Hufflepuff team today, don't you?" the Malfoy asked, not looking back.

"Yeah, we do. At about three I think," she replied. "I'm looking forward to it. I'll be my first game."

His face scrunched up a bit as he thought of what to say. "Umm…good luck I guess."

"Thank you."

"I have to go from here. I needed to go to the library to look up some stuff."

She nodded and waved a little. "Careful, Seamus is in the library. I wouldn't want you killing each other."

Smirking, Scorpius nodded and walked off, heading in the direction of the room.

Yuna turned to the Ravenclaw wing, humming happily to herself. This was starting to roll her way.

Zzz

It wasn't Lily, but Hugo who had accompanied him to the girl's bathroom this time straight after lunch. And when they reached, and he mentioned how- seeing as his _sister_ had abandoned him, he didn't mind if Hugo left too.

The boy had short wavy brown hair with red sparks in and a small number of freckles dotted on his nose; trademark Weasley eyes that shone bright blue, and an adorable smile. He was getting tall, like his father, but not too tall. The same height as Albus though he was two years younger. While he looked like his dad and had a strong looking build from all those Muggle sports he'd taken to, he was more innocent looking than the other Weasley's.

"It's ok," he said. "I really don't mind. I wouldn't have offered if I was going to back out! I have Gryffindor courage."

"This isn't something most Gryfindors can do though," Albus reminded. "James would've done it otherwise."

"Why are you here then?"

Sighing, the Potter replied. "Because I'm way too soft for my own good."

"Me too, now, it's rude to keep a lady waiting."

The two entered the room, looking around a little until Albus hear sobbing reach his ears.

"Myrtle?" he called. "You here?"

There was a loud wail and he cringed.

"I can…umm…come back later if you-"

"Albus!" she cried, zooming up to him and looking at him with large eyes. "Why did you not come visit me yesterday?"

"Ah," Hugo interjected. "That was my entire fault. I came to apologize, for stealing him from you, but I was in a life threatening situation."

She looked dubious. "Why should I believe _you_?"

"Well, what happened was that I ran into the whomping willow- bullies, you know? And I lost a lot of blood. Albus, being my family member, was kind enough to donate a small amount of blood on such short notice, even with his hemaphobia. Tragic really, I owe him my life," Hugo patted Albus on the back. "A true Gryffindor."

Mrytle swooned. "Oh, _Albus_! You're so brave and strong! I could never be mad at you."

He wasn't so sure if an angry Moaning Mrytle was better than the flirty one.

Hugo put his bag on the floor and got out some things, setting them down and reading a line from a text book; homework.

Mrytle abandoned her target for a moment, interested in what the other had brought. "What's that?" she asked innocently, hands tucked behind her back.

"Oh, potions homework. I'm really bad at it…" he sighed through his nose. "I need all the time to work on it I can get."

The girl sat next to him, her ghostly body not completely touching the floor. "I could help you if you like, I'm good at potions."

"Ah, you don't need to," Hugo said with a grin. "You wanted to see Albus, right?"

She flustered and giggled, shoulders rising a little as her head ducked. "I don't mind. If his friend is in trouble-"

"Cousin," Albus interjected, hoping it would help. "He's my cousin."

"Oh, I can't leave _Albus' _cousin to suffer! I'll _have _to help you!"

The cousin in question grinned and nodded happily. "I'm really glad for help, thank you!"

Rose looked up from her book when a bespectacled boy came running into the room, coming to a flying stop at the arm of the couch and falling back onto it, his back colliding with the cushions and a large grin on his face.

"You look like a fool," the girl stated and turned back to the pages.

"I love your brother so much," Albus said. "He's the best person in the universe."

Said Weasley walked in, a grin also on his face and freckled nose pink with a blush. "I just distracted her a bit."

"It's not only that. She's completely, _completely _lost interest in me!" he said, amazed. "It's true Rosie!"

"Wow Al," Rose said, not looking up. "You sure attract the fickle ones."

"Please, don't wreck my moment of happiness."

"I'm very happy for you. Thrilled in fact. Just saw Seamus, he told me you had to be at Hagrid's hut by six. Don't forget, Yuna's first match is today at three thirty. Which, I believe, is in about an hour. You spent forever at the bathroom."

"The potions homework took a while," Hugo explained.

Lily then came down the stairs, walking to them with her hair tied back into a ponytail, hair a little wavy and pouting a little. "Rosie, do you think my hair looks ok? I don't like it…"

She did a little twirl.

"It looks beautiful, Lily," Hugo complimented.

"You always say that though."

"Because it always does."

Lily didn't look convinced, but smiled anyway.

"If you want, I can ask Jenny to straighten it for you," Rose said. "She learnt a straightening charm the other day, you put it on your wand and use your wand like a pair of Muggle straighteners, it's really cool, though I don't really see the need for it."

"That would be great!" Lily said, grinning broadly.

"Doesn't it wreck your hair?" Albus asked. "Making it do something it's not meant to?"

"Who cares? I'm only going to do it once anyway. I want to look nice for Yuna's match."

Albus watched the two girls leaving the room, talking animatedly about where they'd find the Hufflepuff girl. Hugo sighed a little, shaking his head.

"Why does she want her hair to look nice for a Quidditch match? Will anyone really care?" the boy asked.

Albus shrugged. "Who knows- Riley and Fred planned on convincing Phil on having his face painted blue and purple to match theirs want to go watch?"

Hugo nodded and grinned, following his cousin to the dorms. "I bet you they can't do it. Phil's too stubborn."

"You haven't seen how awfully soft he can be when it comes to Riley."

Zzz

Albus looked to his left as the players kicked off, Yuna on her broom perfectly. Phil was sitting on his left, John on his right. Riley and Fred were next to Phil, the three of them with blue and purple faces in the gold and red stands, the former two cheering madly for Yuna, the latter slumped in his seat. He caught a glance at Lily, who was also cheering wildly.

"My face feels itchy," he complained, rubbing a little. Fred, being wonderful at charms, had made it unable to be rubbed off. "It's awful stuff."

"Try not to think about it," John suggested with a sympathetic smile. "It mightn't bother you as much."

James leant in from the seat behind them, resting one hand on Phil's shoulder and one on Albus'. "Besides, it's all for Loonie Yunie! All in the spirit of the game!"

Albus looked down onto the pitch, seeking out the Ravenclaw team. There was one chaser who was considerably better than the others, but seemed to not be a ball hogger, like some of the other house stars he knew.

"Is that one May-Xing?" he asked, pointing to the girl.

"The awesome chaser? Indeed it is! I think she might be beating us this year. The Slytherin's are certainly no match for May-May's team!"

Seamus' voice boomed over the stadium, announcing the first goal made by the captain, who shook her fist with victory.

A large blue butterfly suddenly swooped round the stadium edge, the people at the front rows leant forward to catch it, but it was graceful enough to fall out their grasp. Albus looked to the Ravenclaws.

There was the girl from the Gryffindor match, her hair now down at the lack of the butterfly hair tie, which soon found her again and settled on her shoulder. She petted it and waved at the pitch. May-Xing waved back quickly.

"You'd get along with May-May, Hugo," James said to the boy next to him. "She likes Muggle sports. Especially one where you but a ball in a hoop. Hoop-ball or something."

Albus tipped his head back, making the world turn upside down. "Aren't most games simply putting a ball through a hoop or a hole?"

James glared a little. "You do not appreciate the wonders of _sport_, dear brother. Where's your spirit?"

"Not in the sports field, obviously."

There was another chorus of cheers, the majority coming from the Hufflepuffs.

"I have a feeling they might win," Phil said. "Their seeker's awesome."

"Not as awesome as me."

Rose sighed. "Careful James, your head might block the view of people behind you."

The there was a girlish shriek of joy that everyone instantly recognised. Phil groaned. "_Yes_ Riley, we're all happy, but I'd like to keep my arm!"

The boy ignored him.

James laughed. "Go Yuna!"

Ravenclaw had won the match in the end, which lasted about an hour and a half. Jenny claimed the Ravenclaw beater holding onto the snitches wing, shouting 'first come first serve' and then letting it hover round her and her _bat _was cheating. James argued that if it was, May-Xing would've kicked her off the team because she was so obsessed with fair play.

"We all know that the Ravenclaw beater's only going to become captain next year because they love each other," Fred scoffed, still supporting his Raven-claw face. "I mean, have you ever _seen _anyone hang around with each other so much? They're super glued together or something!"

Seamus smirked. "Like your brother and Riley then?"

The two in question turned, Riley looking curious and Phil looking highly suspicious.

"Ravenclaws are smart enough to admit when they like another person. These two are still in denial."

Riley looked to Phil for an answer, who just shook his head and changed the subject back to what they were talking about. Fred and Seamus seemed happy at the red ears on Phil.

"June-Xing was the girl with the blue butterfly. You said you met her the other day?" James asked his brother, who nodded in confirmation.

"She brought me to the medical wing, and then practically ran away crying," Albus said with a frown. "She's kinda weird…"

Fred sniggered. "Took you a while to figure that out."

Riley turned around to face the others again. "I like June, she's nice. If a bit shy."

The six boys were on their way to the grounds, two to the lake and four to Hagrid's hut. It could be a really nice view in the evening. They doubted there'd _be _a view in the forest.

"Well, at least Hagrid will be with you," Riley said now walking backwards. "Or mum."

"I'm not sure who I'd be safer with, the large man or the smart woman," Seamus said.

"Well, we don't have any large men here, however, we _do_ have our very own walking computer named Seamus," Fred said, throwing an arm round the shorter male's shoulder.

"Brilliant logic," the boy said sarcastically.

They all walked out of the castle, Fred Seamus and James breaking into a run to see who got to the hut fastest, and the other three dropping back a little.

"I can't believe I got myself into this…" Albus mumbled, running a hand through his messy hair. "A week with Myrtle and a detention with Hagrid."

Riley flashed a grin. "Did you know Malfoy's joining you too, or so I heard. That was his punishment for that spell he cast on Rosie."

Albus looked up; face a mixture of surprise, terror and excitement. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, sis told me yesterday when she left the medical room."

The Potter looked at the three boys running out to the forest. "She never told me…"

"I imagine she wanted it to be a surprise or something," Riley said. "She's like that."

"I guess."

Phil quirked a smile. "You best go; you don't want to be late."

Albus grinned knowingly, making the Weasley fluster lightly again and advert his gaze. The brunet walked off in the direction of the others, Riley calling a goodbye before the last two boys walked off to the lake.

True to his word, when Albus got down to the hut he saw the three marauders glaring fiercely at one Scorpius Malfoy, who was backing into the hut wall, sneering none the less.

"Just leave him be…" Albus said, not taking his green eyes of the grey ones. "We'll get wreaked if we do anything in a detention."

Seamus stepped forward. "We'll get wreaked one way or another."

Fred whipped out his wand. "Might as well be sooner rather than later."

James gave his brother a calculating look, before striding up to Hagrid's door and knocking sharply. The other four followed him with their eyes, though Malfoy kept glancing nervously back to Fred and Seamus.

The large half giant came to the door, greying hair bushy and long, a wrinkly smile on his face. Unlike their head master, he was anything but fragile with old age. He still had his meaty limbs and large appearance. If anything, he'd gotten bigger with time.

"James!" he cheered. "Nice to see you! Here for yer detention, are ya'?" chuckling, Hagrid walked down the stairs, smiling warmly at the others. "I got told ya'd be joinin' us, Scorpius. The more the merrier I guess."

Fred put his wand away, Seamus backing down, though not without another nasty look in the Slytherin's direction.

"Well then," the giant said, his voice thickly layered with his Northern accent. "I'll be gettin' my stuff. You wait here."

And he retreated into the hut. A few moments later, out stepped Professor Thomas, her fair hair tied back in a single plait. "It was nice of you to have me, Hagrid. I really missed the Thestrals, and I haven't fed them in too long."

"No problem, Miss Luna," Hagrid said, stepping out his hut with a bag and pink umbrella. "It was nice to have ya', it's so hard to feed those animals. You best get back to markin' 'em homework's."

She nodded and turned. "Boys," she greeted. "Be good when you're in the forest. You never know when a mithtan will be popping up. Horrid things, those mithtan's, best be careful."

"Professor…" James started. "What's a mithtan?"

"It's like a pixie, I guess. A pixie ghost," she said dreamily before wandering off to the castle. The five boys turned to Hagrid with confused expressions and he shook his head.

"Let's just get on with yer detention, boys," he said. Putting the bags on the ground, the students saw that it was three bags of the same. There was the smell of meat emitting from them, and Albus visibly cringed.

"Right," Hagrid said, looking at the five trouble makers. "I think you should split into groups of two. One of ya' can come with me, an' I got two centaurs to escort the others into the woods. They know the forest better than I do after all."

Scorpius frowned. "I thought the centaurs didn't like helping us?"

"Miss Luna came earlier an' asked them for help. She has a natural charm when it comes to these things, ya' know?" he looked around. "Well, get into pairs."

Green caught grey.

"Okay, Seamus, I guess that means yer with me. Don't mind, do ya'?"

The boy grinned and shook his head. "Not at all!"

Albus suddenly noticed that Scorpius was next to him, instead of by the wall. The boy gulped nervously, the feeling of tense panic back. He couldn't place his finger on it though…

"Excellent. Yer want ta grab a bag an' we'll be off then," he said, heaving one onto his shoulder. Fred stepped forward and grabbed his and James', all those years of slamming bludgers coming in handy, and Scorpius lifted theirs with relative ease.

Then the reason Albus was on edge came to him; Yuna thought Scorpius was a werewolf. He was going to be in the forbidden forest with a werewolf.

He glanced up at the cloudy sky.

"The centaurs will be waitin' in there for us. Let's get goin'."

And just like that, the six of them were walking into the forest, two figures waiting just in a clearing for them, standing next to each other, half horse half human.

"Evenin'," Hagrid greeted.

The smaller one on the left had long white-blond hair that was tied back, knotted to keep it together. He had sharp features and a thin mouth and black eyes, much like the taller one next to him, who's midnight coloured hair flittered round his shoulders, sharp features forming a small welcoming smile, high cheekbones and a strong frame.

"Welcome," the taller of the two greeted, bowing lightly. "I'm Alphonse."

He nudged the long haired centaur.

"Edward."

Hagrid beamed. "It was wonderful of yer to help us out. I hope they ain't too much trouble. I can leave you with 'em from here, can I?"

The Alphonse nodded and smiled again.

Hagrid started off and motioned for Seamus to follow. He jogged to keep up.

"Now, who are you all?" Alphonse asked, his hooves kicking the ground a little. Edward wasn't looking the least bit interested.

"I'm James, and this is Fred, my brother Albus, and Malfoy-Scorpius, even," James said. "It's…umm…nice of you to help us."

Alphonse nodded happily, content with this answer. "We best be getting off then," he said. "James, do you want to come with me? Edward can look after the other two."

James and Fred nodded the former following in front, and the Weasley following cautiously behind.

Albus turned to Edward, who seemed to be absorbed with Scorpius.

"Err…" he tried, getting the attention of the two quiet boys. He shifted awkwardly. "Shall we, ah, go?"

Edward grunted and Scorpius glared, making Albus shrink back a little.

"This way," Edward said his deep voice quiet. "We'll be feeding the Thestrals."

Albus bit his lip. "I thought we couldn't see them?" he asked, thinking back to his Care of Magical Creatures work on the creatures.

The dark eyes looked back, scowling at Albus. "You're feeding them."

"I thought they had already been fed today," Scorpius snapped. "Where's the point in feeding them again?"

"They hardly ever get fed, unless Miss Luna comes down. They're going to have a feast today. Besides, you'll be able to see them, won't you _Scorpius Malfoy_,"

The boy growled lowly.

Edward smirked. "Does your little friend know?"

"He's not my friend."

Albus looked away, rubbing his arm awkwardly. He felt so scared…a moody centaur and a werewolf who was being provoked.

"Do you know?" Edward asked him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Albus said.

"About his little _monthly problem_?"

Scorpius snapped. "_Enough_! Just shut up!"

Edward turned back to the path, pleased with the outburst.

When Albus looked at the other boy, he was breathing heavily through his nose, and his face was flushed with angry, yellow sparks flying through his grey eyes.

"Are-?" Albus swallowed the lump in his throat. "Are you ok?"

"It's close to the full moon," Edward explained. "He'll be fine in a week."

"I told you to shut up!" Scorpius said.

The centaur didn't reply.

"So, what exactly happened yesterday?" Albus dared after a while, voice quiet so that he didn't cause another reaction from Edward.

"Your brother carelessly crashed into me," Scorpius said coolly, obviously calmer now.

This only made the Gryffindor more confident. "No I mean, why was Yuna visiting you?"

"None of _your _concern."

Albus sighed a little, not bothering to continue. If it was close to the full moon, it meant that it was going to be a hard time for Scorpius. He didn't want to be too much of a burden.

There was a long silence before anything was said. "She used to be a friend, when we were very little," Scorpius said, stopping abruptly. The moonlight betrayed him and lit up his pink tinged face. "Why am I telling _you_ this…?"

Albus shrugged. "I don't know…maybe it'll help?"

"It's nothing fantastic or anything. We went to the same primary school, I moved away when I was about five because of an accident, and I guess she wants to be friends again."

_Scorpius, we've moving. There's no way you can stay here now…you have to understand, it's for your own good. _

"What accident was it…if you don't mind me asking?"

Scorpius narrowed his eyes a little. "It was nothing."

_You father is just tired, Scorpius. That's why he's not talking to you- to anyone. _

Edward stopped, pointing forward. "There you go," he said. "Thestrals."

The Slytherin boy dropped the bag, gasping a little.

"No matter how many times you see them, you can't get used to them," Edward said. "Only Miss Luna has ever been able to look at them without backing up a little."

Albus couldn't see anything.

Edward took a piece of meat from the bag and threw it forward. "Might as well let them eat up, boys."

Albus was the second to take some of the meat, squirming a little. Edward walked round his back and took his wrist, helping him toss the food.

"It'll be hard not to hit them for you," the centaur explained. "I'll help you."

Scorpius was the next person to pick up the meat. He looked down at it longingly before throwing it.

"Do you want a piece?" Edward teased. "You can have one. I'm sure they won't miss it."

Scorpius glared a little.

That's how the evening went. Scorpius tossing the meat half-heartedly and Edward helping Albus aim. There was a single piece left that Albus picked up and threw, and just as Scorpius was gathering the back there was a loud crash and a boyish scream.

Edward's hooves shuffled on the ground and he looked around, Scorpius hunching over somewhat and backing up, Albus stock still.

Then, a frightened looking Seamus appeared, launching himself at Albus and hugging the boy, face white and sweaty, sandy brown hair mused and eyes wide.

"Oh dear _goodness_," he exclaimed. "It was…_massive_!"

Hagrid appeared next from the same direction. "Seamus," he called. "He ain't goin' ta hurt ya'!"

Edward seemed to relax a little. "What did he do?"

"He didn't do nothin'," Hagrid said, almost offended. "I don't know why yer always blamin' him, Ed."

"Because he's a monstrosity," Edward said, folding his arms across his chest. "Should've died with the rest."

Albus squeaked as Seamus' legs buckled. "Seamus, what was it?"

"A-a…" the boy paused, taking in a breath. "A spider!"

Scorpius snorted. "A spider?"

The older boy snapped. "It's true, he was giant! Bigger than Hagrid! I thought he was going to eat me!"

"He was only wantin' you ta feed him faster," Hagrid defended. "Yer so hesitant, he didn't know if he was goin' to get any food."

"I hate spiders…" Seamus mumbled into Albus' school uniform.

Hagrid grinned at this. "Ron hated spiders too, don't worry. I'll finish up an' you can go back with these three, is that okay?"

Seamus nodded weakly.

Edward stepped forward when Hagrid had gone. "Can you stand?" he asked.

Seamus looked up and burst into tears.

Sighing, Edward squatted a little and shifted. "Get on my back, I'll carry you."

Albus and a reluctant Scorpius helped Seamus onto the centaur's back, the boy wrapping his arms tightly round the strong chest.

The younger boys hung back as they walked back through the forest, Seamus' muffled sobs the only thing they could hear.

"A giant spider…" Albus muttered. "That must've been scary."

Scorpius nodded, not looking at the other boy.

"Seeing as you left when you were five, I guess you never met Yuna's little sister, huh?" Albus questioned.

The Malfoy looked at him. "She has a sibling? Are they not old enough for Hogwarts yet?"

"Well…she's a squib."

Scorpius' eyes widened. "A squib…" he repeated.

"She's called Kim, in first year at a Muggle secondary school."

"I remember Professor Thomas was pregnant when I left," Scorpius said thoughtfully. "I never thought she'd have a _squib_ though."

"It's not bad," Albus defended.

"Squibs are poor souls. Like mudbloods."

Albus fumed a little. "What about werewolves, are they bad?"

He hadn't meant for it to come out. It was an accident really. He didn't know how Yuna figured it out, but he had a feeling it had something to do with something that happened when the five year old Scorpius moved.

_Five years old…that's not possible…_

Scorpius stopped in his tracks, not hiding the fear and shock on his face. "W-werewolves?"

Albus tried to find a cover-up.

"Teddy's dad was a werewolf," he heard Seamus say between sobs. "My dad said Remus Lupin was the best Defence teacher Hogwarts has ever seen."

Scorpius tried to calm himself and started walking again, brushing a hand over his hair that was held back. "Werewolves are…are…"

"They're only harmful once a month," Albus reasoned, voice shaking a little, unaware of whether he was helping or not. "They can't be that bad…"

Malfoy simply nodded.

Scorpius was the second last to leave the hut, James and Fred reciting the wonderful time they had feeding unicorns to their little brother, and Seamus behind him. He heard the footsteps quicken a little, and the boy stopped next to him, looking a little uncomfortable.

"What?" he demanded, looking up at the older boy.

"Thanks I guess…for helping me earlier," Seamus muttered. "Rose told me that she wanted us to lay off the pranks on each other for a while, seeing as you and Albus still have that thing to finish for Muggle Studies or something."

Scorpius' eyes narrowed and he cocked a brow. "Potter told me."

"Yeah, I know James told you, but I just wanted to tell you we all agreed, you know. It took a while to convince Fred, but we're not going to bug you till you've finished. When you have finished, be prepared though!"

Scorpius' lips twitched.

"And umm…sorry about ganging up on you too. You're- err, not that bad."

"Albus told you to say that, didn't he?"

Seamus looked surprised, but then smiled. "I never knew you two were friends."

Scorpius felt his face flush and scoffed. "What gave you _that _idea?"

"You just called him Albus?"

Zzz


	7. Chapter 7

ScorpiusAlbus

Love-Hate Relationship

**A/N: **Almost half way through tidying the old chapters!

Zzz

Scorpius had been thinking about what Seamus had said to him for a few hours, even thought it had been a week since that day. And during those few hours, it was nerve wrecking.

Seamus had mistaken him as Albus' friend.

_Edward _had known about his lycanthropy, and hinted greatly at it.

Albus knew something.

The first task on his list that day was simply to find Yuna, and ask her what she'd told him. Ask the tall girl if she'd told Albus about his 'condition'. Because she knew, he remembered telling her why he had to leave. She told him she didn't mind, and didn't see what the problem was, that being a werewolf was cool. They'd pretended to be monsters before-

_Don't you remember, Scorpius? Riley was a vampire, I was a banshee and you were a werewolf. There's no difference. _

She didn't understand, though. She didn't understand that it wasn't just a game they'd play anymore. That it was real. That they'd jinxed it tempted fate- hell, next thing you know Riley will get bitten by a vampire, and Yuna will somehow die from the pain of losing her brother and be forced into becoming a haunting banshee.

"Scorpius!" came a sweet yet sly voice from over his shoulder. He groaned in annoyance; when did he get time to _angst_ and _think_? He liked thinking.

"Misha," he greeted, turning to the girl. "How are you?"

She giggled, dropping her eyelids a little, thick, full eyelashes becoming more noticeable. She was a very pretty girl.

"I was wondering if you had the notes from the last Herbology lesson. I wasn't there…I came down with something and had to go to the medical room."

The Malfoy set his bag on the bench next to her, shifting through it. "You got skiveritis?"

She giggled again, but looked guilty. "You got me- I woke up late and needed to curl my hair, you know how it is?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, not wanting to give away the fact he probably spent just as much time straightening his own hair. Unlike his father's, his wasn't naturally straight. It had his mother's waves.

"Here," he said, passing the marooned haired girl a piece of parchment. "I want it back at lunch, copy it or something."

"Thank you so much! Are you going to-?"

"No, I have to talk to Yu-Thomas about my Defence thing again," he said, not wanting to be seen as being on first-names basis with _Potter's _and _Weasley's _friend.

Misha fumed. "Ah, okay. Have fun."

And she turned around, parchment forgotten at his side.

Scorpius strode to the Ravenclaw table, finding a girl with a large butterfly clip which was occasionally flapping its wings sitting where Yuna normally sat. Next to her was a black haired girl that had a short dipping haircut, the front coming all the way down to her shoulders as the length changed glared, black eyes piercing yet somehow warm. Her face was long and hinted at an Asian background.

"What do you want?" she asked.

The butterfly clad girl spun round, her own hazel eyes widening with fear. Judging by the long face shape and beautiful Asian looks, there was an instant relation between them both.

_And they smell the same, _snarled a voice in his head.

"I'm looking for Yuna," he said, not caring about what the Ravenclaw thought of his messy friendship with the girl. "Have you seen her?"

"What do you want Yuna for?" the older of the two asked.

"Xing, be nicer," the younger sister said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, yeah. You're too nice, Xing."

He was incredibly confused. He knew the taller of the two was May-Xing of the Ravenclaw team, but was that a surname? A pet name of sorts?

"I'm June-Xing," the hazel eyed girl greeted. "Yuna said she'd be a bit late down, I caught her in the common room, and someone had put her homework in the fire, so she needed to re-write it."

Scorpius pulled a disgusted face. Someone put her homework in the _fire_?

"Yeah, it's sad, isn't it?" June asked. Scorpius suddenly realized he'd said it out loud.

He really needed to control the anger of the wolf.

May was giving him a calculating look. "You close to Yuna?"

"Childhood friend, I haven't talked to her in a long time," he said, not wanting to really admit to himself, or anyone else, that the fact disappointed him.

_The first real person to accept me, gone in a puff of smoke. _

"Ah, here she is now!" June exclaimed, waving over the hall.

May leaned over the table. "Oi, Malfoy," she hissed.

"What?"

"Do you want to help me get those losers back? No one messes with Yuna and gets away with it."

Scorpius glanced at the girl who was approaching, glee in her eyes at seeing him, and found his grey eyes seeking green ones.

"I guess I can help."

She gave him a grin and went back to talking to the blond girl next to her, who gave him a kind look, her baby face adorned with a cute smile. The strawberry blond hair hung in two loose pigtails and she had a mature build.

Appearances weren't everything, Scorpius guessed. At least, not when that cute-looking face decided she wanted to hit you with her beater bat.

"Scorpius," Yuna greeted the excitement in her voice evident. "How are you?"

And suddenly, looking at her over-thrilled face, he wondered how he ever could've thought she told Albus anything. "Fine, and you?"

"I'm fine thank you. Was your girlfriend not upset at you coming over here?"

Scorpius paused a moment, wondering what the other blonde was going on about. "What in Merlin's name…Misha? A _girlfriend_?"

Yuna blinked innocently, though those eyes were scheming. "Oh, is she not? She seemed to like you a lot."

"Her family likes me a lot more like," the pureblood said.

"Why did you want to see me?"

Scorpius paused, not knowing what to say. He couldn't ask her…wouldn't bring it up. What if it gave her an excuse to ditch him? He couldn't bear that.

"Ah, I just wasn't that hungry. I'm going to the library and wanted to know if you wanted to come. But you haven't eaten yet, so-"

Yuna laughed. It wasn't her normal chuckle, more like a proper laugh. "Scorpius, I'd much rather go to the library. Let's go."

The two started out, and Yuna decided to strike up a conversation about their extended assignment. They had barely started talking before a loud voice came from round the corner.

"Oh, damn it!"

"What's wrong?" a calmer, concerned voice asked.

"I don't know where I put my potions essay!"

"Maybe you should go back to the hall? You were playing with your bag then."

There was a small pause. "Can you help me find it?"

Two people rounded the corner, the first with his sandy hair and dark eyes, looking a lot like Professor Longbottom, and the other with a pair of brown-rimmed glasses and green eyes. "No, but I think I know someone who might."

Albus looked up, eyes widening a fraction and looking messy and out of place. "Yuna, Scorpius!"

"Hey Al."

Malfoy simply nodded.

"Can you help me find my potions essay? It took me forever to write! I don't want to go through the trouble of rewriting it!"

"Like Yuna did," Scorpius said, unthinking again and letting the angry wolf out for a moment. He cursed silently.

Yuna flustered, looking ashamed and scared.

"You had to rewrite yours? Why?"

The girl laughed nervously. "It's nothing Albus, nothing-"

Albus turned on the Slytherin, who found it hard not to smirk at the adorable sight. His glasses were still somewhat askew, he still looked messy and completely unfrightening, yet looked so angry.

"What happened, Scorpius?"

"Someone threw it in the fire," he answered smoothly.

Yuna wasn't looking up.

"Yuna! I told you to stand up for yourself! They only do it because they think they can get away with it! You know-"

"I'll help you find your potions essay."

The three looked at the grey eyed boy.

"Wh-what?" Albus asked, thrown off.

"I'll help you find your essay, so you don't have to rewrite it. You said it was in the hall, right? Let's go."

John turned to Yuna, who was looking after her two…friends. Scorpius had walked off proudly, long strides and an arrogant air, Albus hurrying after him, the messy workaholic look on him.

"Were you going to the library?" John asked, smiling a little.

She nodded. "Do you want to come?"

Zzz

_Dear James, Albus and Lily _

_It's so tiring to write you all separate letters with the same thing in them, so we'll sum up everything in one, is that ok? James, be nice and share with your siblings, ok? I'm sure Rose will sort you out if you don't. Send her and everyone else our love. _

_Things have been the same. Your father is very busy at work, as is Aunt Hermione, and your Uncle Ron is being lazy as always. We had Uncle George and Aunt Janice over for dinner the other day! You'll be happy to know you'll soon have another cousin, they announced it then. Please, wait for Fred or Phil to tell you before you tell them, I want their parents to tell them, not you (James). I heard that Yuna had her first match, and they won, and that James fell off his broom? I hope you're ok. Your father says at least you didn't swallow the snitch! James and Lily, you will have to give us a run of both matches! I'm sure Albus was distracted by something else. Like a book. _

_I was wondering if you wanted to come home for Christmas? I know you normally do, but I just want to make sure so I can have things prepared. Teddy and Victore want to see you soon, we'll have to get them an engagement present at some point, you know? I can't believe they got engaged in the summer! _

_I hope you are all well, and doing well in your studies. Uncle Percy told your father you were doing some sort of extra school project? You'll have to tell us about it! _

_Lots of Love and kisses! _

_Mum and Dad. _

_PS: send our love to Neville and Luna, one of you. I don't care that they're professors, it's no excuse! _

James grinned and looked at Fred. "Dude, you're getting _another _baby sibling! And I thought two was a pain, you're getting three!"

"James, mum told us not to tell him!" Lily whined. "And what's so bad about having two siblings?"

"Nothing, I love you. Mum sends her love guys."

There were a few noises and words of acknowledgements, ranging from a simple grunt to 'send ours back'.

"How are mum and dad going to cope with Daisy _and _another baby?" Fred asked.

Phil snorted. "How's mum going to cope with dad, Daisy and another baby, don't you mean?"

Seamus grinned. "Daisy will be in first year next year, right? She won't need to juggle for too long. Besides, Mrs Weasley is a strong woman; she keeps your dad in order."

"She's horrid," Fred complained. "She's only nice to you because she recons at home, you're the only one who can keep 'locks' on me."

"That's because it's true," James pointed out.

"I'll have to congratulate her next time I see her," Seamus said, ignoring his friends.

Albus and Scorpius then came up to them, Albus fretting over something and running to where he was sat before, looking around under the table. Scorpius scanning the area lightly, looking over people and through people.

Weasley's glared at Scorpius, who ignored them.

Riley and Seamus simply accepted his presence and focused on Albus.

"What are you looking for?" Riley asked.

"Potions essay."

"Your mum wrote you a letter," Seamus added.

The essay was forgotten and the boy snapped up. "Really? Can I see it, _please_?"

James grinned and waved it round in his far hand. "I don't know, can you see it? Here it is!"

"_James_!"

"You asked to _see _it, not read it."

"Please can I _read it _then?"

"I believe you can read, why?"

"Please _may I read it_?"

"I don't like your tone, mister- what- hey!"

Scorpius handed the letter to Albus, after swiping it from James' hand. "Here."

Albus felt his face heat up and he took it, not looking up and stumbling over his words a little. "Th-thanks…"

As the Potter skimmed the letter, Seamus reached for something by his feet and held it out to Scorpius while Albus wasn't looking, winking. The Slytherin didn't really understand, but nodded and took it.

"Potions essay, letter, check. I'm meant to be at the library, not at the Gryffindor table," the blond said, waving the essay in Albus' face.

"Thank you so much, I owe you one," Albus said with a grin. Scorpius nodded and started to walk away. "Hey, we need to meet up to talk about the assignment thing about Theatre."

"Meet me after dinner."

And he was gone.

Zzz

_Hey Mum, Dad _

_I'm glad to hear from you. I hope Aunty doesn't over work herself again, remember what happened last time? Say hello to everyone for me, and good luck to Aunt Jessica- I don't know how she copes with Uncle George and Daisy, but she'll manage with a baby again, right? Seamus tells her good luck too! _

_James collided with Scorpius on the Quidditch pitch, it was horrible really. They were both in the medical wing for the night, and James broke his arm. Did you know Yuna and Scorpius know each other? They hang out a bit more- don't tell Uncle Ron though! _

_Love you too _

_Albus _

He hid the letter under some paper, getting back to work for a moment. The potions teacher was giving him suspicious glances, but seemed happy that he'd gotten back to work and turned away.

Albus grabbed another piece of paper.

_Dad, _

_I got paired with Scorpius Malfoy for my assignment. We have to research Muggle Theatre. I don't think he's very happy about it, but he's only complained once or twice. Rosie convinced the others to lay off him for a while, so we can focus on our assignment rather than revenge. I'm meeting him at dinner to talk about it some more. _

_He was at one of our detentions too, we were in the forbidden forest, and one of the centaurs was guiding us. He was helping us feed the Thestrals. Scorpius and Edward (the centaur) could see them. _

_Hagrid went with Seamus to feed some giant spiders and Seamus ran away crying to us! It was kinda funny…he reminded me of Uncle Ron. _

_I know this is a strange question, but it's bugging me: would you mind if I made friends with Scorpius?_

_Albus_

He slipped the letter into his bag, making sure to keep it hidden. He didn't want to see anyone else's reaction except his dads, it mattered most.

The teacher was starting to come to his desk now, probably to know what he was doing.

_To Mum and Daddy, _

_Yuna's match was awesome! You should've seen her; she's so graceful on the broom! You know May-Xing, the Chinese girl? She was awesome too, a brilliant captain! I heard that May-Xing means May-star? That's cute, especially as her sister is called June-Xing. May star and June star, hahaha! _

_I'm working with Haziq Smith for the assignment; we're doing a presentation of a chosen Muggle job. He wants to do Doctors, but I told him it was too complicated. I think I'll end up doing it anyway. _

_I hope you're all well! Say hi to Aunts, Uncles, Grandparents and Teddy for me! Especially Teddy, ask him what he wants for Christmas! _

_Love you! _

_Lily _

_PS: can I get my hair straightened this holiday? I want to come home. _

She put her letter onto the pile in Albus' hand; the three of them were in the owlery, ready to post.

_Hey guys! _

_I'm doing brilliantly! Though Rosie told me to lay off Malfoy for a while, just until he finishes working with Albus on the assignment thing, after that he'll feel my wrath! I'm worried for Al; I think they're becoming friends! _

_I'm doing some random thing about Muggles with a Hufflepuff called Sue, she seems nice enough, and smart too, she does Muggle studies, unlike me. _

_Malfoy crashed into me during the match. I broke my arm again, and Madam Pomfrey recons if I break it again it won't mend. She said that last time though. She's just sick of my broken arms, one every year I think? Tell Aunt Hermione no harm is done, I know she'll be worried. _

_Oh, and also, tell Uncle George that we figured out how to make a polyjuice potion that turns the victim into a girl! It was so worth the effort!_

_Not much else to say. Lily said she'd send your love around. Saps. _

_Bye, James! _

"Well, I'm going to be late for Deviation, I best be off," James said with a grin.

"I have Care of Magical Creatures," Lily announced.

"Charms," Albus filled, attaching the notes to their owls. They agreed to send one owl for their parents, and if they needed to send any other letters they could borrow or use their own.

"Excellent, I shall see you wonderful siblings later! I believe I have the class with Ravenclaws, and if I can get there in time for partner pick I'll grab a pretty, clever girl!" the eldest said with a grin, skipping off.

Lily giggled. "He's so…"

"James-like?"

"Yeah, let's go with that," she said, turning to her little big brother. "Professor Thomas said we'd be studying dragons today, so we'll be in her classroom instead of in the autumn chill! Bye Al!"

"Bye, have fun!"

Lily ran off, her shoulder bag slipping on her shoulders, wavy red hair flowing behind her.

Albus let out a sigh through his nose and started off to the charms corridor.

Zzz

"Today, we'll be working on charming things to move on their own," the professor said, her short black hair cut to shape her head and her brown skin and deep black eyes giving away her background, full with glossy full lips. Professor Padma Corner. She turned back to the black board and wrote something else down, putting the chalk in its holder and clapping her hands before grabbing her wand and conjuring a set of rag dolls and pot dolls.

"For this, we're going to try charm a doll to life. I want you all to focus on making it walk around. This is a simple charm called _anvitaum_, I'll demonstrate- _Accio doll_."

A brown haired doll in a blue dress set itself on her desk, calico skin pale and worn.

"_Anvitaum legs_," Professor Corner said clearly, pointing her wand at the doll and lifting it up. The doll seemed to follow her wand, as if it was a puppet. There were a few whispers and giggles as the teacher pointed a track around the desk and the doll followed. "And, if you read a bit from page one hundred and three, you'll learn how to make it follow you around a room. Please get a doll and start."

Albus and Rose walked down to get their dolls like everyone else, returning to their two person desk and laying the dolls on their backs. Rose's doll had curly blonde hair and a red coat with large black buttons, black collar and black tights, smart black shoes and a matching hat. Albus' had two brown plaits and a long sleeved blue and white stripy dress, looking a lot more worn than Roses' pot doll.

"_Anvitaum legs_!" Rose said, raising her wand. The doll gave a twitch, but did not move. The Weasley frowned and turned to Albus as a few other people in the room tried.

The boy pushed his glasses further up his nose and pointed his wand. "_Anvitaum legs_," he said quietly, waiting. There was nothing.

The table in front of them, Riley's doll had sat up, and Phil's doll's legs seemed to give a helpless kick.

"I give up," the red head announced, running a hand through his long hair.

"You've only tried it once, Phil! Try again."

Rose seemed to also take this advice. "_Anvitaum legs_!" she said again, more forcefully.

There was a chuckle from the side of their desk, and the two turned to see the professor standing there. A few students sitting close by turned to look at her as well, hoping for directions.

"_Avitaum legs_!" said Riley, a light tone to his voice as always. The doll stood up. "Phil, look! It's standing!"

"How did you do that?" the other boy asked.

Riley was too caught up in making his doll jump off the edge of the desk and on to another Gryffindor's head in front of them. The rag doll hit the back of the girl's head and landed on the floor.

"Well done, Riley," Professor Corner said with a smile. "You got the trick of that right away."

The boy in question beamed and pulled a face at his partner, who picked up his own doll and threw it at Riley's face, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"What about you, Rose? Try again, and if you can't get it I'll give you a hint."

Rose looked from the doll, to Riley, to Phil. The two boys were playing around with Phil's doll and arguing over something.

"_Avitaum legs_," she said softly, lifting her wand with the same softness. The pot doll stood gracefully and slowly, large blue eyes unblinking. "I did it…Al, I did it!" she exclaimed, a smile breaking on her face.

The teacher clapped. "I'm proud of you, Rose! Make sure to help Albus," and with that, she walked away to help some of the Slytherin's.

"What's the trick?" Albus asked, looking up at her.

She giggled and tapped her freckled nose with her wand and winked a brown eye.

"You suck."

"Think about something you relate to a doll, I guess," Rose said. "You think of innocence, softness, delicate, attachment?"

Albus looked between the boys in front of them, Phil looking a little angry.

"_Avitaum legs_!" the brunet said, lifting his wand. Just as he finished the word, an image flashed through his mind.

Grey eyes that flashed yellow.

The doll stood, its calico legs wobbling and its body jerking every now and then from almost falling.

White blond hair that was pushed back.

A single leg stepped, stretching out and landing on the floor. The left leg did the same, arms swinging as if marching.

Pale skin and a single scar on the left of his face.

The doll walked over to Rose's, leant forward and seemed to place a kiss on the porcelain cheek before walking back over to the edge of the desk.

Scorpius Malfoy, current crush.

The doll jumped, throwing itself at the person in front. Phil turned around with angry brown eyes.

"This is not funny," he announced.

Albus grinned. "It's easy, just think of Riley!"

The boy in question blushed, falling quiet under the blue eyed gaze he got.

Phil positioned his wand, not searching for a hidden meaning to the words. "_Avitaum legs_," he said in his deep voice, lifting his wand with a bounce of sorts. The doll jumped up, seeming full of life.

The other three smiled, Rose and Albus because of the meaning of Phil thinking of Riley, and Riley because his best friend just succeeded.

A playful Weasley smirk. "_Avitaum arms_."

The black haired doll bent down and picked up a piece of paper, crumpling it into a ball. He flicked his wand in Riley's general direction, and the doll threw the paper.

Riley was too slow to react, and got hit in the face by the paper ball.

"As wonderful as it is to see you doing so well, Phil, I'd appreciate it if you kept your doll under control," Padma said with a toothy smile.

The boy nodded and looked at Riley, who was glaring and rubbing his nose.

Rose leant towards Albus. "So, who was it you thought of?"

The boy flustered. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you _obviously _knew one of the things you thought of was someone who made you happy, so who was it?"

"Err…mum," Albus lied. Rose nodded, but didn't look convinced. "What about you?"

Rose laughed. "I just thought of delicateness, and linked the protectiveness that comes with it to the doll."

"So, you thought of the doll in a way, rather than a person?"

"Either way, I think it's more of putting an emotion that you link with a doll into the charm. So simple, yet complicated."

Riley turned in his seat and pointed over to the Slytherin's. "One of them _managed _to show emotion!"

And there it was, a doll with curly red hair and a green dress, white shirt underneath and a four leaved clover on the dress, two green bows in her hair walking up and down the desk. Misha was giggling madly and the owner of the doll was smirking in a pained way.

Albus could see those stormy grey eyes whirling, like what happened when the boy was thinking too hard.

"Congratulations, those of you who figured it out," the teacher said, clapping her hands. "It's a little hard, yet unbelievably simple once you've got it. You must put an emotion you link with the doll, or an image or memory of something or someone into the charm when you say it. It can affect how your doll moves and stands. I'd like you all to write up how you made your own move, or what you think you were doing wrong."

The class nodded and murmured a few agreements.

"Now, keep going to see if everyone can complete the spell successfully. Those who've already got their dolls walking can either perfect it, start to write up, or play around with the charm."

Riley and Phil were skim-reading page one hundred and three, trying to see who could charm their doll into following the other around all day.

In the end, Phil had won. Someone had managed to get their doll to jump around rather than walk, and it had gone out of control, distracting Riley. For the rest of the day, a black haired doll was on Riley's person, as every time he threw it at the wall, it would just walk back up to him and look up innocently, following him a while more until it had a chance to crawl into his bag, or onto his shoulder. Eventually, he'd let it wrap its arms around his neck and sit in the hood of his robe.

He left his friends when he saw Scorpius lingering around the hall entrance.

"Hey, you ready to go to the library or something?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, sure."

The two made their way down the halls, stairs and more halls.

"I really liked the Kabuki play, I think it would be easiest," Albus said.

"I agree, we could write about the costume designs, the Kimono seems to be very complex. It would have most to talk about it."

Albus nodded. "I think there's a book on the Kimono in the library, so we could go find it."

Scorpius nodded, not saying anything else.

They reached the library, putting their stuff on a table, Scorpius sitting and Albus going to fetch the book.

It was a long, long dinner. However, having Scorpius leaning over him to share the book was worth it.

Zzz

Phil snorted with a smirk painted on his face as Riley walked out the bathroom, black haired doll following him with a similar tired air. John and the other fifth year boys were already in bed, or still in the bathroom, and Albus and Phil were sat on the floor between their beds, playing exploding snap. Phil's night clothing consisted of long trousers, showing off his beater muscles. Albus wore a pair of shorts and a large white t-shirt.

Riley sat next to them in his stripy red and white pyjamas, the doll crawling into his lap.

"Who's winning?" he asked.

"Phil," Albus muttered. "His reflexes are way too good."

"You try having Fred for a brother- snap!"

The thing exploded in Albus' face, making him cough a little.

The Thomas boy laughed, clapping his hands. "You're getting _slaughtered_, Al!"

"I know, it sucks. Want to take over? I want to go to bed."

Riley shook his head and scrambled onto Phil's bed, picking up the doll when he was on the bed and snuggling it, turning his back to the others. "Good night."

"Get on your own bed, Riley!"

"Yours is comfier."

"I don't care, it's mine!"

Riley turned and looked up at him with big pale blue eyes, hiding behind the doll a little, which had a matching look. "Please? I'll be good and not kick you off the bed?"

Phil rolled his eyes and climbed on to the bed, snapping the curtains shut just as the smaller boy was snuggling up to his side.

Albus heard a 'you can't take the teddy _and_ the doll, asshole' from behind the curtains, followed by 'yes I can, watch me'.

He looked at the clock, which read ten past ten, and put away his card set, popping it in a draw just as there was a tap on the window. Frowning, he reached forward and opened the window, an owl hopping into the room and hooting quietly.

Their owl, with a letter in its mouth.

_Albus, _

_What have you been doing to poor Twincile? He looks so hungry! Your mum made sure he got lots of food before he left- I guess that's what happens when you don't send him home for a month, he gets starved! _

_I'm glad to hear that Rose convinced you all into being civilized for a while, though I hope it does last longer if you want it to. Though I doubt your Uncle Ron or your brother would be very happy with you making friends with Malfoy, I'm sure they could deal with it. Or your Aunt and I would force them to. No, I haven't shown her your letter, but I know she wouldn't mind. I don't either; be friends with who you want, you never know who you could find underneath them. _

_I guess this assignment's the perfect chance, isn't it? _

_Tell Seamus that he's not alone in hating the giant spiders, we met them once. Ron was petrified; I thought his hair would turn white! _

_Glad to hear you are well_

_Dad _

A smile graced the young boy's face as he folded up the letter, slotting it next to the exploding snap game. Trust his dad to send something back that he wanted to know so urgently as soon as he could. His dad was always the one he confined in…

All he had to do now was bring up the topic of liking men.

Zzz


	8. Chapter 8

ScorpiusAlbus

Love-Hate Relationship

**A/N: **Be prepared for a cliffhanger. Before moving straight on to the next chapter.

Zzz

They'd come up with some very, very silly and dangerous things in the past. Very silly and dangerous. One had them in detention for an entire term with the head mistress, which sent them to hand clean every male bathroom in the castle, for the entire term. Two months of pure torture, and Seamus had promised never to do anything stupid again.

"Seamus promised to not get you all in life threatening situations. _Promised _never to do anything so _stupid _again, understand? I'll report you all."

The boy in question nodded his head gravely. "I agree with Rosie, I think this time we should give it a rest, think of something else. We still have the boiler thing to work on, remember?"

Fred grunted and glared. "You're only siding with her because you don't want to go see the _spiders_. Is wittle Seamus afrwaid of the big bad spiwders?"

Seamus deadpanned. "I third the plan."

Rose looked at him, startled. "You fell for it? How could you abandon _reason_, Seamus, all because Fred said you were afraid of a _giant man eating spider_?"

"Hagrid said they were harmless," Albus inputted while shifting his books to the other arm. "He said they were just crabby."

"Crabby spiders…" James muttered, looking off into space for a moment before bringing his focus on his brother. "So, you're fourth-ing the plan?"

"Forth-ing isn't a word, James," Rose snapped. "And no, he's not."

Albus shrugged. "I'll think about it."

"Why are boy's so…ugh?" the single female of the five person group shivered in obvious disgust and stormed forward, spotting one of the Hufflepuff girls she knew, leaving the marauders behind.

"So, you'll think about it? Is that a yes?" Fred asked hopefully, forgetting his young cousin who had just ran away.

"No, it's an 'I'll think about it'. I don't particularly want to be cleaning toilets for two months again, thank you.

Seamus pulled on Albus' robe a little, hanging back somewhat as the other two kept walking boldly, talking happily. "Hey, Al, you _really _don't need to force yourself into this plan you know? You _can _say no if you don't think it's a good idea and-"

"Seamus, just tell them you don't want to go. They'll go one way or another, if I say yes or not."

"But then they'll be alone!" the sandy brown haired boy exclaimed, absolutely horrified. "They'll…_ die_! He-he-he'll _eat them_!"

"No one is going to be eaten."

Seamus shook Albus' shoulders. "Do you _want _your brother to be spider-food for that _thing_? You horrible, horrible person!"

"Ok, I'll try convincing them out of it!" the middle Potter said, trying to calm his friend down. "I'm not making promises, but I'll try my best, ok?"

"Okay."

"Great, let's go to breakfast, I'm hungry."

Zzz

He looked like shit. His hair just would not stay controlled that day, so he'd given up on it and let it hang in his eyes and frame his face. He thought it made him look more animalistic, which was not a good thing. His insomnia rings were starting to show, and his face even _felt _drained of colour. Misha kept shooting him worried glances, as did Crabbe. His robes were creased and he looked like a used dish cloth.

"S-Scorpi…" Misha started hesitantly. Her maroon curls were pulled into a side ponytail today, and it hung down her shoulder as she leaned forward to look at him, jade eyes widening a little. "Are you…I mean, can I-" she bit her lip and looked down.

"I'll be ok, Misha," Scorpius said, making her brighten up a little; the first thing he'd said all day with something to her. "Don't worry too much."

"Maybe you should take the day off?" Crabbe suggested.

Shaking his head, a pale hand ran through the white blond hair. "I don't want to miss too much; our OWLS are this year, aren't they? I'll try get through the day…I'm sure I'll be better soon."

A tall Asian girl moved behind Misha, motioning for him to meet her at the door of the hall. Excusing himself, he stood and walked down the long table, trying to match the long strides.

"You look like you got hit by the Knight bus, everything all right?" May asked, searching him with her calculating gaze.

He smirked. "You're a smart girl, can't you figure it out?"

"I'm not going to invade your privacy, that's not what I do. I just want to make sure everything's ok," she huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "Can't blame me for caring, can you?"

"Yes."

Rolling her dark eyes, May glanced down the Ravenclaw table and took in a small breath. "We're going to ambush these guys that keep picking on Yuna and June today, you up for it? If you really want to, we can do it a different day, or I could always send them a present from you…"

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Does Albus know?"

She shrugged. "Yuna doesn't like him to know these things in case he acts out. I imagine one Potter knows, and all the cousins, aunts and uncles do too. June and Yuna don't want mass murder," Scorpius' smirked widened and something glinted in his eyes. May looked bemused for a moment before chuckling. "You might though."

"Of course."

"Well, you're friends with him, right? Tell him if you want," before Scorpius could retaliate, the girl patted him on the head and waved. "I'm off; I promised Tabby I'd meet her. I'll see you later, potions corridor between second and third."

Pausing, Scorpius sighed and shrugged his bag further onto his shoulder. "Who's Tabby…" he muttered to himself.

"She's a strawberry blonde, beater from the Ravenclaw team, you know?"

Jumping out his skin, Scorpius flew round to see Seamus standing there, a sly yet innocent smile on his face, a knowing look glinting in his eyes.

"She's hard to miss."

"Finnigan," Scorpius greeted, nodding dully. "How are you?"

_Be polite and he'll leave you alone, be polite and he'll leave you alone, be polite and- _

"I'm wonderful, how about yourself?"

"I'm good."

_Now, just turn your head away. Uninterested. _

Seamus looked in the direction May-Xing had disappeared to. "I never knew you talked to May-May."

"Briefly."

"I see nothing about mass murder by any chance? Or revenge?"

Scorpius' eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Finnigan?"

The smile widened. "Nothing, just being friendly. If you're starting to get along with Al, I don't want us to be at each other's throats still, right?"

"Piss off; I'm not in the mood."

Seamus gave him one look up and down and nodded. "Just so you know; if you didn't look like crap I'd still bug you."

"I know."

"Good, see you around Malfoy."

Zzz

They were a group of rowdy boys that reminded him of the Marauders. Two of them were rather thin and lanky, one of them was rather strong looking and Scorpius had a feeling he was a Quidditch player, and a fat looking spoilt boy who was sniggering at some joke. There were a couple of girls there too.

"Right, Tabby's going to go distract them, and we'll get them when she mentions Yuna, ok?"

June bit her lip. "Yuna's going to kill us…"

May grinned. "Yuna's anti-violence, she can't. Anyway, do your thing Tabs."

The blonde haired girl adjusted the sunglasses on her face, flicked her hair, and winked at Scorpius playfully before flaunting out into the hall, waving happily.

"Hey guys! How are ya?"

The large boy grinned and clapped Tabby on the back. "Hey there Tabby, we're all good, what about you?"

"Just passing, just passing. May wants to know if you're ready for Quidditch season?"

"I'm always ready Tabby-girl, you know that. What about you?"

"This is _Tabby _you're talking to!" she said, pumping her fist into the air.

The boy laughed. "How silly of me!"

"Ah, what do you think of Yuna though, I thought she was a really good member to the team."

Some of the group sniggered, cracking quiet jokes behind their hands.

"Loonie Yunie? You _would _take the captain's side, Tab. The only reason she's on the team is because June's her best friend, and May would do _anything _for her baby sister," the well-built boy laughed.

May and Scorpius jumped out at the same time, both fuming- though May looked more so than Scorpius.

"Well, hello there _Maximillian_," May hissed and whipped out her wand while smirking, though there was a twitch in her brow. "So nice to see you."

The horrified boy looked down at Tabby, who was glaring hard. "_Accio _beater bat."

One of the lanky looking boys stepped forward, getting out his wand just as the bat flew into her hand. She swung it round with a mighty roar, hitting one of the girls and causing the fat boy to grab the other and run with her. Just as the last boy went at Tabby, May sent a bat-boogy hex in his direction.

Scorpius pointed his dark wood wand at the large boy. "Who's been bullying Yuna?"

He sneered. "What's some _Slytherin _going to do about it? I'll do what I like."

"_Obscuro!_" Scorpius snapped, causing a blind fold to appear over Maximillian's eyes.

Tabby jumped in. "_Avis Oppugno_!" she exclaimed, her pine wand shaking a little as the flock of birds poured forth, all pounding into the target and attacking him.

"_Confundo_!" she shouted, pointing her wand to the other boy left who just got Tabby's bat in the cheek, before shooting a colour changing charm at him that made his hair a horrid puke colour.

"_Diffindo_!" Scorpius spat, tearing open the boy's robes. Only Tabby seemed to notice the spell was so strong that it had gone too far and cut into the boy's skin, as she lowered her bat and stared as a stream of blood leaked out in several places.

"Shit…" she muttered, looking up with panicky eyes. They were becoming too serious…even if she did burst the boy's lip.

June then stepped forward, pointing a copy of May's wand at the larger Ravenclaw. While May's wand was straight, hers was crooked, and it shook with her wobbly hand.

"_Duro_!" she shrieked, squeezing her eyes shut. The other three looked at her in alarm, and she looked at them sheepishly. Maximillian turned to solid stone, causing his frightened whimpers to stop.

"_Duro_!" Scorpius mimicked on the lanky boy he'd just attacked, causing the pained swearing to cease. He looked directly into June's hazel eyes and smiled lopsidedly. "It's a nice spell…"

She looked like she was going to burst into tears.

May grinned and whooped, tackling her younger sister to the floor. "Oh, Xing! My dear sweat June star! I knew you had it in you, just _knew _it! There was a reason we were related! And now you're standing up for yourself, _oh I'm so proud_!"

"Don't encourage her, Miss May-Xing," came a snap from behind them. The sisters scrambled to their feet to find a startled looking Yuna, whose arm was out and obviously had been holding the book that was on the floor in her hands. "From a seventh year no less…"

The girl pointed accusingly at the two boys on the floor as Tabby looked down at the girl next to her that had received the first blow from the bat. "They started it!"

"I'll have no excuses!" the headmistress said, cutting anyone off and leaving a tense silence to hang for a moment, her bony finger aimed at May. It suddenly snapped to Scorpius. "And you, Mr Malfoy, will be receiving a letter home if this keeps up! I want you to report to your heads of houses. I take away five points for each spell that was cast, and five for each swing of that bat!"

Tabby laughed nervously.

"This is not funny, Miss Ackerley! I'd expect this kind of behaviour from Miss May-Xing or Mr Malfoy, but you? And Miss June-Xing? You should be _ashamed of yourselves_!"

A teacher walked up behind Professor McGonagall, tall with dark curly hair. "Don't worry, I'll take over," she said. The head nodded and walked off, steering Yuna along with her.

"Professor Clearwater," Tabby greeted, breaking the silence. "It's not our fault, it's because they were-"

"-Been bullying them for months-"

"-They're so mean to me!-"

"-You should hear what they do-"

"-I mean, can you believe it?"

The teacher clapped her hands. "I know, I know, you girls hope to distract and confuse me, it's not working. Now, you all have detention with me- minus Scorpius, you should see your own head of house. Detention starts tomorrow, till next week."

She turned to go, stopped and turned as if she forgot something. "Oh and also! Five points to each of you for standing up against the bullies- a bonus five for June for doing something about it."

And with that, she was gone.

Zzz

"I think this is an awful plan," Albus muttered as the four stumbled out onto the grounds, Seamus with the map at the front, Fred's wand positioned to spew light onto the map, James' wand between him and his brother, and Albus trying to not fall over. "Absolutely awful."

"You didn't have to come," James reminded.

"I don't care, it's still awful."

James sniggered. "Oh well, you should be used to our awful plans by now, right?"

The youngest boy scoffed, shaking his head.

"Ok, Hagrid's in his hut with the dog- fang was it? I love the thing. So all we need now is to sneak passed without him noticing, and we're free men," Seamus announced. Fred whistled quietly in satisfaction and James whooped.

"I feel like I'm sneaking out of a boot-camp."

"Me too."

"Shut up, Al, Seamus," Fred said before turning to James. "Such joy killers."

James nodded gravely.

"At least we care for people's wellbeing, unlike _some people_," Seamus said snootily.

The Weasley let out a bark of laughter. "The day you care about other people's wellbeing over maraudering, I'll propose to Rosie."

"Shush…" Albus hissed as they got close to the house. All four fell silent.

Seamus caught one person walking across the field on the map, frowning a little but said nothing.

Once they managed to get into the forest, Fred and James ripped off the cloak and, with Seamus pointing in the right direction, sped off to find the spider. The other two lagged behind a little, not as eager to join. It was a good fifteen minutes before either boy said anything; James and Fred's voice's off in the distance somewhere.

"Madam Pomfrey was crossing the pitch; Malfoy was at the shrieking shack."

Albus looked up, startled.

"He looked ill earlier today too."

This time, the Potter looked at the sky, searching for something before turning white. Seamus' gaze followed and caught sight of a shining white orb.

"It's true then?"

"I think so…" Albus muttered, looking back at the floor.

Seamus nudged him with a smile. "It's nice of you to make friends with him then."

That was when it came out. He tried to stop it, but he knew Seamus was hardworking and would help him figure something, _anything_ out. Even if he didn't know what needed to be figured out.

"I think I like him. I mean, as in, I think I'm gay and I think I like him. Dad doesn't mind me making friends with him- I didn't tell him I liked him, but I mean, what would James say? And Uncle Ron? I'd be sent to the slaughter house, Seamus. I'd be shot! And-?"

"Whoa, slow down!" the sandy haired boy said, holding up his wand light. "Now, you like…Malfoy," a nod. "As in, like-like?" another nod. "Which is why you're making friends with him?" again, a nod. "Wow…you know that he's a…well, and you still like him?"

Albus flushed heavily.

"I wouldn't mind having someone like you as a boyfriend if I were him. I'm not though."

"You'd much rather have Fred," Albus said, hoping to get rid of the attention he brought on himself.

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, because I love him to the bottom of my heart and we're secretly going out," the boy smirked and put his hand to his mouth. "_Fred_!" he called. "Albus figured out that I love you _soo_ much! Marry me!"

There was a loud laughter in the distance before the redhead's voice carried to them. "Oh Seamus! You don't know how long I've waited! Of course I'll marry you! You'd look lovely as a bride!"

"Piss off, I'm not the girl!"

Albus chuckled as Seamus grinned at him. "Honestly, he's the vain one, not me!"

"I'm sure-?"

They were cut off by a deep scream and a James, who threw himself at the two. "It's _gross_!"

Seamus' face went ghost white. "You-you found it?"

"It's _gross _Al!" James shrieked. "It tried to _eat me_!"

There was a howl of pain from where James had just emerged from and the three spun round, Seamus leaping forward.

"Fred!"

James followed, grabbing Albus' wrist and pulling the boy in the same direction. Albus felt his glasses quiver on the tip of his nose, Seamus' form vibrating almost.

"_Gods _Fred!" Seamus exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the boy, whose wand was out and pointing at a spider which was running off. "Gods…Fred…oh, _Merlin_!"

"I think we get the point, Seamus," James spat. "Your fiancé's been bit in the leg, now, either suck out the poison or come help me."

Seamus decided to suck out any poison there might've been.

James positioned his wand and shot a spell. "_Aguamenti_!" a jet of water shot out his wand and hit the spider. It was about Albus' size, and the boy was terrified.

"_Stupefy_!" James yelped, before pulling at Fred's arm and heaving the boy up. Together, he and Seamus got hold of the taller muscled boy and started to run, Albus getting out his wand and protecting the rear.

He tripped and landed on his front, glasses falling a few feet away.

"Al?" asked James, voice horse. "Are you ok-?"

"Get Fred to Hagrid!" the youngest screamed. "Fuck me, get him to Hagrid!"

There was more scuffling of feet that disappeared into the distance.

Just as he was getting up, scrambling for his glasses, he felt an unbearable pain shoot through his leg and he bit his hand, drawing blood, so not to worry the other three.

The spider towered over him now, pinning him below, inky black eyes peering into his soul. Albus felt himself break into a cold sweat, heart hammering in his chest and his blurry eyes squeezing shut.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

There was an ear-piercing shriek of pain and Albus opened his eyes again, looking over to the spell owner. That's when Albus noticed how early in the morning it was.

"Are you ok? Albus?"

Zzz

"You have to come back with me, Scorpius! We need to apply your potions and such- please?"

"I'm staying here."

"Mr Malfoy…I think Miss Pomfrey's righ'. I'll stay 'ere and look after this'n."

Green eyes fluttered open and Scorpius felt his heart lurch in his chest. He abandoned the fact he was a mess, covered in blood and half naked. Albus was waking up.

"Albus?"

The boy cringed a little, squirming. "Riley…five more minutes…"

"It's Scorpius…"

Albus shot up, flinching and grabbing his leg a moment later. "Ah…Scorpius…"

The fair haired boy was out his seat in five seconds flat, reaching out awkwardly and looking worried. "Are you ok? Does it hurt? Madam Pomfrey-!"

"Scorpius, sit down, you have your own injuries to worry about!" she snapped.

The two boys ignored her.

"I-I'm fine," Albus said, looking at the leg that was wrapped up in a bloody cast and cringing as he tried to move again, white hot pain shooting up his leg.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, f-fine…" Albus reassured, blushing a little.

Scorpius glared at his cheeks. "I think you're getting a fever…" he pressed a pale hand against a reddening face.

"H-ha ha, do you care about little old me?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" the Slytherin scolded, quickly taking his hand back as if it was burned.

Madam Pomfrey took his arm. "Medical room- the both of you. And then the head mistress will come to interrogate you, Albus. Fred is also in the room."

"Wait," Scorpius said, shrugging his arm away from the nurses' grip and not breaking his icy grey eyes away from the bright worried green ones. "I have a question."

"What's wrong…?"

"Do you know?"

Zzz


	9. Chapter 9

ScorpiusAlbus

Love-Hate Relationship

**A/N: **How'd you like that cliffhanger, huh?

Zzz

It had been a few weeks.

_Do I know what? _

They were on okay terms, but hadn't met up to work on their Muggle Studies project since.

_You know what. _

Seamus was managing to somehow keep James and Fred off Scorpius. Bad news for the Ravenclaws.

_I-I don't. _

_Scorpius sneered. "You're a pathetic liar, Albus." _

_The other boy's breathing was forgotten and his heart skipped a beat. Madam Pomfrey and Hagrid simply watched on with worrying eyes. _

_"I know…" Albus muttered. "I know." _

_Sighing, the Malfoy gave him a burning look. "Are you scared?" _

_"A little…I won't deny it," Albus started, trying not to look into the grey eyes that had tinges of yellow in. "It is scary. But that's only sometimes. When I can see it more than normal. When you're just you I…" the boy turned a few shades darker and his green eyes nervously met Scorpius'. "I don't know. It's not as bad, when I can't see it. I don't normally see it." _

_"Can you see it now?" _

They would pass in the hall and nod or say hello in greeting. They had a proper conversation of sorts in the library once when they were looking for similar books for Potions. It was only a small 'maybe you should read this' 'oh, really? Is it good' sort of thing.

_"Can you see it now?" _

_"Yes, okay? I can see it! Whenever you're really, actually angry at me or someone else, I see it. Just the flicker of yellow in your eyes! If Yuna hadn't said anything then I would've never been able to see it!" _

_"I knew she told you! Ungrateful little blood traitor!" _

_"You can't say a word against her! You don't know her!" _

Yuna and Scorpius sometimes sat together, they got on well. Scorpius had reverted back to calling her by her last name, but that didn't stop them being friends.

"Hey, Al," Phil said from in front of him. "Can you pass the- _Albus_!"

The boy snapped his head round, eyes wide and made a questioning sound.

Phil rolled his eyes. "The ink pot? Mine ran out, _someone _used it all up," he snapped, grinding his teeth and looking to his right where Riley hummed happily, making notes from the book.

Albus passed the pot forward with a grin. "There you go."

"Thanks."

Rose gave her partner a calculating look, brushing her quill against her lips.

"What's up?" Albus asked, ignoring the sense of doom approaching that the look screamed.

"Oh nothing…just wondering," he didn't need to say anything to make her continue. "Albus…dear cousin, you've been spacing out a lot recently. What's been bothering you?"

"What's been bothering me?"

"You've been spacing out a lot recently. Ever since you went into the woods with James, Fred and Seamus a few weeks ago."

Just as Albus was starting to think up an excuse, he saw that Riley and Phil were also looking at him, Riley with a more amused look than suspicious. "He's in _love_," the boy sang.

Albus lit up like a firework. "D-don't be silly, Riley! What would give you that idea?"

A teasing grin found his face. "I know something you don't know," he sang, looking at Rose who fumed silently.

"Come on Riley, tell us," Phil asked, looking down at him with demanding chocolate eyes. The boy in question pulled a face. "Prat."

Rose turned to her brown haired cousin. "Albus, I'm worried about your studies. Something's obviously bothering you and I want to help you with it…"

Riley straddled his chair, turning all the way round and grinning widely at Albus. "Maybe he should confront the problem. Go up to it and stop putting off the horror of having a conversation with it."

"That's the Ravenclaw in you speaking, is it?" Phil grumbled, looking at the boy with the same demanding look he had before.

Albus made a note that those brown eyes hadn't moved an inch.

"Indeed it is," Riley replied.

"Mr Thomas, please face the front and finish your notes, I know you're not finished."

The boy gave a fleeting wink to Albus and turned back round, getting on with doing his work and bothering his best friend. Rose gave Albus a last expectant look before returning to her work.

"Don't worry, Rosie," Albus whispered with a soft smile. "I think Riley's advice was all I needed."

Phil gave Albus a highly concerned look. "Al, are you _sure _you're okay? Not delusional…too much oxygen…"

"Yeah, why?"

"I swore you said you thought Riley's advice was what you needed. As in, it was good."

Said Gryffindor bopped him over the back of the head. "Shut up, Phil."

The two moved on to having a small spat.

Rose turned to Riley and smiled devilishly. "When do you think they're going to realize that they're meant for each other?" she asked.

Phil turned with a glare and red face. "Will you lot stop it with that? What's with family and pairing you up with people?"

Riley was nose deep in his charms notes, ignoring the world with red ears.

Zzz

Potions was never really a strong point of his siblings. They were all absolutely crap at it. How James managed to still pass with a good mark was beyond him, but then again, how James managed to pass any subject with a good mark was amazing. Lily said the only reason Albus was good at it was because he cooked a lot when they were at home. Their mother had said that the only reason the other two children didn't cook was because they were too lazy to help, so only had themselves to blame.

While Albus was getting along with Malfoy in some way, it was still a surprise when the boy sat himself next to the Potter, ignoring the world with the same arrogance he held as usual.

"Um…hey," Albus greeted, feeling his face already starting to heat up. "How are you?"

"Fine thank you, yourself?"

"I'm good…would've thought you would sit with Crabbe or Mi-shi."

Scorpius tried, and failed, to hide a smirk. "I believe you mean Misha?"

"That one."

"They're working together, and in case you didn't notice, the tables have been moved around to force everyone into pairs. You're one of the only people in this class who can actually brew a potion."

"I'll take that as a compliment I guess," Albus said with a small smile. Scorpius went to getting his things out. Riley and Phil sat in front of his table, as usual, and both had different reactions to this new…development.

"Hey Malfoy! How've you been?" Riley asked cheerily with a bright smile.

Scorpius looked somewhat nervous. "I've been good…how about you?"

"I'm good; I haven't talked to you in forever!"

"Yeah…it's been a long time."

Riley quickly engaged him into a conversation about breakfast, Scorpius gradually getting less and less nervous and more comfortable. Phil turned the devil's eyes to Albus.

"What's he doing here?" the Weasley snapped.

"How do you mean?" Albus asked back.

The redhead seethed. "Why's he sitting next to you?"

"Because he wants to."

Phil huffed and turned back to the front as the teacher came into the room, commanding silence as he found his place at the front of the class, eyes searching the class for a moment.

"Class," he greeted. "I see you've all already found your partners," he cast a quick glance at Scorpius and Albus, nose flaring somewhat. "I know it may be a little late, however I want you all to work with someone you don't normally work with. Something about social integration that is being encouraged at our school. Now, go mix."

Some people got up and moved around, generally keeping to their own houses. Phil was soon replaced with Yuna, and he had taken her place sitting next to a pretty Ravenclaw girl who Riley kept shooting glances at. Rose was sat next to Misha for some bizarre reason. The two girls looked like they would throw up, perfect dark curls contrasting against the red Weasley ones that were messy and all over.

"Before we start, I want you to read page 56 to 80…"

Zzz

"Professor Zabini is so mean!" Riley whined, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. "Who gives out that much homework?"

"He does, obviously," Scorpius stated, cringing a little. "At least his deadlines are nicer than Mrs Thomas'."

Yuna giggled. "Mum does have very harsh expectations. Her students get good grades though."

The four of them were walking down the hall to lunch, having just finished their third lesson, Herbology. It must've been the first time in weeks that Phil and Riley weren't walking to lunch together. The taller boy had stayed to help Jenny and John clean up, as the girl had somehow caused a giant mess.

"Organization is the key to success," Scorpius said. "Your mum seems very organized, I have to say."

"She is," Riley said. "It's actually scary."

Albus nodded. "It is, her office is immaculate. We got sent there once for playing a prank on some of the Ravenclaw boys."

The three looked at him with amused smiles.

He flustered. "It was James' idea."

"I'm sure it was," Scorpius said, pushing open the doors to the great hall, letting the noise and voices flood their senses. It was a cold, cold November day.

"See you later," Yuna said, drifting off to the Ravenclaw table. Riley took Albus' arm and waved at Scorpius.

"See you, Malfoy!"

"Later, Albus, Thomas."

And he strode off, placing himself between two Slytherin boys.

"I never knew you were friends with Scorpius," Riley said, pulling him over to the others. "You didn't really get along very well during the first few years."

"Well, I guess we've sort of had to come to some grounds, seeing as we're working together on that project."

Riley grinned. "And sitting next to each other in class?"

Albus smiled, nodding. "That too."

When they sat down, James and Seamus strode over from the other end of the table, Seamus with a happy smile and James looking thoroughly pissed.

"Why did you come into the hall with _Princess_?" James snapped his brown eyes narrowed and brown hair messier than usual, strong defined jaw set. "Both of you!"

"They're promoting cultural diversity, amalgamation of houses, the difference and combination of values-"

"Shut up Seamus, I don't know what an amalagam-watssit is."

Riley stepped in. "Malfoy is my childhood friend, can I not mingle with him?"

"Don't drag my little brother along! He's a bad influence!"

Rose looked up from her meal. "Like you're not."

James looked indignant and crossed his arms, turning away a little. "At least I'm not a mean, horrid, smelly Slytherin."

"I think it's a good idea, encouraging everyone to mix together," the girl continued.

Seamus grinned happily. "See, she agrees."

"Well thank you professor Finnigan and Weasley, but I don't give a fuck," the eldest Potter snapped.

"Maybe you should take this chance to meet new people who aren't in our house too," Riley said.

James looked thoughtful, glancing round the hall, before turning his focus on his little brother. "You be careful! I don't want no Slytherin polluting your mind. I don't trust that boy as far as I could throw him."

Albus nodded and watched the two sixth years leave to go back to their seats, sighing through his nose. This would only end in tears.

Scorpius never opened letters at when he got them. He always waited until no one was there to take them off him, and then opened them. He rarely got letters, and when he did they were from his mother, who didn't often have much to say. As his father had such a high up position in the ministry, his mother didn't work. Well, his father said she didn't work; she was a fiction writer, which was really just all play. She said it was still troublesome.

So when he got to his dorm that evening, while everyone was still having dinner, he carefully got out the golden letter opener and opened the envelope perfectly, making sure not to rip any unnecessary paper. Grey eyes would see the name at the bottom of the page and decided to read it now, or eat first.

_Dear Scorpius, _

_I hope school is going well. I have almost finished my newest book; I shall send you a copy this Christmas if you like? I hope to finish it by then. I'm sure it will keep you occupied. About the holidays, I regret to tell you that I think you may have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Your father's parents have invited us round to celebrate, and you know how your Grandfather can be about accommodating for the problems, so we ask you if you mind? If you do, we can cancel. I'm sure they can wait for Easter to have us round, or one weekend. Don't worry, son, it will only be a little longer before they let you visit too. Maybe during the summer we could spend a moonless night with them, yes? _

_Say hello to Misha for me and Professor Zabini. He tells me you're making more friends outside your house? I'm proud of you! _

_Lots of Love _

_Calixte Malfoy _

_PS. Your father sends his love _

The boy scoffed; sends his love? Doubtful. Mr Draco Malfoy wouldn't send love to a werewolf. Not to his cousin's son or his own, no matter how much Calixte managed to make him soften. It wasn't possible…it wasn't right.

Folding the letter neatly back into the envelope, he decided to turn in early and miss dinner. Get a nice sleep and write a reply tomorrow.

There was a huge fuss that morning in the great hall. It was a Hogsmead weekend and everyone was making last minute plans. Who to go with, who _not _to go with. And, of course, the dreaded idea of Christmas Shopping.

"Okay then, we'll get Honeydukes for Teddy, Zonko's stuff for Uncle George and Daisy; I sent a letter to mum telling her to get us baby stuff for Aunty and the to-be baby. Mum's getting Uncle Percy something; she said he wouldn't want anything from Hogsmead, what about Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur?" James asked, looking down at the list.

Lily grit her teeth. "When I'm older, I'll cut off all family ties. I don't have the money."

"Well, we could ask Papillion, she might know?"

Seamus perked up from his position on the opposite side of the table. "Papillion, as in, your cousin?"

James sniggered. "Aw, does Seamus want to ask her for us?"

"No," the boy quickly replied, burying himself in the _Quibbler_. "I'd rather not."

Fred decided to join the conversation. "Ah, our dear veela-related cousin. I wonder what she does want for Christmas, but! Alas, I cannot ask her, she hates me. Adores you though, Seamus, maybe you should ask her?"

"Wh-what? Don't be silly!" Seamus snapped, flushing a bright red.

"Leave him alone, I'll go talk to her," Lily said, standing and walking down to the group of seventh year Gryffindor's, one burnt blonde headed girl sticking out a little, her well defined features screaming beauty, and unique brown eyes sparkling, a small smile on her lips, slight dimples. Her blonde hair had a wave in it and was tied up with hair clips and waved around her hips with its own gravity. Or lack of.

Lily smiled. "Hey, Papillion…"

James leant in to the other while watching but not hearing. "Who names their kid 'butterfly'?"

"I think it's a pretty name…" Seamus muttered, not looking up, but cringing when he realized what he said.

Rose stopped any comments about it that would come afterwards.

When the youngest Potter returned, she looked a little miffed. "Papillion said that her family 'wasn't going to get _anything _from Hogsmead, thank you'. I don't get her."

"Her standards are too high. I vote we remind them what they were getting when they joined our family," Fred scoffed, a mischievous smirk on his face. "We haven't used the boiler idea yet."

The other marauders grinned.

The girls sighed.

"_Anyway_," Lily said, turning back to the paper. "We still have, oh I don't know, _several hundred _people left to buy for. Work."

Albus, somehow, managed to sneak away from the others. Somewhere between 'I'm just going to the bathroom' and 'hey, Yuna! Save me'. As Phil was with the others, buying presents for relatives, Riley was with his sister. The two were sat outside Honeydukes, talking quietly.

"Hey Al," Riley greeted. "We were just waiting for Scorpius, He's buying chocolate."

"You need saving?" Yuna asked, her pale eyes blinking.

"I hate Christmas shopping! My family's _way _too big."

Just then, the sound of a bell was heard to indicate someone left the shop, and a certain fair haired Slytherin came over, a thin bag in his hands. He nodded at Albus.

"Albus," he said. "Are you not with your excessively large family?"

The boy in question laughed sheepishly. "I ran away…shopping with them was never really fun. It's chaotic."

That was true. Every Weasley and Potter would get together, and go around. Rose and Hugo would take lists for their parents, James, Albus and Lily for theirs, Papillion would help Phil and Fred shop for theirs. They had bumped into Uncle Percy once, who was helping to manage the trip and talked him into telling them what to get him.

"I guess I'm lucky I don't have a big family. My mum and dad are all I need to shop for," he smirked. "Lucky me."

Albus glared a little and puffed his chest out. "No need to rub it in, Princess. Anyway, why don't we _stop _Christmas shopping and go to the Hogs Head, it'll be empty."

It was deserted almost. A few people had decided it was time for a break and had a table full of bags and such; friends were chatting and complaining about lack of money for themselves.

"Where are we all going this Christmas?" Yuna asked as they settled down on a bag-free table next to the window.

"Well, mum said something about a big family get together…it'll be hell, I'm hoping they turn around and say there are too many people going. If I know my family, there will be. But we always spend them at the burrow for some reason."

Scorpius raised a fine brow. "Isn't the house of Black probably bigger?"

"Yeah, but the burrow is just…nicer. Papillion's family doesn't stay in the Burrow, they go elsewhere. Please tell me you'll be at home? I'll be able to sneak off to your house!" he said, looking at Yuna and Riley.

The crooked house that once had the Lovegood's living in was barely occupied anymore. With a squib daughter, they wanted to stay in the Muggle world and have her have a Muggle education. However, they always spent Christmas there. Always.

"Dad wanted to go camping this year," Riley said. "He said it'd be good for Kim, she's going on a camping trip with her secondary school next year and needs to learn how to put up a tent. We'll be going to a campsite in Northern England. Mum wants to go to the Christmas house though…"

"You plan on going _camping _in Northern England? You must be mad…" Scorpius exclaimed. "It'll be freezing."

Yuna giggled. "It will be, but dad said it should be fun. Kim's all for it too," she smiled dreamily. "I'm hoping it'll snow…"

"It's more likely to snow at the burrow…" Albus said. "The north might be too cold."

The only Slytherin agreed.

Yuna and Riley went off to fetch their drinks and Albus turned to Scorpius, who had a pad out and was writing a frighteningly short letter, the name 'mother' clearly wrote at the top.

"You always write such short letters to your family?" Albus asked, more curious than anything. Scorpius flushed with shame. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be like…rude or anything. I mean, some people don't write letters very well- I know Aunt Janice doesn't- I'm not sure if English is her first language though, what language do people in South America speak…or was it Caribbean…"

Scorpius smiled softly. "You're babbling."

Albus looked at the soft face and melted. He'd never seen the other boy smile so…gently. And it was at _him_. It felt like he'd swallowed a flock of butterflies.

"I'm not good at writing letters. There's not much of any interest to say in them. I might say that I ended up in the hospital wing, but that just reminds them that I'm not nor-!" he stopped suddenly, as if realizing what he was saying. "I'm sorry; I doubt you want to listen to that."

Albus shifted in his seat a little. "I don't mind," he said. "If it makes you feel better."

The other bit his lip a little, scowling. "You said it scared you."

"Yeah but…I can't see it, can I? Not when you're talking about it. I know it's there but- I mean, if it helps to talk about it maybe it'll seem less…there…if that makes any sense?"

A smirk adorned the face again. "No, not really."

"Right…"

There was a long pause where Yuna and Riley came back over with four Butterbeers.

Scorpius took a sip. "It's short because all I need to say is I'm happy to stay here."

Albus looked up at him, before looking back at the letter. "Ah…you're not going home for Christmas then?"

Scorpius shook his head. "My parents have been invited to my Dad's Father's house, Grandfather knew someone like…me once, and says he's not willing to accommodate for the trouble it causes. It's nicer in the Shrieking shack and Forest than it is in the basement anyway."

Yuna gave him a sympathetic look. "You have to spend it in the basement?"

"Yeah…my father often gets plenty wolfsbane though, so it's not too bad. Just kind of boring sitting there with nothing to do but a bed."

Riley leant forward a bit. "Isn't the Shrieking shack boring?"

Scorpius sniggered. "I've learnt to open doors with wolf hands. I'm often in the forest, running a riot."

The others chuckled and Albus noticed how similar Scorpius and his brother were.

"You should come camping with us," Yuna suggested.

Scorpius faulted. "G-go camping with you? I don't want to cause your parents trouble; I haven't spent time with them in forever…"

Riley, however, had latched onto this idea. "It's no trouble! I'm sure a deserted campsite would be a perfect place to spend a boring night. You could go into a woody area while we sleep, Mum could keep watch. She _is _the Care of Magical Creatures professor."

"Well, she knows about it. We had a meeting about Madam Pomfrey's retirement and-!" the boy clasped a hand over his mouth. "I wasn't meant to mention that."

Riley and Albus both shouted their exclamations. "She's _WHAT_?"

Yuna giggled. "Yeah, mum told us. She said she'd be looking after you on the night after instead."

"You knew and you didn't tell your own brother?" Riley demanded.

"Or your best friend? I feel betrayed…"

Scorpius sniggered again, shoulders bouncing. "Oh, tragedy. I wouldn't want to bother your parents though. They want to have a normal Christmas."

Riley looked confused. "So…how would you coming round affect that?"

"You've obviously never been in the same room as Yuna and Luna Thomas, Scorpius," Albus laughed.

Yuna put her hand on Scorpius' shoulder. "Why would having you around not be normal?" she asked.

"Well…I'm a…you know," he said as if it was the answer to everything. "It's not normal."

"Of course it's normal," Riley said utterly baffled. "I mean, you've been like that for…ten years or something?"

Scorpius hissed. "I'm not like everyone else. Normal people."

The Potter let a small smile tug at his lips. "How do you mean?"

"Nothing's ever normal, what other way can I say it? It never has been…" Scorpius muttered. "Let's drop it."

Albus beamed. "Well then, I vote we start a new normal."

"That makes no sense."

"It totally does. Me, you, Yuna- we can start a new normal. Riley too."

"I second that motion!" Yuna said, smiling brightly.

"I third it!" the classic Riley grin on his face.

Scorpius sulked. "You're all saps."

Yuna turned to Albus. "I have an idea. Seeing as you want us all to start a new normal, how about we start it this Christmas."

"With camping!" her brother shouted. "Let's all go camping! Together!"

Zzz

"I'm not letting you go camping with Malfoy," the redhead said, sitting on his bed in his Weasley woolly pyjamas. "I don't trust him."

"You're as bad as James," Albus said from his own bed. John was leaning against his bed post watching the exchange while Riley sprawled out on Phil's bed.

"I want to go camping with Al and sister and Scorpius!" Riley whined, rolling so that his head was on the boy's legs, looking up with wet eyes.

There was a small tick in Phil's eye as he looked down. "Fine, but I'm coming."

Riley grinned and flung his arms around the taller boy. "Yay, thank you so much!"

John and Albus exchanged knowing looks, the former rolling his arms. "Ok, love birds, write to parents and tell them or something."

"I'll go tell mum now!" Riley said, leaping up from the bed and running out the room.

"It's after hours!" Phil called after him, but he was long gone. "Honestly…"

_Hey Dad, _

_I know I should probably address this to both you and mum, but I want you to find the best way to tell her, and everyone else. I know how crowded it gets during Christmas at the burrow so I've been invited to go camping with the Thomas'. I hope you guys don't mind? _

_Scorpius will be there! _

_Lots of Love _

_Al_

_Dear Mum, Dad _

_I'm not coming to the Burrow this Christmas. I'm going camping with the Thomas', Al and Malfoy. I'm not leaving Al and Riley alone with him. No questions asked. _

_Don't listen to anything James and Phil tell you about me and Riley. _

_I don't care what mum says, I'm not going to the Burrow. _

_Bye, Phil _

_Dear Mum, _

_I don't mind you going to Dad's Parent's house. I hope you have fun. Say hello to father for me. Some of my friends have made plans with me to go camping. Professor Thomas is highly capable with my problem, so there will be no trouble. Thank you for telling me so soon, otherwise I might not have got the offer. _

_There will be the Thomas', you know them, and I was friends with them when we were little. And Albus Potter. _

_Love you too, _

_Scorpius Malfoy. _

Zzz


	10. Chapter 10

ScorpiusAlbus

Love-Hate Relationship

**A/N: **-fallsasleep-

Zzz

They travelled in separate cabins, Phil and Riley with John and Jenny, who had quickly become a bit more than friends in the past month or so, Rose and Lily sitting with Yuna and Albus, Scorpius off with some other Slytherins.

"So, we'll be seeing you after the holidays?" Lily asked her little big brother.

"Yeah, afraid so," Albus replied, smiling a little. "Don't miss me too much- and please, wear the Weasley jumper at least once."

Rose giggled somewhat, shaking her head. "At least that's one less Potter to worry about," she said. "You and Phil would make it a lot more crowded."

"I'm taking that as an insult," complain Albus, pouting a little. "Besides, we're the quieter ones in the house."

Lily turned her attention to Yuna. "Make sure he eats enough, okay? I'm holding you responsible if he doesn't."

"Okay, I'll be sure to keep a close eye on him."

"And don't let him ruin your holiday. I don't want a nice time for you going wrong because of him."

Albus turned away from the two, saying something about wanting to find the snack trolley. Rose agreed to join him and Lily went into a detailed description of what they would be doing at the Burrow.

The end of the train ride came too soon as far as Albus was concerned though. He was a nervous bundle; the thought of spending the entire holiday with Scorpius and his three friends was driving him insane. Something would obviously happen to make him seem like a complete prat, knowing his luck.

When they finally arrived, Yuna dragged him over to Phil and Riley, who were standing with their bags next to Scorpius, looking at detached as ever. James intercepted them though, and glared down at his brother.

"Ok, you're _sure _you're ready for this?" the elder asked.

"_Yes_, James. Positive."

"It's not too late to come home with us…to the sane land."

"How can you call having a Weasley Family Gathering sane?" Rose asked with a horrified look on her face.

"Shut up, Rosie. Phil, I trust you to look after him," James called sternly to his cousin, who nodded briefly before ignoring him in favour of Riley.

"Phil will be busy looking after Riley."

"Just be careful!" the older brother snapped, punching Albus' arm lightly and forcing a grin. "I'll be having awesome fun without you, as always."

"Get lost, don't irritate Aunt Janice, and come back to school with your head."

"Nice to know you have faith in me..." he muttered, crossing his arms and looking round for their parents. Lily was bringing them over, talking to her mother about something.

"Hey mum, dad!" greeted James smiling widely. "Are we ready to go?"

Mr Potter nodded, looking to his youngest son and patting his shoulder while James and Lily ranted to their mother about something. "You're going camping, right?"

Albus nodded and Yuna stepped forward. "Nice to see you again, Mr Potter."

"Nice to see you too, Yuna. Are your parents here yet?"

"I'm not sure. Dad should be soon though, and mum is probably making sure the students are okay. Shall I say hello to them for you?"

Harry nodded, giving his young son a careless hug before giving in to James' begging to leave. Yuna and Albus continued over to where the other three campers where, Yuna smiling dreamily as she did and Albus just looking nervous. Phil was stood between Scorpius and Riley, both who looked like opposites.

"Are they not here yet?" Yuna asked, looking around, her voice drifting in the air.

Riley stood on his toes to see. "Ah, they're over there!" he exclaimed. "With Seamus."

The only girl took the lead, making her way over to the group, hugging her mother. The two were almost the same height, as Yuna had adopted her father's height.

A small girl stood next to them, light chocolate skin and brown hair that had traces of blonde in. Her inky brown eyes were looking down at a box expression curious. She wore bright Muggle clothing and stood out like a sore thumb. Seamus was looking at her expectantly, and every now and then they would exchange words. She looked about thirteen to Scorpius.

"That's Kim," Albus filled, leaning over a little. "She's tall for her age. In her last year of primary school."

Scorpius' grey eyes widened a fraction. "I thought she'd be in second year already..."

"I know, it's weird how quick she grows. She takes after her dad so much it's scary," muttered the smaller boy. "I swear, when she's taller than me I won't be happy."

Scorpius smirked. "The girls in the family are taller than the boys."

"I hope Lily never surpasses me. I'll have to crane my neck to see Yuna soon."

"I have to see that."

Professor Luna Thomas turned to the two boys with a faint smile on her face, matching her daughter's. "Hello Albus, Scorpius. It's nice for you to join us for the camping trip."

Albus grinned. "Thanks, it was nice of you to let us come."

"Yeah- thanks, I hope it's not too much trouble…" Scorpius said, cringing a little, but trying to keep his emotionless façade.

"It's no trouble at all," a deep bass voice from behind their teacher, the dark, tall figure of Dean Thomas coming into view. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too, Mr Thomas."

"Please, call me Dean. I'm not sure I'll survive if you call me Mr all holiday."

Scorpius smiled slightly, nodding his head.

Kim snapped her head round as soon as the Finnigan's were gone. "Can we go now? I hate this station. It's like being in a cave or something! Besides, the quicker we leave the quicker we get there."

Riley poked his sister in the side, fuming a little. "Don't rush just because you don't like it here! We have _guests _you know? Did dad not teach you manners, or did you forget them again?"

"And this is coming from you?" she snapped back, folding her arms across her chest. "Puh-lease. You wouldn't know manners if they hit you in the _face_."

Yuna tactfully stepped between the two, ignoring them. "You guys ready to go?" she asked the three extras.

Albus nodded and looked to his cousin and crush…

…who were glaring fiercely at each other with burning hatred.

"Oh no…"

Zzz

He was squashed between Phil and Scorpius, both looking out the windows, the former somewhat grumpy and the latter plain unsociably. Sighing through his nose, he looked forward to the three siblings in front.

Yuna was obviously in the middle to keep peace, as her twin and younger sister would bicker a lot. Kim didn't have the disadvantage of being smaller than Riley, so they would have every reason to get into a fist fight, which Albus was sure they did.

"How long is the ride?" Riley asked, banging his head against the seat, obviously bored.

"It's not too much longer, only five more minutes," his mother replied, smiling softly in the rear mirror of the car. Dean was driving, focused on the road and blocking his son out.

Riley perked up considerably. "Really? Good, I can't wait!" he turned in his chair, looking at Albus. "We went camping last year too. I hope you don't mind, but we use Muggle tents rather than wizard tents."

"To help me learn or something," Kim explained, also turned in her seat a little. "Because sometimes the Muggle schools go on camping trips. And because dad likes doing things the Muggle way sometimes...as does mum."

"It's interesting," Yuna inputted.

Shooting a side glance at Scorpius, Albus could see he was cringing, his muscles stiffened and his hands fisted. Phil looked just as horrified at the thought.

"Awesome," said Albus with a grin. "This'll be...fun."

And, true to Luna's words, they arrived at the site in five minutes, parking the car in the dirt road car park. There was a few other tents pinned up around, but obviously no one had really wanted to adventure into the cold middle of England during winter. Stepping out the car, Albus found out why. It was _freezing_ and that wasn't the half of it. Beneath him the floor was slightly soggy and slush puddles around the parts.

"Here we are," Dean said, opening the boot of the car and fishing out some things in the boot. There was a large bag with four rolled up tents in it, shoulder straps to carry it with. The man huffed it onto his back before picking up a cooler box. Luna came and retrieved the bags for her and her husband, before they headed off to the large field for camping. Riley and Kim grabbed their bags, the former shoving Phil's into his arms and dragging the tall redhead after his parents. Scorpius and Yuna were next at the boot as Albus looked up to the cloudy sky, parts of winter blue showing through and the cold sun lighting up the grass in random places.

"Hey, what you thinking about?" asked Scorpius, following the green eye line.

Albus glanced at him and chuckled nervously a moment. "Just thinking...you think the sky's a different blue every season?"

The Malfoy frowned, grey eyes not leaving the doorway to heaven. "What do you mean? The sky doesn't change with seasons. The surrounding area may make it look somewhat different, but it's still the same sky."

"I'm still under the same sky as my brother then...ugh," Scorpius smirked at Albus' mock shiver. "What a horrid thought."

"Quite."

Albus turned, passing the boot of the car and taking his bag, shutting the car after. "Come on; let's catch up with the others."

When they arrived at the large space, Mr Thomas dropped the bag on the floor, picking the largest roll and walking to his desired space. Riley and Kim complained that he stole the best tent, but the man just grinned.

"I'm older and taller, deal with it."

Yuna took the blue tent and turned to her sister, telling the younger girl to pick the spot.

"Who wants to share with whom?" Albus asked, looking at the three other boys.

Riley glanced at Phil and was about to speak before the object of his focus cut him off.

"You're with me, Al. No questions asked," the Weasley snapped, picking up a tent and steering his cousin to form a semi-circle with the other two tents from their party.

Scorpius and Riley exchanged looks and the former smiled somewhat. "I'm glad I'm with you. I don't think I'd cope being with the others..." he said.

Riley grinned bashfully. "It'll be nice to spend some time with an old friend."

"You should've gone with Riley," Albus said, a little happy that he didn't have to share a tent with Scorpius and very upset. "He's your best friend..."

"Don't think about cracking the couple joke," Phil snapped, looking up at his cousin while trying to follow the instructions on the sheet entitled 'how to build a tent'. "You're my cousin. No way am I letting you stay in a tent with Scorpius."

"Would you let me stay in a tent with James?"

The boy raised a brow. "No, I wouldn't. But I don't think it would matter, would you actually _want _to stay in a tent with James?"

"No."

Luna came up behind them, flashing Santa's in her ears and a smile on her face, hair out of its usual ponytail. She was wrapped up tightly with the Ravenclaw scarf on, as her husband had the Gryffindor.

She bent down next to Phil, wary of her long skirt. "Can I help you build it?"

"That would be wonderful, Professor!" said Phil, grinning madly. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

Laughing the same laugh as her daughter, Luna took over from Phil. "Don't worry, let me do it. You can go find the others if you like; I imagine Yuna and Kim have finished their tents. Dean just went to help the other boys."

As they walked into the centre of the fully formed circle, Phil glanced over to where Riley and Dean were building their tent, Scorpius opening two deck chairs. Yuna and Kim were in the distance chatting while carrying their own chairs. Albus jogged over to Scorpius, who was having no trouble at all in opening the chairs. If anything, Albus thought it might've been a bit too forceful.

"They do break quite easily," he advised.

Scorpius looked up with a mocking glare. "Is it broke?"

Cringing, the smaller boy took a step back involuntary. "No," he whimpered.

"S-sorry..." Scorpius said, backing up from the chairs as well. "I-I didn't mean to snap."

"No, no, it's okay! I guess they might be kind of annoying. Deck chairs. I mean, all...chair...like. Yeah." A smirk that Scorpius tried to hide pulled at his mouth, making Albus flush and bite his lip. "That wasn't...never mind."

"Well, they are annoying...and very chair-like, amazingly," Scorpius teased, making Albus laugh lightly. "You want to open the other one?"

"Sure."

The two then sat on the chairs while the others put them in a circle in the centre of their mini-campsite, sitting and talking with each other. The two boys however were in a world of their own.

Zzz

Hermione clicked her fingers in front of her nephew's face, scowling at him glaring into his plate. "Will you stop brooding, I'm sure there's nothing wrong with Scorpius Malfoy."

Ron had a very similar look, except his glare was aimed at his wife. "We're talking about the son of Draco Malfoy, Hermione. That asshole that picked on us for _seven years_?"

"We weren't at school for the last year, and don't swear in front of children."

Though, Ron thought, it wasn't like any of the 'children' would hear them with the volume of noise in the room. Teddy was there, flaunting his Black charm he somehow inherited with his Lupin smarts. George, Daisy and Fred were also there, plotting with the newly acquired trouble maker Pierre. Only Rose seemed slightly keen on cheering the last trouble maker up. Although she couldn't help but be glad for the lack of pranks. And Seamus, who was visiting for dinner, was also glad that there were less people to help keep in line.

"There's _everything _wrong with Scorpius Malfoy, Aunt Herm," the woman huffed at the nickname. "I bet he's some random _monster _come from…from…_anywhere_! I don't know! He could be a flesh eating were-creature for all we know!"

Seamus chocked on a piece of broccoli, thankful the Fred who came to his aid hadn't heard James' statement.

"Nothing wrong with were-creatures," Harry stated, raising a brow. "You sure you're not over reacting?"

"There's something wrong with Malfoy-were-creatures though…"

Zzz


	11. Chapter 11

ScorpiusAlbus

LoveHate Relationship

**A/N: **-stillasleep-

Zzz

To wake up and see your cousin was a normal affair for Phil. He had to share rooms with them sometimes during the holiday. To wake up and see your little sister was even more normal for Yuna, the Thomas Girls shared a room when they were at home. But to wake up and see a friend who you haven't shared a room with in ten years or so? That was not normal.

Albus was sat on one of the chairs, wrapped up in his Weasley jumper (which he opened early) and a large coat, sipping hot chocolate and waiting for Mrs Thomas to finish the pancakes she was making. Kim was next to him, talking to her sister excitedly. Phil was on Yuna's other side, yawning a little. Scorpius was wide awake however, swishing tea round in his mug. Albus had practically just sat down.

"How did you sleep?" he asked Scorpius, looking at his companion.

The boy shrugged. "Okay I guess, weird being in a tent. I talked to Riley for a while...what about you?"

"Ah, I slept kind of badly. I don't know how Muggle's can do this, sleep on the floor in the cold. At least we had the heating charm to make sure the floor stayed warm. It's kind of cramped though; Phil's tall."

Scorpius nodded and turned to his tea again. "I bet Yuna and Kim don't have much of a heating charm, if Kim's meant to be learning to do this the Muggle way..."

"Yeah, I guess. What time is it, do you know?" asked Albus as he saw Yuna's father walking back from the toilets.

"Probably about...eleven?" Scorpius asked, looking at the sky, shrugging. "I think so."

Albus turned to where Phil was sitting. "Hey, Phil! Do you think we should wake Riley up?"

Shrugging, the boy stood and made his way over to the tent his best friend was currently still asleep in.

"How long have you been up?" Albus asked Scorpius, who frowned and sighed, trying to remember.

"Oy, sleepy head. Wake up," Phil said, kneeling in the far-to-small tent, prodding the other boy in the stomach.

He grunted and curled into a ball on his side.

"I know you're awake, there's no way you could stay asleep in here."

Riley tucked his head into the sleeping bag.

Unable to help the affectionate smile, Phil shook his head and crossed his legs, sitting like an Indian with his elbows on his knees, one hand holding his chin and the other patting the floor.

"It's about eleven, I'm awake- heck, _Albus _is awake. You should be too."

"Go away. I'm asleep."

The boy scoffed. "Right, yeah. Get up."

Riley did as he was told, snaking out of his bag and into Phil's lap, whimpering a little. "It's cold outside!"

"Yes, it is. It's not cold in here though," Phil reasoned, rolling his eyes and fighting back the blush. "Besides, my jacket's probably cold."

Riley looked up, deadpanning. "You're right, it is."

"Get off then and go get ready, I'll wait for you outside."

Zzz

Calixte Malfoy was somewhat nervous. She was nervous about seeing her in-laws again, the people who tore her away from her son, and she was worried about her son as well. She hoped that he hadn't done something extreme, and that the Thomas' were looking after him well. And he was being treated nicely by Albus Potter. She didn't see why they were friends, from her husband's reaction when she told him. The Potter's seemed to be happy with the werewolf problem however, so she didn't have too many worries.

She remembered Professor Thomas. The blonde dreamer that they lived near when they lived in Muggle London. No one seemed to be able to grasp _why _the Malfoy's were living in the Muggle world- she didn't completely, but it made Draco happy until the incident.

"Calixte?" came the smooth voice from her left. She snapped her head up to meet the grey eyes. Ones identical to her son's. "Are you okay? You seem somewhat…moony."

She let a soft smile grace her features. "I'm fine, thank you. I was just thinking about Scorpius, I hope he's okay."

Draco visibly flinched. "I'm sure he's fine. Camping will be a good experience."

"You're right I guess," she laughed to herself. "He's a strong boy."

She brushed down her purple and silver dress robes when they got to the door, taking in a breath and holding her head higher, hair in a bun and a few strands falling out to frame her face. Draco's pale hand reached up and brushed them out her eyes.

"You're still just as nervous as the first time you met them. Though, I imagine what went on in your head is a bit different."

"Ah, I never know what they're expecting of me!" said Calixte, looking up. Her husband was a good few inches taller than her.

Draco dropped the door knocker against the door with a smirk as it flew open. "You'll be fine, worry wart."

On the other side of the doors, waiting was Narcissa Malfoy, her fair hair thinner and silvery, her perfect skin wrinkled and her once cold composure warmer, lesser. It seemed, Calixte thought, that only the men of the family still held its pure blood titles.

"Draco, Calixte," the woman greeted, hugging her son briefly and kissing her daughter-in-law's cheek. "It's so nice to see you both. A shame Scorpius could not attend."

"Yes, he's camping with some friends of his," Draco explained. "Where's father, there's something's I must discuss with him."

"In the study darling, don't be too long, dinner will be on the table soon."

The man nodded and strode off, depositing his coat on the hanger on the way. Calixte turned to Narcissa, glad to see that the woman got friendlier with age.

"Shall we go into the living room? It's a bit cold in this hall way, don't you agree?"

"Yes, it is."

The two women were soon seated in the living room of the Malfoy Manor, talking about trivial things. How the year had been, how they were themselves, how Draco was doing.

"And what about the youngest Malfoy, Scorpius? Is he doing any better at school?"

"I think he is, yes. He's made a few friends, which is good. Though, they aren't in his house, he knows them from when he was younger though."

Narcissa nodded and looked down. "I'm sorry about not inviting him. But Lucius…"

"Its fine, he's probably better off camping!" laughed Calixte, though she soon cleared her throat, going back to being nervous.

It was Narcissa's turn to laugh. "Oh, Calixte! You never change…" the older woman looked at her with the piercing gaze that never seemed to warm, despite her nature. "Really, to think you were a Slytherin. You still act like such a young girl! Though, I guess you are younger than my Draco."

"Yes, I suppose," Calixte said.

"Who are Scorpius' new friends then? They're not in his house, you said?"

Clearing her throat, Calixte nodded. "Yes, the Thomas twins. The girl is in Ravenclaw, I believe he is friendlier with her than her brother, who is in Gryffindor."

"Ah, inter-house working and things like that. I never did understand the need to mix up people who don't belong, but I guess if they can get on there shouldn't be too much of a problem. Thomas is the Care of Magical Creatures professor, no?"

"Yes, she is. She'll be looking after Scorpius next year when the nurse retires," she tactfully changed the subject to Lucius' work, which took the conversation away from any sensitive topics. Though, dinner was soon served.

Draco seemed to be slightly dazed through the visit, though nothing that his parents would have picked up. Calixte took pride in recognizing the Malfoy's mood changes, something not many people could say they could do. She questioned him when they got home.

"It's nothing," he would say, waving a hand. "Just thinking about something, that's all. It's not important."

Biting her lip, she probed further. "I'm worried about him too…"

Draco was silent.

Her blue eye drifted to the large French window which showed a well decorated garden. She loved her house, really. She was afraid of having to take over the Malfoy manor one day, and hoped it wouldn't come to that. It was obvious the men didn't see it fit for Scorpius to take over, however. Perhaps another child. One that would look after Scorpius when there was no one else who could.

Zzz

Albus cringed as his leg plunged knee deep into the sludge, cursing silently. He'd agreed to go on a walk with the others for some reason beyond his understanding, and was now freezing. His hands were cold, his legs were numb, and he couldn't feel his feet and his face stung. Scorpius turned round to face him.

"You okay?" the boy asked, looking marginally unaware of the fact he should've been shivering madly, dressed in stylish winter clothes. Beauty is pain, as some say.

The brunet pulled his leg out the hole. "Yeah, fine. Pot hole or something."

Scorpius nodded and the corners of his lips tugged. "Shame we're in the Muggle world, huh?"

"Yeah, if I knew wandless magic, I'd heat myself up, but I don't and- oh!"

He looked down to make sure there wasn't a fire starting as his legs suddenly started to regain their feeling. "I can feel my feet!"

Scorpius chuckled. "Wandless magic, huh?"

Albus flustered, but blamed the cold. "Yeah…that. Is that why you're not wrapped up like a marshmallow?"

"One way or another, I wouldn't degrade myself to looking like a _marshmallow _as you put it. This just helps."

Riley came charging past them, getting brown slop everywhere. Phil followed at a slower pace.

Green eyes looked hopefully at Scorpius. "Wouldn't happen to know how to clean someone with wandless magic, would you?"

"Sorry, just the heating spell. My nanny said I might need it," he started up the pathetic attempt at a road again. "Not that I have a nanny."

"Well, I guess you need someone to look after you, right?"

"Right."

Albus looked behind him, smiling at the breath-taking sight. And to think, the top of the hill was meant to be even nicer…

…if they ever got there.

Zzz

"Oh, come on James! Can't you at least try to be a bit neater than _that_?"

"It's just Neville mum, not like we're going anywhere special!"

Ginny fumed, digging her hands into her hips. "I'll have you know other people who you haven't seen in a very long time are going to be there! Now get dressed! Go get Rose or Lily to help you!"

The two redheaded girls came into the room, giggling silently and playing with their robes a little, Lily looked up as she heard her name, then looked at James and scrunched her face up. "I'm not helping James look smart mum, that's impossible. Besides, I've been told he looks better when he's messier."

"_Thank you_, dear little sister. I owe you a nice gift," James said with a grin before turning to his mother with a defying look. "Lily's on my side."

She scoffed and turned to the fireplace, picking up the pot on the top of the frame. "Ron, you and Hermione go first, okay?"

The couple nodded and moved forward. Hermione stopped a moment to smooth out James' brown and red robes. He yelled in repulsion, but didn't try to resist. Ginny gave Hermione a thankful look.

"Rose and Hugo, you two go next. James and Lily after please. Then your father and I will follow. Have you seen your father? He ran away somewhere…"

"No, I haven't," James said, taking his sister's arm and leading her to join the 'line'. "Maybe he doesn't want to go either."

"Shut up and move, James."

The Potter siblings arrived in the familiar Leaky Cauldron, seeing a large group of people there, including many of their friends from school.

"Hey, Seamus!" James called, waving to the Finnigan's. He and Lily walked further into the room before a girl appeared in front of them holding a tray.

Lily watched as she and James had a rather comical moment where they tried to keep the tray balanced and the drinks inside the glasses. She was holding the bottom while James held the top of the glasses, his sleeves soaked in Butterbeer and Firewhiskey. The girl looked up, hazel eyes panicky and her tanned face confronted and a bright red.

"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, looking up at James. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's fine, really," James said, moving his arms to hold the tray as she was shaking a little. "Are _you _alright?"

She smiled, nodding a little and taking her hands out from under the tray, whipping out her wand and flicking it, restoring James' robes. "Yeah, I'm fine, really!" she said.

Lily grinned. "You're June-Xing, right? Parkinson was it?"

"Parkins, and yeah, I am."

James lit up and turned in the direction she was walking. "May-May's little sister! Can I walk you back to your table?"

She flustered, nodding silently and leading the way. Lily sighed and shook her head, moving to the bar where Hanna was serving drinks, sitting down and waving at the lady. "Can I help you, Hanna?" she asked.

Ms Longbottom smile warmly and nodded. "That would be lovely, Lily. John and his new friend Jenny are helping around too, if you go find John, I think he was out back getting some refills."

Harry and Ginny were soon joining the party, with many other family members wandering round the room, old and new friends laughing and joking with each other. Ginny looked up at her husband and squeezed his hand, sighing through her nose. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Harry said, smiling briefly.

"Worried about Al?"

There was a pause before he nodded.

"Don't worry, he's with Yuna and Dean, they'll be fine! Phil is there to look after him too..."

Nodding reluctantly, Harry squeezed her hand back. "I guess you're right. Let's go say hi to Neville."

Zzz

"Ow! Ow, ow, _ow_!"

"Don't worry Albus, just stay still a little longer," Luna said airily, wrapping the bandage round her patient's foot.

"But it _hurts_!" exclaimed Albus, holding tightly onto his best friend's hand. The girl bit her lip.

"Stop being a baby," Phil muttered, raising a brow from the doorway, Riley's head resting on his shoulder.

"I bet it hurts though..." Riley replied, wrapping his arm's round the redhead's. "Let's go outside, give them some room."

Scorpius winced. "You're making so much noise."

"Yeah..." Kim agreed her hands against her knees. "Can't you be quieter?"

"Did I mention- _**ow**_!"

Luna smiled happily. "See, all done. Just rest it for a while."

Albus whimpered and fell onto his back.

Yuna patted his forehead. "Don't worry Albus, I'll stay here and look after you. We'll be more careful next time, so you don't fall again.

Scorpius huffed. "I don't see why I had to catch him."

"Because you were the one _standing _there?" Kim pointed out, leaving the tent.

"Stupid cliff..." Albus grumbled angrily, cursing his luck. If only Phil wasn't too busy, this might've never happened!

Zzz


	12. Chapter 12

ScorpiusAlbus

Love-Hate Relationship

**A/N: **Someone remind me to never stay up all night proofing a story again.

Zzz

Scorpius groaned as he got up; rolling over onto his side, stiff back getting used to the change. It wasn't even light out yet, and he was awake already. He could feel sweat on his forehead as he struggled into a sleeping position, his bones almost creaking with the strain. His breath came out in puffs of smoke as he panted. Pulling himself up off the floor he grabbed his coat, wrapping it round himself tightly before going out into the cold, careful not to wake Riley.

There was no one about, unsurprisingly, and Professor Thomas had his painkillers. His mother had apparently met up with the teacher beforehand or something and advised her on the little things, as had Madam Pomfrey.

"It's so cold..." he muttered to himself, holding his arms and rubbing furiously. He reached into his pyjama pocket to get his wand and created a light. No one was out at the moment, right?

There was a gasp from the tent to his right and he looked over, eyes wide. He saw a light pop on inside the tent and some muffled voices. Someone sat up, while someone else rolled over.

"Go back to sleep, Albus...morning until its light..."

"...mare, I can't...for a bit, explore or..."

Scorpius blinked once as the tent door opened and a messy haired brunet stepped out, yawning and stretching, holding some form of Muggle light. Was it a borch? Scorpius wasn't quite sure what it was, but you pressed a button and it lit up.

"Hey," Albus said in surprise as he looked up at Scorpius. The first thing the Malfoy noted was the lack of eye wear. "You're up...early?"

Scorpius smirked. "I guess...I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Oh, no!" Albus walked over to Scorpius and Phil shut the tent door with a curse. "I had a nightmare."

"I see."

Albus shifted uncomfortably. "What about you?"

Shrugging, he replied. "Just woke up..." he jerked his head to the sky where the moon was clearly visable. "You know?"

"Ah...I get you," the Potter boy said before he walked over to the chairs and sat down. Scorpius found himself following. "Do you not have a torch?"

"A what now?"

Albus raised the muggle lighting device.

"Oh...I thought they were called borches. And no, I have a wand."

Laughing, Albus shook his head. "Borch isn't a word," he corrected. "And you're not _meant _to be using your wand."

Scorpius shrugged. "Oh well, everyone's asleep anyway."

"I guess...heating charm?"

"Good idea," Scorpius muttered, flicking his wand and making a bubble of heat around them. Albus forced him to shut off the wand light and they sat in their heated space with the Muggle light, watching the sky turn light, the wind run its fingers through the trees and grass. Scorpius felt himself smile softly as the sun started to rise, basking the world in different shades of grey.

"It's so colourless..." he said, more to himself than anyone else. "In the morning."

"When the word's grey, void of colours," Albus confirmed, surprising the other boy a little. Green eyes smiled. "Well, it's true. My sister hates it when the world has no colour. She says it's a time to sleep and wait."

"Everything's so...still," Scorpius said with a frown. "Doesn't she like the silence?"

"Lily's much more open and loud I guess. She's a social butterfly sometimes, though she can be really quiet," Albus smiled to himself. "Sometimes I wonder why she's not in Hufflepuff."

Scorpius raised a brow. "I thought Rose was your sister?"

Albus laughed quietly, shaking his head and grinning. "Cousin," he corrected. "My family tree's confusing. I can't keep track of it..."

"Not surprised..."

The Potter looked across the expansive field where the sun was lighting up the first signs of frost. "Hey," he said slowly and cautiously. "Do you want to...go for a walk?"

Shrugging, Scorpius stood after Albus, who led the way a little until they fell into a steady pace together, their shoes crunching against the grass. A walk in the field as the world woke up.

"It's nice here," Scorpius noted. "Even if the tents have a lack of comfort. I still don't like the fact that we have to spend our time in those horrible Muggle contraptions."

Scorpius was surprised at how relaxing being around Albus could be. The boy laughed and smiled a lot, though he wasn't loud. He could carry a conversation when Scorpius wasn't saying much, but he wasn't overly talkative like Riley could be. He didn't seem to get offended easily, but he knew when to be upset and when not to be, unlike Yuna who didn't get upset about anything. He was generally easy to get along with, and seemed to know when to move onto a new topic.

It wasn't until the world was full of green and the morning winds were starting up Scorpius noticed how weak his heating charm was. Albus was obviously not used to the northern weather, as he had his arms wrapped around himself. A fault; he didn't look after himself, clearly.

"We should go back," Scorpius said, stopping the conversation they were having about the Knight Bus and how _that _was 'bloody uncomfortable'. "As interesting as talking about the commoner's wagon is, you're going to catch your death."

Albus grinned, flustering. "Aw, do you care about little old me?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Scorpius said, feeling his own face heat up. "I don't want you putting my holiday down, that's all."

"Sure," he laughed. "Glad to know you care. Come on then."

The walk back was pretty silent, and once again Scorpius felt surprisingly comfortable in the other's presence. There was no pressure to say anything or _be_ anything.

When they got back, Luna Thomas was up, humming away while cooking some eggs, smiling softly to herself as her daughter did. This was how Yuna was going to look like in twenty years.

"Nice walk?" she asked the boys as they came into the circle.

"Very," Albus answered. "Though a bit cold."

Luna nodded. "It is rather cold, isn't it? I hope it warms up soon. Maybe the fire mithtans will come and warm up our clothes for tomorrow if I pay them nicely," she pondered. Scorpius looked at Albus with a face full of confusion. Albus brushed it off.

"Oh!" she said suddenly, standing and shuffling her things around. "Scorpius, you'll be wanting your painkiller's, won't you?" she asked. "It's the moon tonight, isn't it? I've set up a port key to take you to the Shrieking Shack. I hope you don't mind? I'll come with you to make sure everything's set up and safe before we come back," she handed him his painkillers, waiting patiently as he gulped a couple down before she took them back. "Yuna should be coming out in a minute. She woke up just before you came back."

Albus nodded, thanking the lady and sitting down. Scorpius followed suit, slightly upset he had to take something as lame as _painkillers _in another person's company.

Yuna was soon rising, bright and perky as ever, her little sister close behind with her dark hands stuffed in the pockets of her jacket, a lot calmer as she sighed, her cheeks puffing out. Sometimes it was hard to tell which was older.

"Morning, Albus, Scorpius," Yuna greeted, sitting next to the couple. Kim was right beside her. "Did you both sleep well?"

"Very, thanks," Albus said with a grin, his legs bouncing in an attempt to warm them up. Scorpius' heating charm had gone with his wand into his pocket. "You?"

"Pleasant," she replied with her tell-tale smile.

"Could've been better…" Scorpius muttered under his breath. Kim seemed to agree with him.

"I'm amazed you're awake," Yuna commented to Albus. "You're normally up later like Phil."

Albus shrugged. "I don't know, woke up on impulse I guess. I woke Phil up in the process, but I imagine he went back to sleep."

Yuna hummed in agreement before they lapsed into silence. Scorpius noticed how close his and Albus' chair was for the first time.

Zzz

It was weird, James thought, it being a holiday and all; he and his brother often had to share a room with Fred and Phil. But now there was a large lack in younger siblings. Fred had noticed it too, he figured. He had to have. Who _couldn't_? They were out there with Scorpius _Malfoy _for goodness sake!

"Argh!" James growled, kicking and shooting up in bed, glaring at the wall opposite. "I hate this."

"What," Fred asked, drawing out the vowel and rolling over in his bed. "Sleep?"

"The lack of it," James hissed through clenched teeth. "I can't sleep."

Fred scoffed and turned back around. "Good for you. I can. Please respect that."

James felt his glare turn to Fred and he picked up his pillow, throwing it in that general direction. He always was good at throwing.

"_Ow!_" Fred exclaimed, slowly getting up and looking to the brunette in the bed next to him with a sleepy cringe. "Okay already, I'm up."

"Good."

Fred watched James glare at the wall for far too long before running a hand through his red hair and sighing through his nose. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think there's something wrong?"

Fred gave him a look that clearly said it all. You're joking me.

"What's this, counselling session? Sheesh, all you do is ask for a bit of company and you get a _Fred_."

A classical smirk graced the redhead's lips as he took more interesting in the conversation. "So you want _company_? Feeling a bit _lonely _without your baby brother?" he teased, sounding babyish at the end.

James flustered, ruffling his sheets and getting out of bed, pulling a hoody over his T-shirt. "Fuck off," he spat. "I'm going to get some food."

"Good luck with that," Fred called after him before falling back on the bed.

The eldest Potter sibling was amazed to find who else was awake in the house: Uncle Ron. Who had a habit of getting up at lunch time.

"H-hey," James greeted, sitting down with his apple in his grasp. "You're up early."

Ron yawned, rubbing the side of his face. "Mm, I am. Too early."

James bit into the apple.

"Man, this sucks."

"A bloody Malfoy."

Zzz

"Hey! It's nice to meet you. Haven't seen you around before."

Albus looked up, running a hand through his brown hair which was only half dried and nodding at the new comer. "Yeah, I'm here with some friends."

"Having fun?" The boy was about Phil's height and had lush dark brown hair. His skin was slightly tanned and he looked strong, even under all that winter clothing, though he made it look good. The boy had ski goggles round his neck and his brilliant hazel eyes were brimming over with excitement.

"Define fun..." Albus muttered, trying and failing to suppress a sigh.

The boy's laughter rang angelically in his ears. "Ha! I take it camping isn't your thing? I hope I can change your mind."

Albus found a smile working its way to his features as he bounced his legs a bit, nodding. "Me too..."

"I'm Jeremy," the boy greeted, sticking a hand out that Albus eagerly took in his own. "Albus, if I'm right?"

"Yeah…how'd you…"

Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. He made it look good. "I overheard the 'Albus, get your ass over here and shower pronto' line."

Albus flustered heavily and glanced round to where the public showers were. Where the others currently were. "Sorry about that…Phil's a bit," he flinched. "Loud?"

That bell-like laughter rang again. "I see, well it was nice meeting you Albus, but I have a date with a pair of skis," Jeremy said. "They have a ski site just down the road. Maybe you could come later this week if you had the time?"

Albus found himself grinning. "Of course," he said. "That'd be cool!"

Jeremy looked to the showers, smirking lightly. "I'll see you later then, ciao for now."

Albus watched the boy walk off, trudging through the frost to the ski park. He felt himself smile lightly when the brunette looked round to him, waving. He waved back. Maybe coming on this trip wasn't so bad…

"Who was that?" someone asked from behind him. He turned to see Scorpius, giving the boy a weird look.

"His name's Jeremy, he's gone to a ski park or something," Albus grinned. "We should go with him tomorrow."

Scorpius huffed, sitting next to Albus in his chair. "I like it here. I don't feel the need to delve into _Muggle sports_, thank you anyway."

Albus rolled his eyes good-heartedly and smiled up at the blond. "Really now? And tell me what's so great about sitting around in comparison to _skiing_?"

"I can't," Scorpius said simply. "Don't know what Skiing is. Sounds awful though."

"Huh," Albus said. "Maybe you should give something a try before you judge it? Have you never had a bad impression about something or someone that changes when you get to know them?"

Scorpius' stormy grey eyes looked deep into his own, flickering from one to the other before he smirked. "Possibly."

Scoffing, Albus turned back to the direction Jeremy left in. "Whatever. Jeremy was nice, so I'm going even if you're not."

"Who said I wasn't?"

"You said you didn't 'feel the need, thank you anyway'."

"I didn't specifically say I wasn't going to do it. I just said I didn't feel like it."

Albus raised a brow sucking in a breath. "You're so…troublesome."

"Thank you," Scorpius shot back. "I try."

Luna then came out her tent, dressed in her blue and purple robes, her hair catching the wind a little as she shuffled over to Scorpius with a light grin. "Scorpius," she called softly. "Shall we go now? It's getting into the evening, and I want to make sure everything's safe and such."

The Malfoy stood and Albus felt a pang of guilt.

"Hey…Scorpius," he started. The eyes looked down at him. "If you really _don't _feel like it, we can just not go. I mean, I wasn't looking forward to it _that _much."

"Yes, you were."

And with that, the two blondes had gone.

He sighed, looking back to where the fire would be when the stroke it up that evening. He felt someone sit beside him and looked up, the happy smile of Yuna Thomas greeting him. He felt his own smile form.

"Hey there," he said.

"Hello Al," she greeted, a towel draped round her hair. "It's quite cold, is it not?"

He nodded.

"I know you're worried about him," Yuna started, taking his hand. "But he'll be fine. He has been through this many times before."

"I guess you're right," he muttered smiling more. "As always."

Giggling, the girl pulled him to his feet. "Come on," she said. "There's a café on the site that sells marshmallows. I like them a lot. I imagine that if I ever ate a cloud it would be like eating marshmallows or cotton candy, don't you?"

"Maybe not _that_ sweet…"

Zzz


	13. Chapter 13

ScorpiusAlbus

LoveHate Relationship

**A/N: **Okay, so after finishing Christmas with the Weasleys, I have re-read this fic. I might re-write some of the other chapters in this fic, but I wanna start writing it again before I do. Apologies if I'm a bit out of touch with it.

Zzz

That night, Albus found it hard to sleep. How could he? Scorpius was off being in pain. Sure, Luna was there, and was perfectly capable of making sure they boy was safe and could minimize the pain. She was an incredible bright woman, and he knew he could trust her completely. But that didn't stop him from worrying.

Eventually he drifted off, though not peacefully. Phil was next to him, snoring away, and he fell asleep to the sound, and woke to the sound. At dawn, when the world was still grey, he woke up with a start as he heard voices outside his tent, bolting up and glaring to see any shadows outside his tent.

"Riley is a heavy sleeper, don't worry about waking him up," came the clear voice of Professor Thomas in the quiet of the morning.

"Thank yo-you, Professor," was the shaky reply.

There was more shuffling, some zips, a bit more shuffling, and then silence. Albus lay back down, a small smile on his face as he drifted off once again, feeling slightly better.

It wasn't long before he was woken up again however, at the smell of food, as he slowly pushed himself up and blinked the sleep out of his eyes. Looking to the lump beside him, which was also beginning to stir, he grabbed his jumper and crawled to the door, opening it and leaving the tent.

Outside, round their little meeting point, three blondes and a young girl sat in chairs, chatting away as the food cooked on their make-shift stove. Yuna spotted him first, smiling softly and waving. The other three turned to face him, with varying expressions from pleased to crabby. He walked over with an awkward smile, seating himself on one of the spare chairs between Luna and Scorpius, arms wrapped round himself.

"Would you like some food too, Albus?" Luna asked dreamily. "Eggs again I'm afraid."

"That'd be wonderful," he replied with a grin. The woman nodded and watched the eggs cooking at the moment as Kim munched on biscuits. "How did you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you," she said. "It may have been a short sleep, but it was long enough for me."

Scorpius looked sour. "Sorry about that."

"It's not a problem, Scorpius. We're happy to have you here. Like I said, it was a long enough sleep for me," she picked up the large pan, putting the eggs on three plates. "I had insomnia as a teenager. I think it's because I took too many naps during the day," she smiled as she handed them round, getting out more eggs from the cooler next to her. "I do miss my naps. I might have one today."

Dean came out from behind Luna, rubbing his shoulders and kissing the woman on the top of her head. "Morning sweetheart."

"Good morning, Dean. Would you also like some eggs?"

"Yes please!"

Albus glanced at the tent behind him at the sound of shuffling. "If you can cook for three people with that thing, I think Phil was starting to wake up when I left."

"Well, if he's not awake by the time they're made, I'm sure someone else could go for seconds!" she nodded to herself. "We have a lot of eggs."

There was a big movement from behind Scorpius and Albus as another boy emerged, stretching with a wide smile before he zipped the tent up. He skipped over to them, sitting next to Albus and smiling brightly. "Oh, eggs! Can I have some?"

As they all started talking amongst themselves, Riley turned to Albus with a knowing smile and asked: "How did you sleep?"

The boy tried not to cringe. "Well I guess?"

Riley giggled. "I'm sure I slept better than you, huh?"

There was more rustling, and soon all eight members of the trip were sat around the stove, eating eggs and chatting amongst each other. Kim started to pass the biscuits round as they all slowly started to finish their food, munching and complimenting the Muggle food.

Albus looked up to reply to Kim and was caught off guard by a person standing behind her, behind their tents, over at another group. A boy with lush brown hair and brilliant hazel eyes. The boy winked at him, raising a hand. Albus smiled bashfully and waved back.

"Who's that?" Riley asked, sounding slightly out of breath.

"Jeremy, I think his name was," Albus replied as the boy turned back to his group. "I met him yesterday, on his way to the ski site down the road."

Riley's eyes were wide. "No way. Mum, dad, can we go to the ski site?"

Luna smiled softly and Dean raised a brow. "Of course, Riley," his mother said. "We can make it a little outing. I imagine it will be more entertaining than sitting round and talking or walking all day."

"What's skiing, exactly?" Phil asked, trying to hide his irrational anger.

"It's so cool!" Kim exclaimed, getting excited. "You have two long sticks that you attach to ski-boots, and two poles that you push yourself with down the snow!"

Phil hummed blankly. Scorpius glared fiercely at the stove.

"Al!" Riley hissed, shaking the boy's arm. "He's looking at you again!"

Albus looked up and the boy was indeed looking his way, beckoning him over. Albus glanced at the others before excusing himself to Riley's pushes, jogging over to the taller boy. He arrived at the other camp site, seeing a group of teens sat round a fire laughing and talking between themselves, all dressed up similarly to how Jeremy was the day before.

"Hi!" Albus greeted, with slightly too much enthusiasm.

"Hey," Jeremy said smoothly. "How're you?"

"Good thanks," Albus nodded. "Just woken up really."

The other chuckled, shoulders bouncing. "I was wondering if you were still up for coming to the ski slopes today with us. Your family's welcome to join."

"They're my friends, not my family. My family's a bit too big to do something like this."

Jeremy gave the boy a lopsided smile. "Well, your friends are welcome to join. The more the merrier."

"That'd be awesome," Albus said with a brilliant grin. "I've never been skiing before."

"Everyone should try it once," Jeremy looked the boy up and down. "I'd be happy to help you out, I'm not half bad."

"Awesome," Albus repeated, nodding his head.

Jeremy looked at his friends briefly. "We're going now, so I guess we'll meet you there. It's hard to miss, you just go left when you leave the camping grounds, and its sign posted from the end of the road on. It's about ten minutes away."

"See you there," the smaller boy said. Jeremy nodded, turning back to his group as Albus dashed back to his own.

Yuna and Riley were both smiling brightly, one softer than the other, while Phil seemed undisturbed by his cousin's new friend. Scorpius was still glaring at the stove. Albus sat down, glancing over at the other site, taking in small breaths as the group looked at him expectantly.

"He said they're going now, and will meet us there. He said you go left when you leave the camping grounds, and its sign posted. It's about ten minutes away."

"How exciting!" Riley was practically jumping in his seat. "This is going to be fun!"

"We'll drive you down when you're all ready," Dean said, standing. "I imagine we can rent out equipment at the site, so in your own time."

The married couple both walked back to their tent, hand in hand.

"Let's go get ready, sis!" Kim said, tugging on her sister's arm. "The sooner the better!"

Yuna nodded patiently, getting up and following the younger girl. Phil excused himself, heading towards the toilets, and Riley joined him, retrieving his toothbrush quickly. Albus looked at the last companion, seeing the boy still drilling holes with his eyes. The boy's heart sank and he bit his lip, guilt washing over him.

"We don't have to go. I'm happy to stay here with you-!"

Scorpius' glare flashed up, yellow shining brightly. "We can't do that now, can we? You're little boyfriend expects you, not your friends!"

Albus opened and closed his mouth like a fish, fear and confusion running through his veins. At the site of the panic in the brunette's eyes, Scorpius calmed, the yellow anger being replaced by grey shame.

"Sorry," he muttered, tearing his eyes away from the other boy and back to the stove. "I'm still a bit-!"

"How was it?" Albus asked softly. "I heard you come back, you sounded shaky."

Scorpius gave the Potter a calculating look. "It was the same as usual, using the port-key was a bit of a strain on my mind, and I had to remain in the Shrieking Shack, but it was okay. You heard us come back?"

Albus flustered. "Well, I-I was a bit worried about- I mean, I'm a light sleeper and-!"

"No you're not," Scorpius probed. "You never wake up when we all get up, and Kim isn't particularly quiet."

"I mean, ha, it was more of a light sleep this time," Albus laughed nervously. "Cause, you know, I wanted to make sure you were okay, so I woke up when you got back."

Scorpius raised a brow. "You were worried?"

"I guess yeah."

The two sat in silence, Albus looking at the ground, the sky, _anywhere_ other than those piercing grey eyes that were staring directly at him.

"Th-thank you," Scorpius looked away this time as the green eyes snapped up. "I suppose."

"Uh, you're welcome."

Phil got back, patting his cousin on the shoulder, breaking the two boys from the eye lock they had developed. "Come on, dude, and start getting ready!"

Albus peeped slightly, jumping up and trying desperately to hide what he knew was a bright red face as he chased Phil, almost running. The two entered the tent and Phil started to strip down, shivering slightly as he got out his wand, strengthening the heating spell around their tent. He glanced at his younger cousin, who seemed slightly dazed.

"Everything okay?" the redhead asked.

Albus looked up, flushing brightly. "Uh, yeah, I'm fine," he grinned. "Don't worry. Let's get ready."

Phil nodded, slightly reluctantly, and the two started to get ready. He glanced at his cousin, staying silent as the boy got ready, thinking of the boy they'd seen earlier.

"Are you gay?"

His cousin paused, turning round slowly with a bizarre mixture of confusion and shock on his face. "What?"

"Are you gay?"

Albus frowned, giving his cousin a strange look. "Are you serious?"

"Yes," Phil frowned, slightly hurt. "What's with that 'are you an idiot look'?"

"Phil," Albus stepped over his words carefully. "Have you just noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"That I'm gay?"

The redhead scratched his head. "Well, you never said you were. You've never shown a particular interest in anyone."

Albus nodded stiffly. "Right. Yeah."

Phil's eyes narrowed. "Have you?"

"No?"

"Why was that a question?"

Albus sighed, sitting down and crossing his legs. "Sit down, Phil."

A pause. "No."

The brunette glared, cousin following him reluctantly. "Phil, do you think you're straight?"

"Wh-what?"

"Do you think you're straight?" Albus persisted. "Is that what this is about? Are you just realising?"

Phil scoffed, shaking his head. "Me? Gay? Ha," he laughed. Albus raised a brow. "A little bit."

Albus smiled slightly. "A little bit straight or a little bit gay?"

"A little bit both?"

The brunette patted his shoulder. "Good, I'm glad you're not in denial. So, who else we know do you think is gay?"

"Riley's gay," Phil said. "Riley's told me he's gay."

"Good."

Phil glared. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"I'm not dating Riley."

"I'm not suggesting you do!"

"You are. I know you, Al. You're a little bugger."

Albus tried not to take it personally. "Whatever dude. I'm not suggestion you date Riley. Though you should."

"Why?" Phil insisted. "Why should I date Riley? Why is everyone so insistent on this?"

"You're kidding me right?" Albus grinned. "Think of all the things your brother does with girls."

Phil nodded, looking up. "He flirts. And kisses them."

"And hugs them, and cuddles them," Albus continued, Phil nodding in agreement. "And protects him, and is possessive of him."

Phil's face dropped, glaring fiercely.

"And loves him," Albus' smile started to widen. "And spends all his time with him..."

"Piss off."

There was a shadow at the door of their tent and somebody cleared their throat. "Al, Phil?" floated Yuna's soft voice. "Are you ready to go?"

Albus pulled on his jacket as Phil scrambled to get the rest of his clothes. "Almost!"

The shadow disappeared.

Albus turned back to his cousin, who was pulling on a second jacket. "Do you seriously not like Riley?"

Phil was silent. The two waited for a moment as Phil stared at the door, Albus watching him. The two remained like this for a few moments before Phil decided to speak. "I don't know," he said quietly. "I don't know if I want to."

"Why not?" Albus asked with a frown.

He was only met with a sour smile before the boy left the tent, leaving Albus on his own.

Zzz

Albus looked out the window, sparks of excitement in his eyes as they pulled up at the dry ski slope. He gripped Phil's arm tightly as he looked past the boy, making him cringe. Mr Thomas parked the car, allowing everyone to pile out. Luna and Dean led them to what they assumed was the reception, finding a place to rent the skis needed.

"This'll be fun!" Riley buzzed, grasping Albus' arm. "Come on; let's go find your lover-boy!"

"Riley!" the boy replied, cringing slightly as he was dragged further into the midst of people. Phil glanced at Scorpius, and they shared an unhappy look before following the two, Yuna and Kim behind.

"Albus!" came a shout from the brunette's left. He looked up, seeing a familiar face heading towards him, winning smile adoring the face. "You came!"

"Of course," he said with a smile. "How could I not?"

Jeremy looked to the person still latched onto Albus' arm, seeing Riley's amazed face. "And who's your friend?"

"Riley," the boy in question replied, sticking out his free hand. "Hi."

"A pleasure," The taller boy took it and kissed the glove. "Jeremy."

Riley let out a rather girlish giggle, latching tighter onto Albus. "You're so cute!"

"Thanks," Jeremy winked. "How about you get on either side of me, and I'll teach you how to do it?" he asked, moving to face the slope. Albus shook his companion off and moved to the other side of Jeremy, Riley doing the same. Luna had hired a teacher for her daughters, having retreated to the cafe at the bottom of the hill. Dean wasn't so lucky, his daughters insisting he came with them.

"This is stupid," Scorpius muttered, glancing about at all the Muggles with distain. "How is this fun?"

Phil scoffed. "I can think of much better things to be doing right now."

Riley turned to them, waving his hand excitedly, a large grin on his face as the three took off, very slowly, down the hill. Phil felt his heart melt slightly and he waved back. Scorpius simply glared at the back of Jeremy's head.

"So much better things," he agreed.

"Come on," Phil muttered, pulling himself forward to the edge. "Let's go."

Scorpius' eyes were wide. "What?"

"You think I'm going to waste the money paid on this? No, I'm going down this little fucker a least once."

Reluctantly, Scorpius positioned himself next to Phil, glaring once again at the back of Jeremy's head now he could see them once again.

"Well hey there, boys," they turned, Scorpius having to lean forward to see past Phil, two girls standing beside them, the one who spoke with a flirty smile on her face. "Do you need any help?" she asked in a distinct American accent.

"We'd be happy to assist," the blond behind her added, accent more English. "If you'd like us to?"

Scorpius opened his mouth to _pleasantly _decline, but Phil got there first with a quick: "That'd be great!"

"It would?" the smaller boy asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, it would."

The blond girl moved to help Scorpius, pink streaks in her hair. He tried his best not to cringe. "It's really simple, and easy on the dry slopes!" she encouraged. Looking at Phil, he saw the American woman had already started to demonstrate, light brown hair having green streaks to match her friend's.

"My cousin," the blond explained. "She's visiting from America for a little while, so we brought her here. She loves to ski!"

"Fascinating."

The girl didn't let this deter her. "I'm Holly!"

"Great."

She huffed and looked at her cousin who had started off, envy on her face. "Okay, let's start."

Zzz

Riley had courteously let Albus and Jeremy share a cart going back up the hill, taking one with his sister, who had been a few moments behind them. He turned to the slope top to see if he could see the last two of the group, searching. Yuna giggled slightly, pointing much further down the hill to four people.

"If you're looking for Phil and Scorpius," she said, drawing his attention to the couples. "I believe they're there."

While he was glad he caught Phil's almost fall, he was not happy to see the boy saved by the brunette beside him. The girl seemed too keen to make sure Phil was okay.

"Who are they with?" Riley snapped, frown appearing on his face as he sat up. Yuna shrugged with a playful smile on her face, watching her brother reel with jealousy.

As they got back to the top, Albus and Jeremy waiting for him when he joined them, he stood very definitely, shaking his head.

"I'm waiting for Phil and Scorpius," he explained, Albus' smile flashing to mild confusion. "They have personal tutors, I'm sure they wouldn't mind teaching me too."

Albus was more confused. "Personal tutors?"

"Two girls, look!" Riley insisted, pointing to the bottom of the hill. Albus couldn't really see them for where he was, but he was still confused. "So, I'll wait for them."

Jeremy looked slightly guilty. "I'm sorry, I haven't disturbed your relationship, have I?" he asked Riley with his silky voice. "I didn't mean to make your boyfriend jealous."

Riley's face tinted pink, but his anger was still dominant. "He's not my boyfriend."

Albus grinned at his new friend, a light bulb in his mind. "How about you take Riley down, just the two of you?" the bespectacled boy suggested. "As a favour."

Jeremy raised his eyebrows, looking between the two boys before smirking wickedly. "Sure thing, Albus. Come on, _Riles_," he winked at the boy. "Let's go down together, you and me."

Riley spluttered, looking at Albus. "What?"

Albus grinned. "I'll wait for Scorpius and Phil, make sure they're okay."

Hesitating, Riley moved closer to Jeremy, smiling slightly and nodding as they set off down the hill. Albus turned to look at the carts coming back up the hill, waiting to see his friends. Yuna gave him an odd look before setting off with her sister and father. Eventually, a redheaded boy and a brunette girl stepped off the swing, moving over to where Albus was, laughing between the two. The next people to get off the swing were two blondes, both looking equally as disgusted with one another.

"Scorpius!" he shouted, the grey eyes meeting his, yellow shadows running through them. Albus licked his lips, smiling anyway. "Did you enjoy it?"

"No," he snapped, eyes returning to their dull grey, looking tired. "This girl won't stop talking about pizza."

"It's the shape-oh, fuck off," she huffed, turning to a started Albus. "You try teach him," she muttered before setting off down the slope with some speed. Albus turned to look at his cousin, who was looking around with confusion.

"He's gone down with Jeremy," Albus supplied with a knowing smile, attempting to look innocent. "You just missed them."

"You didn't go with them?" Phil asked.

"No, decided to give them some time to themselves."

Phil looked rather put off by this information, but the wide smile of the American he was with came back into view. "Is this your gay friend?"

"This is my cousin," Phil said, gesturing to the boy in question. "Who is gay, yes."

Albus flustered, trying to ignore the look Scorpius was giving him. "Hi," he greeted, waving at the girl. "Albus."

"Stacey," the girl replied, waving back before turning all her attention back to her student. "Shall we try again?"

"Sure."

The two set off, Phil doing slightly better this time round. Albus finally turned to Scorpius, giving his best 'attitude' look. "What?" he asked.

Scorpius shrugged, shaking his head, curious look still worn. "Nothing."

"What?" Albus repeated, looking like a child.

"Just never thought you were gay."

"Well, now you know," Albus replied, positioning himself. "I guess we're going down together this time, huh?"

Scorpius couldn't help the smile that found its way to his face, and Albus found himself flustered. "Seems like a much better deal."

Three runs later, as they reached the bottom of the hill once again, Albus grinned brightly at his companion, laughing slightly. The blond boy had not picked up the idea yet, and it was becoming very comical. But as soon as tired grey eyes met his, his laughter evaporated and his grin was replaced with a worried frown.

"I think I need to rest," Scorpius admitted. Albus smiled softly and nodded, pressing the clips on his skis and taking them off, Scorpius following suit. The blond sighed happily, stretching his legs and heading for the lift back up the hill, aiming straight for the cafe where his guardian was, Albus on his tail. Luna smiled softly as she spotted them head towards her, lifting Scorpius' face and inspecting his eyes, nodding in satisfaction and looking back out of the window. Albus started to look at the menu, craving a warm drink.

"Did you enjoy it?" Luna asked the boys, eyes locked on her daughters and husband outside.

"It was great," Albus said. "I'd love to do it on real snow!"

Scorpius cringed, resting his head on the table. "I'm so tired."

"You look like you'll live," Luna reassured, patting the boy's shoulder. "I imagine you're not all that used to so much work the day after your transformation, so rest for now. I'm sure if Albus wants to go back out, he can join the others. Though you seemed to be doing very well by yourself."

"Thanks," Albus grinned. He glanced out the window as Luna signalled for the waiter to come to their table. "How are the others doing?"

"Yuna is a fast learner, as is Kim," Luna said, pride in her voice. "They're doing better than Dean. I believe Riley and Phil have too many distractions to be able to pick it up properly," the woman smiled knowingly. "Though I think you might be to blame for that."

Albus grinned.

"Here they are," she pointed out the window. "Riley and your new friend."

Looking, Albus saw the two brunettes talking about something very deep as they trudged across to a free spot on the slope top, occasionally glancing at the lift. As Riley glanced in his direction slightly, he waved, getting the boy's attention. The mournful look was replaced by joy as Riley waved back, pointing them out to Jeremy.

Scorpius grunted.

"You can go out there, you know. You don't have to stay here with me," he muttered quietly as Luna ordered drinks for them. "Didn't you come here to spend time with your new Muggle friend?"

"No need to be so pleasant," Albus joked, shaking his head. "I came here to spend time with my friends. You included."

Scorpius darkened, burying his head once again in his arms. "I'm having a nap."

"Sleep well."

Outside, Riley was going back up the lift, chattering away with Jeremy as he glanced back at the slope, seeing a redheaded boy followed by a brunette girl.

"If you like him so much, why don't you ask him out?" Jeremy questioned, glancing over Riley's shoulder. "Though he seems very straight."

Riley sighed wistfully, slouching back. "He is very straight, isn't he?"

"I'm pretty sure Albus disagrees."

Riley grinned. "That's because everyone does. I'm not that brave though," he glanced back at the redhead. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm in Gryffindor."

"What now?"

"Nothing," Riley laughed nervously, changing the subject. "What about you, do you have anybody back home?"

Jeremy cleared his throat, trying to stay calm. "Not really. Albus seems very nice."

"He is!" Riley nodded. "And single. And gay."

Chuckling, the older boy nodded. "Good to know."

Phil glanced at their swing, glaring slightly.

"What's up?" Stacey asked, closing in on him as they reached the bottom of the slope. "Your mood seemed to drop."

"Nothing just worried about my friend."

She smiled seductively, cocking her hips. "I'm sure he's fine. Maybe you ought to worry about yourself; you slipped up a bit on that run."

He laughed slightly, shrugging. "What can you do, huh?"

Pulling herself forward, she slid her skis between his, looking up through large eyelashes. "I can think of things."

His heart started to thump as he glanced around for an escape route. "What are you doing?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

He looked back at her, nodding.

She moved closer. "Do you not want to kiss me?"

There was a loud shout that slowly got closer and closer to them. Unable to look away, Phil watched the girl glance out the corner of her eye in annoyance, which faded to confusion and panic.

"Argh!" came the shout as Phil was tackled to the ground, cringing as his head bounced against the makeshift-snow, trying not to groan.

"Riley," he greeted, not needing to confirm the face, only the voice.

Glancing up, Riley looked at the boy through pale eyes, trying his best not to look too upset. "How's it going?" he asked.

Stacey looked at Jeremy with a scowl as he slid up to the group, a smug smile on his face. "Clearly, we're progressing faster than you," he gloated. "Seeing as we can ski faster than you."

"It's not all about speed," she snapped.

Phil sat up; Riley still attached to him, and smiled slightly, shaking his head. "You need to learn to stop better."

The brunette grinned. "Who said I was trying to stop?"

"Where's Albus?" Jeremy asked casually. "I don't see him about. Or his friend."

"I think Scorpius was feeling ill, so they went into the cafe," Phil explained, turning to the boy in his lap. "Shall we go get something to drink?"

The two stood, ignoring the others behind them, and headed for the lift, Riley excitedly telling Phil all about his fun time on the ski slope. Stacey huffed, looking around for her cousin, and Jeremy quickly found some of the friends he came with, joining them.

It wasn't long before they were all sat in the cafe, the noise waking Scorpius from his nap. Mr Thomas decided that they should find somewhere to eat dinner, explaining that there was meant to be a pub down the road, and the group was soon in the car on the way for food. The evening was a very noisy one, and Yuna was happy to note that Scorpius seemed more open to talking with them, and that Phil and Riley seemed happier around each other than they were that morning. It wasn't till they were heading back to the car that she decided to mention it.

"Do you like my brother?" she asked softly as they hung back slightly, walking slower than the others.

"I guess," Phil muttered.

She smiled softly. "Where is that Gryffindor courage?" she asked, shaking her head. He pouted slightly, trying to look irritated as she giggled.

As they went to bed that night, Phil started to think hard about where exactly that Gryffindor courage was.

Zzz

Kivea: I know it ran kinda dry at the end there, but I spent a lot of creativity points on the beginning and middle D: it's longer than most chapters I write these days, so I hope you all enjoy it!

Thanks to those of you who stuck around to wait for me!

Kivea Rain.


	14. Chapter 14

ScorpiusAlbus

LoveHate Relationship

**A/N: **So now, armed with my new netbook, I think I can finally get back into the flow when I write stories, without worrying about my laptop crashing every ten minutes. Just have to not let the TV distract me now.

Zzz

The night was much more pleasant for most of them that night, Albus happy that his friend was safe, Scorpius out like a light with his lack of sleep the night before, as was Luna. Phil said he would've been, if it hadn't been for his family's unnatural habit to sleep through any sound or emotional trauma.

That morning wasn't as comfortable as the night. While everyone was chirping amongst each other, Phil was busy in his own thoughts, moving the food around his plate as it quickly got colder. So wrapped up in talking about the days plans, no one really noticed the odd attitude to his food, and passed the silence off as him getting up earlier than usual and still being tired.

"You can do whatever you like today," Dean confirmed. "There's not much to do around here, it's more time to oneself, away from the city. We've got two days left, so decide between you what you want to do."

"I will be doing some work," Luna informed. "Get it out the way while you can, yes?"

"I want to go walking again!" Kim demanded with a pout. "Can we go walking again?"

"Of course," her father said. "We can go soon if you like. Does anyone else want to come with us?"

Yuna nodded happily, and Albus shrugged in agreement.

Scorpius cringed slightly, rubbing his arm with a small shake of his head. "I think I'll rest today, thank you."

Riley whined slightly. "Is there nothing else to do? We've gone walking twice!"

"No, there's nothing much else to do. Unless you want to go to the village close by, see what it's like there. You can scope out restaurants for our meal tonight?"

The brunet grinned brightly, turning to Phil. "How about it? Shall we go to the village?"

Phil looked up, having not paid attention. "Okay?"

Albus chuckled slightly at the confused look on his cousin's face as Riley cheered. "You just agreed to go shopping with Riley?" Albus explained. Phil grimaced at his plate, enticing a laugh.

"It'll be fun!" Riley insisted. "Just the two of us, some best friend time!"

"Like a date," Scorpius added.

The dark haired boy flustered while Scorpius smirked at the distasteful scowl he was getting from the Weasley boy. Albus tried his hardest not to smile.

"Right, well, let's get ready for our walk," Dean said, getting up and patting Phil on the shoulder. "Have fun in town."

"Thanks…"

Luna smiled softly. "I can drive you into the village if you want. It's about a ten minute walk if you'd rather walk it."

"We can walk it," Riley said. "It's not far. I think I know where it is."

Satisfied with this answer, Luna retreated back to her tent to get started on her papers, and the teens slowly retreated to their own tents.

Zzz

"How about there for dinner? It looks cute," Riley said, pointing to one of the many restaurants. "What kind of food does everyone like? I forgot to ask…"

"Not spicy food."

The darker haired boy smiled brightly at his companion. "Right, not spicy food. Italian food tends to go down well with everyone, doesn't it?"

"I guess."

This had been going on for about an hour or so, after they'd gotten into the village. There were rows upon rows of restaurants and cafes and small novelty shops, but nothing that had Phil's interest. Riley was having a fair amount of fun looking in windows and wandering around aimlessly, commenting on the things they saw. He had decided their first task should be to find somewhere to eat. He was very indecisive.

"What's wrong with you?" Riley asked eventually, trying not to look irritated. "You're more moody than usual."

"I'm not moody."

Riley scowled, nodding his head. "So are."

"I'm just cold."

Riley stopped, stepping in front of his best friend and glaring up at him. "It's not 'just cold', it's more. What's wrong?"

Phil sighed and looked away from the boy, shrugging. "It's nothing."

"Tell me!"

"It's nothing, really."

"There's something!"

"It's just something your sister and Albus said."

"What did they say?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! I don't want to walk around with a moody boy, it's depressing!"

Phil flustered and returned the glare. "They were asking why I haven't asked you on a date."

Riley was caught between pride at returning the glare full force and curling into a ball. "Right. Okay," he sucked in a breath. "Why is it bothering you so much?"

"Merlin's beard, Riley, can't you just drop it?"

"Apparently not, no," Phil sighed and kicked the ground, Riley's glare softening as he put a hand on Phil's arm. "I want to know what it is, it's clearly bothering you a lot. I don't like it when you're all bothered and stuff."

Phil smirked, looking up at his friend. "You can be really cute sometimes, you know that?"

"Aha," Riley grinned, blushing lightly. "Well, I do try."

"They asked me where my 'Gryffindor courage' was."

"Your what now?"

Phil shrugged, starting to walk about. "My Gryffindor courage. Because I'm too scared to ask you out."

"Wha-why would you be scared?" Riley pressed, swallowing the lump in his throat as they continued down the street.

"Because I wouldn't want something to go wrong and to lose you," Phil admitted. "We've been good friends for years-!"

"The best!"

"-And I don't want to ask you out in case I screw it up and lose you as a friend as well as anything else," Brown eyes looked down into the oddly coloured light ones. "You're the best thing I have."

Riley looked back at him blankly, having stopped in his steps. Opening and closing his mouth several times, he frowned before stepping forward with more courage than the confession was made with. "You won't screw it up. And if you do, I won't leave you," Riley insisted. "Because you're my friend first."

Phil couldn't help the large smile that spread from cheek to cheek at that almost-confession. Riley smiled back bashfully, looking up at the other as they continued down the street, Riley slipping his hand into Phil's.

"So, come on, Mr Gryffindor," Riley encouraged, knocking his shoulder into Phil's. "Where's this confession?"

"You just got it."

"Phil!" Riley whined with a pout, stomping his foot slightly as Phil smirked. "That wasn't a confession! I want a real one!"

"Do you now?"

"Yes! I want it now!"

Phil shrugged. "I want never gets."

"_Phil_!"

Zzz

"I wonder how Phil and Riley are getting on," Albus mused as he walked next to his best friend, arms stuffed in his pockets as they followed the two darker skinned people in front of them. "You think bothering Phil about it worked?"

Yuna chuckled. "The members of your family have a tendency to respond to challenges. Not necessarily well, but respond never the less."

"I sure hope so, I'm getting tired of watching them go back and forth and talk about each other all the time."

"Maybe one day I will have to use that carrot on you to get you going."

"What?"

She smiled softly, shaking her head. "Nothing," she decided to change the subject. "How goes it with Scorpius?"

Albus laughed nervously, looking at the ground. "Yeah, he's wonderful."

"You seem less excited about it than you did a few weeks ago."

"It's just a bit weird," Albus admitted. "Now that I'm on a friendly speaking basis with him, it's bizarre."

"Do you not enjoy it?"

Sighing slightly, the boy shrugged. "Yeah, I do, but there's just something missing."

Yuna hummed to herself, nodding. The two continued in silence for a while, the sound of their footsteps squishing into the ground ringing out and the murmurs of a conversation between father and daughter in front of them.

"I think when Phil and Riley get back, we'll be pleasantly surprised," Yuna decided happily. Albus looked up at her and couldn't help but smile at the optimistic look on her face.

"Yeah," he agreed. "I think we will."

Zzz

Fred and James were sat across from each other, elbows on their knees and fingers locked. Their matching Weasley brown eyes were locked on each other as they sat in stony silence. Rose was laid back in the chair between them, twirling her curls and reading a book.

"I don't know how much longer I can take it," James muttered, eyes starting to water. "It's just so…"

"Painful," Fred finished.

Rose rolled her eyes, slamming the book on the coffee table that sat between the three of them. The boys jumped out their skin, eyes squeezing shut.

"Rose!" Fred snapped, rubbing his eyes.

"You're such a kill joy!" James agreed.

"You're such children," Rose snapped with a frown, pulling her book back to her chest. "Staring contests, _really_?"

James sighed, leaning back in his seat and running a hand through his hair. "I can't focus on anything! I'm too worried about Al!"

Fred huffed, slouching against his palm. "Phil's harder than Al, but Al is so soft. He'll roll over at any sign of conflict that would bother the Thomas'."

"He's such a pussy."

"Dad should've never agreed to let him go!" James insisted. "Why did he say yes? He hates the Malfoy's just like us!"

"Your dad hates _Draco _Malfoy, not his son. And that was a long time ago," came a voice from the living room door. The three snapped their heads up to see Ginny Potter in the doorway, not looking impressed.

"Mum!" James exclaimed, flustering slightly. "Hey!"

"I thought I raised you better, James. If Albus wants to spend time with Scorpius then let him."

Fred scoffed. "Why would Albus _want _to spend time with Scorpius? He's only there because he's friends with the Thomas'."

"Fred!" Ginny warned. "Your uncle got a letter asking if it was okay for Albus to go with Scorpius and the Thomas', not just the Thomas'. They're doing a project together, aren't they?" the three teens nodded. "Maybe they buried the hatchet."

All three cringed, though Rose swallowed the lump in her throat to speak. "I suppose if that's what Al wants, he can't be that bad?" though her voice rose considerably at the end. Ginny nodded.

"Bullshit!"

"James! Mind your language!"

"That bastard was horrible to you! And to Lily! Slugs, Rose!"

Ginny went to shout at her son again, but hesitated. "He what?"

"He made Rose puke slugs!"

The girl in question groaned, sinking back into her seat. "Please don't remind me, James."

"Your uncle Ron tried that one on Malfoy," Ginny noted. "It backfired."

Fred stood, holding his head high. "We must fight back! With firepower!"

"Firepower!" James agreed in a slightly less serious voice, pumping his fist into the air. Rose shook her head, looking incredibly nervous.

Ginny huffed, pouting slightly. "Grounded."

"Wha-?"

"The both of you, grounded!" she repeated. "You clearly aren't listening. You have to accept that it's Albus' choice! And what about Rose, and Lily?" she insisted. "Do you think that would have happened to them had you not tormented Scorpius? Grow up, the pair of you! You're almost in your seventh year now!" the woman looked between the two startled boys, furious. "Go help your Gran with the chores!"

"Yes mum."

"Yes Ginny."

Rose sat where she was, a look of mild surprise, irritation and relief on her face. Ginny sat where her son had been and smiled at her niece, patting her leg. "Sometimes it's better to put family over revenge. Besides, revenge never gets you anywhere but into a deeper grave."

"Thanks, Auntie."

"It's okay sweetie."

Rose paused as the woman stood to leave the room, next question playing on the tip of her tongue. Ginny was quite proud of herself and planned to report back to her husband with good news.

"Why does Al like Scorpius all of a sudden?"

The woman stopped dead in her tracks, trying to remember what Harry said about that specific subject. She turned and smiled with a shrug. "He'll tell us when he's ready."

Rose nodded slowly, shrinking back behind her book with a new look of determination in her eyes. Ginny left, missing this look and bounced out the room. "He'll tell us when he's ready, will he?" Rose muttered to herself with a smirk. "He'll tell us when I want him to."

Zzz

Kivea: Right okay, it's not as long as the last one was, but it was actually really hard to write. I know nothing much REALLY happens in this one, it's more just to drive the plot a bit than to be a leading role. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.

Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter (and those who read it), it's nice to know that you're still reading it and these aren't wasted efforts to bring back the dead!

Thanks,

Kivea Rain

PREVIEW

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"He's forbidden fruit."

"He's what now?"

"You liked him so much, because you couldn't have him."


	15. Chapter 15

ScorpiusAlbus

LoveHate Relationship

**A/N: **I got a key to my boyfriend's flat! Woo!

Zzz

The way back was significantly quieter than the way there. Dean was driving, and Luna was reading the map, reminding him of how they got there. Kim was oblivious to all with her headphones, bopping her head up and down to music. Riley was asleep on Phil's shoulder, snuggled up to his side, as Phil kept dozing off. In the back seat Scorpius, Albus and Yuna sat in a row, Yuna humming to herself and Albus banging his head against the headrest. Scorpius was watching him, half amused, half irritated.

"How long is this car journey again?" the brunette muttered, shaking his head slightly.

"About four hours?" Yuna mused. "So we have two hours left."

Albus whimpered slightly, slumping his shoulders. "I should've never asked."

"Don't you have something to entertain yourself with?" Scorpius asked. "Like a book?"

"I get carsick."

Scorpius scoffed. "What kind of wizard gets _carsick_?"

"Me."

Yuna smiled slightly as the two started to throw insults at each other, shaking her head slightly. "Why don't you work on your muggle studies project?"

"Oh yeah," Albus muttered. "That. How does yours go?"

"I've finished it."

Scorpius raised his brow. "Already?"

"Yes," she gazed out the window. "I finished it the week after it was set. You have taken four weeks so far, and have you got anywhere?"

"Uh…"

"No," she smiled softly. "You haven't."

Scorpius sighed, folding his arms across his chest as Albus looked up at him pathetically. "Theatre, right? Have you read the plays we found?"

"Yes," the blond muttered, clearly not happy about the situation. "Kabuki theatre, right?"

"Can we see yours, Yuna? So we can see what we're meant to do?"

The girl chuckled. "So you can 'make it your own', you mean?"

"Kinda."

"Of course, Albus. I'd be happy to let you see my work," Yuna replied.

Satisfied with this answer and deciding that this meant they didn't need to work on any project; Albus snuggled deeper into his seat, happy with this outcome and ready to try waste away another two hours. Scorpius retrieved a book from the bag by his seat and started to read to entertain himself. After half an hour they needed to stop so that he could use the bathroom, having become carsick.

Zzz

"I'm home!" shouted Albus from the door, letting his rucksack drop to the floor and opening his arms out wide. There was a large commotion from inside the house as he said this and lots of stamping. Phil followed him closely, inviting in the people outside. James came skidding to a halt right in front of his baby brother with a large grin, giving him a large hug.

"Welcome home sweetie!" called his mother from deeper within the house. "Come on in, and invite the Thomas' too!"

"We did," Albus replied as his brother let go of him. "What's up with you?"

"I thought the demon child ate you, I was so worried I-!" James cut his sentence short as pale blond hair came into his view and stormy grey eyes locked his gaze. "Oh. Never mind."

"Al!" A girl bounced down the hallway, red hair straight and brown eyes twinkling with pride. "Look at my hair! Isn't it so much nicer straight?" she came to a halt as she saw the large number of people in the doorway, blushing brightly. "Oh! We have guests…"

"Come on, Lily," James took her hand with a grin. "Let's take Mr and Mrs Thomas to the kitchen with mum."

"Thank you, James," Luna said, following the two. "I must say, I always forget how nice and big your house is."

Scorpius stepped closer to Albus, frowning slightly. "Isn't this the Black House?"

"Yeah," Albus nodded. "It was given to my father when his godfather died."

"It's different to how it looked in photographs I've seen," Scorpius mused, looking around the nicely decorated hall.

"Really?" Albus shrugged. "I guess my parents redecorated at some point. It's always been like this for me."

"Let's go in, shall we?" Yuna suggested, shutting the door. "The others seem to have gone on without us."

Albus glanced at the Malfoy who stood next to him, biting his lip. "Yeah, let's go."

Scorpius was well aware of why his companion was nervous. The three continued, close behind Phil and Riley, when Albus noticed something odd. About the two holding hands.

"Dude!" Albus hissed, pointing at the joining. Riley glanced behind, following Albus' finger before blushing furiously, fingers tightening around Phil's. Phil turned and looked before realising what he was doing, shoving his hand into his pocket. Riley bit his lip, smiling awkwardly.

"Have you only just noticed?" Scorpius asked arrogantly.

Yuna chuckled, shaking her head. "Albus has never been particularly _observant_."

"I see."

The boy in question glared at his two friends. "I'm right here you know."

"We know."

Yuna was the first one into the kitchen, seeing the Potters sat round a table with her own family, Phil and Riley taking their seats. Albus ran into the room with a grin, going to his mother and giving her a large hug. She smiled down at him, rubbing his back and mumbling an 'I missed you too'. Harry glanced at the door, sucking in a breath at the sight he was met with.

Forcing a smile, the man stood, leaning across the table and raising his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Scorpius puffed out his chest and raised his own hand, though Harry saw the slight quiver of his brow, giving away his uncertainty. "Likewise, Mr Potter."

"This is Scorpius," Albus introduced almost sheepishly.

"It's lovely to meet you, Scorpius," Ginny replied with a smile, shaking the boy's hand. "Please, have a seat. Can I get you a drink while we wait for the lunch to be ready? I hope you're not allergic to nuts or something."

"No," Scorpius smiled slightly, making the two house owners give away a look of surprise. "I'm sure it will be lovely. I'm not thirsty."

Albus offered a drink to the other teens, going to get them himself. Harry was glancing between Scorpius and James, both who were giving each other dirty looks. Ginny had already decided it wasn't worth her time and had started a conversation with the Thomas' about the holiday.

"Sweetie," Harry muttered, placing a hand on his wife's shoulders. "Are Ron and Hermione still coming to visit?"

"Yes, why-!" Ginny glanced at the Malfoy boy, who was listening to Albus babble on and on. "Oh! Right, I see."

Dean smiled apologetically. "We forgot; should we leave before they get here?"

"Does Ron have a problem with Scorpius?" Luna asked, seemingly confused. "I thought it was Draco that he had a problem with."

"It is Draco," Harry confirmed, rubbing his head. "But I think his hate stems down to his son too."

Ginny huffed, holding Luna's hand to the table. "You can stay here, it won't be a problem! I'll make sure of it!"

Albus glanced up at his father briefly as the man pursed his lip before smiling. "Your Uncle Ron and-!"

"What?" the boy panicked, and Phil went pale. "You knew we'd be having Scorpius for dinner and you invited Uncle Ron?"

Harry gave his son a look. The boy quietened. "Al, Ron and Hermione missed you and Phil over Christmas; they wanted to come see you."

Ginny smiled softly at her son, though her eyes had a fiery anger in them. "Besides, they should know what to expect when they visit. He can't throw a fuss."

"Is there a problem?" Scorpius asked. "Would it be best if I left?"

"Don't be silly, Scorpius!" Ginny insisted. "There won't be a problem at all, Al is just over exaggerating."

From the proud smirk James was wearing, he doubted it.

Riley dissolved the tension by asking the boy's about their Muggle Studies project. Ginny was eager to know how far they'd gotten.

James turned to Phil however, with other things in mind. "Do they get on?" he hissed quietly, glancing at his brother and their new 'friend'. "Or were you 'preoccupied' all holiday?"

Phil scoffed with a flush. "Why would I be preoccupied?"

"Because you were shacking up in a tent with-!"

"Yes, they get on," Phil replied quickly, glaring at his older cousin who smirked. "Very well."

"No way," James glanced at the two. "They do, don't they? Little betrayer."

Phil nodded in agreement, looking at the two briefly before watching Riley talk quickly about nothing very interesting.

"Oh, and if you're not wanting people to know you're sleeping with Riley-!"

"I'm not-!" the redhead took in a deep breath before lowering his voice. "I'm not _sleeping _with him."

"Fine," James rolled his eyes. "If you're not wanting people to know you're _innocently _cuddling your best friend at nights, you should try not to stare at each other so _lovingly_. And learn a silencing charm."

Phil flustered as his cousin winked at him, patting his back.

"Hello!" rang a feminine voice from the hallway, well spoken words hitting everyone's ears. "Where is everyone?"

"In the kitchen, Hermione!" Ginny replied with a bright smile.

The door quickly opened to the frizzy haired woman, bright smile on her face. Albus stood and bounced over to her, giving her a large hug. "Oh, Al! We missed you this holiday; did you have a nice time?"

"It was great!" Albus answered. "We went on the dry ski slopes!"

"Oh, that's great!" the woman looked to Phil, who grudgingly got out of his seat. "When did most of my nephews stop enjoying hugs?"

A fiery redhead entered the room, standing tall and lanky like Phil. "When they hit the age of ten?"

Albus stepped back to let the two see everyone round the table, smiling somewhat sheepishly. "This is Scorpius; I don't think you guys have met him."

The paler boy stood, slightly stiffly and less confidently than he had before, and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said automatically with a controlled face, but wide eyes.

Hermione glanced at Ginny and Harry, who nodded acceptingly. She smiled slightly and shook his hand, nodding her head. "Pleasure to meet you, Scorpius."

"Malfoy?" Ron asked, not looking as willing to play along as his wife. "Scorpius _Malfoy_?"

The boy glanced at Albus, who had the whole of his lower lip between his teeth. "Yes," he answered. "I am a Malfoy-!"

"What's he doing in our house?"

"_Our _house, Ron!" Ginny snapped, pointing at a chair. "Not your house. Albus can have any of his friends over to visit."

Ron looked horrified at his sister. "You know who this is?"

"Yes, I do," the pale boy turned slowly, looking at Ginny nervously. She smiled at him. "This is Albus' new friend, and partner on their Muggle Studies project. And a guest in our home, who will be eating with us. And enjoy it."

"Yes ma'am," Scorpius replied almost automatically. Her smile widened till she look proud.

The man in the doorway was still unable to process the information. Harry stood, sucking in a breath and clapping his hands. "Well, Ron, let's go to the study."

"Okay," the man muttered, baffled as he was lead out by his brother-in-law.

"I'm sorry for my husband," Hermione said to Scorpius as the door shut. "He's always been one for holding grudges."

Scorpius shook his head. "I'm aware of our families past differences, I understand."

James sat back and fumed as Hermione seemed to relax at this. Albus grinned brightly, moving closer to Scorpius. Hermione glanced between the boys as the blond one smiled slightly, almost softly.

"I'm glad," Hermione moved to sit down, and the others followed. "So, tell me all about your holiday."

"It was so amazing!" Albus and Riley started at the same time, both talking over each other to tell her about how cold it was but how great the ski slope was and how _cute _the boy they met was and how Albus didn't think he could eat eggs for three months at least.

Meanwhile, Harry was trying to talk some sense into his best friend.

"I don't get it!" Ron shouted pacing up and down the room as Harry was slumped in a chair, rubbing his head. "Why make friends with Scorpius? I thought they hated each other!"

"They did, I guess," Harry sighed. "They were kind of forced into hating each other, don't you think?" he tried. "I mean, James and Fred hated him, our whole family hates the Malfoy's!"

"Why are you okay with this?" Ron asked, completely baffled. "You hate Malfoy just as much as I do!"

"I hate Draco just as much as you do, yes, not his son," Harry frowned, trying to find the words. "My son felt like he had to send me a letter so he could ask me if I minded him making friends with someone," the man shook his head. "What kind of parent am I if my child feels like he can't even make _friends _with people without getting my okay?"

"This isn't _people,_ Harry, its Malfoy."

"It's not Malfoy as we know him," Harry insisted, standing and gripping his friend's shoulders. "We know Malfoy to be arrogant and self-centred, but this boy-!" he let out a breath. "This boy isn't arrogant. He's nervous, and worried about our reactions to him. He didn't sneer or demand anything, like Draco did. He told Hermione that it was 'a pleasure to meet her'. He told Ginny that he was sure her food would be lovely," the man laughed slightly. "He asked if we wanted him to leave so we wouldn't have a fight."

"That's not Malfoy," Ron said. "It's an imposter-!"

"It's his son," Harry insisted. "It's Al's friend. And a friend of the Thomas'. Do you think Dean and Luna would let him go on holiday with them if they didn't think he was a good person?"

"Well-!" Ron stopped, shoulders slumping in defeat. "No."

Harry nodded. "He's a guest in our house, be nice."

Ron glared slightly. "No."

"Then just don't say anything."

The two returned to the kitchen with some kind of agreement to see Ginny getting the food out of the oven, Albus and Scorpius helping her.

"How do you know he won't poison our-_ow_!" the man rubbed his side. "No need to elbow me."

They sat and Hermione held her husband's arm. "He's so sweet! He practically forced Albus to help his mother," she sighed wistfully. "I wish Hugo would help me around the kitchen sometimes."

Ron grimaced, but stayed silent.

Albus was in charge of washing up, and Yuna offered to help, James defending that he had to do it all holiday. Scorpius seemed very reluctant to leave them and join the adults and James; though Riley was very persistent he joined them.

"You seem more interested in Scorpius again," Yuna mused with a knowing smile.

There was a bashful grin. "I dunno what it was; he was just so cute today."

"Isn't it obvious?" she sang.

"No."

"He's forbidden fruit."

Albus raised a brow, pausing in drying the plate. "He's what now?"

"You liked him so much, because you couldn't have him," Yuna expanded. "But now you've seen your uncle's reaction, and James', you're attracted to him again."

"So, the more people who object to it, the more I'll like him?"

"Yes," she nodded. "I believe so."

"Well that sucks."

Chuckling, the girl patted him on the shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't think either your uncle or James will every fully approve."

"Approve of what?"

Albus almost dropped the plate as he let out a strangled yelp. Scorpius strode into the room, giving the boy a cautious look. "You're not going to drop that, are you?" he asked. Albus shook his head.

"We're talking about how much James dislikes you," Yuna said calmly, but eliciting a delightful blush from her friends. "And their uncle."

"Yeah," Scorpius cringed. "Not the warmest greeting I've ever had. Not the coldest though."

Albus fumed silently. "Not the coldest?"

"No."

Yuna distracted the boy by handing him another plate, causing him to panic at his slow pace. Scorpius took a towel off the counter top and started to dry the dishes as well, asking Albus where to put them away when he would finish them.

In the doorway, Ginny rested her head on her husband's shoulder, gazing at them happily. "It's so sweet that they're able to forgive each other. It's really all your fault they hated each other in the first place."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry rolled his eyes. "So you said. Malfoy was a dickhead though."

Ginny raised a brow, though there was a smile on her face. "Albus looks so happy; it seems a shame to disturb him."

"Alas, we must," the man straightened himself. "I think the Thomas' are wanting to go home now, Al."

"Oh, Scorpius! You've done so much already, please, you're a guest!" Ginny insisted, taking the plate from his hand and putting it down. "I'm sorry you were forced to do so much work!"

"I don't mind," he said, glad for the reason to leave the harsh stares in the living room. "Happy to help."

"Harry, go bother your son about why he was so mean to such a sweet boy!" Ginny said, and the brunette man rolled his eyes before disappearing.

"Sweet my ass," Albus muttered with a grin, getting a scowl from Scorpius.

"I'm sure it's very sweet, yes."

Scorpius left with the last smirk.

Zzz

Kivea: Seemed appropriate to leave it there. Nice fast update for you all!

Thanks,

PREVIEW

"Where's Scorpius?"

"Oh, Al, I don't think he'll want to spend that much time with us."

"Why not? He was happy to on the platform."

"Fact remains that he's a Slytherin, and we're not."


	16. Chapter 16

ScorpiusAlbus

LoveHate Relationship

**A/N: **Goddamn LEGO batman breaking. If anyone else plays it, can you tell me how to get the remote control car to hit the switches on the roof for There She Goes Again?

Zzz

Harry approached his son, a soft smile on his face as the boy danced around a sparkle. Large green eyes looked up through brown glasses and a wide smile adorned his face. Harry wrapped an arm round his shoulder as the two watched the sparkler.

"Yeehaw!" James shouted as he and Hugo ran round the field, wands sparking as they shot bright coloured fireworks into the sky.

"Did you enjoy your holiday?" he asked his youngest son.

"Of course, it was awesome!" Albus said. "It was kind of cold and wet, but it was still great to hang out with everyone."

Harry twiddled his lips. "It was nice to meet Scorpius."

"Yeah!" the boy laughed nervously. "He's not bad, is he?"

"Not at all," Harry glanced behind him at his wife who nodded encouragingly. "I just wanted you to know, Al, that I don't mind who you're friends with, so long as they're good to you," he continued. "Your friends or your boyfriend."

Albus stared up at his father with wide eyes as the older man smiled, satisfied with his work, and left to his wife again.

Zzz

Albus didn't think he'd ever been so excited to go back to school. Heading through London train station that day filled him with excitement. As they got closer they bumped into the Thomas', Riley latching onto Phil and Yuna joining Albus. As the two families entered Platform Nine and Two Quarters they were met with the hustle and bustle of children going back to school and meeting up with their friends.

"Scorpius!" Yuna called, spotting her friend and jogging over to him. Albus was close behind, trying to spot the boy as fast as Yuna did.

The blond nodded, face expressionless. "Yuna, Albus."

"Have your parents left already?" she asked with a soft smile.

"Yes."

Albus raised a brow. "You seem kind of…"

"Docile, yes," he sucked in a breath. "It's the medication father insists I take when I'm at home."

Yuna gave an apologetic look. "It must be hard."

"Yes."

Albus glanced behind at his family. "Would you like to join us, over there?"

"I'd really rather not," Scorpius cringed slightly. "Your family seems to be rather exhausting. I'd be happy to hang out with you both later though. We do need to work on that project after all."

"Al!" called an almost whiny shout from where his family was. "Don't think you can get away with not saying goodbye to your mother!" the tall woman was heading in their direction. As she saw the blond boy she smiled brightly, waving at him. "Hello, Scorpius."

"Ms Weasley," he greeted. "I hope you're well."

"Yes, thanks. I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal this one away," she took her son by the back of the robe. "He has to say goodbye to his family."

"Of course," Scorpius smirked slightly at his friend. "Have fun."

The brunette huffed as he was dragged away from the other two, Yuna briefly exchanging some words with Scorpius before joining her family again. Through all the goodbyes and 'see you soon's people had started boarding the train, though it seemed to take half an hour for Albus to get away from his parents and family. He was followed by Yuna as they scouted for a place to sit, seeing Rose sitting with Phil and Riley in a small box. The boy opened the door and attempted to lift his luggage to the compartment at the top. Yuna shut the small door behind her, sitting opposite Rose with a soft smile.

"How was your holiday, Rose?" she asked.

The two girls started talking happily and Albus relaxed next to his female cousin, staring out the window. His mind drifted back to the small conversation he'd had with his dad on New Year's Eve, biting his lip and frowning slightly. His dad knew - or at least thought – he was gay? When had he given any indication about it? He'd never said anything that might give it away. Sure, he expected the people who were around him a lot to figure it out, but his dad?

"What's wrong, Al?" his cousin asked, touching his shoulder lightly. The redheaded girl had worry laced in her eyes, and Yuna was looking over curiously as well. Albus glanced between the two of them, almost not registering them, before staring at Phil and Riley. Rose followed his gaze to the two, seeing them holding hands.

"Merlin, when did that happen?" she asked with wide eyes. "You've done a pretty damn good job and keeping that a secret, Phil!"

The boy cringed. "Please don't make a big deal about it, and please don't tell your parents."

The girl smiled happily, a hand touching her heart. "Oh, how sweet, are you not ready to come out to your parents yet? I understand; I'm sure it's a long process between accepting it yourself and wanting to tell other people, even if we all knew it would happen – this is so sweet, you're both so cute, I'm so glad! Finally!"

Albus grinned brightly at the small glare he was getting from Phil, the other boy knowing who drew attention to the new couple. Yuna was giggling softly as Rose started to tease the couple, trying to pry information.

"Leave them be, Rose, I'm sure they'll have plenty of that as the week draws on. I believe Albus needs your help," Yuna said ominously. The Weasley girl raised a brow, turning to the Potter with an almost concerned look.

"What's wrong?"

He pushed his glasses further up his nose slightly, swallowing the lump in his throat. Yuna excused herself to the bathroom and Phil commanded Riley's attention.

"Dad, he," Albus sighed. "Well, he thinks I'm gay."

Rose raised her brows. "I didn't think Uncle Harry was that observant."

"What do you mean?" he asked, panicking slightly. "Since when did people know this?"

The girl chuckled slightly, shaking her head. "Al, don't worry. You're not, say, as gay as Riley. But you're certainly not as straight as James. There are little things that make someone realise it. Uncle Harry must have been _looking _for it."

"But…" he trailed off, thinking to himself as his eyes widened in horror. "What if…?"

"What if what?"

"What if he saw me with, ah," he coughed, looking awkward. She grinned. "A boy, would he be able to tell?"

"If you like this ah-boy, he probably would, yes."

"I'm doomed."

She pursed her lips sympathetically. "Who is it?"

"No one…"

Rose rolled her eyes, but let it go, rubbing his back. "Okay then, whatever you say."

When the snack trolley arrived however, the mood was lifted, and they were back to talking about school-related things, how Aunty Janice was coping with another baby, if anyone had finished their Muggle Studies project like Yuna. The time seemed to fly before they all locked the door and closed the blinds, changing into their school uniforms ten minutes before pulling up at the station.

"Where's Scorpius?" Albus asked as the headed towards the coaches that took them to the castle.

Yuna smiled sympathetically, shaking her head. "Oh, Al, I don't think he'll want to spend that much time with us."

"Why not? He was happy to on the platform."

She shrugged. "Fact remains that he's a Slytherin, and we're not."

Huffing slightly, the boy frowned. "Well, let's get a carriage then," he muttered. Rose glanced at Yuna, slightly confused, as they followed the boy to a coach.

As they were making themselves comfortable, the door flew open and a blond boy stepped in, sitting next to Albus with a stubborn air, glaring at the door as he shut it. A dark haired girl was standing on the other side, looking incredibly surprised and _incredibly _offended. The carriage started moving, now it was full, and the others in the carriage turned to look at the furious girl who was shouting at two rather large boys next to her.

Albus smiled brightly, turning to the boy next to him. "Hey, feeling any better?"

"Marginally, yes," Scorpius huffed, raising a brow. "Less _complacent_, if that's what you mean."

"I can tell."

"Scorpius," Yuna started softly as Rose still stared at the Slytherin girl behind them. "Why does Misha appear upset with you?"

Rose started to giggle. "Is she throwing her shoe at us?"

"She's being childish," Scorpius informed, folding his arms across his chest. "She's upset that I'm not travelling with her."

"Why aren't you?" Rose muttered, turning from the back window to give the boy a wary look. "Don't you Slytherin's usually travel in packs?"

He snarled slightly. "I decided I had enough of her whining. Though you seem to be going down that road too."

"Are you going to kick me out?" she challenged.

"So!" Albus laughed nervously, trying to distract the two from each other's throats. "We need to start on that Muggle Studies project, Rose has almost finished hers."

Scorpius nodded absentmindedly. "We should, at least by the end of the week. Don't you and your brother's _group_ usually have your hands full this time of year?"

"I'm sure they wouldn't miss me."

Rose turned to Yuna with wide brown eyes, for once looking completely blown away. Yuna smiled knowingly, nodding slightly. Rose turned to look at the two boys with the same startled look.

The fair one noticed first. "What are you giving me that foolish look for?"

"No reason," she muttered, shaking her head and looking at her cousin. "Continue your conversation."

Albus looked slightly worried as he turned back to his friend, quickly forgetting the girl.

Rose didn't bring it up until the four were out the carriage, boys in front as they headed towards the main doors through the crowd of people. She turned to look up at Yuna, walking as close to the girl as she could so no one would over hear her as she asked a very quick: "Seriously?"

Yuna smiled her usual smile, thoroughly amused by the other's reaction. "Yes, seriously. If you're talking about your cousin's object of affections, which I think you are."

"No way," she muttered, looking back to the boys in front. "Seriously?"

"You find it hard to believe?"

"For how long?"

"Aren't these questions things you should be asking Albus?" the blond asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I guess, but I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around it at the moment," she defended. "I mean, it just seems kind of random. Well, not entirely random, but unexpected."

"That it is, I suppose. When you look closely you realise how normal it is."

"Really? Normal? That would not be the word I'd use to describe it."

Riley crept up behind them, wrapping an arm round either of their shoulders. "What are you nattering away about?"

"Albus and Scorpius."

"Ah, has Rose noticed?" he asked, blue eyes shining brightly. "Isn't it so cute?"

"Again, not a word I'd use to describe it."

Riley pouted slightly, arms relaxing at his sides. "Why not? Do you not find it cute?"

She cringed. "Not entirely. I'm not Scorpius' biggest fan."

"He's great once you get to know him!"

"I've yet to see this."

Yuna bid them farewell as the got into the Great Hall, Scorpius departing to his own table. Albus turned to his cousin with a wide smile, looking incredibly pleased with himself as they sat down opposite Phil and Riley.

"Why Scorpius though?" Rose asked the boy. "He's such a-!"

"A dickhead?" Phil suggested.

"Yeah, that one."

The boy frowned. "Wait, why are you talking about Scorpius?"

"Would you rather I bothered you about all the little details of your relationship with Riley?" she snapped with a glare. "No? Then distract yourself, boy, I'm having a private conversation here!"

Riley patted his boyfriend's arm, proceeding to try cheer him up.

"What do you mean, why Scorpius?" Albus asked, flustering in horror. "Why Scorpius what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Al," the girl while narrowing her eyes. "You know that I'm not as easily fooled as your other family members. If Uncle Harry picked up on it, it was only a matter of time before I did."

"It might've been my mum, you know. I've been thinking about it, and it's more likely she realised and told him to talk to me about it-!"

"Stop trying to beat round the bush."

Albus sighed, leaning back in defeat. "I don't know _why_, I just know I do."

"But he's always been so mean to you, and everyone else! What do you see in him?"

The boy shrugged.

"At least tell me this is a recent thing. That I'd understand," she pleaded. "I mean, you have become much friendlier with him recently, I imagine he has been treating you better."

A guilty look.

"Dear Merlin, Al! How long has this been going on for?"

"A while. Couple of years maybe."

"You're insane!" Rose insisted. "A couple of years- all this crap with your brother's up till now hasn't just been attention seeking, has it?"

"A little bit, I guess. He was a bastard, it was fun."

Rose frowned. "That's what I don't understand. I know there'd be points in time where you looked like you hated him as much as James did. How could you like him at the same time?"

"I don't know. There's a fine line between love and hate."

"Not that fine!"

He cocked his head slightly. "Well, Yuna said she thinks it's because he was 'forbidden'; I think was the word used."

"That would make sense," Rose muttered. "You always have liked trying to get things you couldn't have," she shook her head. "Didn't realise it stretched that far."

They sat in a few moments silence before she turned to look at the boy, sat three tables away. He looked bored as Misha talked his ear off, commotion around him. She smiled softly, turning back to her cousin.

"Hey, at least he forgot he was a Slytherin and sat with us in the carriage, right? In front of all his Slytherin friends," she forced her smile larger. "That's got to be a good sign."

The boy's face lit up slowly and he smiled hopefully at his cousin. "You mean you're okay with it?"

"I wouldn't say 'okay'," she cringed. "More, 'dealing with it'. Slowly."

He smiled brightly. "I knew there was a reason you were my favourite cousin!"

Zzz

Kivea: I know, I know, it could be bigger, but I want to leave the library soon, and it seemed like a necessary plot development, as filler-y as it is. Besides, I have dragon age waiting for me at home and all I can think about is 'Alistair-Alistair-Alistaaaaair' which isn't helping my concentration.

Thanks for reading.

Kivea. R

PREVIEW

"Do you have a plan to get him?"

"Get him?"

"Yes. You know, woo him into your bed."

"I-I wouldn't- I mean, isn't that a bit, uh, ha…ha. You're joking, right?"


	17. Chapter 17

AlbusScorpius

LoveHate Relationship

**A/N: **I know, I know, I've taken so long to update this and last chapter. It wasn't letting me edit any of my stories for about a month. But it's working now!

Zzz

"This is horrible."

"It's the worst."

"It's sweet that they're together and all but-!"

"Merlin's _beard_, when do they expect me to sleep?"

John smiled sympathetically, shaking his head. "They are getting a bit out of hand."

"It's been a week!" Albus whined, rolling his eyes. "I'm so _tired_!"

Rose sat opposite the two boys with a questioning look. "Al, you look shattered. So do you, John!" she frowned. "Since when did you two not get sleep?"

"Since Phil and Riley started staying up late," John explained as Albus buried his head in his hands. "They don't do anything _weird_, they just talk and giggle and occasionally kiss."

Rose raised her brows. "Kiss, huh?" she cleared her throat, blushing slightly. "Well, I can imagine why you've been kept up."

"Surely if we tell the head of house, he can do something? Maybe separate them?" John suggested.

"But they haven't told anyone else yet, what if he tells Uncle George, or Professor Thomas?" the girl argued, pursing her lips. "Maybe you should just approach them and ask them to stop?"

Albus bolted up, growling slightly and moving to get up. "I'll go _ask them to sto_-!"

"Maybe _John_ should ask them to stop?" Rose said as the larger boy pulled Albus back into his seat. "You know. Calmly."

"They need a good spanking, that's all!" James sat next to Rose, classic grin on his face as he winked at her. "Hello, my lovely cousin. What are we talking about?"

"What, are you just going round suggesting spankings wherever you can now?"

"I imagine I'm right."

Albus glared fiercely. "No. We are not going to introduce spanking into this situation."

John cringed and Rose flustered red once again.

"What's up? Are Riley and Phil keeping you up at night with their sweet, sweet lovin'?" James teased, grabbing a bread roll. "Can't concentrate on your own ple-?"

"Thank you, James!" Rose interrupted loudly, looking at her plate. "We don't want to know!"

"They're not, you know, having sex," John muttered. "They're just not sleeping. You know; pillow talk and stuff."

"I know," James shook his head. "And I told them to use _silencio_, but no; no one ever listens to James."

"There's a reason for that," Rose muttered.

John looked towards the teacher's table. "I'd rather dad had that conversation with them than me."

"I'll have it," Albus hissed. "I'll make sure they listen."

"Someone's crabby today," James said with a pout. "Crabby-Mc-Crabby Pants not get enough sleep?"

"No."

Rose looked at John with pleading eyes. "Please, try deal with them yourself."

Albus walked around for the rest of the week with a doom cloud over his head, gradually getting worse and worse through the week as John put off his talk with the boys. By Thursday he had bags under his eyes and a permanent frown on his face as he slumped through the corridors, glaring at anyone who looked at him and growling at anyone who tried to talk to him. It was one fair haired Slytherin who was bold enough to strike up a conversation. Well, fair haired Slytherin and his brother, but his brother only saw him in the mornings and evenings.

"You look like the end of a Hungarian Horntail."

Albus glared fiercely at his companion. "Piss off."

"My, such a foul mouth. We should wash it with soap."

Grumbling under his breath the brunette muttered a 'go to hell' before walking in line with the boy.

Scorpius looked the Potter boy up and down, raising a brow. "Why do you look so tired? Have you not been sleeping?"

"_You _don't have to share a room with Phil and Riley. I'd like to see you try and sleep through their pillow talk and sickly sweet giggling."

"I can't imagine Phil _giggling_," Scorpius smirked. "Though it would be a sight to see."

"What do you want, anyway?" Albus muttered. "Don't you have other people to follow about?"

"No, not really," the blond looked about the hallway. "You're by far the most interesting."

If he wasn't sleep-deprived, Albus would've been happy. "Thanks."

"And we do need to finish our project," he said. "Though I assume that will have to wait till a later date, when you've slept properly. Have you not tried dealing with the couple?"

"John said he would," Albus said tiredly, losing some of his anger. "He's been delaying it though. I don't think he's comfortable with it."

Scorpius sniffed slightly, speeding up. "Very well, let's find them now."

"Wha-what?"

"Come on, where will they be? Gryffindor common room? The Great Hall?" Albus jogged slightly to keep up with the nattering boy. "An abandoned classroom?"

"The common room, I guess."

"That's where we'll go then," Scorpius glanced behind him. "Keep up."

The two arrived outside of the Fat Lady portrait, the woman giving Scorpius a suspicious look. "What are _you _doing here, boy?"

"Al! Scorpius!" came a bubbly voice from behind them. Turning they saw Riley bounding up the stairs, Phil trailing behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Scorpius replied. Albus looked around nervously, the prospect of having this conversation slowly becoming less and less attractive.

"What's up?"

Scorpius looked at Albus expectantly, who simply shook his head furiously. "This is John's job."

Phil had now joined the group, looking mildly worried. "John's job to do what?"

"Talk to you about keeping the other boys in your dormitory awake," Scorpius filled. "I can't be expected to work on our Muggle Studies project when Albus is so irritable with lack of sleep."

Riley flushed a bright red and Phil scowled at the blond. The darker boy turned to Albus, looking distraught. "You can't get to sleep because of us? But we don't do anything!"

"You just talk a lot. And giggle," he cringed and looked away. "And what I assume is kiss."

Riley turned his attention to the ground. "Ah. I see."

Phil patted his boyfriend on the back, shaking his head. "We're very sorry, thank you for telling us. If we're keeping you awake with talking, just shout at us."

Albus smiled awkwardly. "Thanks, Phil."

Scorpius sighed through his nose, observing the Fat Lady who was still regarding him with distaste. "I think I'm going to leave before her fat rolls make me ill."

"Watch who you're talking to, child!"

"Hard not to," he spat before striding off. "I'll find you tomorrow, Albus. Try to be awake."

The three Gryffindor's left watched the fair haired boy leave as the Fat Lady growled slightly.

"Scorpius can be a bit of a bitch, can't he?"

Zzz

The next morning was much brighter. The bags under his eyes faded, he took more time to make sure his hair was kind of neat, and that his buttons were done up properly. He even smiled and greeted his friends and family as he passed them. The other boys in his year seemed slightly happier that day as well, and Phil and Riley seemed not to have been derailed from their love train. The whole day seemed to be looking up.

"Do you have a plan to get him?"

Albus looked up at Seamus, who had slid into the chair opposite him. His hand held up his chin as he was reading a book for his Muggle Studies project, a bored look on his face. "Get him?"

"Yes. You know, woo him into your bed," Seamus expanded with a grin, more satisfied to the red face with each passing second.

"I-I wouldn't- I mean, isn't that a bit, uh, ha…ha. You're joking, right?"

The Irish boy shook his head. "Not at all, my jolly little friend! I will not rest until I see your pretty little flower de-pollenated."

Albus cringed. "I'd rather you didn't."

"I heard from a little birdy that your father found out you are gay. And your cousin," he sighed wistfully. "Isn't it wonderful to be part way out of the closet?"

"I'd rather go back in."

"Nonsense! Why, in this day and age, being gay is a perfectly accepted thing!"

"No it's not, it's partly accepted. Which is why I should stay only partly out of the closet. Or not at all."

Seamus pouted slightly. "Clearly I need reinforcements."

Albus put down his book and begged. "Please don't get reinforcements. I'll do what you ask."

"Good boy," Seamus said mockingly. "So, _do _you have a plan?"

"I planned not to do anything?" Albus suggested.

Rolling his eyes, the elder shook his head. "Al, how many relationships have you had?"

"None."

"How many people have you kissed?"

"One."

Seamus raised his brows. "Really?"

"No, I haven't kissed anyone; I just wanted to know if you were listening to what I said."

"Don't play tricks on people like that!" Seamus huffed. "Now I've lost my train of thought."

"Good."

Rose waltzed over to their table, raising her brow at the sight of the two boys in the library, one with a book about something related to school. "What on earth are you two doing here?"

"Disturbing the peace?" Seamus suggested. "Oh, don't look at me like that!"

Albus smiled up at his cousin. "I'm doing some research for our Muggle Studies project. I finished dinner early, and Scorpius said he'd meet me here."

"Ah, yes, him," Rose cleared her throat. "I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time."

"You clearly don't approve of Al's little crush, huh?" Seamus teased.

Albus looked at the boy in awe. "How do you know Rose knows? How do you figure these things out?"

He tapped his nose. "Observation my dear friend."

Rose sighed, looking slightly ashamed. "No, I don't _approve_, as such. But whatever makes Al happy."

Seamus grinned. "Do you want to help make Al's dreams come true?"

Albus glared. "I won't be offended if you say no. You'll be a better cousin if you say no."

"But she loves you!"

Rose sat at the table, a determined look on her face. "I wish to get to know him better, like Riley suggested," she turned to Seamus. "Then I'll decide if I want to help you."

"That's my girl!"

Part of Albus was excited that his cousin was being so sweet. Part of him hated her for abandoning her stubborn Weasley-ness.

"After all, he can't be that bad, surely. And maybe if I approve he'll seem less forbidden to you."

"That would make it boring," Seamus said. He glanced at the door as the object of their conversation walked in. "Well, I _don't _want to get to know him better, so I'm going to leave."

Rose scowled. "So you want to set Al up with someone you don't like?"

"Anything for Ally!"

Seamus stood and left, smiling knowingly at the Slytherin as they passed. The boy sat in Seamus' place, mildly creeped out by the older boy's expression. He glanced nervously at Rose, who forced a smile, then at Albus, who grinned happily.

"Why is Seamus being odd?" he asked.

"Seamus is always odd," Albus said, waving the subject off. "We need to do this Muggle Studies project."

"Rose," Scorpius greeted carefully. "Will you be staying?"

"If that's okay with you," she said, trying not to be snide.

The Slytherin boy glanced at Albus, who nodded happily. "No, I have no complaints. I trust you won't be bored?"

"I have things to do."

And so she sat, with her potions homework out, watching the two boys interact. And Yuna was right. The closer she looked the more natural they seemed to be. They didn't try to be nice to each other, nor were they trying to be mean. They teased each other, and helped each other, and just generally got along well. She had been expecting Albus to be fawning over the snob she knew Scorpius to be, but Albus possibly teased Scorpius more. And the usual arrogance of Scorpius seemed almost like a joke that they laughed at. She couldn't help but want to smile at it.

"You two are so cute," she slipped as she watched them fight for the power to make notes. They stared in wonder at her, completely baffled and slightly horrified. "How you get along so…naturally."

"One would hope you got along naturally with friends, yes," Scorpius said slowly. Albus felt his cheeks heat up.

"Yeah Rosie, don't be so weird."

She smiled sweetly, shaking her head and packing away her things. "I'm sorry, I finished and you're just so distracting! I have to go find Yuna or Seamus, it was nice to see you, Scorpius," she held out her hand. He sat up straight, shaking it. "Later, Al!"

The young Potter boy felt his heart swell. He knew that, while in the long run this probably was a bad thing, this meant that his cousin approved of Scorpius. Approved of him having a crush on the boy.

"Your cousin is very…forgiving," Scorpius observed, watching her leave. "I assumed you were the only forgiving person in your family. It is an attractive quality."

The Potter's mood dropped.

Zzz

Rose found Seamus in the common room. He stood up as she entered with an eager look on his face. She nodded softly and he hugged her, exclaiming a 'yes' of joy. Riley and James who were sat with him watched, bemused to what was going on. Rose turned to them with a smile as Seamus dashed off to his room.

"I have decided that Scorpius isn't as bad as I thought he was."

James frowned. "Why is this a good thing? Why did you change your mind? Since when do _you _change your mind?"

"I told you, you just have to get to know him," Riley added, pleased with himself.

James glanced between the two. "What's happening? Why are we giving in?"

"We're not giving in," Rose said, sitting down and dropping her bag. "We're accepting that Al has made a friend who treats him well."

"He was horrible to Al!"

"He was horrible to Al _before _they were friends. He seems genuinely pleasant to his friends," Rose insisted. "I have decided to accept it, James. I suggest you do too."

"Never!" James objected. "It's wrong!" he declared before storming off.

Rose smiled at Riley's worried look. "He won't hurt his brother, Riley. Don't worry. He's just being stubborn."

Zzz

Albus nudged the other boy in the arm as he laughed, the other trying not to smile so much. They walked up the stairs slowly, the portrait of the Fat Lady looming just out of view. They had been kicked out of the library as it was shut, the students having to retreat to their house dorms for the night. They ignored the odd looks they had been getting on the way back as Scorpius walked Albus back to the Gryffindor dorms, blissfully unaware of the students around them.

"You'll have to tell me more stories of Yuna when she was little; she seems much more like a terror than she is now."

Scorpius smiled. "I must admit, I was surprised when I met her after all those years and she didn't bite me."

Albus giggled, shaking his head.

"It's so cute how you giggle, like a little girl," Scorpius teased, poking the boy as they came to a halt on the top step, hallways empty it had taken them so long.

"I do not!" Albus defended, face filling with colour. "I laugh properly."

"You don't, you giggle, like a little princess," Scorpius cackled. "Princess Ally!"

"Don't you dare!"

Scorpius felt an overwhelming urge to kiss the boy on the forehead. "I should get going; it's a fair walk to the dungeons."

Albus had a sudden urge to invite the boy into the Gryffindor common room, but was interrupted by the Fat Lady.

"Don't you go inviting Slytherin boys into _my _common room, Mr Potter!" she snapped. "It's bad enough that I have to watch you two love birds."

"I'd rather not go into _your _common room. I don't like the idea of passing through your portrait, I don't know how anything can move your frame," he turned to Albus, mood less intense than it was. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you then."

Scorpius hesitated for a second before nodding and walking down the staircase, leaving Albus to watch him. The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open and she hurried him inside.

He walked into the room to see James perched on a chair right in front of the door, which he'd obviously moved just for effect. He was holding a book and had a pair of glasses propped on his nose. He looked up above the rim and snapped the book closed, taking the glasses off slowly.

"You're late."

"You're not my wife," Albus said, walking passed the boy. "How many first years have you scared sitting right there, huh?"

"First years? They're back well before their bed time, unlike some people!" James said, holding the pair of glasses out to the side. A small girl took them off him, putting them on her face as she scurried off with the book he had been holding. "And several. But that's not the point."

"What is the point?" Albus asked, raising a brow as he dropped his bag, falling back onto the couch.

"The point is, you're back late, considering you've been at the library."

"I know. It shut so I had to leave."

James took in an overdramatic gasp. "You didn't leave till it shut?"

Fred, who was stationed close by appeared behind James, taking in the same comical gasp. "You had to be thrown out of the library?"

"It's not a big deal," he said. "Lots of people were still there."

"Like Malfoy?" James pressed, causing Fred to grimace. "Was he still there?"

"Yes," Albus folded his arms across his chest. "He walked me back here."

"Wait, what?" Fred raised a brow. "I really wasn't expecting that."

James stared with incredulity. "He walked you from the library to here?"

"Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Dude, what is that? A man-crush?"

Albus flustered. "Don't be silly. He's just being nice."

"I wouldn't walk Fred back to his dorm."

"You don't have to; you share the same room as Fred."

"I'm truly hurt, James," Fred replied. "I would walk you back to your dorm. Even in the dead of night."

"I'm going to go to bed," Albus declared. "You two can whine to each other."

James and Fred watched the boy leave, the former shaking his head. "We have to do something about this, Fred. We can't let Scorpius poison my little brother."

Zzz

Kivea: I really liked their little scene in front of Gryffindor dorms there. I thought it was well placed.

R+R

Thanks,

Kivea R.

PREVIEW

"He said it was an 'attractive quality'."

"Oh, Al, he said you had it too."

"But he was talking about you."

"No, he was being _subtle_! He just doesn't realise how _blind _you are!"


	18. Chapter 18

AlbusScorpius

LoveHate Relationship

**A/N: **Yes, yes, slow update. In all fairness, I feel like I'm writing to an empty audience with you guys sometimes.

Zzz

It had been almost three weeks since Seamus said anything about setting the brunette up with Scorpius, and Albus was starting to forget all about it. He was sleeping properly, Phil and Riley were sleeping in separate beds as far as he was aware, class was back to normal, Seamus was hanging out with James and Fred instead of him and Rose, and the girl hadn't said anything about it to him.

But it would make for a very boring term if that was all that happened. He bitterly glared at the sky, cursing fate for reminding him about it.

Seamus sat at the round library table, grinning brightly at the two younger students who were sat next to each other working on their Herbology homework. Realisation crept upon Albus' face and he groaned, throwing his head back and slouching in his seat. Rose looked accusingly at the newcomer, eager to finish her work.

"Hello, my dear friends!" Seamus greeted. "Are we ready to get Albus some ass?"

"Can we not say it like that?" Rose asked, rubbing her temples. "He's my cousin."

"Right," Seamus cleared his throat. "Are we ready to catch Albus a pretty boy?"

"No," Albus whined. "We're not."

The Irish boy ignored him. "James told me he walked you back to your dorm."

Rose raised her brows. "But the dorms are on other sides of the building! I thought he was over exaggerating!"

The brunette thought back to the night, smiling slightly. "He did, after we'd done working on our project. He probably got back late."

"Did he give you a goodnight kiss?" Seamus teased, reaching into his bag and pulling out an apple and a paper towel, brushing any dirt off the fruit. "Tell you how pretty you looked in the torch light?"

Rose rolled her eyes as Albus started to blush. "Was that the night I stayed here with you both?"

"Yes," his mood dropped. "He said you were very forgiving, and that he thought I was the only one in my family 'that forgiving' or something." Albus pouted slightly, chin resting in his hand. "He said it was an 'attractive quality'."

"Oh, Al, he said you had it too," Rose tried, shaking her head at the boy. "You're being over dramatic."

"But he was talking about you."

Seamus rolled his eyes, taking a bite out of the apple. "No, he was being _subtle_! He just doesn't realise how _blind _you are!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Rose scolded, glaring at the fruit. "You shouldn't be eating in the library anyway!"

"Its _fine_," the boy insisted, waving the apple in the air. "I've done it a million times. Besides, I missed lunch."

"That doesn't make it okay."

Seamus turned back to Albus, ignoring the girl. "You have to start complimenting him!" he insisted. "And subtly-!"

"Al is about as subtle as a slap in the face."

"And flirt with him! Can you do that?" Seamus teased. "Do you know how to flirt?"

Albus huffed. "I know how to flirt! I'm not a child! And I can be subtle, thank you. I choose not to be."

"I wish you wouldn't," Rose stated, flicking a page of her book and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Aren't you going to be going to Hogsmeade with him and Yuna?"

"You go with them, Rose!" Seamus insisted. "To distract her."

"I'm not going to be a tool in this," she snapped. "I said I'd come to the library and humour you, I didn't say I'd join in."

"Come on, Rose! Where's your team spirit? Don't you want your cousin to be happy?"

"Say no, Rose," Albus insisted. "Tell him to piss off."

Rose glanced between the two nervously, looking slightly confused. "I'll have to think about it."

"Excellent!" Seamus said with a grin. "I'm going to go to the common room. I told Fred that I'd go over his potions homework."

"He'll never learn anything with you hovering over his shoulder all the time," Rose pointed out. The boy just shrugged, strolling out of the library. Rose turned to her cousin, about to say something until two people sat beside them. She looked up to see a pair of blondes, one smiling softly and one looking incredibly bored.

"Hey, Yuna," Rose greeted, automatically smiling at the girl's happy face.

"Hello, Rose," the girl replied. "Are you going to Hogsmeade with Jenny again?"

"No, she's going with John," Rose muttered. "I was going to go with some of the girls in Gryffindor."

Yuna smiled coyly. "You can come with us, if you'd like?" she suggested. "It was a shame I didn't see you much over Christmas, it'll be nice to spend some time with you."

Rose glanced at Albus curiously. "I-I guess. That'd be nice, sure."

Albus pulled her closer to him, hissing quietly. "What are you doing?"

"I can't say no to a direct invitation," Rose muttered. "I can always change my mind later!" She pulled back with a smile, nodding at Yuna, who was smiling knowingly. Scorpius didn't seem to be paying much attention to them in the first place. "Yeah, it'll be fun!"

"Good. It'll be the four of us then," Yuna declared. "It's always better to be an even number, right Scorpius?"

"Sure," the boy muttered. "Even number."

Rose stood, unable to stand that knowing look Yuna was giving her. "I'm going to the loo. Coming Yuna?"

"Rose," Albus started with a nervous laugh. "Surely you don't need taking to the bathroom."

Yuna also stood; staring at the questioning look Rose was giving her and matching it with a smile. "Of course, Rose."

"Rosie!" Albus whined desperately. Scorpius raised a brow at the odd act. The redhead brushed him off, striding to the bathroom with Yuna gliding behind her. The brunette male turned to his companion timidly, forcing an awkward smile. "Hey, Scorpius."

"Is the idea of being left alone with me that horrific?" the boy asked. "What did your brother accuse me of this time?"

"Nothing! Nothing," Albus laughed slightly. "No, not horrific, I'm just expecting James to be lurking around somewhere, he wouldn't dare touch me with Rose around to protect me, that's all," he tried to grin. "I suppose you guys are still in agreement for the moment, right? That'll keep us safe!"

"I expect so, yes," Scorpius' face hardened slightly and he glanced around the room. "I'm sure Rose will have something to say if it doesn't."

Seamus' words rang in Albus' head, and the boy shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"So," he started, running a hand through his hair as he'd seen James do so many times when flirting with girls. "Your hair looks pretty today."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, folding his arms across his chest and trying not to smirk. "It looks _pretty_, does it?"

Albus panicked slightly, realising he'd probably matched his brother's words slightly too well. "Well, it's all shiny and stuff."

"Surely _pretty _is a word one would associate with a girl?" Scorpius insisted. "Unless you're trying to mock me."

"No, no I'm not! It was meant to be a compliment," Albus tried, pausing at the twitch in the other boy's lips. He frowned slightly, knowing the other was trying to embarrass him. "Because you're such a pretty boy," Scorpius' smirk faltered. "I have to say, it did look very nice when it was pink."

"Careful, Potter," Scorpius said, looking down at the boy. "Let's not open up old wounds."

Albus grinned, forgetting his attempt to compliment the boy. "Aw, but it's so much fun to watch you squirm."

Scorpius leant forward, looking up seductively and giving the brunette a lopsided smirk. "I can think of more ways you can make me squirm, if you'd like?"

"Wha-?" Albus stared dumbly, face growing red hot and his heart thumping. "I-uh-!"

The fair haired boy sat back with a satisfied smirk, arms folded across his chest proudly. "I thought so."

The two girls returned to the table, looking much happier than before. Rose took one look at Albus' face and started to giggle, shaking her head. "Al, if you don't shut your mouth, something might snake in there."

Albus' face went redder at the thought and he snapped his mouth shut, slumping in his seat in an attempt to become less noticeable. He made some sort of grunt.

"What did you say to him, Scorpius?" Yuna asked, looking curious.

The boy still held his proud posture. "Nothing important."

Zzz

Albus stared at himself in the mirror, pulling at a strand of wavy hair that kept falling into his eyes. He frowned grumpily at his reflection, huffing and trying to blow the hair out of his face. It fell back into his eyes. He growled slightly, glaring up at it, looking cross-eyed. The bathroom door opened, Phil slouching in with a yawn, moving to the sink next to Albus and splashing cold water on his face, shaking it off as he stood.

"Careful!" Albus scolded. "You're getting water on me!"

Phil stared at the boy's reflection with tired eyes, taking a few moments before he noticed what was wrong. "Why are you awake? And dressed?"

"We're going to Hogsmeade today," the boy muttered.

"So?"

"So, I had to get up early to get ready."

"Why?"

Albus rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter, I have to go shower again."

Phil frowned at his own reflection before shaking his head and leaving the room, heading towards Riley who was sat on his own bed, playing with Michael's pet rat happily. He looked up at his boyfriend, seeing a very confused expression on the redhead's face. He waited for the tall boy to sit down before starting to ask him what was bothering him.

"Something's wrong with Albus," Phil started. "He's having a second shower."

Riley giggled slightly, handing the rat to his partner. "Go put Mr Wiggles back in his cage, I'll go see Al."

"Thanks," Phil muttered, staring at the rat in his hand. "How do I open your cage again?"

Riley entered the bathroom to see Albus stripping down outside of the shower room, muttering to himself. "Hey Al! What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Albus replied, dropping his shirt on top of his jacket, moving to his belt. "I'm fine."

Riley took his hands, pulling them away from the clothing. "Then why did Phil tell me you were having another shower? At ten o'clock in the morning on a weekend?"

"Because my hair didn't dry properly," Albus explained. "Let me go, Riley."

Riley looked at the boy's hair, running a hand through it. "What's wrong with it? It looks fine."

"It's not. The left side is waver than the right."

The darker boy raised a brow. "It's the same as every other day."

"I want it to look nice today."

"Why-ah, yes, you're going to Hogsmeade with Scorpius-!"

"And Rose! And Yuna!"

"And Scorpius," Riley repeated with a grin. "Don't worry, Al! We can have your hair sorted without you needing another shower!"

"You can?"

"Of course, wait here!" he said, leaving the bathroom. "Get dressed!"

Albus bit his lip, but agreed, picking his clothing back up off the floor. He returned to the mirror, pulling at his hair again. It took Riley no less than a minute to be back, dragging Lily with him.

"Lily!" Albus exclaimed. "Why are you-?"

"Lily knows a straightening charm!" Riley explained happily, holding the girl's shoulders. "It'll make your hair even! That's what you wanted right?"

The girl smiled happily, pulling out her wand. "It's really good! Jenny taught me it!"

Albus glanced between the two. "I don't know. What if it just makes it worse?"

"Sit down," Lily instructed. "I can't reach you from up there." Her brother obliged, folding his legs on the floor. Riley stood in front of him and Lily moved behind him, taking her wand to his hair. "You'll look great!" she insisted.

"See?" Riley grinned. "Problem solved."

"Why do you want your hair straightened, anyway?" Lily asked. "Since when did you care what you looked like?"

"My hair was just messier than normal, that's all," he lied. She gave Riley an unconvinced look, but he just shrugged and nodded his head. The girl continued with her work, taming the mop on top of her brother's head.

"I feel like I'm going to regret this."

Zzz

"I seriously regret this."

Rose gave her cousin a sympathetic look. "You look nice though!"

Albus flicked his head, hair having covered more of his face. "Regret."

Yuna and Scorpius approached the two, greeting them with varying eagerness. The group followed all the other students in the direction of Hogsmeade.

"Your hair looks very pretty today," came a mocking voice from Albus' side.

He glared up at the Slytherin, slouching his shoulders. "Shut up."

"Well it does," Scorpius said with slightly more sincerity in his voice. "It looks nice."

"Thanks."

The two continued to walk and Albus caught a glimpse of Seamus at the corner of his eyes, seeing the boy smile brightly and give him the thumbs up. They eventually got to the rows of shops, the crowd being less dense. Yuna and Rose decided where to go, heading in the direction of the park, chatting between themselves. Albus sighed through his nose, feeling slightly bored as he stared at the back of his best friend's head. Scorpius glanced down at him, pursing his lips and frowning at himself, but unable to think of anything to say.

"It's so pretty in spring!" Rose admired with a smile, turning to look at the two boys. "Don't you agree?"

Scorpius smiled softly, nodding his head. "It is, yes."

Albus turned a glare on his cousin. "It rains too much."

"Don't be such a sourpuss, Al!" Rose said, rolling her eyes. "If Scorpius can appreciate it, I'm sure you can," she cringed. "No offence."

"None taken," Scorpius shook his head. "Its habit I imagine."

"No, she's mean to everyone," Albus said. Scorpius smirked slightly as Rose started to scold her cousin, receiving a stuck out tongue in return. Yuna nodded cryptically at Scorpius with a knowing smile, making the boy hesitate at the sign. Pulling on Rose's hand, Yuna lead the girl towards the bathroom, claiming she really needed it. Albus huffed.

"Girls," he said. "Why do they go to the bathroom so much?"

Scorpius shrugged. "To powder their noses?"

Blowing at his hair slightly, Albus followed Scorpius to a seat in the park, more aware that not many of the students came to their area now the girls were gone, leaving them alone. He glanced towards the public toilets on the main street with the shops; the closest students were hanging around there, oblivious to their existence in the park.

"So, Yuna tells me you think I like your cousin," Scorpius started smoothly, relaxed against the park bench, classic smirk adorning his face as Albus flustered a bright red for the third time that day.

"How did she know that?" Albus questioned. "I didn't tell her!"

"So you do then," Scorpius pressed, teeth showing. "You think I like Rose?"

"I do not!" Albus said with a nervous laugh. "Why would she think that, Merlin!" the boy cleared his throat. "She's just pawning her thoughts off on me so that she didn't have to ask you directly."

"She was very direct when she asked me if I was gay."

"She what?"

"And that was before she mentioned me liking Rose, so she would've known that it would be a pointless question."

Albus stared blankly at the blond boy, an unidentifiable noise leaving his throat. Scorpius started to grin, an expression that rarely adorned the Malfoy's face.

"Snake got your tongue?"

"So you're…gay?"

Scorpius raised a brow, grin not leaving his face. "Is that a problem?"

"No! Not at all!" Albus shook his head furiously. "Not a problem."

"I would hope not, seeing as you're gay."

The brunette glared slightly. "I suppose it was too much to hope you'd forget that comment during Christmas, huh?"

"I don't need a comment to remind me," Scorpius looked the boy up and down. "You're about as straight as a bendy ruler."

Albus huffed. "I am not!"

"Are you sure about that? I mean, straightening your hair and wearing those jeans? Whose attention were you trying to get exactly? Your cousins? Cause I think that's incest."

"So I like to look nice every now and then, doesn't everyone?" Albus snapped. "It boosts self-confidence!"

"Telling me my hair looks pretty?" Scorpius pressed with that annoying smirk. "Half-assed flirting?"

"Your hair did look pretty!" Albus insisted. "I don't need to sit here while you accuse me of things!"

Scorpius moved forward, forcing Albus to look him in the eye. "I wouldn't blame you. I mean, I am a very good-looking man."

"Boy," the green eyed male corrected, feeling mildly angry. "And you may be good-looking, but you're also arrogant, and cocky, and cruel, and you were mean to my baby sister!"

"Because you and your little provocative group of friends didn't do anything to me," Scorpius said, turning from a friendly teasing to angry. "It was always _me _who started it, was it?"

Albus turned in his seat, not allowing himself to be talked down to. "You didn't exactly try to stop it, did you? And it's not like she did anything wrong!"

"She was related to your brother," he snapped. "That was enough for me."

"Al!" panicked a feminine voice. "Scorpius!" the latter back down, sitting properly in his seat and regaining a mask of indifference. Albus found it slightly harder, but Rose was in front of him, begging for his attention. The girl looked slightly out of breath, having rushed to them as soon as she saw them fighting. Yuna was behind her, walking faster than usual and looking slightly confused. Rose smiled, trying to defuse tension. "Well! Do you have anywhere you want to go? I wouldn't mind going to Honeydukes!"

"Whatever," Albus muttered, standing and moving in the direction of the shops, hands buried in his pockets. Rose glanced at Yuna, looking slightly worried, before jogging slightly to keep up with her cousin.

Yuna turned to Scorpius, who was still sat on the bench. He sighed reluctantly and stood, and the two blondes started following their friends.

"I did what you suggested," Scorpius said. "And he just got angry."

"Albus is very hot headed," Yuna agreed, staring at the boy in question. "He might've not been as ready as I thought he was."

Scorpius raised a brow. "I thought you said he'd 'come to terms with himself'."

"It's you he might not have come to terms with."

Looking away, slightly offended, Scorpius continued forward. "I still don't think it's the best idea."

"Are you saying you don't like him?" Yuna asked. "Because I know you do."

"You claim to know a lot of things," Scorpius agreed. "Whether you're right or not is another matter."

She remained silent, allowing the boy to have that one.

Zzz

Albus didn't even look at Scorpius until it was time to go back to the school, and even then it wasn't his choice. Rose turned to ask him a question, and he'd gone. Looking at Yuna, the girl shrugged, but pressed forward, suggesting they leave the boys to work out whatever it was they needed to. Meanwhile Albus was dragged into a side corridor, hidden out of view of the exodus of students. He glared up at Scorpius, who had his arms on either side of Albus' head against the wall, trying to prevent the boy from escaping.

Albus glared up. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm not going to drop this," Scorpius said with a frown. "I don't want to go back angry at each other," he pressed. "It'll just upset Yuna and Riley."

"Since when did you care?" Albus spat. "You didn't seem to care about them for the past few years!"

Scorpius grasped Albus' arm as the boy started to move. "That's not true, Al. It was complicated."

"Why? Because you were too busy feeling sorry for yourself?" the brunette accused. "Too busy moping about your little fury problem? Don't be so pathetic!"

Yellow sparks flew through stormy eyes as his face twisted. "Don't you dare!" growled a lower than usual voice. "You have no idea what it was like!"

"You really think it was reason enough to abandon two people who didn't care about what you were?" Albus asked, too upset to notice the change. "You don't think Yuna didn't worry about you still, even though you treated her so badly?"

Scorpius looked shocked for a moment, but recovered quickly. "And I'm sorry for that, but I don't regret it!"

"Why not?" Albus questioned.

"Because it wouldn't have given me reason to know you!" Scorpius reminded. "Do you really think you would've been as close to Yuna if she was hanging out with me in our first year? Do you think your _brother _would've been as nice to her?"

Albus noted it as a good point, but was too stubborn to back down now. "You're just a coward!"

"And you're blind!"

Grey eyes widened as the other boy shot forward, crashing their lips together. Arms snaked round his neck, hips moving forward to press their bodies together. His eyes fluttered shut and his arms left the wall, wrapping around the shorter boy's waist, groaning into the kiss. Albus clawed at the blond hair as his back connected with the wall quite violently. He gasped for breath as he pulled back briefly, only to have Scorpius follow him for more. It wasn't the sweet, innocent kiss he'd been dreaming of. It was angry, violent and desperate. And it was so much more amazing.

"Merlin," he gasped as they separated for another breath of air, panting wildly.

"I know," Scorpius agreed, licking his lips. "Jesus you look good in those jeans."

Albus giggled slightly as he bit Scorpius' bottom lip, wrapping a leg round the others'.

"Mr Potter!"

Scorpius flew backwards, hitting the wall opposite where they were arguing. Albus jumped out of his skin, letting out a squeak of surprise.

"Mr Malfoy!" there stood their headmistress, a furious look on her face. "I've seen stranger things, but is this really the place or time to be fooling around?"

"No, Professor McGonagall," Albus cleared his throat, staring at the ground in shame. Scorpius tried to keep a neutral face, but couldn't help the embarrassment that seeped into his features.

"That's right, Mr Malfoy, you look ashamed, because you should be!" she snapped. "Why, if you were anyone else I'd write a very angry letter to your parents!"

"No!" the two boys said at the same time, fearful and horrified looks on their faces.

She held up a hand, silencing the protest. "But, I understand that this is your first offence for this particular situation," she said carefully. "And your parents are very busy people. So I will leave you with a warning. And detention," she looked between the two. "Separate detentions this time."

Scorpius and Albus calmed.

"And I'm sure the threat to do it was enough," she said. "Now, I suggest you get back to your dormitories quickly, and come up with some excuses as to why you've been gone for ten minutes," she pointedly looked at Albus. "I'm sure your friends will have some questions."

"Yes, Ms McGonagall," Albus muttered. "We're very sorry."

"Be gone," she said, moving to the side and gesturing towards the main corridor. "To your dormitories. Please, don't make me escort you. And I suggest you don't walk together."

"Thank you, headmistress," Scorpius said, bowing his head. She let out a 'humph' and walked behind the boys as they headed towards their houses.

Albus glanced at the other boy, unable to keep the cheeky grin off his face at the look of the proud smirk on the blonde's face.

He probably did need to come up with a decent excuse. He couldn't imagine Rose was going to be able to help much, which certainly meant Seamus wasn't going to be able to keep a straight face. It was mainly just his brother he had to worry about. But at that moment in time, he felt a buzz of excitement and joy in his stomach, making him slightly light-headed, toes curling as he parted ways with his secret companion, the two boys wearing matching smiles, their headmistress making sure they went separate ways before muttering something about going insane.

Zzz

Kivea: I've had that kiss planned for a long while now. It is a 'love-hate' relationship after all 8D. I hope it felt as well timed for everyone else. It was meant to feel slightly rushed and unplanned, not sure if I got that or just got 'wow that could've had more build up'.

Mr Wiggles is actually a panda.

Thanks ~

Kivea R.

PREVIEW

"Shouldn't we talk about this?"

"We just did."

"No, that wasn't talking, that was you telling me to go away."

"Yet you're still here."


	19. Chapter 19

AlbusScorpius

LoveHate Relationship

**A/N: **I couldn't live with myself if I didn't start the next chapter STRAIGHT AWAY.

Zzz

"What's with you coming back late recently?" James questioned, searching his younger brother's face. "Why do you have a stupid look?"

"I don't," Albus said. "I just enjoy annoying you. It's what younger brother's do."

James huffed, Seamus and Fred flanking him, one looking very pleased and one looking curious. "Why did you take so long to get here?"

"Lost track of time," the younger Potter shrugged, calling over to Phil and Riley. "What time is it? I'm hungry…"

The three musketeers watched the boy leave before making their discussion circle with varying expressions of happiness.

James started. "What was with that look? That odd smile? I've never seen my brother look like that."

Seamus shrugged. "No idea."

Fred raised a brow at Seamus' attitude, but didn't mention it. "It's the look of someone who got some action."

James paused, horrified. "Action?"

Seamus shook his head. "This is Al; it's probably a kiss, not real action."

Fred nodded. "Action."

James looked up at where his brother was sat, talking with Riley. "Where is he getting this action from?"

Seamus shook his head. "Is it really our place to figure that out?"

The other two had very determined looks on their faces. "Yes."

"It seems I'm out voted, oh well!" he smiled wickedly. "Let the games begin."

The three boys retreated to their room, watching Albus all the way. The bespectacled boy noticed, becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Riley suggested they went to dinner, his back to the boys. The younger three left the common room with a few others who decided to head for dinner, Albus' mind plagued by what his brother and his friends were doing.

"Let's make a list of all the people Albus would find attractive," James said, unrolling parchment in the middle of their circle and grabbing a quill, looking at the other two. "It's got to be someone he hangs out with often."

"He hangs out with Yuna a lot," Fred started. "And Riley and Phil, and John, his roommate."

James huffed. "Are you suggesting my brother's gay?"

Fred and Seamus exchanged knowing looks.

"What? What's that look for? Tell me!"

"James, do you really need to ask if your brother's gay? Isn't it a little obvious?" Fred asked.

The brunette huffed. "No!"

"Let's not rule anything out," Seamus compromised. "Let's assume he likes both men and women."

Fred and James slowly nodded, accepting this idea.

"Okay, so Yuna and Riley, seeing as Phil is a cousin. And John," Seamus started.

James started to scribble. "Riley was in the common room though, we know this, and he's taken," he stared at the sheet. "We really don't know many of his friends."

"Maybe we should look at who he says hello to at dinner?" Seamus suggested. "And decide if we think they would suit the list."

The three made their way down to the Great Hall, sitting close enough to Albus so they could see, but far enough so that he wouldn't notice. The boy was sat with John, Riley and Phil, as they guessed, and Rose. Several of Albus' classmates stopped to say hello, or ask if any of them knew something about homework. James diligently wrote the names down as Fred and Seamus came up with imaginative nicknames for the people they didn't know.

"That weird Ravenclaw, that Yuna hangs around with sometimes," Fred suggested. "What about her?"

"Not his type," James said quickly.

Seamus smiled coyly. "Not his type, or would that just make you jealous?"

James scoffed. "Oh please, I don't do crazy."

"She's staring at you," Fred said matter-of-factly.

"Really?" James questioned, trying to sound curious instead of interested. He turned to look at the Ravenclaw table, seeing the girl chatting with her friends. The wings of the large butterfly holding her hair up flapped and she looked up and around, eyes locking with his. "You guys are mean."

Fred and Seamus high fived.

"What about Scorpius?" Seamus suggested. "Albus hangs out with him a lot."

Fred and James gave him horrified looks. "You-you don't think Al would really," James swallowed the lump in his throat. "Betray us like that?"

"Maybe he doesn't view it as betraying us, now we're in a stalemate with him?" Seamus pointed out. "It's just a suggestion, people Al hangs out with a lot."

The name went, very reluctantly, down on the list.

Zzz

Albus forgot all about the marauder-ing group as the week burnt on, too busy focused on a different object of affection. Scorpius hadn't talked to him in five days, and it was starting to bother him. He had assumed they'd talk the day after they kissed, but nothing. The next day they had their detention, so he assumed that was why they didn't see each other. Two more days past and he was worried. Finally, he decided he wasn't doing enough to seek the other boy out.

He slammed his hands down on the round table in the library, giving Scorpius an unimpressed look, as the boy paused only for a second, looked at the hands, then continued to scribble his potions homework, only moving to flick the page of a book.

"Albus," he greeted politely.

"We need to talk," the brunette insisted with a hard voice.

"I disagree," Scorpius sighed, putting his pen down and looking up with a stoic mask. Albus watched his every move carefully. "But I suppose it was going to happen eventually."

"What happened the other day," Albus started, not sure if he was asking a question or beginning a sentence. He paused, watching Scorpius' face carefully. The boy stared at him, not letting anything through. "Well, I didn't really plan this far."

A fleeting smile. "Of course not," Scorpius pursed his lips, sucking in a breath. "Forget about it."

"Forget about what?"

"What happened," Scorpius repeated. "The other day: forget about it."

Albus stared, gobsmacked. "You're kidding me."

"Nope," Scorpius stood, grabbing a book to return to the shelves, to give him a reason to move. "I've forgotten already."

Albus followed behind the taller boy, part offended, part bemused. "Shouldn't we talk about this?" he persisted. "You know, come to a conclusion we're _both _happy with."

"We just did."

"No, that wasn't talking, that was you telling me to go away."

Scorpius sighed, looking annoyed as he took another book from the shelves, glad Albus didn't realise it was just an older version of the book he'd put away. "Yet you're still here."

"Of course I am!" Albus put a hand on the taller boy's chest, stopping him from returning to the table. "Because I don't want to forget about it."

"Well I do," Scorpius said with a slight glare, looking tired. "Just stop it, Albus. I'm too tired to dance in circles with you."

"Gee, thanks, real ego booster, right there," Albus said sarcastically. Scorpius moved past the boy and back to his table, where people could see them. Albus tailed behind, as expected. "At least give me a decent reason as to why I should forget it."

"Because, we won't return to being friends until you do, and I don't think your bestie would be happy with that, would she?"

"That's not a decent reason."

Seamus slipped into a chair, trying to hide his disgust for Scorpius as he greeted the couple. "Scorpius, Al."

"What's wrong, Seamus?" Albus asked, irritated and worried at the same time, knowing Seamus wouldn't be caught dead at the same table as Scorpius unless something was incredibly wrong.

"James is onto you," Seamus said quietly, decided to leave the part where he planted the idea in James' head out. "And your little thing."

"What little thing?" Albus asked.

"You _know_," Seamus said suggestively, giving Scorpius a long glance before looking back to Albus. "That thing."

Albus frowned. "I'm confused."

"How the hell does Seamus know?" Scorpius snapped. "Surely that was a bit of a stupid thing to tell him?"

"What was a stupid thing to tell him?"

Seamus grinned. "You're so slow Al," he shook his head. "He knows about _your_ thing," he tried again, pointing between the two younger boys.

"Our thing…" Albus looked at Scorpius. Realisation dawned on his face and his voice turned into a quiet hiss, eyes wide and face frightened. "James' _what_?"

"He's onto you," Seamus repeated. "How many times do I have to repeat myself, really?"

Scorpius stood, packing his things into his bag, leaving the books on the table. "I can't do this. I'm going to bed."

"But it's only seven o'clock," Seamus pointed out, getting the finger in return. "Charming."

"Scorpius!" Albus called, standing to follow the boy. Seamus grabbed his hand, stopping him from moving. Scorpius didn't turn back as he marched out of the library, getting the confused stares of some students. "Seamus, I have to go after him!"

"No, you don't," the Irish boy replied. "Give him some space, he's clearly stressed."

"Stressed about what?" Albus asked. "It's only the beginning of February, no exams, no big assignments."

Seamus pulled the boy into his seat. "What time of the month is it?"

Albus cringed. "Is it that time already?"

"I don't know," the dirty blond shrugged. "I assumed you would keep track of it."

"I'm such an idiot!" Albus cursed, standing again. "I have to find Yuna!"

Seamus let the boy go this time, staring at the pile of books Scorpius had left. "I suppose I should be nice and put them away," he muttered.

He didn't.

Albus was too busy running through the halls to think of books however. Heading towards the Great Hall, unable to think of where else the girl would be if she wasn't in the library, he grinned brightly as he caught her plait, stopping dead as he saw who she was talking to. Even with his back turned to the brunette, Albus still recognised the werewolf that had just left to avoid him.

"I'm sorry, Scorpius," Yuna said softly. Albus ducked out of view, thanking the fact he was smaller than average. "Albus is very persistent. He does have a point, though. You have to give him a real reason sometime."

"Albus doesn't think these things through," Scorpius reprimanded. "Neither do you, apparently."

"I did not push you to kiss him, I suggested you moved your relationship forward," she said, voice neutral as usual, no sign of irritation. "Slowly, at a normal pace."

"Nothing with me is ever normal, Yuna," Scorpius continued. "Albus is incredibly normal."

"Is that what you find so attractive about him?" she asked. "The fact that he is normal and you are not?"

"It doesn't matter!" he growled. "Just keep him off my back for the next couple of nights. Idiot doesn't know what time it is."

Yuna was silent for a few moments. "I understand, Scorpius. I will try my best."

"Thank you," Scorpius said forcefully.

Albus grimaced, squeezing his eyes shut and letting his head fall against the wall as he cursed himself for his stupidity. "Damnit."

"I need not repeat anything for you then?" Yuna asked, having moved in front of Albus once Scorpius had left.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Scorpius could not see you, but I could," Yuna smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Albus. Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"No, it's okay," Albus shrugged. "I'll leave him for a few days, let him calm down," he grinned reassuringly. "We'll be back to friends in no time."

"But I thought that wasn't what you wanted?" Yuna asked.

Albus shook his head. "I'd rather be his friend than not."

Zzz

James sat with his two best friends for lunch that day, watching his brother closely still. There was a worried look painted on the younger boys face, and Riley was trying to reassure him about something James couldn't work out. Fred and Seamus didn't seem to notice, but he had been watching his little brother carefully since Hogsmeade, seven days ago.

"What's up, James?" Fred asked, knocking the boy slightly. "You thinking too hard again?"

"There's something wrong with Al," he said, pointing at the boy. "I can't figure it out."

Fred and Seamus turned their attention to Albus, who was staring at the doors to the Great Hall, brows knitted and green eyes laced with worry. "There is," Fred agreed. "Have you asked him?"

"No, I only noticed it five minutes ago," so maybe he hadn't been watching the young boy _that _carefully. "It's like he's waiting for someone."

"I heard Scorpius was stuck in the infirmary," Seamus suggested. "All morning. Someone said he was there all night with a fever."

"Damn Slytherin's and their germs," Fred scolded.

"Who told you that?" James asked.

Seamus shrugged. "Tabby, from Ravenclaw. She's a little gossip, sits next to me in Charms."

Fred shook his head. "It's kind of sad to watch him," he said. "Makes you want to give him a big hug."

James folded his arms across his chest. "What do you suggest we do exactly? Kidnap Scorpius from Poppy? Don't be silly."

"Why doesn't he just go visit him?" Fred asked. Seamus shrugged, going back to his lunch. Fred forgot about it quickly, gobbling down food. James was less willing to let it go however, and later that evening, after dinner, watching his brother continue to worry, he decided he needed to act. For the sake of sibling love. Or something. Putting differences aside for the greater good.

"Ally," James said, pulling his brother aside in the common room. "We need to talk."

"What?" Albus looked confused, face scrunching at the use of the nickname. Only his mother called him that when she needed to talk to him about something serious.

"You've been acting funny all day," the older brother said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Albus muttered, flustering slightly and looking at the ground. "I just have a friend in the medical room. I haven't been allowed to go see him."

Taking note of the deliberate lack of name-calling, James decided he needed to handle this tactfully. "Why aren't they letting you see him? Poppy loves you!"

"I know, but- well," Albus sighed. "It's kind of complicated. He was under a lot of stress and she said I'd 'just make it worse'."

James frowned. "Nonsense! Everyone enjoys having a friend beside them! Especially with Poppy about."

"Its fine, James. I'll just see him when he gets out."

The boy shook his head and whistled at Seamus and Fred, who joined the brothers in the corner they were standing in. The three older boys forced Albus to join the discussion circle, something he hadn't taken part in for a long while.

James started. "We're breaking Albus into the infirmary."

Fred grinned. "Score!"

Albus huffed. "I think this is a terrible idea."

Seamus chuckled. "That's always the first thing you say in these circles."

The short boy glared. "Because it's usually true!"

James shook his head, gaining attention from the other three. "This'll be easy, it's only the medical room; we've broken in and out of worse."

Fred glanced at Seamus. "Do you have any suggestions on how we do it?"

Seamus nodded. "If it's Albus who's banned, Poppy might have taken precautions. We need to be prepared for enchanted locks on the door."

James agreed. "Perhaps we should consult the room of requirement for a way in?"

Albus groaned. "Didn't we try that before? It was a waste of time."

Seamus hummed. "We'll also need to be ready to picklock it then, she'll still lock it normally, and we've tried to open it magically before. That lock's booby trapped."

Fred lit up. "I have those All Hearing Earplugs from my dad's shop, I could wait by Poppy's room if she's asleep, make sure she doesn't wake up."

Albus grimaced. "Won't that leave you out of the cloak?"

Fred nodded. "The sign of her getting up will be me pegging it out of the room."

Seamus turned to James. "Put a silencing charm round the bed area, so it stays quiet."

James agreed. "We'll stand guard outside, so we're ready for Al when he's done."

"This is one of the more normal of our plans," Albus said with a smile, breaking the circle. "Good."

Fred pouted. "Always have to bypass the fun part, huh?"

Zzz

The four boys squatted outside of the infirmary, Seamus at the front with his wand out, working the lock. Albus whined a little about how squashed they were underneath the invisibility blanket together, and that it wasn't fit for four almost fully-grown boys.

"Done," Seamus declared quietly. "Wow, Poppy didn't expect us at all."

"I told you we didn't need bait," Albus said.

Fred huffed. "Well, this is a bit anticlimactic, isn't it?"

The door opened slowly, squeaking slightly. The room was dark, and Madam Pomfrey seemed to be asleep, as did Scorpius. The four teens shuffled inside, trying to be quiet. They stood, slipping Albus out from under the cloak and through the curtains that were wrapped round Scorpius' bed. The older boys stood on patrol, Seamus casting a silencing charm round the bed as Fred put in his father's All Hearing Earplugs, daring to stand by Madam Pomfrey's room, listening for her waking, ready to escape quicker than the others if she did.

Albus looked down at the sleeping form of his friend, smiling softly. He sat on the chair beside the bed, moving it closer.

Grey eyes snapped open.

"Ah!" Albus jumped, not expecting the boy to wake from such a peaceful looking sleep. "You're up!"

"Always sleep with one eye open," Scorpius replied.

They sat in silence.

"What are you doing here?"

Albus cleared his throat, biting his lip. "I came to make sure you were okay."

The blond sighed, though it wasn't in annoyance. "How did you get in here?"

"James, Seamus and Fred got me in, they're keeping watch."

"Why would they help you see me?"

The brunette shrugged. "I don't know. It was James' idea. I don't know if he realises it's you."

Scorpius rolled onto his back, rubbing his eyes. "You're not wanting to talk again, are you?"

Albus opened his mouth. He shut it. He paused. "I thought I did. But," he smiled softly. "I'm happy just knowing you're okay. You've never been gone all day."

The blond gestured for Albus to come closer. The brunette leant forward and Scorpius' hand slipped round the back of his neck, pulling their lips together briefly. "Thank you, Albus."

"Yah-uh…"

Scorpius smirked, pecking the boy on the lips once again. "I'm glad you're not angry with me."

"I'm sorry I didn't realise what time of the month it was," Albus said, looking regretful, moving his hand to hold the one round his neck, stroking it absentmindedly. "I shouldn't have pushed you. It's not my fault it was a bad month, is it?"

The Slytherin grumbled, rolling onto his side. "It will be if you don't let me sleep."

Albus grinned, giving the boy another kiss. "Sleep well!"

"I'll see you tomorrow."

The brunette snuck out the curtains, slipping under the invisibility cloak. The three shuffled over to Fred, lifting the cloak to show their ankles, so he knew to get under.

As they returned to the common room, Seamus said goodnight to the brothers, dragging Fred off to bed. Albus thanked the pair as James wrapped the cloak up in a bundle. He turned to his brother, prepared to thank the boy, but was met with a question instead.

"Are you gay?" James asked, staring his brother in the eyes.

Albus was thrown off-balance, a dumb look on his face. "What?"

James frowned. "I mean, I understand if you're not ready to talk about it and stuff, it's just- well, the other day, after Hogsmeade, you looked…_love sick_. And Fred and Seamus seemed pretty convinced you were."

The smaller boy turned to look aside, flustering. "I-I see."

They stood in silence for a while.

James shook his head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-!"

"I am," Albus said. "Gay," he looked at James with a confident look on his face.

The older brother smiled, clapping the boy on the shoulder. "Explains a lot."

"Oh be quiet!"

"And what about a _lover_?" James asked, wrapping his tongue round the word and wriggling his eyebrows.

Albus' face grew pink. "Don't be so weird, James!"

"Your _med-bay boyfriend_?"

"He's my friend, nothing more," Albus insisted. "I'm going to bed."

"To dream about your med-bay _boyfriend_!" James sang. "Med-bay boyfriend!"

"People are trying to sleep!"

"Albus has a-!"

"Merlin's _beard_, James! I don't want everyone to know!"

Albus stormed off to his room, cursing his brother as he left for bed. The eldest Potter child grinned to himself, watching his brother leave. His smile slowly left his face as the wheels in his mind began to turn, looking down at the floor. Seamus had been hinting at it all week, but he'd been trying his hardest to ignore it. The boy that Albus was all love-sick over.

He had to see it to believe it.

Zzz

Kivea: Well, that didn't turn out completely as planned.

Hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks ~

Kivea R.

PREVIEW

"Go to the dance with me."

"Wha-what?"

"This _Muggle dance _thing."

"Riley, what's happening?"


	20. Chapter 20

ScorpiusAlbus

LoveHate Relationship

**A/N: **I should probably be working on my essay.

Zzz

Albus stood next to Rose, poking the plant that they were studying in Herbology that day, as she gossiped with the girl next to her. Yuna was on his other side, humming to herself happily. There was an unusually large amount of chatter between the girls in the class as that day the headmistress had announced they would be having a dance to celebrate a popular muggle holiday, due to so many people asking for it. It turned out that a large group of girls in Gryffindor had been trying to make the teachers agree to it for all of January, and had managed to rally the girls in the other houses as well. They had the argument that they were doing the Muggle Studies project and it would be a good plan to get more in touch with their culture.

Minerva had grown tired of saying no.

"What about you, Al? You're going to come to the dance, right?" Rose asked with a bright smile.

The shrugged. "I don't know. If I can be bothered."

"Please, Al! It'll be fun, I promise!" she smiled brightly. "You could bring a date! It is a Valentine's dance."

Rose's friend Gina leant forward, blond curls falling over her shoulder. "The Muggle holiday of love!"

"Saint Valentine himself was a martyr who refused to give up his religion and was killed by the Roman Empire."

Gina pouted indignantly. "Makes it slightly less cute."

Albus turned to his cousin, shaking his head. "Don't be silly, Rose. I'm not getting a date."

"Why not?" Rose asked. "Why not ask your crush?"

"I know some people who would be willing to go out with you, Al," Gina said. "I could hook you up with someone."

The boy laughed awkwardly. "I'm not that keen on that idea. Thanks anyway."

Yuna smiled coyly, looking at Rose over the top of Albus' head. The Weasley girl bit her lip, trying not to smile slightly at the look on Yuna's face. Albus didn't notice anything, as usual.

After the lesson Albus started walking with Yuna to the courtyard, but Rose intercepted them, dragging the boy off to the common room, insisted that they should go see if they could find Phil and Riley to ask about their homework. Yuna said goodbye to the boy, promising that she would see him at dinner. Yuna continued to scout the halls, looking for her Slytherin friend. She greeted a few people, and ignored the snarky comments a few of the Slytherin and older Gryffindor's called her. She eventually spotted the boy standing with two large boys and Misha, the boys standing behind her like bouncers, as they used to do with Scorpius. Yuna approached slowly, unsure as to whether she should leave him be with his Slytherin friends.

"Why, if it isn't the little Ravenclaw," Misha announced, turning to face the blond girl and folding her arms across her chest, a smirk painted on her face. "I suppose you're going to be leaving us again to read books in the library and gossip with the Gryffindor boy now, aren't you Scorpius?"

Scorpius remained indifferent, glancing at Yuna out the corner of his eye. "Is it important, Yuna?"

She smiled softly, shaking her head. "No, it can wait."

The girl turned and started to walk away, quickly disappearing round the corner, where they couldn't see her. Pressing her back to the wall, she did her best to keep her ears open.

"Think of it as a way to get everyone's forgiveness," Misha said smoothly, a seductive smile on her face. "After all, since you started hanging out with those Gryffindor boys, you've noticed the way we all look at you, haven't you?" the boy was silent. "I'm sure if you prove you still care for your house and less for theirs, you won't be in any more trouble than you are already."

Scorpius glared slightly. "I highly doubt many would do much past giving me strange looks."

"But you used to hang out with those who would," the dark haired girl warned. "You know what they're like, what they'd do to someone who _betrayed _them."

The blond boy paused. "I will think about it."

"Don't think too long," she said, running a finger down his chest. "I'm not a very patient person."

Yuna froze slightly as three shadows passed her, watching as feminine eyes spared her a look, a coy smirk on her face. She let out a breath, stepping out into the open and turning to look at Scorpius, who seemed to be waiting for her. He nodded and she walked towards him, looking up at the sky, pondering her words as the boy waited for her.

"Will you?"

Scorpius pursed his lips. "Will I what?"

"Go to this dance with her."

"I'm not sure I understand why she wishes to go," he muttered. "It's a Muggle holiday."

Yuna smiled slightly. "I believe it's a girl's holiday, from the way they're all talking about it."

Scorpius shook his head. "I can't imagine that's what you wanted me for. Is there something you need?"

"I have another suggestion for you," she said, smile widening.

"Because you're last suggestion turned out so well," the boy muttered, planting his hands on his hips.

She bit her bottom lip. "Are you saying you aren't happy with the final results?"

He glared. "How would you know? Nothing has changed in the past couple of days."

"Nothing but his smile."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Go on then, what's your suggestion?"

"Don't attend the dance with Misha," she started. "Invite Albus."

"You're assuming that I _want _to go to this frivolous dance," he snarled.

She shook her head. "I'm assuming Albus wants to go. It was brought up in Herbology today," the girl explained. "I know Albus. He would like it if you asked him to go, whether you went or not. It's the thought that counts."

"I don't know why I listen to you," he muttered after a brief pause. "Anything I should keep in mind."

"Be more tactful this time, maybe?"

They headed off towards their next lesson, and Scorpius spent the time mulling over what Yuna had suggested. He was quieter than usual through lunch, though Misha was happy to leave him to his thoughts for once. More time passed, and Yuna almost thought that the boy had decided to ignore her suggestion, as he was usually very fast in making decisions. But dinner time rolled round, and the boy stood suddenly during the meal, gaining the attention of his housemates. His eyes were trained on one boy, and Yuna realised she needed to be more clear by what 'tactful' meant. It was entertaining to watch, to say the least.

Scorpius arrived at the Gryffindor table, looking down at Albus with a serious face. The boy's laughter slowly died down as he realised there was someone behind him, turning to see who it was. The group was silent, watching him carefully as Riley greeted him happily, Rose nodding politely at him.

Albus couldn't help but smile, although slightly awkwardly. "Scorpius, what's u-?"

"Go to the dance with me."

The Potter boy gaped in awe at Scorpius' request. "Wha-what?"

"This _Muggle dance _thing," the blond insisted, almost cringing.

Phil turned to his boyfriend, a horrified look on his face. "Riley, what's happening?"

"Shush, its okay sweetie," Riley said, stroking the boy's head. "Just get back to your food."

James looked ready to pass out, leaning on Rose's shoulder. "Merlin's beard, I think I'm going crazy Rosie."

"You're just being overdramatic, as usual."

Albus glanced around, standing and pulling the boy to the side, hoping that his friends wouldn't hear as whispers started to circle through the houses. "What the hell are you doing?" he questioned, face red.

"I'm asking you to be my date to the dance," Scorpius said, holding his head high. "Is that a problem?"

"It's not a problem, as such," the boy muttered, glancing behind him. "It's just, well, there's a time and place for everything."

Scorpius raised a brow. "So, is that a no?"

"No, it's not a no," Albus started, before sucking in a deep breath and glaring up at the smirking face. "It's a: you're an idiot."

"So, it's a yes."

Albus scratched his neck, face turning a deeper red. "Don't you realise what you've done? I'm so incredibly screwed! You're so incredibly screwed!"

Scorpius ran a thumb against the boy's cheek, making him calm slightly. "Do I look like I care?"

"No, but you probably should."

Somebody suddenly pulled them apart, Albus staring straight at the back of his brother's head. They stood in silence, James glaring furiously at the boy in front of him, one arm out slightly to hold his brother back. Scorpius stared back, trying not to snarl as the two were locked in a staring contest. Albus stood behind his brother, startled at the unexpected development in their conversation.

"James, what are you doing?" Albus asked quietly.

"I thought I could just ignore it," James muttered. "I thought; it'd be easier when I had to do it. But no, I can't watch you get seduced by some Slytherin _whore_."

"James!"

Scorpius straightened himself. "I don't think that's really your place to say, Potter."

"I'm pretty sure it's my place to protect my brother, Malfoy."

"Both of you!" Albus shouted, pulling James back and moving between them. "Stop it! We're at dinner; can you not just leave the scene until we're in private?"

James flared his nostrils, turning to his brother. "You're not considering-?"

"What I do is none of your concern, James," Albus said carefully. "We can talk about this later."

"It's every bit my concern! What would dad say?"

"Dad has already told me what he thinks. Now sit down."

Rose was by the boy's side, holding his arm and dragging him back to their table, looking worried. Albus turned to Scorpius, who was still in an eye lock with James. Clicking his fingers in front of the boy's face, he gained his attention again.

Scorpius cleared his throat. "I may not have taken Yuna's advice totally into consideration."

"She seems to be the root of most of your actions recently," Albus said. Glancing around awkwardly, seeing that some people were still watching them carefully, he looked down as the corners of his mouth twitched. "Do you seriously want to go to some dance with me, or are you just doing this because Yuna told you to?"

"Yuna did suggest it, yes," Scorpius muttered with a smirk. "But I partly just wanted to get back at Misha. She suggested that if I didn't go to the dance with her, I would lose my Slytherin friends."

"So, you're using me to get back at some Slytherin girl?"

"I wouldn't have thought that would upset you much."

"It certainly doesn't," Albus muttered, turning round to locate the Slytherin girl who Scorpius was talking about. She was glaring fiercely at him, just as James had been doing, grinding her teeth and seething. "Oh, she looks pretty pissed off at me."

"I can tell you what will make her more pissed off," Scorpius whispered into his friend's ear. "If you actually say yes."

Albus turned and smirked, starting to walk back towards his table. "I'll have to think about it."

He sat, smiling happily to himself and occasionally glancing up to see Misha's narrowed eyes still trained on him. His friends were silent for longer than he thought they would be before they started questioning him. Scorpius had already taken a seat back at his table, indifference on his face. Seamus was still trying to calm James down, though that didn't stop the others from asking what the hell was going on.

"What the hell is going on?" Phil demanded, scowling. "Please tell me that didn't actually happen. Or it was some joke you and Scorpius did to get back at us for doing something?"

"It did happen," Albus said simply.

Phil was silent, turning his attention to his plate, unsure of how to proceed.

Rose just couldn't help herself. "I told you you'd get a date to the dance."

"Rosie!" Fred snapped. "Don't provoke James!"

Seamus grinned at the boy. "I bet you thought you'd never say that, huh?"

James turned his eyes on his brother. "We need to talk about this."

"You seemed fine with it when you broke me into the medical wing to talk to him," Albus stated. "But I suppose you didn't know it was Scorpius who was ill, huh?"

The boy looked down, ashamed. "I did."

"You what?"

"I heard a rumour that Scorpius was the one who was ill. I decided I'd had enough of you moping about," he muttered. "I didn't think it'd be this hard."

Albus started to fluster, glancing around at all his friends. "Wait, wait, who else figured it out without me knowing? I thought I was really subtle about it! But even James figured it out!"

"We've said this before, Al, you're not very subtle."

"You're like a fresh slap in the face," Fred said with a grin.

Rose raised a brow. "You seem to be taking this well."

Fred shrugged. "Depends, does this mean our stalemate will last forever? Will I never be able to pull another prank on Malfoy?"

She glared. "You can't be mean to your family's loved ones!"

He pouted. "I feel a lot worse about this whole thing now."

Albus bit his lip with a small smile. "You're much bigger and stronger than me. I'm sure I couldn't stop you if I tried."

"Really?" the tallest Weasley's face lit up. "You mean it?"

Albus smiled sweetly. "I also can't stop you if you force me to help every now and then."

"Oh, Al, you really are the best cousin ever!"

"Hey!" Rose and James chimed, mildly offended.

Fred and Seamus managed to skilfully move the subject from playing pranks to something unrelated, encouraging everyone to forget the little outburst James had and the Slytherin Albus was flirting with. The rest of dinner passed smoothly, though Albus was well aware of the whispers and giggles that carried on throughout the meal, and the eyes of a pair of Slytherin's, one pair almost kind and one pair disgusted.

James finished his meal, staying behind as people slowly started to leave. Albus, being the slow eater, seemed to be eating purposefully slower than usual, if that was possible. The other Gryffindor's slowly realised the two boys wanted to be left alone, and the people around them slowly vanished, some leaving the hall and some moving further away from the brothers. Eventually, James shifted to be opposite his brother. The two waited in silence for the other to say something. To start the inevitable argument.

"I'm sorry," Albus started, putting down his food. "I should've told you."

"No, you shouldn't have," James said, running a hand through his hair and cringing. "Or at least, I understand why you didn't."

Albus nodded. Silence fell once again.

"I thought I could handle it, you know. I did real well in the infirmary."

A small smile. "You were amazing."

"I'm always amazing!" James said with a proud grin. The two fell sombre again. "Except, you know, today."

"At least you didn't hex him?"

"True."

A small girl came and sat next to Albus, clinging onto his arm. "Go to the dance with me!" she said, looking up with big brown eyes. "Then you don't have to go with Scorpius!"

James sighed, shaking his head. "Lily, I think Al wants to go with Scorpius."

She frowned, clutching Albus' arm tighter. "Why?"

The eldest child raised a brow, turning to Albus. "Yes, Al. Why?"

"Be-because I like him," the bespectacled boy said, giving James an odd look.

"But why do you like him?"

The boy hesitated. "I-I don't know! Because he's cute," he blushed. "And can be really thoughtful," a small smile. "And when he's angry he's just so adorable. And he's smart, and sexy-!"

"Okay, I'm going to stop you there," James said, cringing. "Else I might end up with an image I don't want."

Albus flustered, covering his mouth. "Sorry."

Lily huffed, shaking her head. "You've never liked Scorpius though! You've always hated him, both of you! I don't understand."

"She has a point," James muttered. "You hated him last year."

The middle child's face got even redder. "That's not _entirely_ true."

He glared. "What?"

"I didn't _hate _him last year."

Lily frowned. "Yes you did. Even this year! You all turned him into a girl!"

James grinned. "Good times."

"I didn't hate him, I just thought it was fun to tease him," Albus muttered. "Like I said, he's cute when he's angry."

"Again, let's stop talking about the why!"

Lily giggled. "Sorry James."

James sighed, running a hand through his hair. "And you said dad knows?"

"Yes," Albus admitted. "On New Year's Eve, he came up to me and said he didn't mind who my friends are or who my boyfriend will be."

The tall boy huffed. "I'm still not happy about it."

"You don't have to be _happy _about it," Albus said. "You just have deal with it," he sat up proudly, holding his head high. "I'm going to the dance with Scorpius, so screw you."

James pouted slightly, narrowing his eyes, but nodded none the less. "Whatever makes you happy, I guess."

The three siblings spent the rest of dinner together, sitting at the table as the hall became almost empty, waiting until the teachers encouraged them to leave. James bid his brother and sister goodbye as they went to find their friends, leaving him to go towards their common room. He strode down the corridors with his usual arrogant air, greeting people as he passed them. He was walking passed a corridor as he heard someone talking angrily. He stopped, deciding he needed something to pick up his spirits. Like laughing at an unsuspecting couple. Or saving a fair damsel in distress.

He slinked up to the wall, peering round the corner, and wasn't quite sure what to do about the picture he saw.

There was Scorpius, held up against the wall by Crabbe, a boy who used to follow him round like a lost dog. In front of them stood a dark haired girl, her curls falling perfectly round her shoulders, the very picture of a beautiful snake. Another large boy stood at her side, arms crossed against his chest defensively.

"You've been a very naughty boy, Scorpius," she snarled, hands planted on her hips. "I offered you a way back into our group. I offered you a chance to go to the dance with one of the most beautiful girls in school. And you said no."

"I don't care for you, Misha," he spat back. "And I don't want back into your little group. I'm happier out of it."

She stepped closer to him, her new body guard moving to the side to give her room. "Give me one reason I shouldn't have the crap beaten out of you."

"I can give you one," James announced, stepping forward and glaring down the corridor. The girl stepped back, startled at the new comer. Scorpius stared at the boy, surprised at the gesture, and unsure if it would actually benefit him. James whipped out his wand. "It begins with Jay and ends in Otter."

"James _Potter_," the girl hissed.

He smirked. "Aren't you a clever one?"

"Perhaps we can work something out?" she suggested, trying to regain her composure. She started to walk towards him slowly, swaying her hips seductively. "I know you don't care for this pathetic excuse for a Slytherin."

"No, but apparently my brother does," he muttered sourly. "And as he is _family_, I guess I should stand up for his pathetic excuse for a boyfriend."

"We're not boyfriends."

James gave him a sarcastic look. "No, you just ask him on a date because you're _friends_."

Scorpius looked away, blushing slightly.

Misha clicked her fingers, and the two large boys left Scorpius, making him slouch, rubbing his throat and cringing. She walked passed James, glare trained on him, his wand trained on her, and she stormed off with her lackeys. James lowered his wand as she left his view, tucking it back into his robes. He turned to Scorpius, not moving any closer to the boy.

"Thanks," Scorpius choked.

"You okay?" James mumbled.

The blond boy nodded. James sniffed, starting to turn to leave until Scorpius decided to speak. "Why did you do that?"

James hesitated. "I don't know."

"You hate me."

"I do."

"And I hate you."

"At least it's mutual."

Scorpius frowned, standing straight. "You were ready to kill me at dinner time."

"I was."

They stood in silence.

"It's much easier to deal with it when it's not in front of me," James explained. Scorpius was silent, and the Gryffindor boy left swiftly, almost feeling guilty about being so angry during dinner.

Almost. Not quite.

"My brother was heading to the library to find you or Yuna. You might want to look for him," James hinted.

Zzz

Albus huffed, leaving the library and biting the inside of his mouth, unsure what to do now he couldn't find his friends. He glanced about, finally deciding that he should just head back to the common room. Starting in that direction, he moved slowly, having looked forward to giving Scorpius his answer, and now feeling slightly upset.

"Al?" a shout came. He paused, turning round to see the object of his thoughts running towards him in a very un-Scorpius fashion. Albus grinned brightly, shocked at the use of his nickname and the smile that was on the Slytherin boy's face. "Glad I caught you."

Albus shook his head. "What's with you the past few weeks? You've been acting different."

Scorpius licked his lips. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not really," Albus said with a smile. "It's been nice. You've been happier."

"I've had a reason to be," Scorpius said, taking his friend's hand. "Your brother said I should seek you out. Is there something you wanted me for?"

"Yes," the brunette said. "That's what I wanted to tell you."

The pale face lit up. "Really?"

"Honestly, I don't know why you want to go," Albus muttered, glancing down at their hands, lacing their fingers together. "I mean, I don't think you'll enjoy it."

Scorpius tried not to cringe. "But you do, don't you? Or at least, you wanted me to ask you."

"Damn that girl."

Scorpius smirked, tugging his hand and pulling the smaller boy closer to him. "So, I guess I'm going to need to fish out my dress robes, huh?"

"I guess so," Albus said with a grin. "Though, we don't have to go. I'm not all that fussed."

"We will," Scorpius said with a nod. "And everyone will see how you're mine and no one else's."

Albus grinned, flustering slightly. "I'm yours, am I?"

"You are. You're mine," he smirked. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all."

Scorpius lifted his finger to Albus' chin, lifting the boy's face to face him, an arrogant smirk on his face. "Is it true that you've liked me for ages then?"

"Don't let it go to your head," Albus muttered. "I suppose Yuna told you that one too, huh?"

"She may have done, yes," Scorpius smirked. "You're crazy, you know that, right?"

The brunette grinned cutely. "But you like me anyway, right?"

"Right."

The blond pulled the smaller boy's lips to his own, giving the boy a soft kiss. Albus sucked in a breath, smiling as they pulled apart and glanced around. He smiled slyly, pulling Scorpius closer again for a more passionate kiss, making a small noise of pleasure.

"Shall I walk you back to your dorms?" Scorpius asked. Albus tried to hide the massive grin that was creeping on his face as he nodded his head furiously.

"I'd like that."

Zzz

Kivea: part of me feels like I should be spacing these updates out more. Maybe working on my original stories. Or doing my assignments. Or something.

But this is just so much fun to right at the moment. You can tell, cause my chapters are so long!

Thanks ~

Kivea R.

PREVIEW

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Ugh! I'm so bored!"

"Shouldn't you be more appreciative?"

"But this is so dull! I hate school dances!"


	21. Chapter 21

AlbusScorpius

**A/N: **I've spent pretty much all weekend drinking hot chocolate and reading Harry Potter fanfiction. I _totally _don't feel like a dork.

Zzz

Everyone was in a buzz all day. Seemingly everyone, anyway. Most of the girls, and a surprisingly large amount of the boys. Those who had dates were significantly more excited than those who didn't, and the group of student who had organised it all were incredibly proud of themselves, though their leader was slightly panicky about how well it would go. None of the teachers could get the students to settle down, and they were all glad that the dance was on a Friday and not during the school week.

Albus had to admit, he was excited. He'd never actually been on a date, in all five years he'd been at Hogwarts. He'd been far too smitten with the same boy for at least two years, and he certainly had no interest in putting himself out there. And now he was going to a dance with the boy of his dreams. And his brother hadn't done anything to sabotage it.

"Yet," Albus reminded Rose. "He hasn't done anything to sabotage it _yet_!"

She rolled her eyes, though she kind of understood where the boy was coming from. "Look, I'll keep the boy on a leash all night, how about that? I'll entertain all three of them."

"I'd love you forever," he said. "But I don't want you wasting the dance. I know you were looking forward to it."

Rose shrugged. "I can always force them to dance with me. Three boys all to myself?"

The brunette laughed. "Two of who are your cousins? Yeah, sounds great."

She raised a brow. "Do you want my help or not?"

"That'd be great."

She nodded to the stairs. "I think Riley wants you."

Albus turned to look at the darker skinned boy, who looked rather worried. Albus stood, saying goodbye to his cousin and followed his roommate upstairs to their dorm.

Riley bit his lip, staring at the floor intently. "I-we-ah," he sighed. "Phil thinks we're not going to the dance."

"And you want me, because?"

"I'm not sure how to tell him we are going."

The middle Potter child folded his arms across his chest, frowning. "I imagine if anyone can do it, it's you."

"Yeah, see, no," Riley grinned sheepishly. "Because he fell out with me this morning and has only just forgiven me. I don't think it'll help me if I then tell him he has to come to this dance with me, he's not going to be happy."

Albus cringed. "That's true."

"I want you to convince him it's a good idea!" Riley said brightly. "In a way that doesn't get him angrier at me."

"How am I meant to do that?"

Riley slumped onto Albus' bed, shrugging. "I don't know."

"What are you fighting about this time anyway?"

"I don't know," the two boys were now sat next to each other. "I think I may have kicked him in the balls during sleep again."

"You what now?"

Riley panicked. "I don't mean to! I do wriggle in my sleep a lot though, I always have! And apparently I kick too, and he's 'had enough of it'."

Albus rubbed the boy's back sympathetically. "You know how Phil is; he's such a hot head."

"Has he mentioned anything about the dance to you?"

"He hasn't talked to me properly since Scorpius asked me to go."

"Looking forward to that?" the darker boy asked with a grin.

Albus smiled. "Yes, I'm really nervous though."

"Don't be, I'm sure it'll be fine!" Riley said. "I suppose this'll be your first date, huh?"

"Yeah."

Riley stood, looking pleased with himself. "Well, I trust you to help me out."

Albus nodded, noticing that the bathroom door was opening and that there was a certain redhead stepping out, scratching his head. Riley skipped over to the boy, kissing him lightly and whispering something in the boy's ear before scampering out the room. Phil moved to his bed which was across from Albus', getting his things out his trunk.

"You know, Riley wants to go to the dance with you," Albus started smoothly.

Phil snorted. "Does he now? He should've thought about that before he picked up the nasty kicking habit."

"You don't seriously mean that."

Sighing, the redhead pulled on a vest. "I guess not, but it's pretty painful when you get woken up by someone digging their knee into your balls."

"Maybe you should sleep in separate beds?" Albus suggested.

"Maybe you should not go to a dance with a sleazy Slytherin?" Phil suggested snidely. Albus looked at the floor, a mixture of emotions running through him. The two boys were silent as someone passed through the room to go to the bathroom. "I'm sorry. It just pisses me off."

"I know," Albus said with a sigh. "It pisses James and Fred off to."

"Unsurprisingly."

Albus smirked, and Phil swore his baby cousin had been spending far too much time with one Slytherin boy. "You're not going to leave me without someone to keep an eye on Scorpius at the dance are you?"

"What do you mean?"

A grin. "Well, James and Fred will be far too busy chasing skirts, and Rose has already agreed to distract Seamus so that he doesn't ruin my night. Who will be there to protect me from a sleazy Slytherin?"

"You're a sly one, Albus."

The boy hummed in agreement. "I trust you and Riley will be coming to the dance then?"

"Piss off, we'll see you there."

Albus left the room, seeing Riley waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He nodded, making the Thomas boy light up like a firework and rush up the stairs to give his boyfriend a massive hug. Albus retook his seat opposite Rose, who was still reading a book. She gave him a questioning look.

"Riley was scared to ask Phil to the dance."

"He's left it a little late."

"I convinced Phil that if he didn't there'd be no one to protect me from Scorpius."

Rose giggled, shaking her head. "Speaking of which, I would've thought you wanted to spend more time with the boy," she smirked. "Make sure you both know exactly what you've gotten yourselves into."

"I know what I've gotten myself into," Albus said with a shrug. "Several howlers and temporary disownment from your dad. Nothing new."

"What about Scorpius?"

Albus hesitated, looking away. "I-I'm not sure."

"I don't think his old friends will be entirely happy," Rose said, shaking her head. "Not after what James told me."

"What did James tell you?"

Rose looked up, scanning the room. "James told me that he found Scorpius pinned to the wall by Crabbe and Misha's new grunt, and they were threatening him."

Albus was on his feet again in seconds, half way out the door. "Later Rose!"

She sighed to herself with a small smile, watching her cousin leave. She was pretty sure she should've warned him that she'd heard James saying something about Albus' dress robes when she passed by his little 'discussion circle', but he was gone before she could open her mouth.

"Scorpius!" Albus snapped, skidding up to the table his best friend and date were sitting at in the library. "We need to talk!"

"Perhaps not in the library then, if you're going to shout," Scorpius said, raising a brow. "What's the matter? I don't remember doing anything wrong."

Yuna glanced between the two. "But you didn't tell him about when James saved you, did you?"

Scorpius glared at the girl. "Nor was I planning to."

"Why not?" Albus muttered, anger disappearing and adopting a cute face instead as he sat opposite the two. "Why wouldn't you tell me something like that?"

The blond boy grimaced, sitting back in his chair. "I didn't think it was relevant, and it would just make you worried."

"I am worried."

"My point exactly," Scorpius said, rolling his eyes. The boy scooted round to sit next to Albus, brushing the slightly wavy hair out of the green eyes. "I hate it when you worry. I like to see you happy," he smirked. "Or annoyed. You're adorable when you're annoyed."

"What happened?" Albus questioned. "Rose said James found you being threatened by Crabbe and Misha."

Scorpius sighed. "Yes, Crabbe and Misha were threatening me, and your brother very gallantly came to my rescue. It was one of my most proud moments," he said sarcastically.

Yuna smiled softly. "It is sweet of you not to want to worry Albus."

The smaller boy huffed. "I guess she's right, it's sweet."

"I'm sure Scorpius can make it up to you at the dance tonight," she said. "I'm sure it will be lots of fun."

"Are you coming, Yuna?" Albus asked, mood lifting slightly as he missed the thank you that Scorpius mouthed to the girl. "It'll be fun; you can help Rose distract James and Fred!"

She nodded a little. "I will, yes. I'm sure she will need the help."

Scorpius raised a brow. "Moving on to more pressing matters, I've finished my half of that Muggle studies assignment, give me yours and I'll make a full essay out of it."

The bespectacled boy grinned sheepishly, trying to look as cute as he possibly could as Yuna started to giggle, shaking her head. Scorpius did not look impressed as he realised this meant his partner hadn't finished, and went on to a lecture on how it was due by the end of the month. The three were eventually snapped out of their thoughts as the others in the library started to move, very quickly, towards the door.

"What's going on?" Albus questioned.

Yuna chuckled. "It's time for everyone to start getting ready for the dance."

Scorpius twitched his lips, trying his hardest not to look slightly nervous as Albus flustered, glancing at the clock above the library desk. The brunette nodded stupidly. "So it is."

The blonde girl looked between the two boys, thoroughly amused. After a few moments of awkward silence she stood, deciding to get their asses moving. "Shall we head back to our dorms?"

"Yeah!"

"Sure."

"Sounds good."

The two boys stood, bidding each other goodbye as they walked their separate ways, one to the Gryffindor tower and one to the Slytherin dungeons. Yuna shook her head, complimenting herself on the great matchmaking, muttering something about how they'd forgotten to decide how to meet up.

Rose pointed this out when Albus returned to the common room by saying: "So is he picking you up?"

Albus slapped a palm to his forehead. "I totally forgot about that."

"Al! That was one of the reasons I sent you away!" she scowled. "I should've known you'd forget."

"I noticed you haven't moved an inch since I left."

She scoffed. "You were only gone for fifteen minutes. Please," she put her book down, standing. "But you have a point. I should be getting ready."

Albus nodded, leaving to go to the boy's dorms as she left for the girl's. He arrived to see most of his roommates sitting on their beds, reading magazines. He walked over to John, raising a brow at the reason no one was getting ready, yet everyone was in the dorm.

"Riley and Phil are getting ready," John explained, pointing to the showers. "They haven't showered at the same time since we got back from Christmas. None of us want to know why they've suddenly started."

Albus glanced at the door, and one of the other boys shouted to him. "You go, Al!" Michael suggested. "Phil's your cousin!"

John grinned. "And you were the one who had that talk with them."

The Potter boy shook his head. "No, that was Scorpius. He asked them to stop disturbing their roommates."

"Really?" John asked curiously. "How interesting."

"Is it true?" Michael started with large eyes. "That you're going to the dance with Malfoy?"

Albus flustered, but nodded nonetheless. "Yeah, I am."

"Didn't you see their little display of affection in the great all?" John joked. "You know, where Scorpius asked him out?"

"I did, but I almost didn't believe it."

Albus rolled his eyes as the other boys had their say in the matter. "Yes, yes, I'm crazy, I know, shut up."

"Go free up the shower, Al!" Michael said with a grin. "Heidi's expecting me in the common room waiting for her when she's finished."

Sucking up any fear and attempting to show the other members of his house just what Gryffindor Courage was, he matched into the bathroom, door swinging open violently as he braced himself for the worst.

But the two boys were showering, as they'd always done. Separately.

"Hey, Al!" Riley said, looking over the door of the shower. "You coming to get ready for your big date?"

Phil glanced over his shoulder, but said nothing.

Albus frowned. "No, actually, the others just wanted to know if it was safe in here."

Riley's dark skin got darker. "Oh! Yeah, it's safe," he cleared his throat. "Everyone has to use these showers."

Albus turned to call over his shoulder. "It's safe, you yellow bellied pigs!"

Michael and John were at his side in an instant with matching thankful grins. Albus moved into the bathroom, heading towards where the toilets were.

An hour and a half later, half of the boys were ready, having there not been enough showers for them all to get ready at the same time. Riley was finishing straightening out Phil's collar with a content smile on his face as Phil watched him with a very similar expression. Michael had headed down to the common room to meet his date earlier, and John was with Albus as the two got ready to join whoever else was ready downstairs.

"Are you going to meet Scorpius there? Or is he picking you up?" John asked as they made their way down the stairs.

Albus huffed. "What makes you think he's picking me up? I might be picking him up!"

"Are you picking him up?"

"No."

"Exactly."

Albus shrugged. "We never got round to talking about it."

John raised a brow. "Would've thought that would be one of the first things you talk about."

The two reached the bottom of the stairs and were met with a group of gossiping girls surrounding the entrance. They silenced as they saw Albus descending the stairs, all giving him odd looks. He glanced at John, who shrugged, and Michael who was lounged on the couch, smirking knowingly. Albus approached the door and the sea of girls parted, Rose amongst them, encouraging him forward. He stepped out of the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was huffing and puffing, and saw a blonde haired Slytherin leaning against the railing, staring off into the distance absentmindedly. He glanced at Albus as he left the Gryffindor dorms, straightening himself and nodding politely.

"Scorpius!" the brunette said with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"It seemed appropriate for us to walk to the hall together," the blond explained. "Was I wrong?"

"No!" Albus flustered, smiling sweetly. "It's actually really nice."

Scorpius smiled lopsidedly as the boy approached him. "I'm glad. But all of your female housemates are making me slightly uncomfortable."

Albus turned to see the door to the common room was still open, the gaggle of girls still hovering round, peeking past each other to see what was going on. Albus grabbed the portrait of the Fat Lady, pushing it back up against the wall. She glared fiercely between the two boys before huffing and turning away, sticking her nose up.

"Sorry, about them," Albus smiled awkwardly.

"Not a problem," Scorpius said with the same smile as before. "Is there anyone you want to wait for?"

The portrait swung open again, as if on cue, and out stepped a bubbly Riley and a moody Phil. The darker boy was the one to talk.

"Shall we all walk down together?" he suggested, his boyfriend's hand gripped tightly in his as he dragged the taller boy along. Albus nodded happily and the four started to walk, the smaller two at the front, the grumpy two at the back.

They arrived at the Great Hall to find most of the Ravenclaw's there, known for their impeccable timing, and the odd Slytherin of Hufflepuff. They seated themselves at one of round tables that had been set up with pink balloons and heart-shaped confetti decorating the table. The roof was adorned with the night sky, and around the room there were firefly-type lights flickering around.

"They tried to use mostly Muggle-type decorations," Riley told Albus. "Seeing as it's a Muggle holiday?"

"It's pretty cute."

"Makes me feel sick," Phil muttered. Scorpius hummed in agreement. Riley rolled his eyes and Albus giggled slightly.

"Hello," the familiar airy voice of Yuna said as she sat at the table, smile painted onto her face. Her long hair was pulled into a loose bun, the strapless lilac dress showing her tanned shoulders.

Albus grinned. "You look beautiful, Yuna!"

"Thank you, Albus," she said, pulling the shawl round her elbows slightly higher up. "It is my favourite dress."

A girl in a similar golden dress huffed as she plonked herself next to the fair haired girl, curls somehow tamed for once as she pulled at the top of her dress slightly. While Yuna's was long and touched the floor, Rose's stopped at her knees and hugged her figure.

"This thing- I keep thinking it'll fall down!" she muttered before pushing her hair out her eyes. "Ugh, you know how long it took to make my hair look decent? So long!"

"Evening, Rose," Yuna said softly.

"Hey!"

Phil raised a brow. "Why wear the dress if you don't like it?"

"I like it," she muttered. "It makes me look good."

Slowly the hall started to fill with people, laughter and voices echoing off the walls. The tables filled with snacks, as dinner had been moved earlier in the day for the people who would not be attending the dance, and refilling jugs in the centre of the tables for drinks. The music started, the teacher's table having been turned into a DJ-booth of sorts, automatically playing music for the other students as one of their teachers sat in the chair behind it, spinning slightly and supervising. There were other teachers dotted about the room to keep the students under control.

"Hello, little brother!" James sang as planted his hands on Albus' shoulders, a large grin on his face as the boy dropped his head back, looking up at his brother's upside down grin. "Enjoying yourself?"

Scorpius had left to go to the bathroom, so Albus felt like he could speak his mind.

"Ugh! I'm so bored!"

Seamus smirked, sitting in the seat Scorpius had been sitting in as Fred joined them at the table. "Shouldn't you be more appreciative?"

"But this is so dull! I hate school dances!"

Rose sighed wistfully, staring out at the dance floor where Yuna and Lily were dancing, spinning round and laughing together. "I might go join them soon, if you continue to complain."

"I'm not complaining…"

She glared. "You and Phil have sat yourselves down and complained since we got here."

Phil turned his nose up. "I never wanted to come."

Riley huffed, standing and moving to take Rose's hand. "Shall we dance, Rosie?"

She grinned at her cousin, who looked horrified. "Oh, that'd be wonderful, _Riles_."

They headed towards the dance floor to join Yuna and Lily. Fred raised a brow at his little brother, nodding towards the dance floor. Phil gave him the finger.

"No wonder your little boyfriend ditched you, Al, if you're complaining," Seamus said.

"And stuffing his face," Phil added. "He's been real attractive."

Albus glared, picking up another of the Muggle sweets that the girls had managed to get for the dance. Clearly they'd come back from their Christmas holidays with the intention of making this dance happen. "I don't know what you mean."

James rolled his eyes, patting his brother's shoulders and straightening his dress robes. "Well, unlike you _sorry lot_, I'm going to go get myself some tail!" he declared, glancing around the room. His eyes settled on a pair staring right at him that rolled as he grinned brightly. "Maybe I'll catch myself a lesbian."

Fred looked over to see the object of his best friend's focus to be May-Xing, sitting at the table with her girlfriend and little sister. James strode over, placing a palm on both May and Tabby's backs, greeting the two charmingly. May raised a brow and scoffed at him as Tabby laughed, brushing her side fringe from her eyes and taking his hand, allowing him to drag her to the dance floor. May watched, trying to hide her amusement.

"Damn that boy and his charming ways," Seamus joked.

Scorpius soon re-joined the group, raising a brow at the new occupant of his seat and taking the one Riley had instead, on the other side of Albus. The brunette smiled brightly as his date returned, and Seamus wondered if he actually had been sat here complaining.

"Welcome back."

Scorpius smirked at the boy's obvious pleasure. "Miss me, did you?"

"He was pining for you," Seamus said, turning to Fred from across the table. "Wasn't he Fred?"

Fred raised a hand to his brow, gripping his heart. "Oh, woe is me! I'm so _lonely _without someone to _Slither-in_ to my pants."

Seamus burst out with laughter at the bad pun, throwing his head back and roaring as Fred wriggled his eyebrows. Scorpius started to chuckle as Albus grunted in protest, going bright red.

"I didn't even mention him."

"I know, but I've been waiting to use that joke since he asked you out," Fred said with a bright grin. "So, Phil, you going to go win your man back before Rose sweeps him out from under your feet?"

Phil grumbled beneath his breath.

"I swear to Merlin, boy, I don't know what Riley sees in you."

Phil continued to grumble.

The girls soon joined them once again at the table, and the three marauders left in favour of hanging out with their own friends. Riley seemed slightly brighter after his little affair on the dance floor, and Lily had now joined their company.

Half an hour after jokes and conversation, admittedly dominated by Riley and Rose, a slower paced song started to float through the speakers.

"It's a slow-dance!" Rose exclaimed. The three older boys that ditched them found them once again, though they didn't sit down.

Yuna turned to Lily with a soft smiled on her face as she noticed the young girl had started to watch Scorpius carefully. "Shall we dance again, Lily? Or is there a boy you'd like to dance with?"

The small girl forgot about her brother's violator. "Of course!" she said, taking Yuna's hand as they started the slow dance, the tall girl spinning the youngest Potter round, pink dress flaring out.

"Our little sister looks stunning," James said proudly. "So glad Yuna's there to protect her."

Albus raised a brow. "Isn't that our job?"

"Would you like to take over?"

"Nope."

James smirked. "Thought not." His eyes returned to the Ravenclaw table he had been at earlier and he ran a hand through his hair as he stared at a girl in a dark blue dress that had sequins decorating it like fireworks. Several small butterflies held up her hair in a complex pattern as they fluttered furiously. Fred and Seamus patted him on the back, pushing him forward in encouragement.

"I thought James barely remembered her name?" Albus muttered.

"He's been staring at her all night," Fred explained. "He said he 'never noticed how pretty butterflies were'."

"Took some convincing. From Tabby I believe," Seamus added with a mischievous grin.

Phil cleared his throat, standing and holding out his hand awkwardly as the dance floor quickly filled up. He refused to look Riley in the eye as he cursed below his breath.

Riley stared at the hand. Then at his boyfriend's blushing face. Then at the hand.

He stood eagerly, throwing himself into Phil's arms for a big hug before practically dragging the boy to the dance floor, wrapping his arms around his neck. Fred had a good laugh over his brother's uncomfortable expression as Rose pulled a camera from her purse, taking a photo and cooing.

Scorpius followed the redhead's lead, standing and holding out a hand to Albus, whose eyes widened and face flustered.

"Would you like to dance?" Scorpius asked smoothly. He was already doing so much _better _than Phil.

Albus nodded slowly, closing his gaping mouth and taking the blonde's hand, allowing himself to be guided to the dance floor.

Fred and Seamus sat with Rose, making mock-kissy faces at each other as Albus glanced in their direction. Rose rolled her eyes with a sigh, folding her arms across her chest.

"Grow up," she muttered.

Seamus gave her a charming smile. "I'm sorry Rose, do you feel left out?"

"Yes," she decided standing and grabbing his arm. "You, you're dancing with me."

"Wait, what?"

Fred guffawed with laughter as one of his best friends was dragged to the dance floor by his younger cousin, shouting in protest all the way. He scouted the room with a seductive smirk, finding a table of girls giggling in his direction. He stood, opting to join the girls at their table as they proceeded to inflate his ego.

"This is nice," Albus said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Scorpius replied. "I was worried you weren't having much fun."

"You weren't," Albus teased. "Don't try to lie either, I saw those bored looks on your face."

"I admit, it's not the way I'd usually spend my time," the blond said. Albus giggled. "But, you're here," Scorpius flattered, pulling the boy closer and lowering his voice. "That's all that matters."

"You're so smooth."

"I'd certainly like to think so."

Albus giggled as Scorpius' nose brushed against his own and he was pulled closer towards his date so their stomachs were touching.

"_Fuck_!" Scorpius swore, pulling back and doubling over, biting his knuckle. "Oh _Merlin's beard_."

"Scorpius?" Albus panicked, hands on the boy's back in seconds, ignoring the curious looks they were getting. "Are you okay?"

"My balls," he breathed.

Rose paused in her dancing to gawk, looking between the two boys and Seamus, standing beside the couple. "You _didn't_!"

"It wasn't _my_ idea," Seamus defended as Albus and Scorpius turned their attention to him. "It was all James' fault. I just went along for the ride."

Albus frowned. "James' idea to do what?"

"They've done something to your dress robes, Al," Rose muttered, having pulled back from Seamus' hold now, staring at her cousin's clothing. She glared at the boy she had been dancing with. "What did you do to his robes?"

Seamus shrugged, trying to stay cool under the harsh Weasley glare. "Every time Al and Malfoy get too close, it sends a jolt of pain towards the offending body part," the Irish boy tutted and shook his head. "Naughty boys, grinding your hips together."

Albus flustered as Scorpius seemed to recover. "We weren't doing _anything_!" Albus declared.

Seamus couldn't help but grin. "Well, I suppose it is a sensitive charm."

The grey eyed boy stopped his date from saying anything else, pulling him back into the dancing position. "Its okay, Albus. We don't need to be close for me to enjoy your company."

Seamus nodded, impressed. "He sure is a suave talker, huh?"

Rose sighed in annoyance, pulling the boy back to face her and putting one arm round his neck, scowling at him. "Don't think you're getting out of dancing with me, Mister."

The song soon ended, and the students dispersed. Scorpius took Albus' hand and smirked before suggesting: "Do you want to get out of here?"

Albus' eyes widened. "What now?"

"Go for a walk round the courtyard?" he suggested. "Most of our teachers are supervising this dance."

Albus smiled softly. "I'd like that."

The two disappeared without anyone noticing at first. It wasn't until Rose asked James why he wasn't upset that the two had disappeared, and James said that he'd turned his brother into a 'walking rape-alarm', and if anyone other than Albus tried to remove his clothing not only would they get a kick to the balls, but the whole school would be alerted, no matter where you were. Rose wasn't sure if she should've been worried or not.

The two boys soon found themselves walking round the small courtyard in the centre of the castle, staring up at the not-quite-clear sky as they moved slowly, fingers intertwined.

"Thanks for this evening," Albus started. "I know you would've rather not gone."

Scorpius smiled at the peaceful look that decorated his friend's face. "It was my pleasure."

Albus turned his green eyes to lock with grey and they stopped, staring at each other. Scorpius moved forward a step, careful not to get too close, and gave the boy a testing peck on the lips.

"He hasn't managed to have it shock you if you kiss me, has he?"

Scorpius smiled proudly. "Nope," he pressed his lips against Albus' more forcefully. "Mm, definitely not."

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?"

"Most definitely."

Albus giggled, eliciting a wider smile from his companion.

The two continued with their innocent kisses for a while, which gradually got harder and longer. Albus eventually pulled back however, squeezing the hands that were in his to prevent them from getting too close. "Scorpius," he started.

"This isn't good news, is it?"

Albus laughed awkwardly. "It's not bad news! It's just," the boy frowned. "Well, what are we?"

Scorpius raised a fine brow. "We're two teenage wizards, who study at-!"

"That's not what I meant," Albus said with a mock glare. "I mean what are _we_, you know," he bit his lip. "Relationship wise."

"You need to stop trying to talk while you're biting the inside of your mouth," Scorpius suggested. "And what would you like us to be?"

"I dunno."

"You don't know, do you?" Scorpius teased. "You're still mulling that one over after two or three years?"

Albus glared. "You know exactly what I want us to be."

Scorpius took one of his hands and traced Albus' cheek. "Friends? Best friends? Boyfriends?" he smirked, eager for more of that adorable blush. "Lovers?"

"Scorpius!"

A small chuckle. "And usually I'm the high-strung one."

"I'm not high-strung," Albus muttered, looking away. "I just- I want to make sure. I know having Misha all pissed off was great, but was that it?"

Scorpius kissed the boy once again, hand still resting on his cheek. He cringed as he wrapped an arm around Albus' waist, his hand screaming in pain at being so low on the robes. Albus pressed his hands into Scorpius' chest to make sure they stayed far enough apart not to hurt the boy too much.

"Albus Potter," Scorpius started. "Whose middle name I cannot remember."

"Severus."

Scorpius smirked. "Albus Severus Potter," he said slowly. "Will you do me the honour of being my boyfriend?"

Albus grinned like an idiot, trying his hardest not to giggle like a lovesick girl. "Maybe."

Scorpius' eyes glinted with mischief. "_Maybe, _hum?"

"_May_be."

The blond bit on Albus' bottom lip playfully and Albus giggled once again, swaying back and forth cutely. "You bloody well better, because otherwise I just made an arse of myself in front of half the school and ruined my chances of ever being friends with half of Slytherin again."

"So long as you don't call me 'the girl'," Albus said with a raised brow, looking up through his glasses. "My answer is _hell yes_."

Scorpius shook his head with a toothy smile, pulling Albus closer to him for a kiss.

"_Fucking _bastards_, my balls_!"

"Scorpius? Scorpius, are you okay?"

Zzz

James was quite proud of himself when Albus came back with a glare on his face, directed at his brother as he muttered something about brothers _destroying _the mood with their _childish _games. Seamus chuckled and Fred also looked relatively proud with a grin on his face, as Rose rolled her eyes before declaring she needed to go to bed. Albus retreated to his bedroom to find John and Michael outside, looking very pleased to find him, shoving him in the room first to 'make sure it was safe' again. It was, as far as he could tell, though there was no one in Riley's bed, and Phil's curtains were drawn tightly shut.

Rose spend the time it took her to get all the makeup off and get ready for bed listening to Gina droll on about how lucky she was for getting to slow dance with an Irish boy, and the fair hair girl wasn't deterred when Rose pointed out he was only half Irish, and practically family. James spend the rest of the night describing how wonderfully cute one Ravenclaw girl had been and how he had no idea how he didn't notice it before. Fred and Seamus had their fair share of sarcastic comments which James either didn't hear or ignored before they fell asleep.

Scorpius entered the Slytherin chambers after dropping off his date at the portrait of the grumpy old lady. He strode through the common room with his head held high, and was actually surprised at the amount of congratulations and teasing comments he received from his housemates. He spared a glance at the eerily quiet corner where his former 'friends' were, staring at him intently. He was, after all, dating the son of _the boy who lived_, also known as the boy who'd sentenced a fair few of their parents and relatives to life in Azkaban. He didn't allow himself to dwell on it, however, and continued on to go to bed.

But he couldn't shake the feeling that Misha had looked almost pleased with herself about something.

Zzz

Kivea: -passes out-

It's late, but wanted to finish this chapter _sooo _badly it hurt.

R+R

Thanks,

Kivea R.

PREVIEW

"Dude!"

"_Dude_!"

"Dude?"

"Scorpius has a howler!"


	22. Chapter 22

AlbusScorpius

**A/N: **Just bought LEGO Harry Potter. Barely found time to pull myself away and start on this chapter.

Zzz

The first week of their relationship was magical, in every sense of the word. They were cute, and slightly awkward, and besotted with each other. Albus' family would regard the Slytherin with mixed emotions, happy to see their relative looking so happy, not entirely happy about why. Scorpius had started talking to some of his housemates who he'd never spoken to before, now unable to sit with his old friends. He was amazed that his other housemates had been so agreeable with accepting him, as the Slytherin house seemed to have divided down the middle ever since the end of the war, and he had sat on the wrong side for four years.

Albus yawned as he came down the stairs into the common room, running a hand through his hair to attempt to calm it. Riley and Phil joined him, Phil looking as grumpy as usual as they headed out the door to go for breakfast. Albus was shocked to see something he hadn't seen since the Valentine's Dance.

Scorpius was leaning against the wall, watching people leave the common room silently, indifference on his face. He straightened himself when he saw Albus, small smile creeping onto his face.

The brunette ran forward, enveloping the boy in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't get a chance to see you yesterday," Scorpius said quietly. "I thought I'd walk you to breakfast."

Riley tugged on Phil's hand, dragging the boy off with a roll of his eyes. Scorpius nodded in greeting at Riley and smirked at the glare he was receiving from Phil.

"You should've told someone to come get me," Albus said as they set off to follow the couple in front. "You weren't waiting long, were you?"

"I doubt many of your housemates would've been happy with me asking them to fetch you," the blond replied. Albus wished he could deny this, but it was true. "I wasn't waiting too long. I was half expecting you to have already set off by the time I got here," he smirked. "You sure do take your time in getting up in the morning."

"I enjoy sleeping," Albus muttered. "Nothing wrong with that."

The walk to breakfast was silent, Albus still recovering enough energy from sleeping, Scorpius merely happy to have his boyfriend's company. They arrived and the couple who were in front of them left for the Gryffindor table as Scorpius took Albus' face in his hands, planting a soft kiss on his lips. Albus couldn't help but grin dumbly as Scorpius smirked, leaving him to go sit at his own table.

His week had been good, Albus decided as he sat next to Rose, opposite Phil. He'd spent a lot of time with his best friend and boyfriend, his classes were going well, and James was behaving himself generally. _Boyfriend_, he thought with a smile. _Finally_.

"Dude!" Riley said, snapping the boy out of his thoughts.

Phil was staring in the same direction with his mouth agape. "_Dude_!"

"Dude?" Albus questioned. "Why are you saying dude? What are you looking at?" he turned, scanning the hall but finding nothing.

"Scorpius has a howler!"

Green eyes located the boy in question, who was staring at the table with discomfort. Those around him seemed to find it either amusing or frightening, a mixture of sly smirks and uncomfortable shuffling going on at the table. The red letter sat on Scorpius' plate, waiting almost patiently. Though that was unlikely.

Albus turned to Rose with wide eyes. "What would he have been given a howler for?"

Rose gave her cousin a sympathetic look, biting the inside of her lip. She was silent, which was all Albus needed to know. The hall fell into an almost hush, a fair amount of students awaiting the drama that was about to unfold.

Scorpius picked up the letter and opened the seal.

"_Scorpius Malfoy_," boomed a masculine voice. "Do you _realise _what your _foolish attitude _has done? It's bad enough that we had to hear about your little _love affair _through someone else, but the fact that your _grandparents _now know?" Scorpius visibly recoiled, eyes widening as soon as the word 'grandparents' left the lips of the howler. "You _will _be explaining yourself, _thoroughly _in a letter which you will write to your mother _immediately_. I have had _enough _of your games, and will be far too busy trying to fix _your mess_, as usual!"

It ripped itself to shreds instantly, burning brightly.

Riley leant across the table slightly, saying in a low voice: "That voice- it sounded almost like his father."

Albus tore his eyes away to look at the boy across the table. "His father? But how did he even find out? And from 'someone else'?"

The four fifth years turned as James moved next to Albus, holding out a letter of their own with a grim face. "From dad, it might clear some things up," he had the decency to look ashamed. "I'm sorry I read it."

Albus took it, looking between the letter and his brother before unrolling it in front of him.

_Dear Albus, _

_I hope your uncle hasn't gotten to you first, I was hoping I'd be the one to warn you rather than a surprise from him. I know Hermione was trying to convince him out of sending you a howler, or at least seven angry letters. I don't know if you're aware, but there's a rumour going round that you're dating the son of a Death Eater, namely Malfoy. Apparently one of your school friends has found it funny to get a picture of you at the school dance you had and send it to Lucius Malfoy, and a few other people who've made sure it's become publicly known. Now, it's not like the picture is in the Daily Prophet, but it is floating about. Your Uncle George has set himself the task of finding it. If anyone in the family does bother you, tell me and I'll try to do something. _

_I'm sorry I can't be more helpful, just thought you'd like to know. _

_Love you dearly, _

_Dad. _

James gestured to where the owls had been this morning. "Family owl delivered it."

"Thanks," Albus muttered, staring at the paper and scanning the words again. "I can't believe it."

"What's happened?" Riley asked eagerly. "What did he say?"

Rose spoke, having read over Albus' shoulder. "There's a rumour going round that Al and Scorpius are together."

Riley raised a brow. "Well, that's probably because they are."

Albus shook his head. "No, it's going around outside of school. With the parents."

The group looked back over to where Scorpius had been, before seeing the doors to the Great Hall fall shut as someone left. Albus stood, clutching the letter in his hand, and ran after his boyfriend, leaving his family to mull on what had happened.

Scorpius hadn't gone far. He seemed kind of reluctant to go write this letter.

"Scorpius!" Albus called, causing the boy to stop and grudgingly turn to face him. Albus felt his heart sink, but held out the letter as he caught up with the blond. "You might want to read this."

He took it with a suspicious look, lips clasped shut. Grey eyes scanned the page quickly, before they were overcome by yellow sparks. "That bitch! I'll kill her!"

"What?"

"I knew she was up to something!" Scorpius roared. "She's been looking so bloody _pleased _with herself! This is why!" he shook the letter. "Merlin, I can't do this."

Albus hesitantly laid a hand on the boy's shoulder. He stiffened, but eventually relaxed into the touch.

"It's okay," Albus said carefully. "We can get through this."

Scorpius looked tired, shaking his head. "You don't understand, Albus. My grandparents and parents have found out that not only is their child a werewolf, but is also dating the male son of Harry Potter," he shut his eyes. "I'm never going to be able to go home again."

"Then you don't," Albus said softly. The blond turned to him with a confused frown. Albus cupped his cheeks, smiling softly and licking his lips nervously. "You come home with me, and spend the holidays with our family."

"I'm sure they'd like that."

The bespectacled boy grinned. "They don't have a choice!" he said, wrapping his arms around Scorpius. "It's my decision."

"I don't want to force myself on your family," Scorpius said with amusement in his eyes. "As wonderful as it would be to spend holidays with you."

"You don't get a choice either then," Albus declared, tucking his head into the other's neck.

Scorpius wrapped his own arms around the boy, staring at the wall with a solemn look. Albus glanced up at the boy, face falling when he saw the serious look on the boy's face. He tightened his hold on the boy, who kissed his forehead before pulling back.

"I have to go write my mother a letter," Scorpius said. "I'll see you soon."

Albus stepped back, taking the letter his father had wrote him, and watched Scorpius walk off. He frowned, striding back to the Great Hall and storming in, searching the room for one dark haired Slytherin. Professor McGonagall tensed, watching him carefully as he made his move. James, Seamus and Fred were by his side in a matter of seconds, knowing that look better than anyone, and Seamus watched the professors with a smirk. Albus found her and pointed accusingly, and James and Fred started in her direction, followed by the other two.

The front men placed a hand on either side of the girl's plate with wide smiles. "Hello there, random Slytherin girl," James greeted. "How are you this lovely morning?"

"We understand you have business with our cousin," Fred said with a matching grin. "Why don't you turn round and face him like a man?"

She glared at them, standing nonetheless, turning round. "I needn't have you bark orders at me, Weasley." Albus was glaring fiercely at her. She smiled coyly and greeted him. "Hello there, Albus Potter."

"You," he spat. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," she said sweetly. "I wasn't even at your little dance."

"Then who took the photograph?" Albus persisted.

She smirked. "I know I saw one of your many family members with a camera. Why not ask her?"

Albus shoved the girl, causing her to fall back against the table, landing back in her seat. He towered over her, relishing in the nervous look she had. Two large burly boys stood, making James and Fred need to turn and try keep them back. "I know you had something to do with this," Albus growled.

Seamus chose this moment to pipe up. "Bail!"

"Mr Potter!" snapped a voice to his side. Albus had already stepped back from Misha and was waiting for his headmistress. The woman commanded the Slytherin boys to sit, and the three marauders lined up behind Albus. "I hope you have a good explanation for this?"

He glared at Misha, who still looked nervous. He held up the letter that was clutched tightly in his hand. The Professor read it quickly, no emotions betraying her face. The group was silent.

"Do you have proof of Misha's involvement?" McGonagall asked. Albus cringed. She sighed, handing the letter back and rubbing her temples. "Should you find proof, you will present it to me, and I will do as I see fit. You do not take this matter into your own hands, do you understand, Albus?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Good. Return to your seats, the four of you."

The four Gryffindor boys left, James giving Misha a frightening smirk as he left. The girl swallowed a lump in her throat, turning to the Professor that was still standing in front of her.

"That skirt is far too short," the elderly woman snapped. "I expect next time I see you for it to be longer, else you will find yourself with a detention," she insisted. "Back to your meal."

The woman stalked off to the head table with the rest of her colleagues, planting herself in her seat. Misha returned to her breakfast, suddenly feeling less hungry.

"What a bitch," James muttered as they sat back in their seats, Albus having left them for his own friends. Fred made a noise of agreement and Seamus went back to his food. "Screwing around with my little brother like that."

"Well boys," Seamus said calmly, not looking up from his plate. "It appears we won't need to go back to pranking Malfoy after all."

Fred and James exchanged wicked smirks before turning them on the girl they had just harassed.

"Boy, this is going to be fun."

Zzz

Yuna stood next to Albus in Care of Magical Creatures, greeting the boy with a smile. "Hello, Albus," she said softly as they waited outside with the other students for the class to start. Gradually more students joined the group, all chattering amongst each other.

"Are you feeling better?" Yuna asked.

Albus shrugged. "I guess, I've had time to calm down," he replied. "I was having such a good week, too."

Yuna smiled softly and patted him on the back. "I'm sure things will get better. Look, here comes Scorpius."

The brunette immediately perked up, looking towards the castle, seeing Scorpius heading in their direction. Grey eyes looked up and locked with green, and the blond boy couldn't help the smile that graced his features.

Scorpius smiled as Albus greeted him with a large hug, as always. "Hello Albus, Yuna."

"Afternoon," Yuna greeted sweetly with an amused smile as Albus snuggled up to the taller boy. "How are you feeling?"

"Rough," the boy admitted as Albus pulled back and took his hand with a worried look. "Sent an owl to my mother at lunch."

Yuna nodded. "I hope she understands."

"She's your mother," Albus said with a hopeful smile. "I'm sure she will."

Scorpius cringed slightly, but nodded anyway. "Fingers crossed."

Their class started, and it took all of Albus' willpower not to pry about what exactly Scorpius had told his mother in his letter. The group headed to the edge of the forest and Professor Thomas started to lecture the students on Thestral's, having beckoned one to her in order to demonstrate feeding, and encouraged the students to reach out to feel the beast, even if they couldn't see him.

"Scorpius," Albus started timidly in class as they watched the others approach the Thestral nervously.

The blond answered without being asked the question. "I told her that I apologised for not warning her, but I wasn't aware that there even was a photograph. I also requested clarification on what the photograph was, as the first I heard about it was from you," Albus nodded slowly. "I went on to explain that I had been seeing you for about a week, and would understand if I needed to find somewhere else to stay for the summer."

"Would your parents really throw you out for being gay?" the brunette asked. "I mean, I know it happened a lot when our parents were teens, but now?"

Scorpius raised his brows. "It still happens. I know of charity groups who take in those who have been disowned for their sexual preferences," he said. "And it's not being gay that they would throw me out for. It's for dating you."

Albus suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of guilt. "Because-because of me?"

"Yes," Scorpius continued, unaware of the look on his boyfriend's face. "My father and Grandfather place a lot of blame upon your family for our position in the wizarding world. My Grandfather got out of a prolonged sentence to Azkaban with a mixture of wealth and selling out his comrades. The families of the Death Eaters are not happy with him, and those who fought for your father also regard him with distaste," he turned to Albus. "It was up to me to try and find- are you okay? What's wrong?"

Albus looked ready to cry. "You're going to get disowned because of me?"

Scorpius realised where he'd gone wrong, just as Yuna started to approach them again. "Albus, I'm sure it would've happened eventually, my Grandfather disowned me a long time ago, and my father has never exactly been _happy _with me. You just helped with the process."

It didn't help.

Yuna chuckled at the sight of a panicked Scorpius attempting and failing to cheer up her best friend.

She placed a hand on Albus' shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Scorpius is going to get kicked out because of me."

She shook her head. "No, Albus, he has a chance of getting disowned because of his feelings towards you. It is something neither of you can help," the girl turned to Scorpius. "Besides, who said that Scorpius was upset with this development?"

He grabbed the window of opportunity as soon as it was presented. "I do not have the relationship with my family that you do, Al. I don't care for them," he ran a hand through the brown hair. "So long as I have you, nothing else matters."

Albus started to calm down, worry replaced with warmth. "Really?"

"Really."

The brunette smiled slightly. "You've never called me Al before."

Scorpius flustered slightly and Yuna started to chuckle again at the awkward look on the boy's face. "I-It slipped out."

"I don't mind," Albus said with a larger smile. "I like it when you call me by my nickname."

Professor Thomas commanded attention as she told the Thestral to return to the forest, continuing to give the students facts about the beast, and telling them that all the information she was given could be found in the library should the want to make notes. The class seemed to finish too soon, and the students headed off to their common rooms for a break. Yuna, Albus and Scorpius were on their way to the courtyard, the former two chatting happily as Albus and Scorpius' hands swung, clasped tightly together.

"Al!" came a shout from behind them. They turned to see James running towards them, sliding to a halt with a large grin on his face. "Can I borrow your boyfriend?"

Albus frowned. "No," he said instinctively.

"What? Why?"

"Because," Albus continued. "I like him in one piece, thanks."

James rolled his eyes. "Come on, what about brotherly love? Don't you trust me?"

"No."

Scorpius squeezed the smaller boy's hand, giving a small smile. "It's okay, you guys go ahead, and I'll meet up with you later."

Albus huffed, letting go of his boyfriend's hand and glaring at his brother. "I seriously hope he'll be in one piece when I get him back."

James grinned. "But of course!"

Yuna dragged her friend off and engaged him in conversation again, distracting him enough so James knew it was safe. Scorpius was giving him a suspicious look, but the older boy ignored it.

"So, I hear from a certain Ravenclaw beater that you're quite good at revenge."

Scorpius smirked, folding his arms across his chest. "Surely that's something you should know from experience."

James grinned. "I have a proposition for you, if you're interested…"

Zzz

Kivea: Ohhh, you didn't think I was going to continue, did you? Bummer.

I've been saying that a lot recently.

I'd also like to point out that when I started this story, way back when, a lot of the canon that's out now wasn't there. It was all added later that year. I imagine by now though it would be hard to deal with the fact I don't use the new canon, so I apologise. I should probably go back and add that in my A/N in the first chapter, rather than the 20-somethingth.

PREVIEW

"Merlin's beard, did you see her face?"

"Priceless!"

"You're such a sneaky bastard, Scorpius!"

"Well, I am a Slytherin."


	23. Chapter 23

AlbusScorpius

**A/N: **I keep typing 'AB' instead of 'AN' for these things. This chapter was actually kinda challenging to write… And I feel like I just wrote lots of short scenes. Hope you like it anyway.

Zzz

Albus had been bothering his brother and his boyfriend all week to find out what they had discussed at the beginning of the week, with no success. He could tell it was starting to piss Scorpius off, so he tried to stop, but couldn't help wonder. It was even more suspicious when Seamus came to find Scorpius when he was with Albus, and requested the blonde boy's presence. Albus had immediately denied it and commanded Scorpius to stay where he was until the brunette got some answers. Scorpius merely placed a soft kiss on Albus' lips and smiled a rare, honest smile, promising he wouldn't be long.

There was really just no way to say no after that.

By Friday, Albus realised he wasn't going to get any answers. They were going to continue whatever it was they were doing till it finished, so he decided to crack on with his homework and start his revision for his OWLs. Yuna had started, and probably finished, all her revision. Some of the more studious people in his year had started a few weeks before, and others were slowly and reluctantly admitting that they would have to start soon.

Meanwhile, three Gryffindor's plus one Slytherin were trying to charm a blonde Ravenclaw into lending them a helping hand.

"I don't understand, why do you need me to do it?" Tabby questioned, gesturing towards Scorpius. "Surely he could just flirt about one of Misha's straight friends."

Scorpius shook his head. "They'd see right through it. Besides, I know Clarissa; she's been pissed off at Misha for months, just waiting for her chance to strike. You convince her to help you, and she'll not even question your motives."

"And you're sure this will work?" Tabby asked, glancing at the item Seamus was holding out for her. She picked it up with a disbelieving face. "How do you know Misha will even eat it?"

"She doesn't know Clarissa's pissed off at her. She'll jump at the idea of an American Diet food."

Tabby sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "You did help us with June's tormentors. Okay, providing James asks June on a date _and _gives her an honest chance," the blond glared. "No making fun of her butterflies, you have to treat it like any other date, not like a favour to a friend."

James grinned. "Of course, Tabby."

The girl nodded, taking the treat in her hand firmly. "Good. And no one mentions this to May," she cringed. "Serious or not, she'd never forgive me for flirting with another woman."

Seamus nodded, hand on his heart. "Not a word."

Finally accepting her fate, Tabby placed the 'diet bar' in her bag, full with its fake wrapping that the boys had made. "And no word on my part to the teachers. Where will I find her?"

"Clarissa usually hangs about near the lake. Just ask to talk to her privately, she's not the brightest of girls," Scorpius explained.

Tabby bid goodbye to the four boys before leaving to find her prey before break ended. James turned to his conspirators with a proud grin. "Today is a great day indeed."

Fred beamed. "This has to work. I trust Tabby's skills with women."

"She's been through enough," Seamus agreed. "Thanks for your help, Scorpius."

The boy nodded, face passive. "I should return to Albus, else he'll start questioning what we're doing again."

"Persistent little git," James agreed.

The youngest boy left with a nod, and Seamus turned to face James and Fred with a hopeful look as he asked: "Well? Do you still disapprove?"

Fred shrugged. "He's not half bad at cooking and potions, you have to agree. Sounded like he was never on good terms with his parents from that Howler, so I bet he had to learn."

"I don't think I'll ever approve of who dates my little brother," James admitted. "But I'm glad we may have found an ally."

"A formidable one," Seamus agreed, and the three turned to look in the direction Scorpius had gone. "I didn't actually expect this when I helped Al make the boy his boyfriend."

"You _what_?"

Zzz

Albus smiled brightly as he saw Scorpius approaching the Great Hall that evening, ready for dinner. The blond boy took his hand and walked into the hall with him, not leaving as they approached the Gryffindor table.

"Can you sit at my table?" Albus asked with a frown. "Do you even want to?"

Scorpius simply nodded with a casual smile. As soon as he sat at the table of the lion, a fresh plate appeared at one end of the table, accounting for the added person. The people around him looked at him with a mixture of surprise and distaste as he started piling food onto his plate with Albus. Rose and Phil who were opposite the two were immediately suspicious.

Especially when Fred, Seamus and James joined them. Especially when James sat next to Scorpius.

"Isn't this nice?" James asked. "Sitting as one big happy family?"

"Except Lily's not here," Albus added, too happy that Scorpius was eating with them to care about the odd behaviour going on around him. Rose and Phil exchanged looks as Riley perched next to the latter, demanding his attention.

She deadpanned. "I feel overrun by men."

"That's cause you are," Seamus pointed out.

James nudged the boy next to him as the doors to the Great Hall opened and in walked on Slytherin girl and two burly men. Scorpius tried his hardest not to smile.

"Okay, what's going on?" Rose snapped, glancing between the two. "You two have been acting weird since you sat down- _next _to each other!" she glanced at the centre of their attention, who had sat down at her table. "What did you do to the poor girl?"

"She's not a poor girl," James insisted. "She's a culprit in a horrible crime."

Scorpius was quick to distract Albus before the boy started asking questions. This only made Rose more suspicious.

The group continued as if nothing was happening however. Fred and James made jokes all evening, Albus and Riley chattered about nothing, Phil was generally grumpy as usual and Rose was too busy stuffing her face to care about some Slytherin girl. Everything was normal, and nothing appeared to be wrong with Misha. Seamus got to a point where he was worried that the girl hadn't eaten the treat they'd made for her, or at least not at the right time.

But his worries were dismissed as the charms and potions started to take effect.

There was a slow rise of whispers and giggles as Misha started to change. First, her skin started to crawl, and she watched her hands in amazement as they started to get blotchy and wrinkled. Then she felt her breasts start to sag, and her eyes start to water. Then the most horrific thing happened. Her head started to feel cold.

An ear splitting scream filled the halls.

All attention turned to the girl, who's now old-looking hands were grasping at the top of her head, which was bald. Around her lay strands of dark maroon curls that used to reside on the top of her head. She pointed a thin, twisted finger at the girl opposite her.

"_You_!" she said venomously. "What did you give me?"

The girl stared on with wide eyes, before she started to laugh. "I have no idea!"

"My _hair_!" she continued, no longer caring that she was in the presence of most of the student body and all the teachers. "My beautiful skin!"

"Clearly someone was out for revenge," the girl opposite her continued. "I sure am glad I didn't question what that bar I was given was."

The professors were up and at work in a matter of seconds as the girl started to become hysterical. Madam Pomfrey was escorting her out the room, the Slytherin head of house was trying to get answers out of Clarissa, and Rose was giving five boys a very fierce, very forced glare.

"Merlin's beard, did you see her face?" Fred asked, completely ignoring his female cousin.

James agreed. "Priceless!"

"You're such a sneaky bastard, Scorpius!" Seamus complimented as they watched the doors to the Great Hall close.

"Well, I am a Slytherin."

There was a booming voice from the front of the room. "_James, Seamus, Fred, Albus, come here at once_!"

Albus looked up, horrified. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

The other three boys stood, casually sauntering over to the centre of the professor's table. Albus reluctantly joined, Scorpius following him.

Professor McGonagall had one fiery glare on her face, worse than Rose's from years of practice. "What have you done _this_ time?"

Albus huffed indignantly. "I didn't do anything, professor! I didn't even know they were planning something!"

"A likely story," she said before turning to the lone Slytherin. "What are you doing at the front, Mr Malfoy? Is there something you wish to add?"

Scorpius nodded. "Albus didn't do anything Professor. It was me who did."

The woman rubbed her brows, placing her elbows on the table and didn't look any of the boy's in the face, not saying anything for several moments. "You may return to your seat, Mr Potter."

"But-!"

"_Return to your seat, Mr Potter_."

Albus scampered off, frightened for his life.

The woman turned to the others before recognition dawned on her face. "This is because of the photo situation."

The four boys nodded.

"And what did I say about that situation."

Scorpius spoke up. "That if proof was found to present it to you."

"And was proof found?"

James smiled. "Nope. That's why we didn't present anything to you."

"I also said not to take this matter into your own hands."

Seamus tried his best to look guilty. "Scorpius may have been disowned from his family, and you expect us to stand by and-?"

"I was unaware that you cared about what happened to Mr Malfoy," McGonagall interrupted. "Last time I checked you all had a foul rivalry going on."

Fred grinned. "It ended. For the sake of Albus. I thought you'd be happy?"

"Clearly it has merely produced some kind of partnership," she declared. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with four of my brightest and most troublesome students getting along."

"We don't get along," James assured. "We just work together. For the greater good."

McGonagall was about to say something, but changed her mind, opting for a more relaxed tone. "May I ask how you managed to do this to the poor girl?"

"We baked her a sweet."

"And how did you get her to consume this sweet?"

Fred grinned. "Oh, but a magician never reveals his secrets."

She sighed, waving them off. "Detention, each of you. Nothing more, seeing as I have no immediate evidence of your involvement, other than your blatant confessions. See your heads of houses for details. Be gone!"

The four boys returned to the Gryffindor table, all looking pleased with themselves.

Rose was next to harass them, however. "I hope you're happy with yourselves! Look at Professor McGonagall's face! You're going to push her into an early retirement!"

James glanced at the head table, seeing the headmistress looking very tired. "No way. McGonagall's tougher than that."

"Yes way," Rose insisted. "Look at her! She's been around just as long as Madam Pomfrey."

The boy still wasn't convinced. "You just worry too much, Rosie. She'll be fine."

Fred and Seamus changed the subject with matching grins. "So, Jamie, when you going to ask May-May's little sister on a date?"

Rose scoffed in horror. "You can't even remember her name."

"I can!" James defended. "She's called June."

Albus frowned. "Why are you going on a date with her?"

"We didn't get that food item to Misha. We had to pass it through people."

Seamus smirked. "One of those people demanded James gave June a fair chance," he chuckled. "Though you didn't seem to have a problem with dancing with her at the ball."

James flustered slightly. "That was also a favour."

"You're not allowed to treat this as a favour though," Scorpius finally said. "Isn't that what you agreed on?"

"I guess."

Scorpius turned to Albus, who had abandoned the conversation in favour of talking with Riley and Phil.

It wasn't till later that night that Riley said something that surprised and unsettled Phil. While sitting on Phil's bed, snuggled under the covers with the curtains tightly drawn. Phil was clearly doing his best to go to sleep, but Riley was too busy thinking. The redhead knew this. That's why he was having so much trouble getting to sleep. Because the boy next to him was too busy playing with his teddy bear.

"You know how weird it is that you're in fifth year and you still have a teddy?" Phil asked, eyes closed and making Riley jump. Weasley arms wrapped round a dark-skinned waist. "Incredibly."

"Sorry," Riley said softly.

Phil frowned, turning to face the boy and waking himself up. "Okay, now I know something's wrong."

Riley twiddled his nose. "Well, yeah, but you probably don't want to hear it."

"If it's bothering you I do," Phil insisted, kissing the boy's forehead. "What's wrong?"

"It's just," he sighed. "Why are you so dead set on not liking Scorpius?"

"Excuse me?"

"I think you two would really get along if you stopped being so-!"

Phil clasped a hand over the boy's mouth. "I think I'm done on this subject."

That was the wrong move however, and the darker boy frowned, pushing the hand away. "That's exactly what I mean! You're so stubborn!"

"I get it from my mother."

"Why can't you just _try_ to see past the surface? He's Al's boyfriend now."

Phil was furious. "You're kidding me right? After seeing two of my cousins cry because they were victims to his revenge? After years of competition between him and the rest of my family? After I've been taught to hate him with every inch of my body?" he questioned. "You want me to try see past that?"

"Fred can."

"Well I'm not Fred, am I?" Phil snapped, turning around. "Go back to your own bed, Riley."

"But-!"

"I don't care. Fuck off."

Riley hesitated, heartbroken, before he stood and reluctantly headed across the room to his own, empty bed, that hadn't been slept in for weeks. The sheets were cold and smelt old, and he had to check twice for any spiders. Neither boy got much sleep that night.

Zzz

Kivea: Not as long as I would've liked, but it passed my minimum amount of words for a chapter, so I'm okay with that. Hope you enjoyed it, broke my heart to do that to Riley D: though he should know not to compare a younger sibling to their older.

Thank you for reading, hope you all enjoyed it.

Thanks ~

Kivea R.

PREVIEW

"Would you like to come visit over Easter?"

"I usually stay in Hogwarts."

"I know, but I just thought, it might be nice for you to not."

"Yes, because spending time around people who hate me is nice."

"Not everyone would be there. Just direct family."


	24. Chapter 24

AlbusScorpius

LoveHate Relationship

**A/N: **OKAY can someone do me a MASSIVE favour and go through, make sure none of the chapters are repeated, and if you can be bothered make sure that they follow one another, because my fanfiction account has been kiiinda iffy lately, and according to my account chapter 16 and 17 were the same, and it was throwing me off which chapters I had uploaded and which I hadn't, so I might've made a couple mistakes. My account says it's all fixed now, but like I said, it's been iffy. Sorry for the long 'note'.

Zzz

The two boys were quite proud of themselves when they woke up, and managed to act like they hadn't had a fight the night before. When someone asked Riley as to why he slept in his own bed, the boy put on his best sad face and explained he thought it would make the boys in the dorm more comfortable. The rest of their roommates accepted the answer, and insisted they didn't mind so long as the two were quiet. They attended breakfast together, holding hands, and Riley had never been so thankful that Phil always disliked public displays of affection. It made it easier when they didn't have to pretend to kiss like there was nothing wrong.

But there was. Something very wrong.

In all the months they'd fought, even when they weren't together, Riley had never been asked to leave Phil's bed. He had done on his own accord, purely to help himself sleep, but so long as he left the boy to cool down and didn't try engage him in anything, Phil was quite content with the brunette staying in his bed, angry or not. But this time he'd pushed it too far. This time he had compared the younger Weasley to the older.

There were many reasons Phil was jealous of his older brother. The boy was better in every subject than him except for Astronomy, which Fred claimed 'wasn't a real subject anyway'. His older brother was more outgoing, generally less grumpy, though that wasn't hard to do, and he had always been 'Fred's little brother'. When they were home, his father and Fred would do things together, and he was welcome to join, but he could tell they were happier when it was the two of them. Riley had been the first person to refer to Fred as 'Phil's big brother', and when Phil had first confessed his insecurities, the boy seemed genuinely puzzled as to 'what was so great about Fred'.

Then, on his way to Astronomy, the very class he enjoyed because he seemed to be the only Weasley to excel at it, he passed Yuna. The girl had a knowing smile on her face, and Phil had thought he'd actually gotten through the day with no one knowing he was angry at Riley. His eyes widened, and his jaw became slack as he tried to think of things to tell her as to why they'd fallen out.

"Evening, Phil."

"It was his entire fault I swear! Him and his loud mouth!"

The girl raised her brows, trying to look surprised with the smile still on her face. "You're having a fight with someone?" she glanced around. "Where are your housemates? I suppose it is awfully early for you to be heading to a lesson."

Phil sighed in defeat. "You weren't even going to say anything, were you?"

She dropped her surprised act. "No, I wasn't. I assumed there was a reason you were both trying so hard to keep it secret."

The redhead grumbled to himself, as usual, and Yuna chuckled, her slender fingers wrapping round his elbow as she guided him towards the Astronomy tower. "I assume your outburst is indication that you want to talk about it. It must be hard without being able to complain to my brother."

"He stepped over a line this time," Phil muttered. "Not that I didn't over-react, as usual, but he was incredibly stupid- no offence or anything."

"Don't worry; I am here to help you as much as Riley. He can be very thoughtless sometimes," she gave him an encouraging look. "Continue at your leisure."

"He compared me to Fred."

Yuna nodded. "I see. I imagine you were justified in your reaction," she said. "It's not unusual for siblings to take offence to being compared to each other. It is perfectly normal."

"He said that Fred could forgive Scorpius, so I could too."

The girl smiled sadly. "He is wrong. I don't think your brother has forgiven Scorpius, not entirely. I believe he is accepting the fact that there is no getting round it, and that he has to deal with Scorpius, but I have a feeling he is just like James inside; he cannot bear the thought of the two of them together."

Phil scowled. "It's still more than me."

"Don't be so sure, you are not in denial, which is a start. You aren't trying to sabotage their relationship. In fact, your views on Scorpius currently remain with him being close to Riley. You have seen him hurt your family; you do not want the same to come to your partner. Again, it's all very natural."

There was a strange glint in the brown eyes. "I just need to make sure that Scorpius understands what'll happen if he hurts Riles."

Yuna smiled, almost cheekily. "If it'll make you feel better, of course."

That morning, he left for breakfast early. He didn't know what time Scorpius usually got there, but it was before they usually did. He checked the Great Hall, relieved to find he wasn't in there. Lounging against the wall, Phil had his infamous scowl painted on his face as he watched others head for dinner, waiting for the Slytherin boy. Yuna passed at one point, wishing the boy good luck.

"Scorpius," he said as he saw the boy. The blond nodded in greeting, hesitation in his eyes. "We need to talk."

The girl Scorpius had head down with glanced between them before leaving, assuring Scorpius she would be a scream away if she needed him. Scorpius folded his arms across his chest, nodding. "Talk then."

"I'm not as quick to forgive as Albus and Riley," Phil started, jumping straight in. "Or as Rose. But they all seem to find something about you worth putting up with. So I'll say this once; if you betray that second chance without a good reason, I'll cut out your throat. And I have very high standards when it comes to 'good' reasons."

Scorpius looked almost impressed. "You have my word."

Phil held out his hand, a firm look in his eyes. Scorpius took it with his own pale hand, void of freckles, and shook it.

"Riley keeps insisting that we would make good friends," Scorpius confessed, thoroughly amused. "I fear I might see why he thinks so."

"Riley thinks we're similar," Phil admitted begrudgingly. "Riley also doesn't realise that our similarities don't go well."

Scorpius smirked. "It's never much fun to have two bad-tempered stubborn people attempt to get on."

"Let's agree on never trying."

Zzz

The two boys had parted ways quickly, and when people asked Phil why he left early, he said very matter-of-factly that he'd gone to have a chat with Scorpius. For the rest of breakfast Albus kept glancing over at his boyfriend, panic in his eyes as he told Phil off for trying to scare the boy away, and Riley sat in silence, wide eyed as Phil returned to treating him normally. The boy even gave him a longer than five seconds kiss, which their friends seemed to find very funny.

"Would you like to come visit over Easter?" Albus asked suddenly.

Scorpius frowned in confusion, but answered anyway. "I usually stay in Hogwarts."

"I know, but I just thought, it might be nice for you to not," the brunette muttered, turning back to the note book in front of him. "I can't imagine you enjoy spending all your holidays at school is good."

"Yes, because spending time around people who hate me is nice," he said, referring to the visit he had at Christmas, with Albus' uncle. He imagined the rest of the family would greet him very similarly.

"Not everyone would be there. Just direct family," Albus insisted. "You know, James, Lily and Teddy, mum and dad."

"Teddy?"

"Yeah," Albus smiled with fondness. "He's my god brother. His parents died in the war, and would come and visit every dinner since he was a kid with his grandma."

Scorpius nodded slowly. "I see."

"Come on, it'd be fun!"

The boy shook his head slowly. "And the moon?"

"Is it a full moon while we're there?"

Scorpius narrowed his eyes in thought. "During the week, I believe, yes."

"So, you could come for a weekend?"

"I can't leave Hogwarts for the weekend just to visit you, Al," Scorpius said, reminding himself to shorten the boy's name. "I come for the whole week and a half, or none. We've tried this before."

"Surely we can ask McGonagall-!"

"It's far too much to ask of her-!"

"Potter, Malfoy, quiet!" their potions teacher snapped. "Your conversation is starting to get too loud."

The two boys paused, remembering where they were. Scorpius glared at the page in front of him, cursing his casualness with the topic at hand, and Albus looked down guiltily.

After class, Scorpius held the boy in place as everyone else disappeared, their potions teacher giving them a suspicious look before retreating to his office that adjoined the classroom. He would hear if any mischief took place, but would not hear their conversation.

"Albus," the blond ran a hand through his blond hair. "Al, it's a nice idea," he started. "But I just don't think it'll work. Professor McGonagall would have to go through a lot of trouble, and I doubt your family or I are in her good books at the moment."

"Then we'll find a way to accommodate you," Albus insisted, not dropping the 'nice idea'. "My father and mother will understand, and Teddy knows a lot about werewolves, ever since he found out his dad was one-!"

Scorpius gave the boy a piercing look that silenced him instantly. "You're assuming I'm comfortable telling your family of my problems. The family my grandfather had me swear to hate, the family that broke my mother's heart when they killed her sister."

Albus looked at the ground, half upset, half annoyed.

It got to Scorpius far too much than he would've liked. With a surrendering sigh, the blond shook his head. "I suppose it is written down somewhere in some part of the Ministry, and I imagine your father has access to such a document, so I suppose you could give him the hypothetical situation," he raised a finger at the bright, hopeful green eyes. "However, I would not want your brother and sister knowing! I do not care how _forgiving _your family seems to be, as foolish a quality as it is, I would not be comfortable with it."

Albus flung his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you_! I'll send an owl straight away! Oh, it'll be magnificent if they say yes!"

"You haven't _asked _them?" Scorpius was horrified. "You do not _invite _someone to stay at their house for two weeks without asking permission first!"

Albus was ignoring the boy however; too busy slinging his school bag over his shoulder and heading to the door. "It'll be so much fun, Score, just you wait and see! You'll love it, and my mum's such a good cook!"

He was still chattering away as the door closed, leaving a small tender smile on Scorpius' face.

Zzz

"Absolutely not."

Albus frowned at his brother, hands on his hips and chest puffing out. "It's not your decision."

"Well I'll write to Uncle Ron and tell him," James threatened, the _Quidditch Weekly _magazine in his hands forgotten. "I'll tell him you're fornicating with a Slytherin and that you want to infect our house with him."

The brunette turned to Rose with an embarrassed, questioning look. She rolled her eyes. "Fornicating means you're having sex with-!"

"We are _not _having sex!"

James smirked. "Uncle Ron doesn't know that."

"Ugh! You're so _mean_!"

Rose sighed, looking up from her place on the floor where she was doing her Potions homework. "In all fairness, I'm pretty sure my mother would read the letter before he did and burn it. Though she wouldn't disregard it completely."

"Well, sucks to be you James, 'cause I already sent the letter home."

Lily bounced down the stairs to the girl's dorms, trotting over to join her brothers. "Why do you look so upset, James?"

The boy pointed an accusing finger at the middle child. "He's invited Scorpius to our house for Easter."

"Scorpius to our house?" Lily looked up with wide eyes. "But Easter's a family holiday."

"So is Christmas! And _every other _holiday!" Albus pulled off his best kicked-puppy look he could. "Please, Lily. We have friends visit at Easter all the time."

"Not to _stay_! For the whole Easter!" James insisted.

The middle Potter turned back to his brother. "Well he can't exactly visit from Hogwarts for a day."

Lily frowned. "Why doesn't he visit from the Malfoy manor?" she asked.

"Because," Albus looked away, realising all this questioning might go wrong for him. "He doesn't go home for holidays."

This struck a chord with the girl. She turned to James, looking horrified. "James, he doesn't go home for holidays!"

"I heard."

"We have to let him come to Grimmauld Place! He can't spend all his holidays at school, that's just sad!"

Albus tried not to grin smugly. "See, James? Lily agrees with me."

The eldest of the three huffed. "Don't pity him, Lily. Just because he has nowhere to go, doesn't mean he needs to come with us," he glared slightly. "Remember all those stray dogs you used to bring home? What did mum used to tell you?"

"If you're going to bring mutts into our house at least clean them first?"

"No, the other thing. There are places for poor, stray dogs, but it's not our house."

Albus shook his head furiously. "That never stopped Lily though! Why should it stop me?"

Rose started to giggle. "I'll make sure I tell Scorpius that you're comparing him to a stray dog."

The door to the Gryffindor common room opened, and in stepped Professor Longbottom, relief coming across his face as he saw the Potter family in the centre of the room.

He turned his attention to Albus, walking up to the boy. "Professor McGonagall has requested you go to her office, I'll escort you there."

"Oh, Al's in _trouble_!" James sang, smirk on his face. "That's karma!"

The bespectacled boy stuck out his tongue as he started following his Herbology teacher, heading through the maze of a school to the stone eagle, preparing to enter a room he'd seen many times before. Professor Longbottom mumbled the password at the statue, and it started to turn, revealing the stairs to up to the Headmistress' Office.

"Thanks, Professor," Albus said with a smile. "You don't know what she wants, do you?"

Neville shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, Albus. She just asked for you, didn't seem angry though."

Albus nodded, sucking in a breath and heading up the daunting stairs. No matter how many times he did this he couldn't shake the trembling feeling of walking to his doom he got every time. His head poked up and he glanced towards her desk, seeing a familiar man standing in front of it, McGonagall smiling at him as they talked. She glanced towards the stairs and gave Albus a welcoming smile, something he rarely saw when he was being called to her office. She gestured for him to come join the two, and the man turned to look at his son.

"Hi, dad," Albus said, panic written in his face. "Is something wrong?"

The Headmistress stood, moving from behind her desk. "I'll give you some privacy, shall I?"

Mr Potter smiled thankfully. "Thanks, Professor."

"Oh please, Mr Potter. You are no longer my student; I wish you wouldn't remind me how long I've been teaching here," she said with a smile as she headed towards the exit to her office. "I trust you will need no longer than an hour."

As she left, Harry turned to his son, trying not to laugh at the nervous face. "You're not in trouble."

"Thank Merlin," the boy relaxed, hand on his heart. "I thought something had gone wrong."

"I got your letter, about wanting to invite Malfoy- Scorpius to our house," Harry continued, cringing inside at the slipup. "For the Easter break."

Albus bit his lip, nodding and waiting for his father to continue.

"There were a few things I wanted to ask, like why he would not be able to visit from the Malfoy manor."

"He doesn't go home during holidays," Albus said with a sad face. "He said his father has difficulty dealing with his problem."

Harry nodded slowly. "You mentioned he had a problem. What is it?"

There were footsteps that echoed round the room and the two brunettes turned to look at the stairs expectantly, as the footsteps didn't sound like McGonagall. The first thing they saw was pale blond hair, and then stormy grey eyes. The Slytherin robed boy finally made his way up the stairs, determination that was on his face replaced by shock and embarrassment.

"Ah, I thought-!" he shook his head. "James said that Professor McGonagall had called you to her office and was going to punish you for something, when I got here, the stairs were out, and I kind of," he glanced down the stairs, pausing once again and flustering. "I don't actually know." Albus couldn't help but smile fondly at the awkward nature Scorpius seemed to always develop around his parents. "Sorry for disturbing you, I'll wait outside."

"Wait," Albus called, holding out a hand. "We're talking about you visiting. Do you want to…?"

Harry looked between the two with confusion written all over his face, clearly missing something. "Al, do you really think that this is something we should talk about in front of Scorpius?"

Scorpius hesitated but nodded. "I apologise for Albus not asking you before he mentioned it to me," grey eyes glared at the younger male. "It was rude."

Albus grinned brightly at his father. "Sorry!"

Harry bit back a smile. "Its fine, he does it often when excited about something."

"Dad just asked me why you don't go home for the holidays," Albus explained to Scorpius, waiting for the boy to expand.

The blond stepped further into the room, clearing his throat and nodding, clearly uncomfortable. He figured the best way to approach the question was head on. "Father feels that Hogwarts is better equipped for dealing with a werewolf."

Mr Potter was completely thrown off by the declaration, not even getting time to steel his face into a thoughtful one. He stared at the boy with an open mouth and wide eyes, baffled by the idea of Draco Malfoy having a werewolf son.

Albus scowled at his father's face. "Dad!"

"Oh!" the man straightened himself, coughing slightly and composing his face, though his eyes didn't leave the blonde boy. "So, you're a…?"

"Werewolf, yes."

"I see," Harry scratched his head, looking thoughtful. "I see why this would pose a problem to your parents."

"My father," Scorpius automatically said. "My mother cares little about it, the basement at the house is equally capable to be used as a holding cell as the shrieking shack in her opinion."

The man opened his mouth to say something, and shut it again to return to thinking. "Thank you, Scorpius. I'm honoured that you trust me with this. It changes things slightly."

Scorpius nodded, turning to leave. "I'll wait outside for you, Albus. I believe your father is right, this is probably a conversation you should have between the two of you."

Albus went to object. Scorpius raised a brow and gave him a warning look, something he'd seen his mother do many times. The brunette was silent, nodding in agreement.

The boy left the father and son on their own again.

"His father provides lots of wolfsbane for him, so you wouldn't need to worry that much!" Albus insisted, prattling on while his father was deep in thought. "It'd mean so much to me, and it's only for a week and a half! We have a basement you never use for anything, I'm sure he wouldn't mind spending one night down there! Oh please, please, please! I'll wash the car all summer I swear!"

"It would be incredibly hard to keep it from your siblings," Harry said. "And I assume they don't know. A werewolf is very noisy."

"Then you cast a silencing charm on the basement!"

"It's not a particularly nice place to be, all night."

"He's had worse!"

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You're impossible. You make the oddest friends."

"He's not odd!"

The elder Potter held up a hand. "I'll talk to your mother about it, see what she says."

"And Teddy! Teddy knows lots about werewolves! He'd know how you have nothing to worry about!"

"Albus, it's not just that," Harry started. "He's your boyfriend. Do you think I let James and Lily have their partners over for long periods of time?"

The younger male was practically bouncing. "Lily's fine with it! Lily thinks it's a good idea!"

"And James?"

"No one cares what James thinks."

Harry raised a brow. "I do," he shook his head. "I'll owl you my response by the end of the month- don't give me that look, Easter's not till April, it's barely the end of February, I have plenty of time to decide. If Scorpius is comfortable with it, I'll bring it up with Teddy. They are family after all."

"They're what?"

"They're second cousins. Go meet Scorpius, I'll talk to your mother and I'll get back to you as soon as I can," he folded his arms across his chest. "I understand why Professor McGonagall was so eager to have me talk this through with you in person now. I thought it was a bit odd of her not to just tell me to send you an owl."

"I love you dad," Albus said with the cutest face he could muster.

Harry snorted, but hugged the boy anyway. "So you say. Love you too, see you at Easter. Don't tell your brother and sister I was here."

The man stepped towards the fireplace in the Headmistress' office, grabbing some floo powder from the mantel piece and declaring his home, vanishing into the green flames.

Albus waited for a few moments before heading out, walking down the stone staircase and out the bottom. He jumped as the statue behind him rumbled, moving back into place and hiding the stairs. He turned to Scorpius, who was leaning against the wall, a habit he had taken to doing often when waiting for Albus. The two started down the halls in silence, not sure if the wanted to talk about the meeting between father and son.

"He said he'd talk to my mum about it," Albus said, finally giving in. Scorpius raised his brows, clearly surprised. "What, you thought he was going to say no straight away?"

"I certainly would."

Albus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well my father doesn't shoot down every idea I have. Now come on, let's go find Yuna, she said she'd help me with my Potions homework."

Scorpius pulled the boy flush against him, pressing their lips together fiercely and briefly. "I appreciate you trying to have me stay with you."

"You can appreciate it more when my dad says yes," Albus said. "'Cause he will."

The blond smirked. "So you say."

Zzz

Kivea: I don't know how easy it would actually be for Harry to get to Hogwarts, but I assumed it would be considered a 'special' case, seeing as telling his father through an owl about Scorpius' furry problem wouldn't be THE BEST way to tell him. I think it'll go AMAZINGLY well for them, and there'll be NO problems WHATSOEVER.

-evil cackle-

Thanks for reading, and to all my lovely reviewers ~ love you all!

~ Kivea R.

PREVIEW

"He said yes?"

"He said yes!"

"You know what this spells? _Doom_! That's what it spells! Complete and utter _doom_!"

"Stop over exaggerating, James. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Famous last words, Rosie! Famous last words."


	25. Chapter 25

AlbusScorpius

LoveHate Relationship

**A/N: **Fourth year on LEGO Harry Potter ftw woo ~ don't know what people meant by 'this game is glitchy'. LEGO BATMAN is glitchy.

Zzz

For the next four weeks Albus waited patiently for a response from his father. James was positive that this long wait was their father saying no, but that he didn't want to hurt Albus' feelings. Scorpius tried to comfort the boy as the weeks drew on, reminding him that no matter how much of a hero Mr Potter was, it was still a lot to expect from the man. Throughout the week it seemed to get worse with James' constant teasing and Scorpius' acceptance that James was right. The only thing that kept him hoping for a letter was the Thomas twins, Yuna because she hated seeing her friend upset and Riley because he was too optimistic for his own good.

You can imagine his joy when their family owl swooped through the Great Hall in the middle of March, dropping a letter on his plate, getting honey all over the back. Ignoring the sticky fingers he was getting he ripped the envelope apart and unfolded the letter, Riley watching expectantly. Rose nudged her cousin, bringing James' attention to the scene, as the group slowly all started to wait for Albus' reaction. His eyes widened, biting down on his lip, before a large grin spread across his face slowly.

Riley perked up. "He said yes?"

"He said yes!" Albus cheered, throwing his hands into the air. "Yes!"

James glared. "You know what this spells? _Doom_! That's what it spells! Complete and utter _doom_!"

Rose rolled her eyebrows, a smirk painted on her face as she looked at the eldest Potter boy. "Stop over exaggerating, James. What could possibly go wrong?"

"Famous last words, Rosie! Famous last words," he said ominously. "It's when you let your guard down that karma _strikes_!"

"They should've never assigned you religion for your Muggle Studies essay," she said, cringing slightly. "You haven't stopped talking about karma in days."

James nodded confidently. "That's because we all have to be careful."

Albus was up on his feet in seconds, racing over to the Slytherin table. The Gryffindor group watched him, a mixture of amusement and mild distaste as he threw his arms around Scorpius, letter still in his hands. The blond started to complain, picking the sticky fingers off him with disgust on his face as Albus continued to babble on about the letter he'd gotten.

Scorpius smiled softly. "That's great, Al."

"I'm so happy! You'll enjoy staying at my house, I promise, mum will keep James off you! It'll be _awesome_!"

The next few weeks were a blur to Scorpius. As much as he hated to admit it, he was banking on the Potter's saying no, and he having to stay at Hogwarts for the termly break, as usual. He had gotten used to the people he would remain there with, and during the holidays they made the group of kids who never went home. There weren't many of them, only about twenty from all the houses and year groups, but in the few weeks of the year when everyone else left, they would sit together at one table and get on, despite their lack of relationships during the school term. It was one of these kids who approached him, an unusual occurrence, to ask if it was true he wouldn't be there.

"John Longbottom said you wouldn't be staying," the blond Ravenclaw announced. "And that you'd be going to visit your boyfriend's."

Scorpius looked up from his books to see Tabby standing in front of him, a mixture of happiness and disappointment on her face. The girl was the only one he'd really talked to during term time, as she was friends with his friends, though they never acknowledged each other as acquaintances. There were certain rules to follow after all.

"Yes," he said, sighing slightly. "I will be, unfortunately."

The girl allowed a strained smile to stretch across her cheeks. "It's not 'unfortunate', Scorpius. It's good that you'll have somewhere to stay for once, you've spent every holiday except the summer holiday here since you started!" she smiled sourly. "Even I haven't spent that many holidays here."

The boy smirked. "That's because your parents didn't know you were gay until your fourth year, when you started dating your captain."

She shrugged it off. "They still had me back one Christmas. Admittedly it was to try save my soul, but it's the thought that counts. That's what I get for having a Muggle father and a pushover for a mother."

Scorpius sat back and the girl decided to seat herself on the edge of the table. "I suppose I should be glad to get out of this place for once."

"You weren't even here at Christmas," she said with a grin. "This Potter boy sure has brought your life around, huh?"

He tried to hold the smile off his face. "I suppose."

"Clearly I need to start trying to convince May and June to let me crash at their place," she said. The grin faded from her face as they sat in silence for a while. "Do your parents know? That howler you got didn't seem too happy about you dating the boy."

"My father can-!" he sucked in a breath, exhaling slowly to try calm himself and ignoring the playful glint in the girl's eyes. "No, they do not. They assumed I would be staying here, so I have heard no word from them. Nor do I plan on telling them. They can find out themselves."

The girl's playful look turned into a tender one. "We'll miss you, our little Slytherin."

"I know," Scorpius smirked. "The feeling's mutual."

"Hey, Tabby, was it?"

The girl turned and Scorpius looked up to see a brown haired boy walking towards them, stopping behind the girl. He pushed his glasses higher on his nose as he smiled brightly.

She nodded. "Yeah, and you're Al."

"Yep," the boy grinned, moving to sit next to Scorpius. "What brings you here?"

Tabby smirked, hopping off the table. "I'm a Ravenclaw. The library is where we belong!"

Scorpius nodded at the girl. "It was a pleasure talking to you Tabby, as always."

She smirked at the hint of sarcasm. "Likewise, Scorpius," she grinned at the two. "Have fun on Easter break. I know I will, tearing up the halls!"

Albus bid the girl goodbye as she sauntered out the library, Scorpius rolling his eyes. The brunette turned to his boyfriend with a smile, eyes bright and face happy. Scorpius couldn't help but smile back.

"Have you packed?" Albus asked. "Are you ready to go? It's not long now!"

"It's three more days, Al, and I'm only packing for a week and a bit. I don't need to pack a great amount."

"I know," Albus said with a shrug. "I'm just checking. You don't want to leave it to the last minute!"

"Like you always do?" sang a playful voice from across the table. The two looked up to see twins with matching eyes sit down opposite them, a bright smile on the boy's face. "The day we have to leave and you start to have a nervous breakdown because you've lost your tooth brush?"

Albus flustered. "Shut up, Riley."

Yuna chuckled. "It is true, Albus. You do tend to leave things till the last minute."

"I don't enjoy packing. No one enjoys packing."

Scorpius raised a brow. "Yet I have to pack three days early? That hardly seems fair."

"One of you has to be the girl," Riley commented with a grin.

"I suppose it's easier to tell who the girl is with you and Phil, huh?" Albus snapped. "And I'm not the girl."

The only girl shook her head, raising a finger. "Not true, Albus. Usually the characteristics define the 'man' and 'woman' between same sex couples often falls on age, then height," Yuna explained. "As you are of the same age, it falls upon height to define the status between you, and Scorpius is taller than you."

Riley grinned slightly. "However, if you take these two variables out, it's clear that little Ally is the more feminine gay."

Albus huffed. "You're the feminine gay too!"

"I know," the darker skinned boy lounged back in his chair. "I embrace my femininity though! You don't."

The four started to chatter away, Albus and Riley commanding the conversation more than their fair haired friends. Scorpius didn't think he'd laughed so much in a long while, watching the two bicker at each other, Yuna's coy comments that made him think the girl was slightly less innocent than one would think. From across the room were three sixth year boys, one biting at his sugar quill furiously, the other two much calmer about the whole situation.

"It makes me so mad!"

Seamus rolled his eyes. "It didn't seem to make you mad when we were plotting against Misha."

"I could keep an eye on him then, couldn't I?" James snapped before going back to glaring at the table. "I can't believe that he's coming to stay at our house."

Fred shrugged. "It shouldn't be too much of a problem. That spell you put on Al's bed here seemed to work well enough."

"It only went off once, and that was when Riley got on his bed," James muttered. "What if we were only lucky? What if it doesn't work and I think it's all safe when it's not and that damn Malfoy is actually sneaking about my house without me realising?"

"Why don't you have Al sleep in the same room as you?" Seamus suggested. "That way you'll be able to keep an eye open for him. And your parents' room is between your room and the guest room."

"Al knows my sleeping habits," James said, shaking his head. "It'd be far too easy for him to leave my room without me noticing."

A slow, mischievous grin started to spread across Fred's face. "Well, the answer to that one is easy."

"James!" came a shout, snapping the three boys out of concentrating on the brilliant idea Fred was about to divulge with his friends. The youngest Potter child was heading towards the group, a bounce in her step. "Have you told Scorpius you look forward to having him round?"

"No!" the boy snapped. "Because I'm not!"

Lily frowned, shaking her head. "He's going to be our guest, James. I hope you're going to treat him well."

"I'll put bugs in his bed and set his hair on fire in his sleep."

The girl planted her hands on her hips. "Well I'm going to go make him feel welcome to stay, you can stay here and brood like a big baby."

"I will!" James called after her. "And I'll enjoy it!"

Striding over to the table where her younger older brother sat, she planted her feet beside Yuna and smiled sweetly, hands clasped behind her back. Yuna greeted her and the two exchanged pleasantries as Scorpius gave Albus a questioning look.

"Scorpius," she greeted. The boy turned from Albus sharply, looking at her expectantly. "I heard you'll be staying with us at Easter?"

"Yes, I will," he said, unsure of how to approach the subject. "Thank you for having me."

She smiled brightly. "I hope you enjoy it! It'll be nicer than staying at Hogwarts!"

"Thank you, Lily," Scorpius said politely with a nod. "It will be a pleasure to stay."

With a nod, the girl turned to leave, before remembering something. "Oh, before I forget. James said he's going to put bugs in your bed and set your hair on fire while you sleep."

Satisfied that her work was done, the young girl trotted off happily. Scorpius watched her leave with a comically horrified look on his face, Albus with wide eyes. Riley burst out into fits of giggles as Yuna chuckled to herself.

"Ha! You're going to have the worst holiday ever!" Riley exclaimed, on the verge of tears. "Stuck in a house with James out to kill you for a week! Man, I don't envy you at all!"

Yuna shook her head. "I'm sure it won't be that bad, Scorpius."

The Slytherin boy let his forehead bang against the table as he groaned. "I'm going to regret this."

Zzz

"I'm regretting this."

Albus scowled, dressed in his Muggle jeans and a red jumper. "Don't be such a pansy."

Scorpius looked out the window of the Hogwart's Express, wearing his own jeans and a button-up shirt, having been talked out of wearing his casual robes. "Are you sure? Did you see that look James gave me?" he asked, "Gave me shivers."

The Gryffindor rolled his eyes, scooting over to sit next to the boy, taking his hand. "It's okay. I'll protect you."

Scorpius smirked, pressing his lips against his boyfriend's. "Thank you, Albus."

A large grin split his face. "Not a problem!"

The door opened and in stepped Rose, thumbs looped into her belt hooks. "You guys ready, we're about to pull up at the station?"

Albus nodded and stood, pulling his bag down from the shelves above the seats. Scorpius reluctantly stood, doing the same thing, and followed the shorter boy out to the doors of the train. Rose did always like to be first off, and avoid the crowd. By the door was Hugo waiting patiently, clearly used to his sister's need to leave before the crowd. Slowly the platform came into view as the train started to stop, and the hallways began to fill with students ready to leave the train. Parents littered the platform, and Scorpius felt his stomach roll with nerves.

Albus squeezed his hand and gave him a soft smile.

The four left the platform and Rose found their parents without difficulty, Lily joining them shortly and chatting away with Hugo. Scorpius tried his best to stay hidden behind Albus, but as soon as they approached he saw the fire in the redheaded man's eyes and wanted to turn around and run back onto the train, demand that it took him back to Hogwarts.

"Mr and Ms Potter," he greeted. "Thank you for having me."

Ginny smiled brightly, shaking her head. "It's a pleasure, Scorpius. We'll head straight off when James arrives."

Albus huffed. "He always takes forever!"

"We can't exactly go without him," Ginny said with a raised brow. "As much as you might like to."

"We're going to head off," Hermione said. "Sorry we can't wait with you."

The group turned to her husband, who was red in the face and seemed to have steam coming out of his ears. The family said goodbye, and Scorpius gave the woman a polite nod, saying goodbye to Rose as the four left. Albus gripped Scorpius' hand, noting how the boy's mood dropped slightly at the look on his uncle's face.

"Is there anything you don't eat?" Ginny asked, trying to distract the family from the obvious tension that there had been. "I totally forgot to ask!"

"I'm not fussy," Scorpius said with a shake of his head. "I'll eat whatever you give me, I'm sure it will all be lovely."

Ginny cooed, resting a hand on Harry's arm. "Oh, he's so sweet! I can't believe he's Draco's son!"

Harry chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist. He looked up as he saw his eldest son heading towards them, waving goodbye to an Asian girl with dark hair.

"Who's that?" he asked as James joined their group.

James quickly spoke before his father could ask anything else. "She's a friend of a friend."

Albus grinned. "She's his girlfriend. They've been on four dates."

"We've been on one date and hung out several times, that doesn't mean we're dating!"

The younger boy didn't drop it. "That totally means you're dating. You just don't want to admit it because you thought she was weird for six years."

"I did not!" he snapped as he saw the horrified look his mother gave him. "That's not why I'm not admitting it; I'm not admitting it because it's not true!"

That didn't reassure his mother, however. "James Potter! Are you leading that poor girl on?"

"I'm not leading her on! There's nothing going on between us!"

"I'm ashamed of you, James. I thought I'd taught you better than that!" his mother continued as Harry took Lily's bag, gesturing that the head for the car.

"Al's lying to you; he's been infected with _Slytherin_!"

Harry shook his head, turning to Scorpius. "Sorry about them," he said as the got to the car park, opening the trunk of the car. "They argue a lot, just ignore it."

Scorpius turned to look at the train station again with a frown. "Shouldn't we have waited for them?"

"No, they'll realise we've left soon enough and come join us."

Albus nodded. "If we'd waited for them we would've been there forever."

Lily hopped into the large car happily, clambering into one of the seats. Albus hurried in after her, declaring that he and Scorpius would be sat at in the 'back back'. Scorpius glanced at Mr Potter, who nodded encouragingly, and got into the car hesitantly, staring at the seat that had been folded forward to allow Albus to climb into the back row of seats. Scorpius followed, tucking his feet in as Harry pushed the chair back, sealing them in. Albus sat in the middle, seatbelt done up as he did Scorpius' up, holding the boy's hand tightly against his lap with a small grin. Scorpius couldn't help but smile back.

"Sorry about that," Ginny said, hopping into the passenger seat in the front. James got in, sitting behind the woman as Harry started the car, grumpy as ever about the situation. "Just needed to clarify that James knew what leading a girl on was."

"I'm sure he knows," Harry confirmed, pulling out of the parking lot. "Let's get home and feed the kids, I'm sure they're starving."

"I am," Lily and Albus said in unison.

It wasn't a terribly long drive, and they soon arrived at Grimmauld Place, parking the car on the street outside of their house, piling out of the car and get their bags.

"I thought this house was protected by a Fidelius Charm?" Scorpius asked quietly. "But both times I've been here it's been visible."

"It was," Albus confirmed. "Dad took it down after they moved in, saying he had no problem with the Muggles, unlike the Blacks."

Harry joined the conversation, handing Albus his bag. "It took a while to get it down; it was a damn good charm."

"Nothing's too hard for you though, huh, dad?"

The man grinned. "Of course not."

He led the group into the house, Ginny bringing up the rear and heading straight to the kitchen, telling them all that she would make a quick snack before starting on dinner.

"Wait, mum!"

She stopped, turning to James. "What is it, Jamie?"

He crossed his arms against his chest. "I think Scorpius should be in my room."

Ginny exchanged a look with Harry. "And why is that?"

"So that they don't sneak into each other's room in the middle of the night to have sex."

Albus turned a bright red instantly, Scorpius hiding his face in his hand, grimacing as his own face heated up. "James!" Albus exclaimed.

Ginny planted her hands on her hips, glaring at James. "They're not having sex," she turned to Albus' with the same glare, pointing a finger at him. "You're _not_ having sex," she turned her attention back to her older son. "They're not having sex."

James still held his nonchalant expression. "I think it would be safest to have Scorpius share my room."

The elder woman turned to her husband. "Talk some sense into your son."

Harry glanced at her with frightened eyes and an uncertain expression. "Well…"

Albus was horrified. "Dad!"

"You understand my concern, Al."

The boy's blush worsened. "No, I don't! I'm not having sex!"

"Exactly," Ginny said, gesturing towards the boy. "If you can't believe your own son, who can you believe?"

"They totally are!" James lied. "Albus comes back in the dead of night when we're at school!"

"You're such a little liar!" Albus shot. "I came back at nine o'clock because the library shut! That was ages ago!"

James stood firm. "Well, you could be, couldn't you? I can't keep an eye on you all the time!"

"You put a charm on my bed that sets off an alarm whenever anyone other than me even sits on it!"

Scorpius tried his best not to let out an exasperated sigh, burying his head further into his hand. He'd only just gotten into the door and all he could think about was how much worse it could get from here.

_I so regret this._

Zzz

Kivea: Oh Fred, giving James such poorly planned ideas. You little devil.

I really enjoyed writing that last bit. I can just imagine Ginny and James arguing about everything and anything. Poor quiet Lily. Poor harmless Scorpius!

Hope you liked it!

Thanks ~

Kivea R.

PREVIEW

"_James_! Will you _stop _charming my stuff?"

"Not until I know your virtue will go unharmed."

"My virtue isn't yours to protect!"

"It so is!"


	26. Chapter 26

AlbusScorpius

LoveHate Relationship

**A/N: **I think I've fallen in love with Ginny and James.

Zzz

It was eventually decided that the two brother's would share a room, Ginny saying that she had heard them sneaking about in the middle of the night before when they were children, and that was enough for her. Besides, the guest room was next to Albus' room, were Teddy would be staying, and he was a very light sleeper. Harry made sure that Scorpius understood that Teddy would wake up even if someone was in the kitchen on the other side of the house. Once they'd settled in, Albus showing Scorpius to his room, where the Slytherin would be staying, helping him unpack and dumping his own things in James' room. The teenagers headed back downstairs, Scorpius and Lily unpacked, the two brother's happy to live out of a suitcase, and they sat down for dinner, Scorpius glad that James didn't try to separate him and Albus at the dinner table.

It was certainly an interesting first day at the Potter household.

Ginny and James would bicker all the way through the meal, disagreeing with each other about everything, and Scorpius wondered if they did it for the sake of it, or if they genuinely didn't agree about anything. Harry was eager to hear about Lily and Albus' journey back, how they were doing at school, if there was anything they wanted to do while they were back home. Lily seemed excited to visit her Muggle friends who lived in the area, and Albus wanted to know when Teddy would be back from the research lab, which turned out to be two days away.

Soon after their meal, Lily retired to her bedroom, tired from a day of travelling. James was sprawled out in their living room watching the Muggle television they'd bought when they decided to make friends with their neighbours. Harry was explaining to Scorpius how easy it had been to convince the Muggles that their house had always been there, obliviating the idea of there not being a number twelve on the street, and for the better part most of them accepted it. Apparently there had been one older Muggle at the end of the street who was convinced that there was something fishy going on, however he didn't speak to anyone and was a paranoid old man who no one really listened to, and the children told horror stories about.

Scorpius found himself pleasantly surprised at how well he could hold a conversation with Mr Potter, who he'd been told was an arrogant attention seeker. From what he could tell, the man merely was simply unaware of what a good wizard he was, and thought anyone could do what he could. It made it less arrogant and more humble from what Scorpius could tell.

The next morning Scorpius was awake bright and early at seven o'clock, as always. He was almost afraid to get up, scared he would wake someone up and they would think he was trying to sneak into James' room to get Albus. So he stayed in the bedroom, staring at the ceiling. He certainly didn't want to rifle through Albus' stuff. That would just be weird.

When the urge to explore Albus' room became too much, he decided he'd rather risk being caught sneaking about the house.

No one awoke to tell him off, and he found his way downstairs easy enough. He wandered to the kitchen, staring out into the back garden. He frowned as he saw a man standing in the middle of the lawn, watching the clouds. He was dressed in smart robes, and Scorpius wondered if any of the Muggles could see him, dressed oddly with bright turquoise hair, a suitcase and an owl by his side. He jumped when the white owl's neck snapped round, cawing at him. The man's head snapped around as quickly as the owls' had, making him jump once again. They stared at each other for a long moment before the man smiled, beckoning him.

Scorpius looked in the direction the man had pointed, seeing a glass door leading into the garden. Scorpius moved over to it slowly, exiting the house and shutting it quietly, joining the man as he continued to stare at the sky.

"You must by Scorpius Malfoy," he greeted.

Something clicked in the boy's brain. "Teddy?"

A lopsided smile graced his face. "That's me. I take it they told you I was coming then."

"You were used as a reason why it was okay to have me visit, I believe," he said. "Your extensive knowledge was apparently a very good argument."

Teddy grinned brightly. "Go figure, Al would stick me in the middle of it, wouldn't he?"

"I apologise if any inconvenience was caused by-!"

"Oh, please. So long as you don't mind mildly experimental drugs to try keeping you quiet, it'll be no inconvenience at all," the grin became slightly sly. "Of course, Ginny and Harry wouldn't be aware of these experimental drugs."

Scorpius narrowed his eyes. "What exactly are these experimental drugs?"

"Just something we've been cooking up at the research lab," Teddy said innocently. "It's rare to find a werewolf test subject. Most of you like to stay in deserted forests and mope about."

The boy mulled on this idea for a while. "And I suppose I have little choice?"

Teddy straightened himself, patting the boy on the back with a laugh. "Oh, you're a smart one."

They stood in silence for a while, Scorpius observing the man as he continued to admire the clouds. Scorpius glanced at the houses eleven and thirteen, a bit worried as Teddy's hair colour seemed to shift to a ginger colour.

"Uncle Harry put up charms when he started to teach me how to fly," the older man explained. "To anyone without magic, the garden is plain without anything in it, and they cannot see anything within, so it's easy to get on a broom without anyone noticing."

"I see," Scorpius said.

"It's the first time I've met anyone from my mum's side of the family," Teddy admitted. "Gran was very clear that visits to your family weren't allowed."

"I believe our grandmother's don't particularly get on," Scorpius agreed. "I was under the impression that you would not be here for a couple more days."

"That was the plan," the man said with a shrug. "But you know how things are, holidays had to be changed around because the boss wants me back early. I figured I'd spend the day with my Gran, seeing as I'm early. I don't see her much since I left home."

"You don't stay with her over holidays?" Scorpius questioned.

"She raised me," Teddy said, sparing the other boy a glance as he smiled. "But when I graduated from Hogwarts and decided to move away to work, she wanted to move into a communal home. Said she would feel lonely without me around, was starting to feel old."

Scorpius' nose wrinkled. "A communal home? That sounds delightful."

Teddy chuckled. "It's not too bad. She can afford a really nice one, and they're certainly nicer than those Muggle homes that old people go to," the man stuck his tongue out, pulling a face. "Ugh."

"My grandmother says she'd rather hire someone to look after her."

The two fell into silence again, this time slightly more comfortable.

Teddy turned to Scorpius with a smile. "Anyway, I have to leave before they all wake up, else they'll have me stay all day so Ginny can fuss over me. Best go put my things in the guest room. Unless that's where you are?"

"No, I'm in Albus' room."

"Oh, are you now? I'm surprised Harry lets you get away with that," the man said with a wicked smirk.

Scorpius flustered, but scoffed to try hide it. "Albus is in James' room."

"Makes sense," Teddy gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I'll see you later, Scorpius."

Going into the house with his things, Scorpius watched the peculiar man leave. It was by far one of the most casual greetings he'd gotten from Albus' family members. He eventually retreated into the house, shutting the glass door and heading towards where he remembered the living room to be.

He cringed as a loud wail came, muffled through the walls, followed by colourful language and a howl of pain. Upstairs was suddenly buzzing with movement, and he saw the youngest Potter child walk down the stairs from where he stood in the living room door way. The girl frowned in her sleepy state, looking incredibly confused.

"If you're down here, who's in James' room?" she slurred.

Scorpius frowned. "What do you mean?"

"_James_! Will you _stop _charming my stuff?" shouted a voice from above them. Lily moved closer to Scorpius and away from the stairs.

A calmer voice replied, and Scorpius assumed their door was open. "Not until I know your virtue will go unharmed."

"My virtue isn't yours to protect!" shouted the familiar voice of his boyfriend.

"It so is!"

There was stomping on the stairs, and the two watched expectantly as Albus appeared, looking incredibly grumpy. He was followed closely by Teddy, who was rubbing his ears, a pained look on his face.

"James Potter!" shrieked the lady of the house. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Not my fault Teddy arrived early!"

There was more movement and Ms Potter emerged with a lilac dressing gown wrapped round her. Teddy turned; painting a large smile on his face as the woman hugged him tightly, pushing him and her son into the kitchen. She turned and spotted Lily and Scorpius hanging in the doorway of the living room.

"Come on you two, I'll make breakfast."

Soon, they were all piled into the kitchen, sat round the island in the middle of the room, minus James and Mr Potter. Ginny was serving pancakes happily, encouraging Teddy to eat as much as he wanted, and that she could always make more for him.

"So what exactly happened?" Scorpius asked Albus quietly.

The boy grunted. "James happened, that's what. He's charmed my quilt to scream when someone touches it. Teddy came to wake me up quietly and tried to shake me awake."

Scorpius raised a brow. "James really is a heavy sleeper."

Ginny huffed slightly. "Their dad didn't even bat an eyelid! Some much for always sleeping with 'one eye open'."

Teddy started to chuckle, being the only one apart from Scorpius who was actually awake. "He's getting worse as the years drag on, he never used to sleep so heavily when I was a kid."

"He's as bad as Ron now," she muttered. "Have you got enough, Scorpius? I know how you boys have large appetites."

"It's plenty, thank you, Ms Potter."

She grinned. "You're so polite! Why can't you be that polite, Ally?"

The boy in question flustered. "Don't call me that."

Teddy started to snigger again and Scorpius bit his lip to try stop the smirk from spreading on his face.

"Will you be staying long, Teddy?" Ginny asked.

"I told Gran I'd take her out today; spend the day with just the two of us."

The woman nodded. "Shall I make some more food for you? You'll need lots of energy, especially with how early you arrived! It's almost eight o'clock!"

"I got here at about half six actually," Teddy said, but cringed when he said it. "But I sleep earlier than I used to, so I get plenty of-!"

"You've been wandering about for such a long time? You should have woken me up! I hope you haven't been awake so long, Scorpius?" the woman had concern written all over her face. "No wonder Teddy was trying to wake Al up!"

Scorpius shook his head. "I've barely been awake for ten minutes."

Teddy raised a brow and smirked, but was silent.

"That's good to know," she said.

The eldest male polished off his food, standing and placing a hand on Ginny's shoulder to keep her sat down. "Thanks for the food, Ginny, I best be off."

"Will you be back for dinner?" she asked as he was leaving.

"No, going out with some friends!" he called. "Won't be back till late! Nice to meet you, Scorpius!"

"Don't drink too much!" Ginny replied to the sound of the man aparating. She turned to Albus. "Do you know what you want to do with your day?"

He shrugged. "Stay as far away from James as possible?"

She frowned. "Now, now, he's only trying to protect you, in his own special way."

Albus glared at his food. "I wish he wouldn't."

"I'll have a talk with him later; I know your father was hoping you could all go play Quidditch together."

Albus turned to his boyfriend. "Want to do that?"

"Okay," Scorpius nodded. "That sounds nice."

Ginny sighed happily once again.

"Yes, mum, he's very different to his father, so you said."

"It just boggles the mind!"

Zzz

Albus drifted on his broom, watching James and Fred wrestle in the grass below. His father and Uncle George were by the door to the house, talking about changing the garden. He glared a bit as Scorpius joined him in the air with an angry look on his face, and they boy didn't need to speak for Albus to know what he was thinking.

He did anyway. "Just direct family, you said. Your siblings and your parents, you said."

"It will be, for the most part," Albus said, turning to face Scorpius and mustering the cutest grin he could find. "It'll be fun!"

Scorpius stuck his nose up. "I suppose it's easier to play Quidditch with more than four people."

"Exactly! Besides, Uncle George isn't that bad, just look at him," Albus turned to the man. "He's harmless."

"Harmless?" Scorpius exclaimed with raised brows. "Doesn't he run a chain of pranking shops?"

Albus nodded. "Yeah, that's him."

The man looked up curiously, feeling eyes on him. He waved at the pair, Albus waving back and Scorpius raising his hand nervously.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so nervous," Albus muttered as his uncle turned back to his father. "What's with you and getting all edgy round my family?"

"Because half of them have been out to get me for the first four years of my schooling years?" he suggested. "And because they all seem to dislike my family?" he flustered slightly. "And it would be nice to think that your family approved of me."

Albus looked shocked. "You-you want my family to approve of you?"

"Yes," Scorpius looked like he was about to say something, but decided he was satisfied. "Yes."

The brunette grinned, leaning forward slightly and moving closer to Scorpius. The blond smirked and moved in for a kiss. Until Albus shrieked, his broom spinning and knocking Scorpius' slightly. Scorpius moved back as Albus managed to steady himself, knuckles white as he gripped onto broom, upside down.

"James!" he shouted angrily, "I'll kill you!"

The boy in question rose into the air on his own broom, grass stains on his clothes. "Yes?" he drawled with a grin, "You called?"

Scorpius looked down at the older Potter, who was eyelevel with Albus. Albus started to complain at his older brother, who merely shrugged and raised himself further to meet them as Albus managed to sit upwards.

"James, stop being mean to your brother," their father's voice rang. The three turned to see the two adults and Fred in the air, father and son with grins and Harry with a raised brow. "Albus, stop complaining."

"Where's Phil?" Albus asked, turning his attention to his uncle.

"He's gone to visit his boyfriend," George sang, Fred sniggering at his side. "We dropped him off before coming here- isn't it strange, how two of our family members have come out as gay?" he asked Harry, causing Albus to blush.

The other man rolled his eyes. "It was bound to happen, there's so many damn Weasley's."

George laughed, moving over to one side of the garden. "Well, then how shall we separate the teams?"

Fred followed his father with a mischievous grin on his face. "I vote Potters against guests!"

Albus moved closer to his boyfriend. "I vote against that."

Scorpius smirked at the boy. "Really? I think that sounds like a good plan."

The two redheads whooped with laughter as Scorpius floated over to join them. Albus glared, sticking out his tongue childishly. James moved next to him with a grin on his face. "Come on, Al. Let's kick their asses!"

Harry swooped down, picking up the Quaffle from the floor and raising into the air, following his sons to the other side of the garden. "Okay, the rules, for Scorpius' benefit. George and I will draw one large circle behind us, rather than three."

George smirked, pulling out his wand. "To make it easier on you small-fries."

"Usually we do first to ten wins, but it can go on longer if we're all having fun, and no one's broken anything."

Harry tossed the ball in the air, pulling out his wand and expertly drawing a circle behind him of glistening gold before putting it away. Scorpius turned to see George had done the same thing. Looking back at the ball, he saw it fall down between Fred and James.

The pair roared and shot into the centre, head first.

Zzz

Ginny rolled her eyes as James and Fred proceeded to tell her about the awesome game of three aside Qudditch they played and now Fred's team _totally _kicked James' ass, and they should crown James loser of Quidditch 'cause he sucked balls. She managed to tell Fred off for that one, though her brother laughing in the background didn't really help. Albus and Scorpius returned, with significantly less bruises than James and Fred.

"Glad you all had fun," Ginny said as her husband finally emerged, grabbing a sandwich from the middle of the table. "Though I do wish you wouldn't go charging into each other all the time."

James grinned. "It wouldn't be as fun otherwise!"

"Quidditch just isn't Quidditch without risk of bodily harm," George agreed, finishing off his third sandwich. "Shame you couldn't come play, Ginny."

She rolled her eyes. "I had to go unpack my sons' suitcases, seeing as they refuse to do it themselves."

"I told you, I don't need to unpack," James muttered. "I just have to put it all back anyway."

Ginny scowled at her oldest son. "You cannot live out of a suitcase like some tramp, Jamie. Neither can you, Ally."

The two boys groaned at the nicknames, and their mother seemed rather pleased at this.

George smirked. "What a cruel form of punishment, Ginny."

"Well, they should learn to behave themselves then."

Zzz

Albus approached Scorpius that evening, looking relatively worried. The blond boy was in his room, getting ready for bed, when the boy approached him, having already cleaned his teeth and gotten into his red pyjamas. Scorpius looked up as he pulled a black t-shirt over his head, smirking at the look Albus was giving him.

"See something you like?" Scorpius teased.

Flustered slightly, the brunette walked over to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist. "I certainly do."

The worried look returned to his face, and Scorpius lifted it to face him, searching the green eyes for signs of what was wrong. "You okay?"

"I-I was just coming to ask how you're enjoying your stay," Albus muttered, "I know I kind of forced you to come."

"Just a little bit."

Albus smiled sheepishly with a shrug. "I'm enjoying having you here."

"Good, because I'm enjoying being here," Scorpius confirmed, chuckling at the adorable grin that spread across Albus' face, "I didn't think I would be as welcome as I am. Your parents are very accommodating, and your sister is very sweet. It wasn't so bad playing Quidditch this afternoon either. I always enjoy winning."

"We totally let you win, 'cause you're guests."

Scorpius sniggered. "Sure you did. But I am enjoying myself, honestly."

Albus nodded happily. "I'm glad."

They stood in silence for a while before Albus asked the question that Scorpius had been dreading. The one question that would make telling Albus off for not asking his parents before asking him incredibly hypocritical.

"So what did your parents say about you coming here?"

Scorpius froze.

"I'm amazed they agreed to it," Albus continued, head resting on the warm chest in front of him. "Your father sounds like someone to hold a grudge."

"They think I'm still at Hogwarts."

Albus snapped back, wide eyes and mouth gaping. "They what?"

The blond tried to keep colour from his cheeks. "They think I'm still at Hogwarts," he repeated.

"You're kidding?" the brunette started to get angry. "You told me off for not asking my father before I asked you! You said it was rude! How is it not rude to not even tell your parents where you're going?"

Scorpius cringed. "They won't find out, I doubt my father really cares."

"He's your father, I'm sure he cares!"

"What, do you want me to write to him and inform him now?"

"No! He'll probably send you another howler!"

"Exactly. Let's drop this, and I'll go clean my teeth and get to bed. Night, Al."

Albus growled throwing himself back into Scorpius' arms as the boy tried to push him out the door. "No! I want good night hugs."

Scorpius smiled softly, unable to help himself as he stared at the mess of brown hair nestled beneath his chin. "Good night, Albus."

"Night, Score."

The boy raised a brow. "I've been meaning to ask about that ridiculous nickname."

"Bye!"

And with that, Albus had disappeared back to James' room, leaving Scorpius in the door with a smirk on his face, shaking his head.

So maybe he wasn't regretting this as much as he thought he would.

Zzz

Kivea: Aww, isn't little Ally just so cuute?

This chapter does feel very filler-y, but I enjoyed it anyway ~ looking forward to writing the drama for the next chapter. Bahaaha.

Anyway, I'm going back to reading Homestuck. Later dudes.

R+R

Thanks ~

Kivea R.

PREVIEW

"What's with your family and Howlers?"

"They don't like communicating face to face."

"So I can tell!"

"Jamie, don't be rude."


	27. Chapter 27

AlbusScorpius

LoveHate Relationship

**A/N: **I totally didn't spend all week reading Homestuck instead of writing.

Zzz

Two more days passed in a very similar fashion to the first, except Scorpius was introduced to several Muggle contraptions around the house. When playing Quidditch Teddy, Ginny and Lily joined them, though you could tell Lily and Teddy didn't play much Quidditch outside of the house, Lily more so. With Ginny on their side it was evened out, however.

Ginny wiped her hands as she placed lunch out on the table, Lily running around getting ready to go play with her Muggle friends. The boys sat at the table, Harry having disappeared off to do some work. The four eagerly grabbed at the plate, Ginny happy to see their guest so pleased about something. Lily disappeared, promising not to stay out too long.

"Do you know what you want to do today?" Ginny asked, resting her elbows on the island where they all sat.

James nodded furiously. "Teddy's going to show me some new tricks!"

She scowled. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"No."

Teddy smiled slightly. "I did offer to take James into the back garden and teach him some new spells."

The woman turned to the younger boys. "What about you? Have you thought about it?"

They glanced at each other. Albus swallowed his food, avoiding being shouted at. "We hadn't really thought about it."

"Why don't you take Scorpius into town?" Ginny suggested with an almost sly smile. "I'm sure that'd be fun."

"I don't know, not sure Scorpius would enjoy visiting the Muggle town."

Scorpius held his head high. "It would certainly be interesting."

Ginny grinned brightly. "You could take him to that sweet little café that opened up on the high street!"

"I doubt he'll want to go there," Albus said with a cringe. "But we'll go into town."

"Stop off at that shop Hugo likes, we need to get him a birthday present."

Albus groaned. "Mum! I don't want to go all the way to the city centre! I was thinking of just walking around one of the villages close by. We'll go into town later; I don't think Scorpius could handle Muggle London yet."

Scorpius frowned. "I have lived in the Muggle world before."

"Yeah, when you were a kid."

Ginny raised her brows. "You've lived in the Muggle world?"

The blond nodded. "Yes, I lived close to the Thomas' when we were young."

"I can't believe Luna didn't mention that," the woman said, still baffled. "What were you doing there? Why would your father agree to living amongst Muggles?"

Scorpius almost sighed. "I believe it was to improve people's view on how our family views Muggles, if we live among them, our opinion surely isn't bad. However, when we had to move some took it as a sign that father just couldn't stand them."

James raised a brow. "Why did you have to move?"

The stiff smile. "There was a problem with one of our neighbours. He and father did not get on. He was a very violent man."

Teddy patted James on the back in an attempt to distract his curious god-brother. "Shall we get ready to practice then?"

"Yes!" James cheered, cramming more food into his mouth before racing to the backdoor. "Go!"

Teddy rolled his eyes and followed at a much more leisurely pace.

As they polished off the last of the sandwiches, Albus stood, motioning for his companion to do the same.

Scorpius soon found himself walking down a Muggle high-street; something he hadn't done since he was a child. Albus was next to him, happily trotting along and glancing around them. Scorpius reached out to grip the boy's hand, causing him to fluster and smile softly, moving closer. Albus had never pinned his boyfriend as someone who enjoyed physical displays of affection. The street was long, and downhill. Scorpius feared the climb back up it, though Albus seemed unfazed as they continued down.

"Is there anything you'd like to look at?" Albus asked. "Do you want coffee, or to go into a shop, or go to the park?"

"Going for coffee would be nice," Scorpius mused. "What about that café your mother mentioned?"

"Ugh, it's a couple's café," the brunette explained. "That's why she suggested it. She's been bugging dad to take her for ages."

Scorpius smirked. "Clearly, as it's meant to have just opened up, according to her description."

"You know what I mean."

"I'd still like to go," Scorpius persisted, "Then you can give your mother a review on it."

"If you want, sure," Albus flustered. "One couples' café coming up."

They took a sharp left and Albus guided them down a small alley, coming out on a parallel street, covered with trees and a park opposite them, a few shops scattered about. Albus pulled the boy in the direction they had been heading on the new street and sharply pulled his hand away from Scorpius as they passed a large religious building. Scorpius scowled at the boy, but said nothing as they passed, continuing down a few more shops until they arrived at the red shop, curvy writing declaring the title of '_Ti Amo_' in gold. The two entered the near-empty shop and found a table, sitting in the white seats and looking at each other above the red rose that sat in the small vase gracefully.

"What was that?" Scorpius questioned almost as soon as they sat.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you're totally ready for Muggle London. You know _all about _the Muggle social world," the boy picked up a menu from the side of the table, scanning it. "You can have a snack if you want as well, to top off all those sandwiches."

"You didn't answer my question," the blond said, reluctantly picking up a menu and giving it a glance. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

Scorpius almost growled. "You know what I'm talking about. Outside that big religious building."

Albus looked relatively impressed. "So, you almost know what it was," he congratulated with a low voice, putting the menu down. "It's a Church, where the Christians go to do their little rituals for their God, and sing a lot."

"That doesn't explain why you were so quick to let go of my hand."

The smaller boy narrowed his eyes, searching the grey ones in front of him. Scorpius looked away, trying to force his face to be stoic. "Are you…upset?" Albus asked, his own eyes widening. "You're upset about it!"

"Keep your voice down."

Albus started to grin. "You're upset that I didn't want to hold your hand- wow, this is really amazing."

Scorpius reached out, grabbing one of the hands still wrapped around the sides of the menu and grasping it in his paler one. "Of course I am, Al. I enjoy holding your hand."

A delightful pink spread across the brunette's face. "You-you do?"

"I'm not totally heartless."

"So you say."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, now tell me about this _Muggle social etiquette _I'm missing regarding your Chursh."

"Church."

"That's what I said."

Albus grinned, hand turning to press their palms together. "Most Muggle religions frown upon homosexuals. I avoid letting it be known around the Christians, they're eager to judge sometimes. Or at least eager to save your soul."

"Why do they frown upon it?" Scorpius pressed, remembering the line from something Tabby had said before they left for halfterm.

A waitress walked up to their table, pen and paper in hand with a sweet smile on her face. "Can I take your order, sirs?"

"Hot chocolate, please," Albus asked with a grin. "And a slice of vanilla cheesecake."

"Greedy pig," Scorpius muttered with a raised brow. Albus stuck out his tongue. "I'll have coffee, with cream, thank you."

The waitress finished jotting down the order and nodded at them. "It'll be five minutes."

Albus continued as she left, lowering his voice again. "Why do most pureblood families frown upon it?"

"They don't _frown _upon it, as such," Scorpius said, grimacing. "They frown upon not continuing the line. There's nothing wrong with being homosexual, there's a problem with not having children."

"Yeah, see in Muggle religions its frown upon for a similar reason, except it's less about 'continuing the line' and more about 'God says no'."

"So, their deity forbids it?"

"Pretty much."

"What is the reason he gives?"

Albus twiddled his lips, looking thoughtful as his thumb started to stroke Scorpius' hand. "I don't think he does give one. He says it's bad; that's good enough for them."

Scorpius scoffed, glancing around the café. "Muggle's are ridiculous."

"So _totally _ready for Muggle London," Albus teased with a cheeky grin.

The two spent the rest of the evening teasing each other over their warm drinks and Albus' cake, and found themselves wandering in the park in a comfortable silence, occasionally commenting on their surroundings. Albus didn't think he'd ever been so quiet for such a long time without getting bored. But he enjoyed his time with Scorpius, the peaceful silences where he'd stare at the beautiful boy beside him, have a hand-squeeze war where his fingers would go numb from the boy's unexpected strength. They spent longer time out than Albus thought they would, and he was pleasantly surprised to see a content smile on Scorpius' face for the entire afternoon. The couple had walked around the park three times before Albus suggested they get back home, else they might miss dinner. Scorpius agreed and the two headed back to Grimmauld Place, seeing Lily running down the street to meet them as they arrived at the Potter's Household.

They all sat down at the table in a similar fashion to the day before with the youngest members on one side, the older on the other side and the head of the house at the head of the table. James and Teddy were fresh out the shower, with a few bruises on their arms, Mr Potter slightly late as he returned from his study, finishing off some work he was doing from home.

Ginny grinned brightly at the two boys as everyone settled down, food dished out and everyone sat. "So, how did you enjoy your day, Scorpius?"

The boy smiled slightly, nodding. "It was very nice, thank you."

"We went to the park," Albus inputted, leaving out the café.

His boyfriend wasn't as sympathetic to the boy's pride. "And that café, what was it called, Al?"

The bespectacled boy glared.

"I _told _you that you'd enjoy it!" Ginny stated proudly. "Was it as nice as it looks?"

"Yes," Albus admitted with a sigh. "They have very nice cheesecake."

The woman nudged her husband. "See? Nice cheesecake."

Harry muttered something under his breath, knowing that now his son had been he would have to go.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves," Ginny said with a softer smile.

James clicked on. "You mean that couple's café, near the park?" he pulled a face. "Man, you're so gay, Al."

Scorpius and Teddy smirked in an eerily similar way. "That he is, yes," the former said.

"Did it really take you that long?" Teddy teased, poking at the eldest Potter child. "Did him not having a boyfriend help you figure that out?"

James flustered as he realised what exactly he'd said. "That's not what I mean! He's just such a girl!"

"No need to clarify who's on bottom then," Teddy said wickedly.

Harry buried his face in his hand and Ginny looked horrified as she told the boy off. "Teddy! We're having dinner!"

"Just saying, clears up who wears the pants."

Albus and Scorpius stared down at their plates, suddenly feeling incredibly awkward about being sat next to each other. Ginny cleared her throat and continued to ask Lily how her day went, attempting to diffuse the tension. Teddy sat next to James with a proud look on his face, James looking half way between unhappy and amused. The conversation soon turned back to normal, and Scorpius managed to compose himself, Albus and his father recovering.

Until a letter hovered into the room, stopping in front of Mr Potter at the head of the table, address facing the rest of the table, handwriting that looked practiced horrifying a few of them.

Harry glanced at the others round the table, before looking at the red letter and pulling it out of the air. Scorpius was wide-eyed, not even bothering to school his face into something more suitable for company, too frightened at what the Howler sat on the table with the cursive handwriting of an aristocrat would say. Ginny was about to excuse the others from the table, in case the letter said something not all over them would hear. Teddy shook his head, pointing out that it was pointless. No matter where they were in the house, they'd hear it. Albus took his boyfriend's and Lily's hands, squeezing them in anticipation. James stared on with a mixture of fear and excitement, eager to know what the fuss would be about. The head of the house carefully opened the back.

"_Harry Potter_!" it spat, jumping out his hands. The group all glanced at Scorpius briefly, and he nodded. It was his grandfather. "It's not enough that you've _stolen _my wife's only family, not enough that you've stolen my wife's family house, now you must steal my grandson! You have taken everything I cared about and destroyed it, desecrated it, ruined it!" there was a frustrated growl. "Just because you saved my son does not entitle you to everything I have!" the letter roared. "Well you can have him! He is no grandson of mine!" he screamed. "You hear that, _Scorpius_? You are no grandson of mine!"

Harry didn't think he'd ever seen a Howler burn so brightly.

Albus squeezed Scorpius' hand tighter as they sat in silence, staring down at his food and feeling tears start to well up in his eyes. Scorpius glanced at him, seeing the guilt painted on the boy's face before shutting his eyes, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry," Albus mumbled quietly, however due to the silence in the room everyone could hear. "This is all my fault."

"No, it's not," Scorpius said with a heavy sigh. "I've told you before; it was going to happen eventually."

"But I was the only who forced you to come here!" Albus said gaining volume and looking at his partner. "You wanted to stay at Hogwarts, but I didn't give you a choice! Maybe if I had-!"

"Albus," the guest said, much more forcefully with a spark of yellow in his eyes. "Don't make me repeat myself once again."

The brunette fell silent.

"I apologise for my grandfather, Mr Potter. He doesn't always think things through. And when he does he often makes the bad choice."

Harry shook his head with a reassuring smile. "It's not a problem, Scorpius."

"What's with your family and Howlers?" James blurted out before he could stop himself.

Scorpius smirked grimly. "They don't like communicating face to face."

"So I can tell!"

Ginny snapped at her son, "Jamie, don't be rude!"

James mumbled to himself about Scorpius not seeming to mind.

"If it is all right with you, Mr Potter, Ms Potter, I would like to return to my room briefly. To sort out my thoughts."

Ginny smiled warmly, folding her hands together underneath her chin. "Take your time, sweetie. You can take your dinner with you, if you'd like?"

James fumed. "I'm never allowed to take my food to my room!"

She glared. "I can always ask your grandfather to disown you, if you wish to be in Scorpius' position so badly!"

"I'm just saying!"

"Well stop _saying_!"

Harry frowned. "Can you argue in your own time, please?"

The two glanced back to their guest, who was sitting very uncomfortably. Harry gestured to his plate, nodding approval and the blond took it, leaving the dining room.

"Can I go with him?" Albus said as soon as the boy left the room.

Teddy shook his head. "I think he needs some time alone, Al. Maybe later."

Albus turned his attention to his father, who frowned after realising what the pleading look was for.

"No."

"But if he's disowned-!"

"Absolutely not."

Ginny placed a hand on her husband's. "If it's partly our fault…"

"Should he have nowhere else to go, I'll consider it. But I think it's a terrible idea."

Albus pouted and whined, "Why?"

Harry raised a brow. "How long have you both been dating?"

"A few months I guess," Albus muttered, looking at his plate and remembering that that specific question hadn't come up in conversation yet.

"Certainly less than a year, no?"

"Since mid-February-ish?"

James scoffed. "Beginning of February!"

Their father nodded slowly. "That's what? Three months? And what happens if something goes wrong and you end up breaking up with Scorpius? Could you deal with having him living with you?"

Albus opened his mouth to protest, but realised his father was right.

"We're not the best people for Scorpius to stay with," Harry continued. "There will be other people he knows who are better equipped for him."

Albus muttered something under his breath.

Harry leaned back, satisfied. The table fell silent again, minus the small talk that went on between families. Albus was silent, pushing his food round his plate and the others occasionally gave him worried looks.

"Now," Teddy muttered about ten minutes later, gesturing towards the door. "You can go talk to him now."

"Really?" Albus asked with bright eyes. Teddy nodded and the small boy turned to his parents, who also nodded. The boy scampered out the room and was up the stairs in an instant.

He opened the door to his bedroom slowly, poking his head round to see Scorpius laid on his bed, plate on the floor with no food on it. Albus hovered in the door, watching for a few moments.

"I know you're there."

Albus jumped at the sudden voice, freezing in place. Scorpius slowly pushed himself up, removing his arm from resting on his face, looking tired and old. The brunette hesitated for a moment before slowly moving forward, not wanting to upset the boy further. Scorpius held out his arms however, and the smaller boy ran into them, knocking them both backwards.

Scorpius gave a tired smile. "Sorry if I worried you."

"Its fine, Score, I just want to make sure you're okay," Albus replied, snuggling into the boy's neck. The blond cringed, pulling the small boy back slightly so he could take off his glasses and put them on the bedside table. "Your grandfather's just a giant dickhead."

The Malfoy chuckled. "This is true."

Albus pulled back, crawling so that their bodies aligned, resting his hands on Scorpius' chest and pushing himself up so he could stare at the boy. "He doesn't deserve you."

Scorpius smiled softly, pushing Albus' fringe from his face. "And I wonder if I deserve you."

The brunette huffed. "I'll decide whether you deserve me or not, thank you very much!"

Albus snuggled up to Scorpius' chest again, wrapping his arms around the blonde's back. Scorpius chuckled and asked, "And do I deserve you?"

"Yes," was the childish reply. "No one could ever deserve me more."

Zzz

Kivea: little fluffy moment at the end there for you all, with 'wise words' from Albus, as expected. I'm quite enjoying these characters; think Teddy's character's starting to come out more.

And OMGOSH WHO ELSE HAS SIMS 3 GENERATION? Of course, that's assuming the new update didn't break your launcher D: I have to skip the launcher now and open the game from the TS3 file in the Game/Bin. Blaarrrggghhhhh.

Thanks ~

Kivea R.

PREVIEW

"Can Scorpius go out today?"

"I'll be fine, Ms Potter."

"Yeah, I've given him some medication, all's good."

"Merlin, Teddy, I hope you haven't been experimenting on the poor boy!"


	28. Chapter 28

AlbusScorpius

LoveHate Relationship

**A/N: **Ignore the BLANTANT ADVERTISING of OASIS in this chapter. I just can't help myself when something is so REFRESHINGLY TASTY and COOL IN THE BELLY.

Zzz

At the end of the first week, Scorpius found himself missing his holiday friends from Hogwarts. He wondered if they were having fun spending hours playing Quidditch, or playing Chase the House Elf which could take all day to finish. He smiled fondly at the memories while lounging on the outside chair, basking in the warmth of a rare sunny day of April. It wasn't so warm that he was wearing shorts and t-shirts, but he wasn't wearing his jumper.

"Hey," chimed a voice from the backdoor. He looked up to see Albus walking towards him holding two glasses of pumpkin juice with a bright grin on his face. "Hope you're not falling asleep there."

"No, I feel pleasantly awake, all things considered."

Albus nodded happily, sitting in the chair next to Scorpius, crossing his legs and handing the boy his drink. "You usually look much worse round this time of the month."

"Thanks, I suppose," Scorpius took a swig of the drink in his hand. "Whatever it was Teddy gave me last night, it worked."

"I'm sure he's very grateful for your help."

The blond nodded. "He reckons that if I take it more regularly it'll be even easier."

Albus frowned. "What hasn't been easy about it?"

"I still feel kind of heavy."

The two returned to the comfortable silence that they found themselves sitting most of the time. Albus was still surprised at how well he coped with this silence. While he wasn't the most talkative person he knew, there were few people he could sit in silence with without growing bored very fast. He certainly couldn't sit in silence with James without getting bored, though that was never a problem seeing as his older brother was too flamboyant for his own good.

"Your father hasn't been around much," Scorpius said slowly, his face not betraying any emotions. Albus was getting to know the tone of the boy's voice, however, and knew that the blond was starting to feel guilty.

They both had an idea of why Mr Potter hadn't been around much. No one really said anything.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Albus muttered softly. "He's been very busy with work, and I think he's trying to find somewhere for you to spend the holidays if you can't go home."

Scorpius nodded slowly. "I was planning on asking Teddy if he'd need a permanent test subject for his little werewolf potions."

Albus looked horrified. "You can't be a test subject! How is that a holiday?"

"I think having somewhere to stay and something to eat is slightly more important than having a 'holiday', Al."

"And I think we can find somewhere better for you to stay than in a lab as Teddy's personal test subject," the brunette declared stubbornly with a pout, slumping back into the chair. "Dad can at least."

"Who would want a-!"

The backdoor sprung open and the two turned to see a grinning turquoise haired man step into the yard. He strode over to them, resting a hand on the back of Albus' chair.

"What are you two gossiping about?"

"Nothing much," Albus muttered, shrugging his shoulders.

Teddy nodded, accepting this answer and turning his attention to Scorpius. "How are you feeling?"

"Well," Scorpius admitted with a nod. "Much better than I usually would be."

"I'm glad to hear it," Teddy glanced down at the disapproving look his god brother was giving him and tried to look offended. "Do you doubt my intelligence, Al? Do you really think I'd give your boyfriend experimental drugs if I wasn't sure it was safe?"

"Yes."

"Well I didn't, so there," Teddy looked up at the clouds with a smile. "I will have to report back to my boss soon."

"I appreciate you giving me them," Scorpius said before turning to Albus. "Whether it's completely safe or not, it is a risk I am willing to take."

The backdoor opened once again, and out stepped Ginny with a bright smile, heading to the three boys. Lily bounded out after her, running up to Teddy and jumping into his arms as he picked her up, snorting and commenting that she was _far_ too old to be lifted up and spun around anymore. He said this after spinning her around and dropping her onto the floor again.

Lily ignored the oldest male and turned to her brother. "Yuna and Riley invited you into town, can you take me? I need to go shopping."

Albus glanced at his guest, who shrugged indifferently. "Of course you can, Lily."

"Yes!" she grinned brightly and practically bounced on the spot. "I'll go get ready!"

Waiting for her daughter to run back into the house, Ginny turned to the boys with a sceptical look. "Can Scorpius go out today?" she asked. "I know that the moon is due tonight."

"I'll be fine, Ms Potter," Scorpius said with a small smile. "Thank you for worrying."

Teddy's pride got to him. "Yeah, I've given him some medication, all's good."

"Merlin, Teddy, I hope you haven't been experimenting on the poor boy!" the woman scolded with narrowed eyes. "He's a guest in our home!"

"It's safe," the man replied. "What's with you all accusing me of trying to make him ill?"

Ginny crossed her arms and raised a brow. "Because you are too ambitious for your own good. Now boys," she turned to the younger two. "You should get ready if you're going out with Yuna and Riley. I believe they were hoping for a quick reply," she gestured towards the door and they stood, Albus downing the rest of his drink. "I'll give them an owl, where will you want to meet them?"

"Tell them to come here, we'll take Scorpius on the underground," Albus grinned wickedly. "You'll _love it_."

The blond grimaced. "I can only imagine."

Zzz

Riley and Lily giggled together as they sat squashed together, Riley next to the window, Lily in the middle of the twins. The seats were only made for two people, but the two girls were slim, and Riley wasn't the biggest boy ever. Opposite them sat Albus and Scorpius, with a good few inches between them as Albus tried not to burst into fits of laughter and the blond glared out the window, leg bouncing and finger tapping against his knee.

Yuna smiled in that horrible knowing way she always did. "No need to be so nervous, Scorpius."

"I'm not _nervous_," he snapped, "I'm _fine_."

"Yeah, you look it," Riley teased. "Though I have to say, I think 'nervous' is being nice."

Albus let out a small snigger before clasping his hand to his mouth at the piercing glare that turned to him. He shook his head quickly, staring at the floor.

"Quiet, Thomas," Scorpius spat, turning back to the window after he felt he had scowled at his boyfriend long enough. "This mini-train does not need more noise."

"Underground," Lily piped up happily, hands in her lap. "And it's always noisy at this time of day. Especially so close to Easter, everyone's off school."

Scorpius grunted, but continued to stare out the window at the darkness. "Whatever."

"You don't have a problem with trains," Yuna commented.

"I can see outside on a train," Scorpius muttered. "I do not have to trust an incompetent Muggle to drive the train, and I am not scared of crashing into a wall, or another train."

"Scared, huh?" Albus pressed, unable to help himself.

Scorpius growled as Lily and Riley started to giggle madly again. "You are lucky I cannot use my wand right now," the boy hissed lowly.

"I am," the bespectacled boy agreed. "Very lucky."

Muggle London wasn't as overwhelming as Scorpius was expecting it to be. In fact, it was more similar to some of the Wizarding cities than he'd expected it to be. Lily bounced around happily, tugging on Albus' hand as she insisted she knew exactly where they needed to go. Scorpius was merely glad to be off the underground and followed the group at a slightly slower pace, Yuna by his side.

"Are you enjoying your time at the Potter house?" Yuna asked softly as they followed Lily to her clothing shops.

"I am," Scorpius admitted. "Surprisingly. The Potter's are much more welcoming than I expected them to be."

Yuna nodded happily. "I'm glad to hear it. I was mildly worried that there would be more resistance to you spending just over a week there, especially from James."

"He fights it every step of the way," the boy muttered. "I can't say I don't enjoy the entertainment, but I wouldn't mind if he didn't. I know it upsets Albus."

"No one really expected James to accept it," Yuna said sadly. "Though I imagine Teddy will distract him."

"They two do get on very well. James has toned it down recently too, though that's because-!"

Albus spun round with a sheepish look as Lily ran into a store, stopping the blonde's mid-thought. "Sorry," he muttered. "Lily wants a new pair of jeans."

Yuna nodded with her trademark smile. "I'll head in and help her out."

"Thanks!"

The girl entered the store after her brother and Lily, leaving Albus and Scorpius outside the store. Albus walked up to Scorpius, almost surprised as the taller male wrapped his arms around the brunette, holding him close. A few people walking past gave the pair wary looks, some almost pleased.

"What were you two talking about?" Albus asked as they started to sway a little outside of the store.

"How I was enjoying staying at your house," Scorpius said. "How Yuna thought there would be more 'resistance' to it."

Albus chuckled. "I did too, in all honesty. James has been very tame."

"I think we have Teddy to thank for that."

"And my mother," Albus said. "He's far too scared of her to do anything drastic."

"Well, Ms Potter does seem slightly frightening," Scorpius admitted.

No less than five minutes later, the second half of their group appeared from the shop, Riley and Lily both carrying bags and gossiping together as Yuna put her purse back in her bag.

Albus frowned at his little sister. "Did you make Yuna buy you more things?"

"No," Lily drawled, patting her own bag. "Mum gave me some money so I could buy new jeans. And a new shirt."

The tall girl pointed towards Riley's bag. "I'm trusted with our money, to spend as I see fit. I couldn't say no to letting him have a new pair of trousers."

"They're the nicest jeans ever!" Riley buzzed. "You were right, Lily, I'll have to go in there more often."

Lily nodded proudly. "You should listen to my advice more often!"

Albus rolled his eyes and took Scorpius' hand. "Come on, let's go get lunch."

"I want to go to Costa!" Riley cheered, Lily agreeing with him. Scorpius gave Albus a questioning look, but the boy just grinned back with a shrug, leading them down the street.

After ten minutes of what seemed like wandering around the group ended up in a Costa Coffee shop, the girls with hot drinks and the boys with cold drinks, everyone with some form of sandwich from the shop, some toasted some not. Albus happily munched on his own, attention on the muffin that was on his plate for him when he finished his lunch.

"You can't eat it till you've had your sandwich," Scorpius had scolded.

Lily turned to Albus and Scorpius at the round table they were sat at, feet swinging on the stool. "So, has dad found somewhere for you to spend the summer?"

Yuna and Riley had matching looks of curiosity.

Scorpius avoided looking at them. "He has said nothing, no. I wasn't aware that it was his main task."

"Of course it is," Lily said proudly. "Mum would never let him slack off on finding you somewhere to stay after he said he thought you staying with us would be a bad plan."

"I wasn't aware you were in need of somewhere to stay," Yuna noted.

Riley almost pouted. "Why weren't we told?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Because it was only a recent occurrence, and I didn't think it was relevant for you to know."

"Of course it is!" the dark boy insisted. "We're your friends; this is the kind of thing you tell us! Like, right after it happens!"

Yuna placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "We don't even know what happened yet, Riley."

"Right, sorry."

"Grandfather disowned me from the family," Scorpius said plainly. Lily and Albus looked down, remembering the Howler. "That's as good as father doing the same. Mother owled me to apologise for the inconvenience but that I may wish to find somewhere else to stay for the summer."

Riley glanced at his sister, who nodded for him to speak. "You stay with us then."

"What?" Scorpius' eyes widened. "Don't be ridiculous."

"It's certainly better than your plan," Albus muttered. His boyfriend gave him a warning look and the boy shrugged, glancing at his little sister.

Yuna smiled softly. "It isn't ridiculous at all. We shall mention it to our parents tonight, and ask them if it would be possible," she said.

"Having me stay would be more complicated than that," Scorpius said cryptically, thankful that Lily didn't seem to be picking up on anything odd in the conversation.

"Of course it won't be, mum's perfectly capable of-!" Riley whimpered slightly as Albus kicked him from under the table, "-Looking after four children."

Yuna nodded. "That she is."

Albus turned to his sister. "Lily, go to the bathroom or something."

She pouted. "You're terrible at getting rid of people, Al."

"Seriously, let us talk in private for like five minutes."

She huffed, rolling her eyes and hopped off the stool. "Only because I want to buy a bottle of Oasis."

The girl walked over to the counter and Albus turned to the others, moving in so he could speak quietly. Yuna and Riley did the same, curiosity in their eyes as earlier.

"Scorpius wants to volunteer as a permanent test subject to my cousin Teddy," Albus said with a frown on his face. "In exchange for somewhere to sleep and something to eat."

Riley looked horrified. "Scorpius! You can't do that! It's horrible!"

His twin disagreed. "It would be the logical choice, and I'm sure you would benefit from it if the experiments where to sooth the process of changing," she said with a nod. "Assuming of course that it would be as a werewolf subject."

Scorpius smirked folded his arms and held his head high. "See? It's not a bad idea."

"It's certainly not the best!" Albus snapped before turning to his best friend. "How can you say that, Yuna?"

She was the very image of innocence. "It is the truth. However, I would still rather Scorpius stayed with us than became a potions project while he finishes school. I believe it would be more beneficial for him to volunteer for testing after he graduated."

Riley grinned happily as Lily returned. "That's settled then, we'll ask if he can come with us."

"I-I feel slightly lightheaded," Scorpius said slowly. "Perhaps I should go splash some water on my face."

Albus was instantly worried. Especially when the boy stood up and knocked over the stool he had sat on.

"Score?" the brunette panicked as the other three watched on with concerned faces, a few of the patrons at the shop giving the group wary looks. "Score, you okay?"

The boy took in a few deep breaths before nodding. "I am, I think. It may be side effects Teddy had talked about," he muttered lowly so no one could hear.

"Should we get you home, lie you down?"

Yuna interjected. "We have been here for a good hour now, should Lily wish to do more shopping we'd be happy to stay with her."

Albus looked incredibly disappointed. "I wanted to take Scorpius to Forbidden Planet."

"I'm sure Scorpius would rather not visit Forbidden Planet, Albus," Yuna said with an amused smile. "Perhaps this sudden illness will prove a good thing for him."

The group left the coffee shop and Albus held onto Scorpius, though the boy insisted that he didn't feel that bad anymore. "Remember to get Hugo a present," Albus told his little sister, who nodded with determination. The couple left the group, heading for the London Underground and back to the Potter's home. The blond seemed less concerned now about the 'mini-train', and more about the light-headedness. Though by the time they had gotten to Grimmauld Place, he seemed fine.

Teddy hummed as he finished inspecting the boy, tapping his chin. "Nothing seems wrong with him."

Albus fumed. "Seems?"

"Did I ever tell you how much your remind me of your mother when you're angry?"

The glare hardened and Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Relax, Al. He'll be fine; the light-headedness was an unexpected side effect, though we knew the potion was bound to have some side-effect. It's not like I gave it to you and didn't warn you of anything."

Albus grumbled, though he knew it was true.

Ginny shook her head. "You didn't warn me of any side-effects."

"I wasn't planning on warning you of any potion though," Teddy muttered, though laughed nervously when the woman started to scowl at him. "But my guilty conscience got the better of me!"

"No, your pride did," she scoffed. "Merlin, you're worse than James!"

"Am not."

Scorpius looked between the three standing in front of him, feeling slightly awkward. "I feel much better now."

"That's good," Teddy returned to his work-mode. "Do you feel any of the symptoms you get the day before the change?"

"No, not really," Scorpius focused on how he felt. "I feel slightly heavy however, which is a common thing before change."

"This is a great help," the man said with a warm smile. "I will contact The Boss and tell him, see what he thinks, but I'm pretty sure it's because the potion is meant to be taken over-!"

"Teddy, no one cares," Albus complained. "I want to go outside and eat ice-cream; can you just discharge Scorpius from your care?"

The bright haired man smirked. "Want to go have a nice date in the back garden with your boyfriend?"

"Ugh, you're worse than James!" the bespectacled boy complained, grabbing the blond in the chair and heading towards the kitchen. "Are you feeling okay though, Scorpius?"

Ginny started to giggle at the horrified look on Teddy's face, breaking out into laughter as he said: "Am I really worse than James?"

Zzz

Albus stared up at the ceiling on the bed his mother had conjured him in his brother's room. He couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried. He trusted Teddy's potion, and he trusted that the basement would be fine for the werewolf to change. But he couldn't shake the feeling something might go wrong, or that the boy would feel too lonely in the basement, or that Teddy's potion might have unbearable side-effects.

The boy shot out of bed as soon as the thought went through his head, racing down the stairs, thankful that his brother slept so heavily. He arrived outside the door to the basement and froze as two adults looked up at him, one locking the door with a wand. Turquoise hair changed to an angry red and green eyes frowned in confusion before turning to where the man was looking.

"Albus," scolded his father. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I-I was worried," Albus muttered, looking down at the floor. "I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

Teddy's hair calmed in colour, though it remained red. "He's been through this many times, Al. Since he was a child."

"But it's a new place, what if there was something that you didn't account for? Or if he felt too lonely? Or if something went wrong with Teddy's potion?"

Teddy scoffed. "Thanks."

Harry patted his son on the back, holding him close. "If it will make you feel better, you can stay here with us."

"Really?" Albus asked with bright eyes.

"Really," Harry smiled softly.

The final male shrugged. "Even if he was lonely, you couldn't go down, the wolf would attack you," the man grinned, hair returning to its 'natural' colour. "You'd have to be an Animagus, like your grandfather was. That's how he accompanied my father on the night of the moon."

Harry glanced down at the boy who was pressed against his side. "No."

"What?"

"You have to be a very powerful wizard to be an Animagus, and it's illegal to not be registered."

Albus flustered. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Of course you wouldn't," Harry muttered. "I'm just putting it out there. You're not allowed to become an Animagus. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

Teddy rolled his eyes as Albus replied, "Okay I won't become an Animagus."

"Good boy."

The three men retreated to the living room, leaving the door open so to hear for a knock on the door when it was over. Teddy and Harry chatted as Albus curled up against his father, arms wrapped round his knees. The men exchanged looks when a small snore came from the younger boy.

Zzz

Scorpius opened his eyes slowly, looking up at the ceiling and letting out a sigh of relief. He pushed himself into a sitting position carefully, raising a hand and flexing his fingers. It was his joints that usually hurt the most. The pain was dull now, rather than its usual strong ache. He stood; weary of the light-headedness he had felt earlier. He stumbled slightly, but was pleasantly surprised at the lack of throbbing pain in his head.

Climbing the stairs of the basement after pulling on his pyjama bottoms, clutching onto the handrail, the boy knocked on the door that was locked in front of him. He walked back down a few steps to grab his top, throwing it onto his shoulder.

There was a click and a mutter.

"Scorpius?" Teddy was standing on the other side of the door. He smiled, clearly pleased with what he saw and stood back for the boy to leave the basement. "How was it?"

"Better than usual," he said. "I don't have a migraine."

"Good, good!" Teddy's smile widened. "How are your joints?"

"They still hurt a bit, but not as much as usual."

The man nodded, looking thoughtful. "I suppose it is to be expected, due to the change," something changed in the man's eyes and his face softened. "But I doubt this is what you were hoping for. You might want to stop off in the living room."

Teddy disappeared upstairs, leaving Scorpius slightly confused. The blond followed his advice and headed for the front room, opening the door to see Harry waking his youngest son up.

"Ah, Scorpius," the man stood to greet the newcomer. "How was it?"

"Much better than usual, thanks to Teddy," Scorpius said. Amusement glinted in the green eyes. They both knew Ginny had been worried about what Teddy had done.

The boy on the couch stirred and lifted himself up, squinting at the door, his glasses still upstairs. "Wha-!" green eyes widened. "Score!"

"Al," Scorpius greeted. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I was worried about you," Albus said, yawning and standing up, dragging himself over to the blond and giving him a lazy hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Good."

Harry cleared his throat and moved passed the two boys. "I'm going to head off to bed, as should you both."

They nodded, and watched the man leave.

"Let's go," Albus slurred, leading the boy up the stairs. They reached the first door and Scorpius frowned as they continued, passing Lily and James' rooms, and their parent's room. They continued up and stopped next to Teddy's room, outside of the room Scorpius had been using.

The blond pointed this out. "We've walked-!"

"Shush," Albus muttered, glancing at Teddy's door. He opened his own door and guided his boyfriend into the room before shutting it softly, moving over to the bed and crawling under the covers. "Come give me cuddles."

Scorpius smiled a rare, gentle smile. He climbed under the quilt, pulling Albus up against his chest, resting his chin on the brown crown.

"Good night, Al," he said softly.

The boy had already drifted off.

Zzz

Kivea: FINALLY D:

This took a long while to write, I must admit. It's taken three days. I'm starting to get writer's block again D: goawaygoaway!

I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! Look forward to another update soon!

Thanks ~

Kivea R.

PREVIEW

"Mother is _weak_!"

"Excuse me? What was that?"

"Ah! My ear, my ear! It hurts! Let go!"

"Then you best choose your words more carefully, Jamie."


	29. Chapter 29

AlbusScorpius

LoveHate Relationship

**A/N: **Yes, PSNetwork, you WILL give me my free gaems. I do not CARE if I navigated away from the page.

Zzz

Scorpius had a long sleep that night. By the time he woke up in the morning, he could already hear other people moving about the house. He rubbed his eyes and looked down to his side, where a brunette head was snuggled into his neck, arms wrapped round his torso, and legs tangled with his. He smiled fondly as the boy snorted in his sleep again, snuggling closer. He allowed his head to drop back into the pillow, letting out a large yawn. The boy pressed against him shuffled.

"Wha'?" mumbled a sleepy voice an hour later. The brunette rolled onto his side, propping himself up with his elbow. Grey eyes turned to survey him carefully. "Wha's going on?"

"You fell asleep in here, remember? After my change."

"Oh, yeah," Albus rubbed his face forcefully. "I did, didn't I?"

Scorpius chuckled. "Yes, you did."

Rolling back against his boyfriend's chest, the Potter grinned sleepily. Scorpius didn't think he'd ever seen anything so cute. "Your hair's all wavy."

The thoughts of how adorable the boy was soon turned to thoughts of how irritating he was. The blond glared, looking away and playing with his hair self-consciously. "It's morning; I haven't had a chance to get ready."

"You have wavy hair," Albus teased, toes curling and reaching a hand up to play with the blond locks. "It's all _wavy_."

"Yes, wavy hair tends to be so," Scorpius muttered, raising a brow and looking down at the boy on his chest. "Shouldn't you be sneaking back to your own room before your brother and parents catch you? At least two people are already awake."

Green orbs widened in realisation. "Oh crap."

The boy shot out of the bed in an instant, face a bright pink as the events of the morning slowly registered in his head. Scorpius watched from his relaxed position on the bed, cupping his hands behind his head as the boy in front of him started to mumble hysterically. After a few moments he stood, moving round to take hold of the panicking hands and hold them still in the air. Green eyes looked up into stormy grey and melted.

"Hi," Albus said with an idiot's grin.

"Hello," Scorpius replied. "Thank you for staying with me last night. It made sleeping much easier."

The grin softened to a smile. "I'm glad I could help."

"_Mum_!" came a wail from below. "_Al isn't in his bed_!"

"Oh _shit_."

Scorpius smirked as the brunette flew out of the room and the house slowly started to gain a few levels of noise. He ran a hand through his hair before walking to the door and shutting it so he could get ready in peace.

Zzz

Three days later, on a Thursday afternoon, the Potter children plus one found themselves back at Kings Cross Station. James had been suspicious ever since after the moon, as he believed his mother had been too soft on the two younger boys. This had been because of the fact that Scorpius had just had his transformation, and the adults were being particularly nice to him, making sure he was comfortable. It was unnecessary, but not unappreciated. While the blond boy had been reluctant to spend time with the Potter's, he was almost upset to be leaving them. He was sure that had something to do with his lack of home situation. They hadn't heard from the Thomas', and even though Mr Potter had suggested they ask, Scorpius had been very insistent that he would rather wait than bother them.

"Al, Scorpius!" the two in question turned round from the group as James reunited with Fred and Lily was teased by their Uncle George. Riley was running over to them, his sister on his tail. The two had large grins on their face, their father and youngest sister walking at a leisurely pace behind them. As they got closer, a spark lit up in Riley's eye as he caught something behind the pair. Something tall and ginger.

Scorpius pulled Albus to the side with a smirk as the darker boy ran past them and threw himself into Phil's arms.

Yuna reached them and chuckled at the two, greeting her friends before trying to get her brother's attention. "Riley," she called softly. "Did you not want to tell Scorpius the good news?"

The blonde's heart skipped a beat and his eyes went wide, though he tried to hide the unexplainable excitement he felt. "What are you talking about?"

Riley let go of Phil, turning to face Albus and Scorpius while bouncing on the spot. "You can stay with us!"

Albus lit up like a firework, grip on Scorpius' hand tightening. "Score, that's great!"

Scorpius had wide eyes and was glancing between the twins. He looked down at Albus and felt the corners of his mouth start to twitch. The teens turned as Mr Thomas joined them with Kim, who was bashing her thumbs against a rectangular device in her hands. Scorpius couldn't help but ask the man if he was sure.

"Of course, Scorpius. We'd be happy to take you in," the man smiled a lopsided smile. "These two have been talking about it since they got back from meeting with you."

Yuna and Riley were looking very proud of themselves.

"You'll be close to the burrow during Christmas holidays too," Albus enthused. "It'll be great, man, this is so exciting!"

"Thank you, very much, Dean," Scorpius said as his smile got wider.

The Potters turned to see what the fuss was about, seeing four happy teens and Dean Thomas with them. Realisation slowly dawned on Ginny and she clutched the shoulder her younger son wasn't latched onto, gaining Scorpius' attention and saying, "Do you have somewhere to stay, then?"

"Yes, the Thomas' have offered to take me in."

Ginny ruffled his hair and kissed the crown of his head, a large grin that matched Albus' on her face. "That's wonderful news! I hope you thanked Mr Thomas!"

Dean laughed. "Of course he did. Nothing but manners."

Scorpius felt an unusual grin breaking out on his face, teeth showing and eyes glowing.

"Well, at least that'll mean my little brother will be protected," James declared with a happy nod. "Glad to know you have somewhere to go."

Fred chuckled. "Did you do a good job of protecting him?"

"I thought Teddy had it covered," James muttered, face going dark. "Until I woke up one morning and he wasn't in his bed!"

The other boy gasped comically. "I do hope your mother punished him!"

"Barely! She's punished me worse for lesser crimes!"

Ginny raised a brow. "Nothing you do is a 'lesser crime', Jamie."

George chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm sure your mother is capable of handing out appropriate punishment, James."

"Mother is _weak_!" he declared.

A twitch started in the woman's eyebrow. "Excuse me?" she leant down slightly, gripping his ear. "What was that?"

"Ah! My ear, my ear!" James panicked, trying to lean into his mother's grip in hopes it would lessen. "It hurts! Let go!"

"Then you best choose your words more carefully, Jamie," she muttered into his ear before letting him go and replacing her irritated look with a happy one. "You all best board the train; else it'll go without you!"

James glared up at his mother, muttering something underneath his breath and taking his bag. The families all separated to say their goodbyes, before the parents and children returned to talk to each other respectively. Albus took his boyfriend's hand once again on their way to the train, convinced that nothing could ruin his day. The blond boy's large grin had disappeared, but there were still traces of a smile at the corners of his lips, relief on his face.

"Scorpius?"

The group paused, turning to see a light haired woman standing behind them. Blue eyes were glistening and she was gripping at the smart skirt she was wearing, creasing it slightly. Scorpius stepped forward, face unreadable, and a shot of worry went through Albus. James and Fred bid the group goodbye and continued to the train, Phil, Riley and Yuna behind the couple watching with curious faces.

The woman cleared her throat, letting go of her skirt and wringing her hands together. "I-I would like to talk to you before you go."

"Does father know you're here?"

Albus' eyes widened as he looked between Scorpius and the strange woman, searching for similarities between them. "Score…?" he muttered, reaching for the boy's arm.

"I did not tell him, but I wouldn't be surprised if he figured it out," she said, forcing a smile. "You know your father."

Scorpius bit his lip in thought. Moments passed in silence as the teens watched the strange woman become increasingly uncomfortable.

Finally, the Malfoy boy answered with: "Let's talk."

"Score, we'll be late if-!"

Albus jumped as a hand latched onto him from behind, pulling him away from the boy. He turned to see his cousin holding his shoulder, staring at Scorpius. He nodded, and Scorpius released a small smile in thanks. "Come on, Al," Phil muttered, pushing him towards the train. "Scorpius will meet us on the train."

"But-!"

"Train, go," Phil turned to the twins, Yuna now encouraging Albus onto the train. "Riles, come!"

The boy jumped out his skin, turning to his boyfriend and looking sad. "Aw!"

"Yes, yes, get on the train."

As Phil boarded, Scorpius turned back to the woman, nodding at her. "Hello, mother."

"I came to apologise," she said, looking down. "For your grandfather."

"There is no need," he stuck up his nose. "The Thomas' have offered to take me in for summer."

A smile lit up her face. "That's wonderful news! I was so worried you would have nowhere to go."

"Not worried enough to check in or make your own suggestions."

The woman bit her tongue and Scorpius turned his gaze to the floor, yellow sparks flittering through his eyes.

"You-your grandfather," she choked. "He wants me to have another child."

Scorpius' eyes widened. He was silent.

Calixte held her hands together, looking down at them, unable to meet her son's gaze. "I-I told him I did not want to replace you, that you would always be my first son."

The boy remained silent, knowing that there was more to come.

"However," she swallowed a lump in her throat, shutting her eyes and brushing a stray lock of light brown hair from her face. "I have been thinking, for a while now, about having a second child," she gave her son a hopeful smile. "One to look after you, should you find yourself lost."

Scorpius looked down, smiling sourly. "When did you become such a Hufflepuff, mother?"

She laughed through her tears. "I suppose it was when I started having to look after a family," she let out a sigh. "I never thought I'd make a good Hufflepuff."

Moving towards her, Scorpius awkwardly patted his mother on the shoulder. "You make a fine mother," he said. "You just picked the wrong family to join."

The woman nodded, relaxing at his touch. "I'm sure the Thomas' will treat you better than the Malfoy's ever could."

"Thank you, mother," Scorpius said, letting go and taking his suitcase. "I should leave, else Albus will start worrying."

This made Calixte look slightly awkward, and her smile became forced and nervous. "Albus Potter, the boy you're dating?" her son nodded. "He-he seemed very nice."

"He is," Scorpius said with an honest smile, surprising his mother. "He's been wonderful."

"I'm glad," her forced smile softened. "I trust your judgement. I love you, son."

"Love you too, mother," Scorpius said, patting his mother's shoulder once more and heading to the train, not looking back.

As expected, as soon as he entered the compartment, three pairs of curious eyes turned to him, and one pair of relatively bored-looking ones. He stowed his suitcase and sat next to Albus, Yuna and Riley watching them from the opposite side closely. Phil yawned.

"That was my mother," Scorpius explained, seeing no way out of the situation. "She had come to see how I was. And if I had anywhere to stay for the summer."

The four teens looked out of the window to see the fair haired woman, who had composed herself and was about to leave.

"She hasn't aged a day!" Riley said in awe.

"She looks so young," Albus agreed. "How old is she?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "She's in her mid-thirties, younger than my father."

"She seems very…nice," the bespectacled boy said. "Yeah, very nice."

The blond boy scoffed. "She's pleasant enough, yes."

"If she cares about you so much, why is she just watching you get thrown out the house?" Phil asked with a frown. "Shouldn't she speak up?"

"She may be pleasant, but she's also a doormat," the boy muttered. "She would never go against my father and his family."

The compartment fell silent, all lost in their own thoughts.

"Merlin, its quiet in here!" declared someone as they opened the door, glancing round at each of the solemn faces. "What's got you all so mope-y looking? I'd expect it from Phil and Scorpius, but all of you?"

Phil glared. "Thanks, Rosie."

The Weasley girl grinned brightly, sitting down opposite Yuna, who was now smiling. "You're very welcome, Phil!"

"Where's all your stuff?" Riley asked.

"Oh, I left it with Jenny and John," she pulled a face. "It's insufferable to hang around with those two sometimes, such _lovebirds_," she smirked. "It's a good thing I'm already used to you two hanging off each other."

Phil and Riley flustered, looking irritated and embarrassed respectively.

Yuna chuckled as the train started. "How are you, Rose?"

"Good, good, looking forward to getting me some treats from the trolley!" Rose said with a smile. "Glad to finally be rid of dad's claws."

Albus turned to his cousin. "We never saw you during the holiday, it was really weird. Is everything okay?"

"Mum decided it was best to keep dad away from your house while Scorpius was staying there," she explained with a smirk. "He was wound up all holiday. Uncle Harry came to visit us a few times, to try talk to dad, but with no success," she sighed. "We missed visiting you."

"Aw, we missed you too!" Albus said with a grin before turning to Phil. "Uncle George and Fred came to visit us."

Phil focused on something outside the window and Riley giggled. "I was busy."

"I'm sure."

Rose turned to Scorpius. "Mum said that you were homeless this summer?"

Riley grinned brightly, swinging his legs childishly. "Not true! He's staying with us!"

"I'm sure Phil's happy about that," Rose giggled.

The boy in question mumbled something and continued to glare out the window.

The rest of the train ride followed in a similar fashion. They stocked up on sweets when the Trolley Witch came past, and munched on chocolate frogs, comparing cards. Rose left half way through, and Riley fell asleep. Occasionally someone would pop their head in, ask something, a friend would have a chat, but for the most part it was peaceful. Scorpius was still surprised at how comfortable he was in the presence of the four other teens, especially when he didn't get on with one of them very well. However, when he glanced down at Albus' bright smile, or saw the matching blue eyes of the twins light up, he started to understand.

Zzz

Kivea: Okay so I feel like this chapter is shorter than the others so far, but I wasn't sure to expand it, and it seemed kind of necessary. Hope you all enjoyed it anyway.

I feel like I can see the end of this story. Which is a shame, it's been really fun to come back to, but I'm looking forward to closing it too. It's been hovering around incomplete for a long time, and it'll be good to finish it and start a new story, maybe finish some other incomplete stories on my account.

Thanks ~

Kivea R.

PREVIEW

"Why did you never call me by my name?"

"I didn't call any of you by your names."

"You did, you called James and Rosie by their surnames."

"Ah yes, I remember that."


	30. Chapter 30

AlbusScorpius

LoveHate Relationship

**A/N: **I feel like I should give a warning that might be considered a spoiler. There is _suggested sex _in this chapter. No actual description of inappropriate activity, but it is suggested in the first scene and last.

Zzz

As much as he loved being at home, Albus couldn't deny he was happy to be back. He missed his mother and father, as always, but you couldn't beat being surrounded by his friends all the time. He didn't like the part where he was no longer able to spend every minute of the day with Scorpius, but they still saw each other enough to satisfy Albus. After all, he would have to get used to having time apart again, after all; they wouldn't be able to spend all summer together.

Fred found himself on his own, walking through the halls, the week they got back. James was busy with his 'not girlfriend', Seamus was helping Rose prepare for her OWL's; Albus was off with his little _boyfriend_, as was his brother. He huffed, glaring at the floor as he walked, bored out his mind and craving a good snog. It wasn't that he couldn't find one if he tried, he was sure he could, but there were few women left that interested him. He liked a confident woman, one that would seek him out.

"Hello."

He looked up, startled at the lone person wandering the halls. He looked about and realised his wandering had taken him to the lower part of the school, where the Slytherin dwelled. He raised a brow at the girl with the sing-song voice and sly eyes, jet black curls bouncing below her shoulders. She leant against the forearm that was pressed to the frame of a classroom door, looking at him through thick eyelashes.

"What are you doing wandering around?" she purred. "A lion amongst the snakes?"

"A lion amongst one snake," he corrected arrogantly, smirking at the suggestive look on her face. He raised his chin as he continued, "What would one snake want with a powerful lion?"

She chuckled, pushing herself off the wall and sauntering over to him, hands planted on her hips. "What any sweet, lonely snake would want: a bit of company," she reached him, smirking knowingly. "The kind of company I assume the lion wants, seeing as all his usual friends are off with their mates."

His smirk fell slightly and he resisted the urge to sneer. "Not the kind of company we could provide for each other," he stated. "Snakes and lions don't mix."

Her smirk widened. "I've seen otherwise," she said dryly, circling him in their little game. He felt himself become nervous, and a familiar thrill rose in his body. "Your little cousin certainly proved otherwise, anyway."

"My _little cousin _is a fool."

"Glad I'm not the only one who thinks so," she said happily, returning to face him, closer than before. She took hold of the red and gold tie in a loose grip, running her hand down it. "I imagine we call all act like fools, from time to time."

"You're certainly risking a lot, with what you're offering me."

Her brow twitched, eyes shining with amusement. "I see no one about, and I doubt you'd admit that you were seduced by a snake, little lion," she chuckled at his face. "Don't give me that look; you've yet to prove otherwise."

Fred took the hand that was hovering at the end of his tie, stepping forward to close to the girl. "Are you challenging me, snake?"

"I may be," she said with a coy smile. "I've never known you to turn down a challenge."

Pulling back, the girl turned with eyes still on Fred's brown ones for a moment before she slowly made her way to the doorframe she had been leaning on at the start. She glanced at him and moved into the room, hand lingering on the frame.

He growled with a smirk as he followed her.

Zzz

The two were sat quietly by the Great Lake, Scorpius reading a book quietly against a tree as Albus lay on his stomach, Herbology book and parchment in front of him, the beginnings of an essay at the top of the page, and doodles of dragons at the bottom. Scorpius occasionally nudged the boy and gave him a stern look, nodding towards the book that he was meant to be doing his homework on. There were several people also around the lake, joking amongst each other and enjoying the rare warm May weekend, slacking off from their homework and enjoying themselves.

"Why do I have to do my work?" Albus muttered begrudgingly. "No one else is."

"Because I imagine no one else has not started their Herbology essay," Scorpius replied, nose still in his book. "Once you've written half of it, you can go do what you want."

Albus glared at the paper. "You can't make me do anything."

"You seemed pretty reluctant to give up kisses, however."

The brunette huffed, turning back to his book as he continued, abandoning it quickly in favour of drawing on the parchment again. Eventually he got bored of this, and rolled onto his back, looking up at the sky and watching the clouds. Scorpius rolled his eyes as he saw the movement, waiting a few moments for his boyfriend to return to his work.

"Albus," he scolded.

The boy stuck his tongue out.

Sighing, knowing he would get nowhere, he took the book in one hand and raised his other to invite the boy to his side. Albus grinned brightly at the gesture, scrambling onto his knees so that he could snuggle into the other's side, wriggling about to find a comfortable position.

"Before fifth year," Albus started slowly as he lay against Scorpius, continuing his thoughts from watching the sky. "Why did you never call me by my name?"

The blond hummed with disinterest having become absorbed in his book once again. "I didn't call any of you by your names."

Albus looked up, pouting at the lack of attention. "You did, you called James and Rosie by their surnames. You always called me _you_, or _him_," he narrowed his eyes. "I'm pretty sure at one point you called me 'it'."

Scorpius scoffed with an amused smile on his face. "Ah, yes, I remember that. You were furious. I wasn't even talking directly to you."

"Exactly! Why did you do that?"

The blond realised the boy wasn't going to shut up and put his book down, shifting slightly and wrapping both arms around his boyfriend's waist, shifting slightly. "I don't remember."

"Yes you do."

"You're right, I do," Scorpius admitted with a heavy sigh. "Do you remember our first day?"

"Of course!" Albus said happily. "I remember arriving with Rose and Phil, going into the hall, _Merlin_ I was so scared about the sorting!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I don't know why, you're hardly Slytherin material. Anyway, that's not what I was referring to, I meant the boat ride."

Albus frowned slightly. "The boat ride? With Hagrid?" his answer was a nod. "Yeah, I guess. I was with Yuna and Riley."

"Yes, Yuna and Riley. You didn't notice, but I was in the boat behind you, with Misha and another friend. Yuna was treating you with great respect, and you seemed to be great friends."

The grey eyes looked confused. "So, you were jealous?"

"No," Scorpius shook his head. "No, not at all, I was pleased. I hadn't seen Yuna or Riley in years, but I remembered having a good friendship with them. I trusted them both a great deal, and knew that Yuna had a good soul."

"I have no idea where this is going."

The blond rolled his eyes again. "Be patient! I thought that you would also have good soul, and that I would come to have lots of respect for you. I suppose part of me was hoping that I would become friends with the twins again, and if Yuna had so much respect for the son of the great Harry Potter, he couldn't be so bad."

"Am I not a good soul?" the boy looked positively devastated.

Scorpius chuckled, kissing his forehead. "Your one of the best souls. But you got sorted into Gryffindor, and do you remember our first meeting?"

Albus flustered. "That had nothing to do with me!"

"You were there," Scorpius said, turning back to his book, hoping this was the end of the conversation. "That was enough for me."

"I wasn't the one who declared you an enemy of all things right in the world that was James! I was an innocent bystander!"

"You were with his friends, and you didn't say anything. You came with them, you left with them. But I decided to give you another chance; I figured you might've just been roped into something against your will. But you didn't stop there, no; you joined your brother in almost every prank he pulled on me. You began to _enjoy_ it."

Albus flustered. "I suppose."

"I wasn't angry with you, or jealous about you and Yuna, I was disappointed," Albus gave him a guilty look. "I was disappointed that you didn't turn out to be the friend I thought you could be, and that you took Yuna and Riley, and Riley didn't even acknowledge me he was so busy trying to impress James."

"James?" Albus' eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

Scorpius raised a brow. "You mean you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"About Riley's gigantic crush on your brother in his first year," the blond frowned. "How could you not notice that, he was following your brother around everywhere!"

Albus opened his mouth to speak. He paused. He closed it to think for a few moments. "No, I didn't notice."

Scorpius chuckled. "You really are oblivious," he swatted the hand that came to hit him and pulled the boy closer. "That's why I didn't call you by your name. Because I was angry and hurt that you turned out to be such a _Gryffindor_."

"Thanks," Albus muttered before sobering to a guilty look. "I'm sorry- about disappointing you."

A sly smirk danced on the blonde's lips and he leant down to whisper into Albus' ear. "I'm sure you've made it up to me."

The bespectacled boy felt a smile spread on his face as he looked up to meet his boyfriend's lips, humming happily as the book was finally forgotten. He pulled back and looked up at a curious face, grey eyes searching his own green. He raised a brow, asking what the odd look was for. Scorpius narrowed his eyes in thought, before deciding to ask.

"Why did you like me?"

Albus flustered, not expecting that question. "Wha-what?"

"Before we became…friends," he said, trying to decide if that was the right word to describe their relationship. "You liked me before then; why?"

The brunette looked away, flustering in a mixture of embarrassment and shame. "I-I don't know."

The boy huffed. "Yes you do, don't lie to me."

"Yuna said it was because you were, well, forbidden."

"You liked me because I was _forbidden_?"

"Yeah," Albus shifted uncomfortably, refusing to meet the astonished gaze. "My family didn't approve, you were in my opposite house, and your family didn't get on with mine- see? Forbidden."

"What about now," Scorpius asked after a small pause. "I'm no longer _forbidden_."

"Stop saying it like that," the smaller boy pleaded. "I still like you; it's why I'm here. I suppose, now I know you, I like you for different reasons," Albus muttered slowly. "You're nice- to me at least, and smart," a small smile graced his lips. "And strong, and not half bad on the eyes."

Scorpius scoffed. "Half bad?"

Albus chuckled, turning to face the boy. "Okay, not bad at all on the eyes."

"Thank you."

"Besides," Albus started in a teasing tone. "It's not like my whole family accepts you."

Scorpius smirked, leaning in once again to steal a kiss.

"_Hurry up! It's starting to rain!_"

"_Ah! I'm getting wet!_"

Albus pulled back from the wet kiss he was currently wrapped in and looked out from their safe spot under the tree. The other kids round the lake were gathering their things, running towards the school, some covering their heads and pulling each other along. Albus leant forward, out of the shade of the tree, and felt a large drop of water smack against his nose as he look up.

"Merlin, Al, get your book! It's going to get drenched!"

Albus did as he was told, turning to see Scorpius taking off his robe. He panicked slightly as the blond grabbed his homework from his hands, wrapping their things into the safety of the black cloak before grabbing Albus' hand, following the other children towards the school as the rain started to come down heavier.

"Score, your shirt's going to get soaked!" Albus shouted.

The blond ignored him in favour of running as fast as he could towards the school. Albus stumbled a few times to keep up to him, shaking his head in an attempt to get the hair out his eyes as it slowly began to stick to his face. They eventually got to the school, standing in the dry with the other students who were waiting for their friends to catch up, or drying themselves off, whining about the unpredictable weather.

Albus turned to his companion, taking off his glasses which were blurred with water, face falling at the wet shirt and robe which was still protecting his books. Blond hair stuck to the boy's face at odd angles, and he cursed as he ran a hand through it, already feeling the straightening charm lifting. Albus started to giggle at the annoyed look on his face, which turned to questioning as he looked down at the smaller boy.

"What do you find so funny?" he questioned.

"You," Albus answered easily. "And your wavy hair."

"Still find that funny, do you?" Scorpius asked in a mock-annoyed tone, amusement shining in his eyes. "I'm drenched to save your homework and that's how you thank me?"

"I didn't ask you to do that," the brunette pointed out, taking the robe his work was shrouded in. "If you gave me a chance, I would've told you not to."

"That's why I didn't give you a chance."

Albus grinned brightly, reaching up to run a thumb across the wet cheek. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I do, yes," Scorpius said with a smirk, leaning down and pressing his forehead against and equally wet one, moving his hand to brush the brown hair out of the way. "You have the most wonderful eyes, you know that?"

The smaller boy grinned bashfully, clutching his glasses tighter. "Maybe, yes."

Their lips met in a wet kiss, forgetting about the part where they were beginning to feel cold, or the part where everyone seemed to be retreating back inside, ignoring the odd looks they were getting from some schoolmates who still weren't used to the idea of them being an 'item' yet. All that mattered in that single moment was that they were with each other, in the place that they would always be together, despite what anyone did, or tried to do. The place where nothing mattered outside of the castle walls. Where nothing even mattered inside of the castle walls.

That single moment, where Scorpius could honestly say, despite it all, he felt completely normal.

Zzz

Misha smirked slightly as she buttoned up her shirt half way, tucking her bangs out of her face. "That was certainly a lot better than I thought it would be," she commented to the boy sat at the foot of the desk, tugging his shoe back on.

"Yeah, better during," he muttered with a frown, "I don't half as hell feel dirty now though."

She chuckled slightly, moving forward and running a finger across his shoulder blades. "You wish you regretted it. No one ever regrets it."

Brown eyes looked up to stare at the Slytherin girl, glancing down at her half buttoned shirt briefly. "I suppose."

"Exactly," she purred, unfazed as he stood and marched to the door, tugging his shirt back over his head and grabbing the robe that had been abandoned at the door. She perched on the end of the table where he had been, hands behind her for support, crossing one leg over the other. He turned to face her, obviously expecting something. She was silent.

"What do you want?" he finally asked.

She smirked devilishly, looking up at him through long lashes. "Wouldn't you like to know, little lion?"

He scoffed. "After all that, you're still calling me _little _lion?"

Misha chuckled, eyes half lidded. "But it sounds so much cuter than big lion."

He reached for the door handle, pausing once again. They remained in silence for what seemed like a lifetime before he said anything. "You're not going to tell anyone."

"Why would I want it to be known that I lay with a lion?" she snorted. "Please."

"And it's not going to happen again."

This time she simple smiled coyly as she had done when he first found her. "I can be very hard to refuse when I want something."

He looked like he wanted to say more, but changed his mind, opting for a smirk instead, opening the classroom door. "So I can see."

Zzz

Kivea: Oh dear Fred, what have you done?

I did put a warning at the beginning of the chapter. I didn't know if that was needed there, or not, but figured it was the least I could do. For those of you who liked the warning and decided not to read the first and last scene: it was Fred and Misha. I hope that the fluff in the middle made up for any disappointment, and I hope that it was a good chapter. I certainly enjoyed it ~

R+R

Thanks ~

Kivea R.

PREVIEW

"Something's wrong with my brother."

"What makes you say that?"

"Look at him, Riles. He's all _jumpy_."

"I really don't see a difference."


	31. Chapter 31

AlbusScorpius

LoveHate Relationship

**A/N: **Okay, so you all know that every now and then there will be suggested sex after last chapter, I don't need to keep warning you. It's a teen story, anyone reading this who's too young…well, I can't say much, I started reading smut before I was supposed to. But you know the rules!

Zzz

There were no rumours of a lion sleeping with a snake. Sure, there was the usual gossip of Scorpius and Albus, it had been over two months and people were still speculating about the unexpected romance that had blossomed, except now the two were more comfortable around each other, and more comfortable around each other in _public_, so the idea that it was some kind of prank dissolved during one warm, wet day of displays of affection. But there was no gossip about any other new couples. Misha had kept her word, and Fred was immensely surprised. He had half expected some sort of rumour to start, even if just to shake him. All she did, however, was wink at him when he sought her out after a week during dinner from across the hall and several more 'meetings'.

He was freaking out.

The girl was a temptress, she made the uniform look more seductive than the average girl, and her black curls were perfect pretty much every day. Her jade eyes were surrounded by thick black lashes and she appeared to be a terrible flirt. She was like a female version of himself; flirtatious and easily bored. He found that only Seamus seemed slightly suspicious of his activity, as everyone else was too busy with their partners, and James was still too busy with his 'not girlfriend'.

"Ugh, she's not my girlfriend!"

Seamus grinned teasingly, pointing his fork at the brunette. "She totally is. If she's not your girlfriend, Riley isn't gay."

Fred chuckled, shaking his head. "And I'm pretty sure Riley's the gayest of the gays."

"You guys are horrible," James muttered. "So I went on two dates-!"

"Four dates," Seamus corrected.

James glared, but continued. "Four dates with the girl, that doesn't make her my girlfriend. It was a favour to Tabby."

"No, the first one was a favour to Tabby. The rest were you enjoying her company."

Fred wriggled his eyebrows. "You really do _enjoy her company_, don't you, Jamie?"

Seamus sniggered at the pink flush that reached their friend's ears as he objected in every way he could think of, including 'your mum'. The three eventually went back to their dinner, and Fred eventually found himself giving Misha suspicious looks.

"What's up with you?" Seamus asked, noticing the odd behaviour of the redhead not being absorbed in shovelling food into his face. "You seem distracted."

"I know few things that can distract Freddy from food," James said in mock horror. "What is it?"

Seamus cringed. "You're not abandoning me to join everyone else in _love fever_, are you?"

"Don't be a twat, I'd never abandon you for romance," Fred patted his friend on the back. "Besides, I've already accepted you as my bride-to-be."

"Bite me, asshole."

"Don't tempt me."

Across the room, Misha jumped as someone dropped down in front of her, stormy grey eyes sparkling with yellow fury as they scowled at her. She tried her best not to look smug and smile sweetly at the boy, putting down her cutlery and folding her arms across her chest, resting her forearms against the table as she surveyed the boy in front of her.

"What a pleasant surprise," she drawled.

"What the hell do you keep looking at?" Scorpius hissed, gripping the table.

She couldn't help but smirk. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You keep looking at the Gryffindor table, at the sixth years."

"Do I? I never noticed."

Scorpius growled. "I swear to Slytherin, Misha, if you're trying to screw up my relationship more-!"

She scoffed, looking down at him. "Don't flatter yourself, Scorpius. I have no interest in you and your little _boyfriend_. My attention lies on other things."

Her classmate didn't look convinced, but knew he couldn't argue, so nodded and bid her good day. She watched him leave reluctantly and return to his _new friends_ who didn't seem to mind him dating the _dirty Gryffindor _as much as the _true _Slytherin's did. With a small sigh, she returned to her food, wishing the boy hadn't been blinded by the Potter child and his fanciful ideas of everyone being equal.

Zzz

Phil and Riley found themselves in a corner of the common room, heads down working on the Herbology essay that was handed out a week before. Once Albus had found out the pair hadn't started it he seemed furious, declaring that they had to sit down and not stand up until they finished or really needed to pee. So far, neither had finished, and neither 'really needed to pee', so they were stuck at the table while Albus sat with the troublemakers, keeping an ever watchful eye on the couple in the corner.

"Something's wrong with my brother."

Riley looked up from his essay with a curious gleam in his blue eyes, thankful for a distraction. "What makes you say that?"

"Look at him, Riles. He's all _jumpy_," Phil shook his head slowly, glaring up from the table they were sat at to the chairs round the fire where the object of his thoughts sat. The boy was laughing at something James said, greeting someone who walked behind him, before sipping on the juice in his hands.

"I really don't see a difference," Riley said, turning back to his boyfriend. "He's the same as usual."

"He's not!" Phil insisted, shaking his head. "Look at him, constantly doing something. I mean, I know my brother doesn't have the longest attention span-!"

"It's shorter than mine."

"But seriously? He's just being suspicious. He's _hiding something_."

Riley didn't look convinced, but felt obligated to at least attempt to look for suspicious behaviour. Fred seemed perfectly fine, at first, but the closer he looked, the more he realised his boyfriend was right. Fred was jumpy, and almost seemed distracted. He pointed this out, wondering what could hold Fred's thoughts for so long.

"So I'm not going mental," Phil said proudly. "There is something wrong with him. We just have to figure out what."

The object of their conversation turned to look at them, the group making a joke about how Albus had gotten them whipped. His face confronted in panic as he noticed they were in fact staring at him with suspicious and curious looks, however he managed to smooth it out into a laugh and smile before anyone else noticed. Phil's eyes narrowed. He had noticed.

"He's hiding something," Phil muttered, turning to Riley, who nodded in agreement with a slightly concerned face. "We _have_ to figure out what."

Zzz

They met at the same place. After the initial shock had worn off on the first day, Fred had wandered back to where they had met out of curiosity, and had found her there, waiting for him. They did the nasty, and then left with mixed feelings of smug satisfaction and disgust. This time, Fred knew he had been acting suspicious all week, and had been planning on telling the girl they had to stop, but when he saw her, he felt overcome with lust.

Misha smiled in that coy way she always did. "Hello, little lion."

"Gargoyle," he greeted, making her smile falter slightly. He smirked at his ingenious play on her surname. "How has your day been?"

She pouted, pushing herself off the wall and gliding over to him, swinging her hips. She grabbed at his tie- something that she was beginning to do every time they met, reminding herself of his house colours. "Incredibly dull."

He chuckled, leaning down to her ear to whisper. "I suppose we should try fix that, shouldn't we?"

Misha bit her lip, leaning back to look up at him making him lick his lips eagerly, enticing a giggle out of the girl. Saying nothing, and not letting go of his tie, she pulled him with her as she walked backwards towards the old classroom they always used, allowing him to shut the door as they entered, jumping up into his arms and colliding their lips together in a slightly messy French kiss as their hands started to fumble, not wanting any more time to talk. No fucking about, just fucking.

Outside the classroom, round the corner, two boys exchanged appalled looks at the realisation that they had been hit with.

"He's having sex with some Slytherin girl?" Phil asked quietly.

Riley shook his head slowly, swallowing a lump in his throat. "No," he said, struggling to get the words out. "He's sleeping with Misha; she's the one who spread that photo round, that got Scorpius disowned."

Phil looked horrified, turning to look back round the now empty corridor. "What the hell is he doing sleeping with her?" he hissed.

"Maybe he doesn't know?" Riley suggested hopefully. "Maybe he just thinks she's some random bird who he can hook up with?"

The redhead shook his head however. "I don't think that's it at all."

"Riley?" called a male voice quietly. "Phil?"

The two looked back round the corner to see the head of a blond haired Slytherin poking round the corner opposite them. He glanced at the door to the classroom their prey was in, and moved quickly across the corridor, shuffling to stand beside the couple with a slightly confused look. "What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Could ask you the same thing," Phil muttered with a glare.

The dark boy gave them both a reprimanding look. "We were trying to see what Fred's been acting all funny about."

Scorpius nodded. "I was following Misha. She's been staring at the Gryffindor table and I wanted to know what she was planning."

"Do you make a habit of stalking your classmates?" Phil interjected.

"_Phil_," Riley hissed with warning eyes. "That's enough."

The tall boy looked unpleased, but backed off. Scorpius simply focused his attention on Riley.

"We should talk about this somewhere else," Riley muttered. "In case they finish."

Phil scoffed. "They're not going to be done that quickly."

Scorpius shifted awkwardly. "I think we should move. Just to be safe."

Rolling his eyes the smaller boy turned to head down the corridor, picking a classroom at random and opening the door, signalling that they should use it. The two paler boys entered, standing awkwardly beside each other.

"Okay," Riley started. "Does anyone know what's going on with those two?"

"Does Fred know about Misha's grudge against Albus?" Scorpius asked instantly. "She might have a plan to use him in some way."

Phil frowned. "I can't believe my brother would not know, but I can believe that he'd ignore it for sex."

"When did this start?" Riley asked, drawing their attention. "Maybe we can figure out why if we know when?"

"The beginning of the week," Scorpius said. "Is when Misha started to act different."

"Fred's been getting worse all week, I haven't noticed until a few days ago."

Riley nodded, pleased with the cooperation. "Okay, beginning of the week, what were we all doing this time the beginning of the week?"

The two boys grimaced.

"Sure, that is a bit of a difficult question. What could they benefit out of this?" he suggested. "Fred would benefit sex, I guess, and what would Misha get?"

"A direct line to Albus?"

Phil frowned at the blond. "But does she seriously think Fred would do anything against Al? How can she use a direct line against him?"

"Blackmail?" Scorpius shrugged. "She's very good at creating blackmail."

"Fred is very proud," Riley pointed out. "I bet that's why he's been jumpy; he doesn't want people to know he's been sleeping with her."

"Obviously," Phil muttered, thinking hard. "He's ashamed of himself. It would be a hit to his pride if people were to find out."

"This still doesn't make sense," Scorpius insisted. "I can't see a way Misha could use Fred. She could threaten to stop having sex with him, but surely he's not that desperate?"

"He has been going through a dry spell," Phil said.

Riley's eyes widened. "While the rest of us have partners," the two looked startled. "James, his best friend, has that Ravenclaw girl, you have me, Al has Scorpius, Seamus has been spending a lot of time with Rose and occasionally Yuna," he shrugged. "Not exactly partners, but they haven't included Fred. He's had no one to hang out with because we're all too busy spending time with someone else."

"So you think Fred's doing it because he's lonely?" Phil asked.

Scorpius hummed in agreement. "It would make sense. And that's the kind of thing Misha would pick up on. She might not even have a plan yet, she might just be taking an opportunity which could potentially become a plan."

Riley grinned, proud of their progress. "So we just have to figure out what that plan could be before it happens!"

Phil frowned. "Why can't we just go in there now, break it up? They won't continue after they've been discovered."

"They might," Scorpius shook his head. "They might figure we assume they've stopped, and just become more careful. We need to be one step in front of them."

"That's it then," Riley was practically bouncing with excitement. "We have to come up with Misha's 'potential plan'!"

Zzz

Madam Pomfrey smiled proudly as the headmistress entered her office in the infirmary, knowing of the interview the woman had interviewed for the new School Nurse, who the current nurse had recommended herself. Professor McGonagall nodded with a smile on her face and the other woman's smile widened, pleased with the result.

"I told you; she's a brilliant nurse."

Minerva chuckled, sitting down in one of the wheeled chairs in the office. "You were very right; she seemed very capable of handling all of the student's problems."

"Will Luna still be taking over the post of caring for Scorpius Malfoy?" the nurse asked, reaching below her desk and pulling out a bottle of Firewhiskey and two small glasses.

The old Transfigurations professor knew denying the drink would prove fruitless. "Yes, she will. I trust she'll make a wonderful guardian for the boy, and it seems appropriate, due to the change of address Mr Malfoy will be having this summer."

Poppy sighed sadly, handing the glass to her companion. "Yes, it is a shame that Draco could not see past his old ideas, or their ridiculous dislike for the Potter's. I had never known the boy to be so unreasonable. Slightly whiney, yes, but not _unreasonable_."

McGonagall took the glass and sat back in her chair, swishing the drink around. "Yes, but one thing that he was known for was obeying his father, to the T."

The nurse looked stern. "Oh, this isn't Lucius' doing, is it?"

"I believe so," Minerva took a sip of the liquid in her hands. "I cannot imagine him being accepting of a homosexual werewolf as a grandson."

"This is very true," the other woman said reluctantly. "He is very set in the old ways."

There was a comfortable silence where Madam Pomfrey sipped on her drink and watched the infirmary from the window in her office, and the Headmistress surveyed the woman carefully. "It will be a shame to lose you," she eventually admitted. "I quite enjoy our conversations."

"And I quite enjoy our small glasses of my favourite drink from time to time," Poppy joked. "But it will be a shame to leave. I've spent so long here, it's like home."

"It has been a long time," Minerva agreed nostalgically, "Three generations."

"Looking after the young takes up a lot of energy. Sometimes I wonder how you manage to keep an eye on them all constantly."

"It certainly helps to have such agreeable portraits," Minerva admitted, earning a laugh. "But it is starting to take its toll on me. Perhaps I will not be long behind you with retiring."

Poppy chuckled. "It would certainly be nice to have your company again outside of the school." She raised her glass slightly, with a fond smile. "To many, many years looking after the students of Hogwarts."

"All the good and the bad," Minerva added. "The peaceful and the troublesome."

The clink of glass rang in the room before the two continued to drink. They both watched the empty medical room with matching looks, lent back in their chairs content with the peaceful atmosphere. The two had watched many students come and go, they had watched their colleagues come and go, stuck with the school through the good and the bad, and stayed loyal to its values and students. Each child they had treat as their own, trying their best to teach them and console them where needed, and in some cases discipline appropriately.

Minerva took in a deep breath, gaining the attention of her companion. "I believe that you won't escape me for too long," she warned with a smile. "I feel it is time to pass the school on to someone younger than myself."

"I certainly hope I won't escape you for long, old friend," Poppy replied. "Though the school will certainly lose a prize possession."

"They will gain a new one," she promised.

Zzz

Kivea: I totally _just _realised there's no Albus in this one. Well, there is, but he doesn't have any dialogue. Do not fear; he will be back next chapter. I feel like a total idiot for writing a chapter without my main character in, but this happens. Especially when I'm setting up a subplot without him knowing about it. Speaking of which, I've kind of lost control of the plot a little bit…I should probably stop doing that.

Thanks ~

Kivea R.

PREVIEW

""Well, one of us, if we can. I don't really know anything about it."

"Of course you don't. I'm the one who does the research."

"You, or me, or Riley, anyone of us, or all of us!"

"It takes a very skilled wizard or witch to pull it off."


	32. Chapter 32

AlbusScorpius

LoveHate Relationship

**A/N: **Totally on a block right now.

Zzz

Another week passed, and the trio still couldn't come up with any reason as to what Misha could gain from bedding Fred Weasley, other than the boy's affection. Was she hoping she could drive a wedge between Albus and one of his family members? Was she hoping Fred would give her information, or help her destroy their relationship? That was the most likely reason, and Scorpius and Phil felt they were getting closer and closer to the answer. Riley was merely happy the two were attempting to get on.

"Information seems most likely," Phil muttered. "Maybe she's hoping he'll let his guard down?"

Scorpius' eyes darkened slightly. "Information," he agreed. "But what if she's not hoping to drag it out of him?"

"What?"

The darker haired boys looked at the blond with expecting looks. "Fred has a bit of a reputation for gossiping, doesn't he?" Scorpius asked, and his thoughts were confirmed with two nods. "What if she hopes to tell him things? Make a string of lies?"

"Certainly seems easier to do than try draw non-existent information from Fred," Phil muttered. "Seeing as he doesn't know anything."

Riley looked slightly worried. "What if she wants to spread lies about you to Al?"

Scorpius looked startled, shaking his head slowly. "Would Albus believe them?"

The couple glanced at each other, unsure what the answer to that was.

"We have to break them up," Phil said, determination replacing the uncertainty. "And she can't do any harm, no matter what her plans."

The blond shook his head slowly with a very Slytherin smirk. "No, let her try," he muttered. "It'll be better to see her face when she realises nothing she does will work."

Zzz

"You want us to become animagus?"

The pair were walking down the school halls, Yuna taking Albus to his Charm's class while she had a free period. They had just come from Transfiguration, and it was usual for them to walk together. Riley and Phil, who usually joined them, said they had to go drop something off in the common room and might be a little late. Albus had popped the question of becoming Animagus' half way towards the Charm's classrooms, surprising Yuna slightly. She was certainly not expecting the boy to suggest something so dangerous, Gryffindor or not.

Albus tilted his head from side to side. "Well, one of us, if we can. I don't really know anything about it."

Yuna rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Of course you don't. I'm the one who does the research."

"You, or me, or Riley, anyone of us, or all of us!"

"I don't think we could all become animagus," she said, slowly shaking her head. "It takes a very skilled wizard or witch to pull it off. And it's very dangerous," she explained. "Why do you think there are so few? Professor McGonagall is the only one I've ever heard of, though I know there are more."

Green eyes lit up. "Professor McGonagall could help us!"

"It's illegal to be unregistered," Yuna said slowly. "I don't know if they allow children to attempt the transformation."

"Come on," Albus pleaded. "We can at least look into it! My grandfather was an animagus!"

She smiled softly. "Is that where you got the idea from?"

"Maybe," the brunette brushed it off. "Doesn't matter, what _does _matter is that it's a possibility!"

They came to a halt outside of Albus' Charms classroom, Yuna turning to the boy who was getting to be slightly smaller than her, and a soft smile graced her face. "It's wonderful that you want to help," she said to his slightly pouting face, knowing what was coming. "But like I said, it's very dangerous. Do you think Scorpius would really want you to take such a risk?"

"No," Albus admitted reluctantly. "But nothing would ever get done if everyone was so cautious of the consequences."

Chuckling, the girl opened the door, shaking her head. Albus grinned, pleased that her lack of response had meant he'd won the argument. He waved goodbye as he entered the room, watching her go to enjoy her free period doing research for him. He wandered over to his seat next to Rose, greeting her as he sat and began half-listening as she prattled on about something to do with deadlines and pushy parents. Green eyes lit up as he saw Scorpius enter the room, talking to someone behind him. He expected Riley to follow, but was surprised to see a tall redhead enter, the two boys calmly discussing something. Scorpius made a sarcastic joke and Phil laughed, nodding. Behind them followed Riley, who was silently daydreaming.

There was something terribly wrong.

"Hey," Albus greeted as his cousin sat down with a strained smile. "How're you?"

Phil raised a brow and Rose looked slightly frustrated at being cut-off midsentence, whether her cousin was paying attention or not. "I'm fine, thank you. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong_," Albus said, shrugging. "Just odd, you coming in with Scorpius and all."

"He is your boyfriend," Phil muttered, clearly irritated by this fact. "I kind of have to talk to him."

"You don't have to laugh at his jokes."

Riley flashed a grin, turning to join the conversation. "I asked him to try make friends with Scorpius, seeing as he's part of our group now."

Albus seemed satisfied with this answer, and returned to listening to Rose, who picked up from where she left off. Riley turned his grin to the Weasley next to him, who seemed pleased with his quick answer.

"…and so I think we should start tomorrow," Rose finished after five minutes as the teacher entered, calling for homework to be passed to the front desks.

The brunette boy took out his homework, nodding his head. "Sounds good."

Phil turned to take his cousin's homework's, and Riley was giggling next to him.

The girl smiled sweetly. "It can be something we all do; together. Have a little fifth-years-revision session."

"Awesome," Albus nodded, getting out his parchment.

Rose turned to the pair in front, who were finding it incredibly funny that Albus was agreeing to do work with her. "Phil and Riley too!"

"Definitely."

The couple gave each other frightened looks as Rose continued. "We can all meet in the library after lunch then, right Al?"

He looked up, slight confusion in his eyes. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Tomorrow in the library," she grinned. "I'm glad you agreed to it."

"Agreed to what?"

"To revising with me."

Albus tried his best not to look horrified. "Wha-what?"

She painted pride onto her face. "After all, you wouldn't lie to me, would you?" she asked. "Agreeing to study with me, and then going back on your word. Your mother wouldn't be pleased about that!"

The boy laughed nervously. "Ha, no, it's a good thing I don't do that! No sire, I agreed to study with you, then I'll study with you."

She flashed a bright toothy smile. "I knew I could count on you, Ally."

He cringed, knowing she'd tricked him into it, but unable to go back on it now. "So long as Riley and Phil are with us, right guys?"

The two on the lower desk glanced at each other with worried looks. "Yeah," Phil muttered. "Totally with you."

"Perfect!" Rose sang. "I trust you to tell Yuna and Scorpius, I'll see if John or Jenny would like to join us!"

"Yay," the three boys cheered half-heartedly.

And that was how Albus found himself in the library the next morning, leaning back in his chair balancing a wand on his upper lip, looking at it with cross-eyes. He had been waiting for five whole minutes for the others to get there, not really wanting to disturb Riley and Phil from their now silenced sanctuary behind the curtains of Phil's bed, and he had no idea where Rose or John were. It was incredibly rare for him to be the first one anywhere, especially to a study group. He groaned in his throat, unable to open his mouth, as he mentally prepared for what was to come.

"Albus."

He jumped out his skin, quill almost falling to the floor as it was knocked off balance, a bright red shade reaching Albus' ears as he turned to see his boyfriend behind him with a smirk. "Score!" he laughed nervously. "I was just, uh, you know…"

"Balancing your wand on your upper lip?"

"Uh," the boy scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah."

Scorpius sat next to him, rolling his eyes in a very Rose-like manner. "Don't worry, Al. I'm sure it's a habit you get from your brother."

Forgetting the embarrassment as quickly as it came, Albus grinned brightly at Scorpius, leaning in closer and trying his best to look adorable. "Happy Saturday."

Rolling his eyes once again, the blond boy placed a kiss on Albus' lips. "Anything for a kiss, hmm?"

"You know me."

Scorpius pulled his books out of his bag, taking the time to point out Albus didn't have anything useful with him. "Phil had to go back to your dorm, because Riley had forgotten his books. They said they would be here soon. I'm surprised Yuna and your cousin haven't joined us yet."

A look of fury passed through green eyes. "You've been acting weird all week, talking to Phil, and disappearing at random. What's going on?"

Keeping his cool, the werewolf continued to set up his things. "As amusing as it is to hear talking to Phil is 'weird', have you considered I am merely trying to get on with your family, seeing as you're so close to them?"

"No! I want the truth this time. No more lies."

Opening his Herbology book, Scorpius let out a frustrated sigh. "The truth? Fine. Fred is sleeping with Misha, and we're trying to stop it."

"It's impossible to get the truth out of you! Always giving me stupid reasons; I'm not a total idiot that I'd believe that," Albus said with an eye roll, slumping back in his chair. "What do you take me for?"

Giving up with his work, Scorpius turned to face the other boy fully. "Al, I love you, you just have to trust that this is for your…what? What's that look?"

"You- you love me?"

The two sat in silence, staring at each other in awe. Albus didn't think he'd ever seen the pale skin turn such a deep shade of pink.

"Is that what I said?" Malfoy eventually said to break the silence, clearing his throat and turning back to his things to occupy himself. "Slip of the tongue, wasn't thinking properly."

"Yeah," Albus muttered, regretting not bringing anything to keep him distracted. He ran a hand through his hair. "It happens, it's cool."

"Boys!" greeted a female voice, and the two let out breaths of relief they didn't realise they were holding. Rose and Yuna appeared to sit opposite them, the redhead speaking. "Glad to see you're here nice and early, Al."

"Thanks, Rosie," Albus forced out, doing his best to look happy. He was glad they wouldn't expect him to be at a study group. "Phil and Riley should be here soon."

"Wonderful," she raised a brow at the lack of materials in front of Albus. "Glad to see you're prepared, as well as here," she muttered sarcastically.

"I'm sharing my things with him," Scorpius saved. "Save him from having to drag everything down here."

Rose seemed to accept this and move on to talk to Yuna. "What shall we start on today? Is there anything we all need to work on- oh, I need to brush up on Transfiguration!"

"I believe Transfiguration is a good place to start," she gave a knowing look to Albus. "Cross-species seems like a good place to start, no?"

Two boys came speeding up to the table, panting slightly though the smaller one seemed significantly more worn out than the other. Phil slumped down in the seat next to Rose, Riley almost falling into the one next to Albus.

"We're here," Phil announced.

"So I see," Rose said with raised brows. "Enjoy a little jog?"

"Fuck off, Rosie."

The girl smiled slightly, seemingly pleased at irritating her cousin a little. She turned back to her Transfigurations book, finding the right page. "Come on then, you two. Transfigurations, page one hundred and four."

Scorpius and Yuna flicked to the right page, the former moving slightly so that Albus could see the page as well. Phil got his own book out and after a good nudge to kick him alive again Riley followed suit.

Albus was too distracted, however. He stared at the page, not really taking any of it in, too busy lost in thought. Rose would occasionally tell him off, but Yuna would remind her that Transfigurations was Albus' best class, and the boy felt like he should be taking Yuna's words in, like she was trying to tell him something and-

"Oh dear Merlin!" he looked up at Yuna with wide eyes. "Really?"

The rest of the table looked between the two, thoroughly confused as Yuna smiled softly and nodded.

"Seriously? No joke?" a grin started to spread on Albus' face. "I can?"

"Yes, I believe you can."

Albus turned to hug Scorpius, but was met with a hard, demanding look. "Uh, hey, Score."

"What can you do?" the Malfoy boy asked.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later, we should get back to revision, right Rosie?"

The girl looked slightly confused, but nodded slowly. "Right," she said, turning back to her book. Albus decided it was this point he noticed that they had moved onto a different topic. "Let's go over Inanimate to Animate again."

The group returned to their books as Rose started to go over it, and they took notes. Albus' worries had left his mind now that he had figured out the cryptic messages Yuna was trying to tell him all morning, however he was now too excited to really focus on their revision. If the others picked up on this, they didn't say anything, and it seemed to amuse Yuna incredibly. Rose would occasionally ask him something, just to try drag his attention back to their group, but the others left him alone.

"Okay," Rose shut her book, glancing at her watch. "I'm going for lunch."

Yuna nodded, following the other girl as she stood. "I'll walk down with you, I'm also slightly hungry."

Riley grinned brightly, perking up. "Food?"

"We'll come back in two hours?" Rose suggested. "That gives time for lunch and to just relax for a bit?"

The boys agreed, and the girls headed out, Riley and Phil close behind. Albus was suddenly well aware of Scorpius' eyes on the back of his head, and he almost reluctantly turned to meet them.

"What's up?"

Scorpius raised a brow. "What was Yuna talking about?"

"I asked her something earlier, it's a surprise!"

The blond boy was unhappy with this answer. "I don't like surprises."

"Well, sucks to be you then."

Albus went to stand, but Scorpius pulled him back down, grey eyes boring into green. "I hope you're not doing anything stupid."

"It's not stupid, Score!" Albus scoffed. "Please, have a little faith in me."

Scorpius hesitantly loosened his grip, accepting this as a final answer. The two stood and left the library after Scorpius had gathered his things, heading after the others towards the Great Hall.

"So," Albus started, and Scorpius had to inwardly groan at what was coming. "Want to talk about your little _slip up _in the library?"

"Not particularly," Scorpius muttered almost immediately. "It was a slip up, nothing more."

Albus looked up at the boy over brown rimmed glasses. "I see."

"Yes."

The two walked in silence once again, their hands clasped together swinging between them.

"A _Freudian _slip?"

"A _what now_?"

Albus rolled his eyes. "Never mind, something Yuna says every now and then."

Scorpius raised a brow. "I see. Well, I assure you I didn't mean to say what I did."

Albus grinned cheekily. "So you don't love me?"

"Nope."

"Aw, way to shoot a guy down!"

Scorpius smirked. "Then you should choose your questions more carefully."

They stopped outside of the Great Hall and shared a kiss, Albus pulling back with a grin on his face. "Thanks for letting me borrow your books," he said. "I'll go collect my own now though."

"Okay," Scorpius pecked his boyfriend's lips again. "See you after lunch."

Albus left the boy, heading towards the Gryffindor common room, humming happily to himself. Today was proving to be a good day for him; Yuna had told him he could become an Animagus, though she hadn't told him much else, and things with Scorpius were going well.

"Oh _be quiet, _lion. Do you want us to be heard?"

Albus frowned, stopping dead in his tracks.

"No one comes round here," muttered another voice. One he recognised too well. "It's the shortcut to Gryffindor, everyone's in the Great Hall or doing something else."

Albus tiptoed to press himself against the wall, creeping to look round the corner as quietly as he could manage, clamping a hand over his mouth at the sight he was met with.

Misha pulled the boy close to her, smiling coyly. "This certainly makes a change to the dungeons."

Albus snapped back round, pressing himself fully against the door and feeling slightly sick as he heard went kissing noises from behind him. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying his hardest to block out the noises the two were making until he heard a door shut. Green eyes peered round the corner slowly to see the two had vanished, and something Scorpius had said that morning came back to him.

_Fred is sleeping with Misha, and we're trying to stop it_

He bolted down the corridor, deciding it would be better to take the normal route back to his dormitory, the words repeating in his head. Misha, the same girl who had tried to get Scorpius to date _her_, who had given Scorpius' grandfather that photo, who had never really liked him. Fred, his cousin, James' best friend, Phil's _brother_. They were _having sex_?

He refused to accept it. There was no way Fred would betray him like that. There was no way Fred would consider such a vile girl acceptable to get intimate with. There was no way Fred was that desperate.

Was there?

Albus ran straight into someone as he turned a corner, falling back on the floor and groaning as his tail bone cried in pain. He looked up to see Yuna steading herself against a wall, shaking her head and rubbing her jaw.

"Yuna!" Albus said, scrambling to his feet. "Sorry, I didn't see you."

"Its okay, Albus," she said. "You were certainly running very fast."

The boy glanced around, laughing nervously. "Yeah," he muttered. "Running."

"What were you running from?" Yuna asked.

"What makes you think I was running from," he trailed off at Yuna's soft smile, sighing slightly. "Yeah, I was running from Fred and Misha," he lowered his voice. "They were, you know."

"I do?"

"Yeah," Albus cleared his throat, flustering and looking rather pained. "You know."

A light of realisation dawned on Yuna's face. "Ah," she said with raised brows. "I do."

"Yeah," the boy sighed again, looking slightly hopeless. "Scorpius told me this is what he was doing with Riley and Phil, but I didn't believe Fred would ever do that."

"Maybe this is the distraction we need," Yuna said cheerfully.

Albus looked horrified. "_Distraction_? No! We need to help them stop this!"

Yuna chuckled, shaking her head. "Do you think Scorpius will let you become an Animagus once he finds out?"

"Well," the brunette shifted awkwardly. "No."

"Exactly," she said. "Do you think it will take him long to find out what we're doing?"

"No."

"But if he has something else to preoccupy himself with," she said with an almost sly smile. "Something he thinks is more pressing?"

Albus nodded slowly. "It'll give us more time."

"Exactly," she repeated with a happy smile.

Albus scowled, biting his lip as he stared at the floor. "I suppose. Yeah, you're right," he admitted. "I don't like it, but you are right."

She gestured for Albus to continue on his way to the common rooms, following him. "I did do some research, there isn't much, it was hard to find. It will be a very dangerous process, as I suspected, and can cause deformities in some cases with wizards who aren't powerful enough to do the transformation."

The brunette found a bubbling sensation was erupting in his stomach. "Deformities?"

She smiled softly. "Like I said, I think you can do it. You are good at Transfigurations, and you have powerful blood. It will still be dangerous," she prepared herself for the protest her next comment would receive. "But perhaps it will be easier with help from someone who has already successfully done the transformation."

"You don't mean…?"

Yuna nodded.

Albus frowned. "I thought that was a bad idea? That's what you made it seem like yesterday."

"If you seek her help, you'll have to register. If you don't, you'll be able to remain unregistered, however being unregistered has a penalty of a sentence in Azkaban."

"My Grandfather was unregistered," Albus muttered. "So was dad's godfather."

Yuna was unconvinced. "It will be your ability, Al. Whatever you decide I will support. You might want to take into account just how many people would _look _at this form."

"The teachers would know," Albus said. "That would defeat the point, wouldn't it?"

The girl chuckled as they came up to the stairs to the common room. "You sneak around school as a hobby, you've snuck out of the school and into Hogsmeade before, and you're worried the teacher's knowing this would stop you?"

"Okay, good point," Albus nodded slowly. "I'll think about it a bit more."

Yuna appeared to be happy with this. "Good to hear. Shall I wait here for you?"

"Yeah, we can walk to the Great Hall together.

And that was when Yuna discovered she would lose control of the situation. She had left Misha and Fred in the hands of her brother, and she knew that she would have to keep her fingers out of Albus' thoughts as much as possible. It bothered her less than she thought it would; she found she was curious to see how it would turn out, when she usually planned how it would turn out in advance and would find a way to stick her mucky paws in everything. This time, she was just a spectator, and she would have to allow the others to handle everything on their own.

She smiled her usual smile as the Fat Lady rambled on about Albus' slimy boyfriend. She was quite looking forward to the next month.

Zzz

Kivea: 'Cause you know, I've never actually gone into what Yuna thinks I don't think. Total lack of characterisation there. Oops!

I wasn't PLANNING on letting Albus become an Animagus, 'cause I don't know whether or not it's too Mary-Sue, and I don't know whether or not I want him to be registered. But alas, writer's block hit me far too hard.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was kinda hard to write.

Thanks,

Kivea R.

PREVIEW

"Why are you asking so many questions, Albus?"

"I'm just curious, and I thought; who better to ask?"

"I hope you understand how dangerous the process is."

"Like I said; I'm just curious."


	33. Chapter 33

AlbusScorpius

LoveHate Relationship

**A/N: **Should anyone have suggestions, or anything that they feel I've abandoned, please tell me and I'll make sure to cover it before the end of the story.

Zzz

Albus sat at the desk of the headmistress' office, wringing his hands in his lap. He looked around at the portraits nervously, their eyes looking at him curiously. Behind the desk stood Professor McGonagall, pouring a glass of firewiskey for herself, ice clinking at the bottom of the glass. She put the cork back into the top of the bottle, placing it on a table behind her desk. She turned to regard the boy, picking up a bottle of butterbeer and holding it out to him. He shook his head with an awkward smile and she put it back on the table, sitting down in the large chair she usually occupied, taking a sip of her drink.

"I must say," she finally started. "It is a pleasure to have to in my office without me calling you," her eyes darkened slightly. "Unless you _are _here because you're in trouble?"

"No!" he laughed nervously, clearing his throat. "No, ma'am, I'm not in trouble."

She brightened again, keeping a straight face. "Well, then to what do I owe this pleasure?"

He glanced behind the woman and the two portraits always behind her, one smiling kindly and one scowling at him. He sucked up his nerves and looked his teacher in the eyes. "I was wondering if you could tell me about Animagus?"

She raised her brows. "Animagus?"

Albus nodded, trying to remain focused.

"May I ask what it is you wish to know?"

The boy hesitated, faltering for a moment as he tried to remember what Yuna had suggested he asked. "Well, it's hard to find anything about it in the library," he said, frowning as he looked down at the table. "I suppose my first question would be does it hurt?"

The lady chuckled, twirling the glass in her left hand. "Does it hurt?"

He flustered slightly. "Well, that's not my _only _question; it's just the first one I thought of."

"The first time," she admitted. "When you beginning the transformation for the first time it is incredibly painful, which is one of the reasons it is so dangerous. The reason there isn't anything on it in the library is because it is in the restricted section," she put her glass on the table, leaning forward and linking her fingers together. "However once your body and mind have accepted the transformation, and you have successfully performed the magic, it ceases being painful."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"I do," she paused. "It is something I am very proud of."

"What does the transformation entail? Is it a spell?"

The headmistress leant back, surveying her student. "Why are you asking so many questions, Albus?"

He paused. "I'm just curious, and I thought; who better to ask?"

"I hope you understand how dangerous the process is," she said. "The reason the book is in the restricted section is because we want to discourage any overly confident students from trying the transformation. It is dangerous, difficult, and above the level of most people's powers."

The boy forced a smile. "Like I said; I'm just curious."

She nodded slowly. "Very well," pulling out a drawer in her desk, she reached for a small piece of parchment. "Should you have any questions that cannot be answered, return to me and I will answer them to the best of my ability," she wrote something down and handed it across the desk. Albus reached for it, staring in wonder at the slip she had given him. "I hope it proves useful to you, and you cannot take it out of the library. Though surely you already know the rules."

"Thank you, Professor," he said, still rereading the words.

She nodded slowly, reaching for her drink once again. "You are very talented, according to your transfigurations professor. It would be a shame for me to discourage you from learning more about the subject."

He grinned brightly, all forgotten. "You won't regret it!"

"I certainly hope not," her look turned stern. "Now, do you not plan on missing the entirety of your break in here, when you can access the restricted section, do you?"

"No ma'am!"

The woman nodded, and Albus jumped from his chair, racing down through the room and down the stairs, the paper gripped in his hands. At the end of the hall stood Yuna, who smiled fondly at his ecstatic expression, blinking in surprise as he thrust a piece of paper into her face.

"The restricted section?" she asked, bewildered.

"She said anything it couldn't answer she would."

Yuna's smile widened. "Albus, this means only you can go in. Your little project."

The boy looked almost shocked. "Really?"

"Well, you did not expect them to allow us both in, when this letter only allows you, did you?"

"Well, no. I guess not," he looked up eagerly. "You can go get one too!"

She chuckled, shaking her head. "No, I trust you. If it is you who will be making the transformation, it is you who should research it."

Albus' enthusiasm faltered. "But you're the one who does research so well," he said. "You're the one who's good at taking notes."

The girl hummed, formulating a plan in her brain. "I would like to see this book," she handed the slip back.

He grinned. "I have the perfect idea!"

Zzz

Albus smiled sweetly as he handed Madam Rain the slip, ignoring the suspicious look he was rewarded with. The woman read through the parchment, surprised to see it was signed by the headmistress, and gave him legitimate access to one book in the restricted section. She stood, smiling at the boy and lead him towards the back of the library.

"You must be very careful," she scorned. "I would hate to imagine what would happen to someone who damaged these books."

The brunette smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Madam Rain."

She raised a brow, letting out a small sigh. "What's done is done," she murmured. Gesturing for the boy to go first, she smiled as he hesitated nervously before stepping through with a look of excitement on his face. "Would you like me to fetch the book for you?"

"Yes, please."

Nodding, the woman shut the door. "Very well, follow me."

The two continued deeper into the small section and the small woman eventually stopped, pointing to the top shelf. "It's one of those," she instructed. "Do you think you can reach it? I'm afraid I'm not tall enough."

He nodded. "Yeah, I can get to it. Thank you, Madam Rain."

"You're welcome, child. Remember to be careful, and enjoy yourself. The door will automatically lock behind you when you leave, so don't worry about that," she smiled and bid him goodbye, returning to the main section of the library.

He turned to the shelves, squinting slightly to read the titles of the books. Smiling triumphantly as he found the one he wanted, he reached up and pulled it off the shelf, moving towards a small desk by the window and sitting, dropping his bag to the floor.

"The Life of an Animagus," he read. "This is so unreal."

He felt a hand brush his shoulder.

"Right, notes," he reached into his bag, pulling out a scroll and a replenishing quill. "There isn't anyone else here, you can talk you know.

"I'm merely being cautious," whispered a feminine voice. "I am not as used to rule breaking as you."

"So long as you remain under there, you should be fine," he said, waving it off. "Now, do I start at the beginning, or…?"

"Yes," the voice floated again. "The beginning would be a good place to start."

He felt hands on his shoulder, and something brush the back of his head and the crown. He held the book up, so that he and the person standing over him could both read it.

"The contents page," murmured the voice. "It doesn't say there's a section on how to perform the spell."

He frowned. "I don't suppose once I've read it that could be one of my questions, could it?"

He could practically hear the pleased smile. "Perhaps that is the question she is counting on you asking."

The frown deepened. "You're so bloody cryptic."

She giggled.

Zzz

Misha frowned as she arrived at the place she had been told to meet her secret lover, hands on hips as she looked around. She tried to remember what it was he had said the last time they were together, when he told her to come here. Something about moving to a wall and running her hand down it. She sighed, shaking her head at the absurdity of it all, the sinking feeling that she was being played and he had come up with some plan to make a fool of her. Curious as ever, she moved along the corridor, finger tips brushing against the walls as she passed. Nothing happened. She turned and did it the other way, walking back. She reached the end of the wall again and glanced back, seeing no change.

He was playing her.

She concentrated harder on remembering what he had said, wondering if she had missed anything. When he had told her, he had run his hand down her front. Did he mean to suggest she ran her hand vertically? But which wall was she supposed to stroke? This entire escapade was useless, she told herself. She was only making a fool of herself. Alas, she had already begun plotting what her next move would be, and she was eager to begin. At least that's what she decided had probably spurred her into moving to the centre of one section of the wall and running her hand down it, greeted with nothing and moving to the next one.

By the third time she was starting to zone out, and was startled when the wall moved to her touch. Jade eyes watched expectantly as her hand snapped back, fingers curling. The wall moved again in the same jerking motion. She looked up as the wall started to shift and change, bricks moving in and some moving out, and soon recognised the shape of a door. Lines creased her brow as she observed the now still wall, an archway of stone decorating it, and a slightly set-back rectangle of stone in the middle of the archway.

She slowly reached her fingers out again, giving the makeshift door a soft nudge. It swung open.

Misha jumped as she looked into the room and was greeted with a horrific sight. The carpet was fluffy and warm and _red_, and the walls were smooth and _red_. The whole room was decorated in red, gold, and mahogany furniture. She grimaced as she entered, ignoring the door shut behind her, well aware of who's doing the large, king-sized red and gold bed in the centre of the back wall was. The intentions were clear; sex and causing mild discomfort.

"Hello, sweetheart."

She turned to see Fred leaning against the wall next to the door, a smirk on his face and a wineglass in his hand. "Lion," she greeted. "Is this meant to impress me?"

He chuckled, moving forward to meet her. "I'm not sure. I was undecided whether I wanted to seduce you or piss you off," he handed her the drink in his hand. "Poppywine?"

The dark haired girl took the glass, smirking. "You've somehow managed to do both."

"Ah," he sighed with a smile. "I am very skilful like that, shall we sit down by the fire," he gestured to two armchairs by a lit fire, the Poppywine bottle and a half drunken glass sat in front of it. "Or would you rather drink in a more comfortable area," he suggested, raising his brows and gesturing behind them.

"Do you really need to ask, after three weeks of fucking you on a classroom table, which one I would prefer?"

He grinned wickedly, taking her free hand and escorting her to one side of the bed, acting with grace and etiquette she didn't even know he possessed. Though in the past few weeks he had proved her wrong about many assumptions she had made about him and the rest of his clan, being a very attentive lover one of them. She perched on the edge, drinking the rest of her drink in a very unladylike fashion, placing the empty glass on the table and turning to Fred, who seemed impressed by her drinking skills. She reached for his tie, and chuckled when she realised exactly why he had chosen for her to run her hand down the wall vertically.

"What is this?" she questioned, looking around the room with a mixture of fascination and disgust. "I wouldn't have thought Hogwarts would cater for this sort of activity."

Fred sniggered. "It's the room of requirement. It's a secret room, build to fulfil all of the students' needs," he smirked. "Including this one."

Misha giggled as he pushed her back with a playful growl, lips silencing her and hands proceeding to roam as they always did. She had to admit she enjoyed their little _sessions_, and would be mildly upset when the inevitable end came round. But they could not last forever; would not last forever. Once she had exhausted his usefulness she would move on, and he would have no trouble filling her position with someone else, especially not from the rumours of his promiscuous reputation. He was certainly eager to explore his options.

She laid her head against the feathery pillows, ignoring the fact they were her least favourite colour and merely accepting that they were incredibly comfortable, and it was nice to be on her back in a more literal sense than usual. She watched as he set to work, pleased to have found someone so eager to satisfy, and someone so knowledgeable. The next hour was blissful, and Fred seemed content to draw out their session for longer than usual, clearly confident that they were safe in this 'room of requirement'. She had to say; she wasn't complaining.

"So how did you find this room?" she asked, looking up at him after they had finished, moving to prop her head up on her hand, lying on her side as he had his own hands tucked behind his head. "How do you even get in it?"

"You walk passed it three times, and if you are in dire need of something then it conjures it," he shrugged. "We needed a place to hide from McGonagall in third year," he grinned. "You know what happened in second year."

She scoffed. "My first year at Hogwarts, I don't think any of the Slytherin's have been the same since."

"James has a tendency to pace about, and we arrived here, completely confused as to how to escape. Then; poof! A door appeared, and we ran through it. As soon as we had, it disappeared."

Jade eyes were wide. "How did you get out?"

"The room was different," Fred continued. "Not like this, it was a hiding place, a room full of things students had left here, hoping to get rid of. We were there for a good few hours, exploring, before the door reappeared. We left, and no one was about; they'd decided to find us a different time."

"You were still punished."

He sighed. "Regrettably. I don't understand _why_, Slytherin's full of slimy little twats."

She glared.

"Hey," a grin spread across his face. "I don't ever remember telling you I liked you."

The girl looked slightly horrified, flustering. "I never said you did! Can I not react to an insult like a normal person?"

"Anyway," Fred continued, and Misha started to draw circles on his chest with her free hand. "We eventually came back to try and access the room again; see what other secrets it held. No matter how many times we paced, nothing happened. Eventually James and I gave up, but Seamus continued to venture here once a week. After a few months, the girl I broke up with started chasing me, accusing me of being a lying, cheating bastard with no emotions. So I came here, and started to pace, panicking and hoping that something would happen, and the door reappeared, and I avoided her wrath- _ow_, don't tug on my chest hair!"

She smirked. "Were you a lying, cheating bastard with no emotions?"

He snorted. "No! She was totally over exaggerating. I dumped her for someone else, I didn't _cheat_ on her."

The girl rolled closer to Fred, moving to lay half on top of him. "So then what?"

"Then I told James and Seamus what happened, and a week later Seamus ran into the common room and told us he'd figured it out; that the door only appeared when we really needed something. So we came back, and started to wonder what would happen if we paced about wanting things other than a hiding place. We tried all sorts; a place to keep illegal pets, a special potions lab, a room for _illicit adventures,_" he wiggled his eyebrows. "Which obviously worked. We discovered that you could set certain rules to the room; the only way to get in now is to run your hand down the wall the same way you did. You can ban anyone else from entering the room, and the red and gold was something I required to irritate you."

Misha rolled her eyes. "Obviously. So the only way you can get into the room is to walk passed it three times?"

He raised a brow. "There's a small part of me that says I shouldn't have told you that."

She smiled wickedly, pushing herself flush against him. "Shall I erase that regret?"

"Oh, yes _please_!"

Zzz

Albus exited the library, heading towards an unused corridor. He glanced around as he chose where to remove the cloak from Yuna, and stopped, looking around expectantly. She clearly agreed that it was a good place, as he saw the swish of the fabric followed by her unveiling. He grinned brightly, taking the cloak and putting it in his bag as she tidied her hair a bit, straightening her clothing.

"Well?" he questioned. "What did you think?"

"You are much better at taking notes than you would have me believe," she teased.

"About the book!" he pressed.

The blonde chuckled. "It was very insightful, it even hinted at how one performs the spell; I would not be surprised if your grandfather had gotten a hold of this when he became an Animagus."

"Do you still think I can do it?" Albus asked, clearly nervous.

"I do," she smiled softly at the whoop he gave. "Have you decided if you would be registered or not yet?"

He nodded. "I think so, the book said the punishment for being unregistered was a lengthened period of time in Azkaban, and I've heard it's not a very nice place."

"No, it's not."

"So it makes more sense to be registered," the brunette decided. "Though I'm scared I'd draw attention."

The girl hummed. "This is true, perhaps you should visit Professor McGonagall again, see what she thinks on the matter. She might have a solution to deflecting the publicity transforming at such a young age might attract."

He nodded. "I'll head there now, shall I?"

"Perhaps tomorrow," she said. "I'd like to go over the notes you made, to see if there's anything we may have missed." Her face became more serious for a moment. "You do understand the risk you will be taking, yes?"

"I do," Albus confirmed, biting his lip. "I wish you could do it with me."

The dark face smiled once again. "Maybe one day, when I have run out of things to challenge myself with, however I fear I am not as strong magically as you. I may be a smart Ravenclaw, but that does not mean I have the skills needed to become an Animagus. Books can only teach you so much, they cannot teach you talent."

"Tomorrow we have Care of Magical Creatures," Albus said. "If you tell me then what you think, I can go to Professor McGonagall's office during my free."

"That sounds like a good idea," Yuna agreed.

Zzz

Kivea: WRITER'S BLOCK, BEGONE! –smash-

Watch it, I've said that now and it's going to come back like a freaking curse. Best touch plastic.

Read and review ~ the comments are always appreciated. And don't forget to tell me if there's anything you think I've forgotten to wrap up!

Thanks,

Kivea R.

PREVIEW

"You've all been acting super weird."

"Not true, Rose."

"Fine, all of you except Riley have been acting super weird."

"It's the stress, Rosie. We'll be fine."


	34. Chapter 34

AlbusScorpius

LoveHate Relationship

**A/N: **Who wasn't in love with the last film? Srsly. I giggled, I laughed, I cried, I jumped (several times). And McGonagall? OH she was BRILLIANT. BOOM!

Zzz

Albus headed towards Care of Magical Creatures that day with expectancy. He was eager to see if Yuna had anything else to add before he went to see Professor McGonagall after lunch. He opened the door to his classroom, glancing around to find his best friend, a large smile on his face. He spotted her, and she gave him an apologetic smile. Next to her sat Scorpius.

"Hey," Albus greeted. "I'm surprised to see you here already," he said to the blond male.

"Why?" he asked. "I didn't think I had a poor record of not arriving on time."

"You have recently; you've been spending all your time with Riley and Phil."

Scorpius hummed, turning to the front. "Really? I hadn't noticed. I suppose it's usually the time I'd see them."

"Not true," Albus pressed. "You see them with us often-!"

"Albus," Yuna spoke, and the brunette picked up the subtle warning in her voice that most wouldn't. "We will have to discuss the notes I looked over for you, for revision."

The brunette took a few moments to figure it out, but remembered; they wanted Scorpius to continue spending time with Riley and Phil, pretending they didn't know. "Thanks, Yuna. Were they okay?"

"Yes," she smiled softly. "Like I said, you are better at taking notes than you thought. They will be fine to use for revision. Have you done your homework?"

Albus panicked, reaching into his bag and fumbling around. Scorpius sighed in annoyance, rolling his eyes, and Yuna chuckled at the regular action.

It was a long class. Albus was constantly glancing at Yuna wanting to know her opinion on her notes. However if he tried to say anything, he knew he wasn't subtle enough to do so without alerting Scorpius. But every time he thought about why Scorpius was too busy, he felt himself getting slightly upset about why. His own cousin was sleeping with the enemy. And there was nothing he could do.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius asked, placing a hand on Albus' back as the lesson came to a finish. "You look upset."

"Yeah, I'm fine," the bespectacled boy said, forcing a smile. "Just a bit tired."

Scorpius frowned, not believing the boy. "Shall I take you to the common room, so you can have a nap?"

Albus' heart swelled. "No, it's okay. I'll head there myself; you get yourself to your next class."

The blond was clearly reluctant to let it go. Yuna stepped in, the same content look she always wore. "Rose also has this period free, no? She can take you back, while Scorpius and I head towards Arithmacy."

Albus nodded happily, turning to look across the classroom at where his cousin usually sat. "Rosie!" he called, beckoning her over. She bid goodbye to Jenny and Gina, making her way over to the boy. "Scorpius won't be happy unless someone escorts me to the common room."

"Why?" she asked with a raised brow. "Are you not capable of doing it on your own?"

The Slytherin did not look pleased. "You're the one who claims to be so tired you can't keep your mind on anything," he snapped. "You should have come up with a better excuse."

Rose chuckled, leaning back on her heals. "I'll take you, Al. Don't worry, Scorpius; I'll make sure he's okay."

"Thank you, Rose."

The girl gestured for her cousin to get up and linked her arm through his, heading out of the classroom. Scorpius turned to give Yuna a suspicious look, but the girl ignored it, appearing to be perfectly normal like every other day, even through all the odd glances Albus had given her through the class.

Meanwhile Albus was looking for a good reason to ditch his cousin; something he knew would be easier than ditching Scorpius. He scouted the halls, looking for someone to pawn her off on, or something to latch onto. He saw nothing, until they passed the two friends Rose had left. Albus turned to his cousin with a smile. "You can go back to your friends," he said. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"If you're certain Scorpius won't kill me if you faint as well."

Green eyes rolled. "I just told him I was tired to get him off my back, I've had a lot on my mind today, during class didn't seem like a good place to have an in-depth discussion."

"If you need anything, I'm here," she said, a sympathetic smile on her face as they stopped. "You have a lot on your mind, and I'll provide a good ear to talk to. You always did the same for me."

"I know," Albus smiled gratefully. "You're already doing enough, organising these study periods and everything."

She nodded. "It is getting dangerously close to the OWLs, isn't it? I'd understand nerves. Glad I can be of help!" the redhead gave him a pat on the shoulder. "See you later. Hey Jen! Gina!"

He watched the girl run off and headed for a beeline to the Headmistress' office.

Zzz

Minerva was not surprised to hear the rolling of stone as the entrance to her office alerted her to someone entering. She looked up from her work, quill not leaving her fingers as a messy haired student headed up the steps, arriving into her office with the same nervous look he always did. She gestured for him to sit in the chair on the other side of her desk, and he did, dropping his bag on the floor. She finished off the paperwork she was in the middle of, which took a few moments, before placing her quill back in its holder, lacing her fingers together in front of her and regarding her student with mild interest.

"Good afternoon, Mr Potter," she greeted. "I'm surprised to see you back so soon."

"I was eager to read the book," he said. "I went straight to the library after seeing you yesterday."

"This is clearly something you care about deeply," she noted. "May I ask why?"

Albus debated something in his head for a moment, and finally made his decision about registering, and requesting direct help; "I want to become and Animagus."

Professor McGonagall looked less surprised than he thought she would. "I see, you are very young, to be making such a bold decision about your future."

He shook his head slowly. "I want to become an Animagus _now_."

Her eyebrows rose. "That is a very serious request, Mr Potter. To become an Animagus is a dangerous, difficult spell for a mature adult wizard, let alone a young fifth year student," she said, though Albus couldn't read her face. "Are you sure you've thought this through."

"Yes," he said. "As much as I think anything through. And most things go right."

"Until you land yourself in trouble, usually in that chair," she commented.

"Being in trouble is accounted for though," he admitted with a slight grin. "This is something I really want, Professor. I can't bear not being able to do anything anymore."

Minerva was pretty sure she knew what he meant. "Surely it would be wise to wait a few more years before becoming an Animagus; werewolves do not lose their ability. There will be many more chances after school for you to provide companionship for Mr Malfoy."

"I want to do something now!" Albus insisted, part of him forgetting who he was talking to. "There will be chances after school, but until then am I expect to continue to watch him come back after every moon looking lonely and distant?" he questioned. "Teddy said my grandfather did it while he was in school, and dad's godfather. We're confident I can do it too!"

The headmistress sucked in a breath. "We?"

"Yuna and I," Albus flustered slightly, relaxing back into the chair. "She's been helping me research and stuff. She's the one who suggested I ask for your help."

"My help, Mr Potter?" the woman looked at him over her thin glasses. "How may I be of assistance?"

He bit his lip. "I was wondering if you could tell me exactly how you did it, if there was anything you knew of that would make it safer, and if you could help me prepare."

She looked away. "I had foreseen you asking for my help, but not quite to that extent. You have put me in quite a position," her eyes snapped back to his. "As your professor and headmistress, it is my duty to stop you from performing such a dangerous spell."

"So it is a spell."

"However," she continued. "From what I know of you, attempting to stop you will only delay the inevitable. Should I want to secure your safety, it would be logical for me to help you, should I prove unable to convince you out of it," her eyes narrowed. "And I believe there is little danger to begin with."

"You do?"

She stood, moving round the table. "Most people believe the transfiguration of Animagus is dangerous by nature, due to it needing such highly trained wizards and witches to perform it," she explained, gesturing for him to follow. "However, as you hinted, with the correct preparation, a certain degree of natural talent for the subject, and enough understanding of it, it is a lot safer than one might think."

They stopped at a trunk which the headmistress opened, revealing three books in near perfect condition. She picked one up, handing it to the boy with a small smile. "These three books are very dear to my heart; they are what helped me perform such a successful transformation. If you truly want to do this, you will have to read them all, back to front," the woman smiled almost proudly. "I have faith that you will become successful."

"When did you become an Animagus?" Albus asked, tucking the book into his bag.

The woman returned to her desk. "When I graduated, before I became a professor."

"Have you really been teaching that long?"

"Read the books, back to front, Mr Potter!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The headmistress watched as the boy scampered out of the room with the first book, a large smile on his face. She smiled fondly as she remembered her first transformation. She was glad that he had sought her help, though she imagined it was at the suggestion of the Thomas girl, as she would've appreciated help from an Animagus when she was doing her own research on the topic. Minerva sat at her desk, sorting through some of the papers, and hoped that the boy realised he couldn't rely on someone else doing the research for him. He needed to be the thinker this time, not just the doer.

A masculine voice behind her chuckled and said something she hadn't even thought of; "I wonder if Harry knows of his son's plan."

Zzz

"I'm sorry."

Phil looked up with a confused expression, shifting slightly to face Riley better from his seat on a couch in the common room, slightly to the corner where they weren't seen by everyone. He opened one arm and gestured for the boy to come close to him, looking up into blue eyes as he wrapped both arms around his waist, Riley standing as he sat. "For?"

"For accusing you of not accepting Scorpius," Riley muttered, guilt laced into his features. "Before Easter. Fred hasn't accepted it at all, and I thought he had."

Phil smiled softly. "Way back in February? I hardly remember it."

"I do," Riley stated with a dry smile. "I remember you kicking me out of the bed and into my cold, unoccupied one. But still," the slight humour disappeared. "But I am very sorry."

"Its fine," Phil said with a slight chuckle. "I forgave you," he cringed slightly. "I may never have _said _'I forgive you', but I did."

"I know," the dark skinned boy sat down in Phil's lap, resting his head on the covered freckled shoulder. "I've just been feeling real bad about it recently, what with everything going on with Fred and Misha."

Phil ran his thumb over Riley's cheek, round his neck and pulled the smaller boy towards him, sharing a tender kiss.

The two jumped apart at the shrill sound of a wolf whistle. The looked over to see James and Seamus emerging from the entrance, the former with a teasing grin on his face and the latter holding his bag to his chest, looking into the contents greedily. "Sorry to break up your little smooch, but we're looking for your brother."

Riley turned to Phil, who was blushing brightly, still not comfortable with the whole public displays of affection thing. "How would I know?"

Seamus looked up. "Yeah, James. Take a clue; I believe Phil's a little bit too _busy_ to keep tabs on his brother."

The lone Potter did nothing short of _cackle_. "I suppose Fred's off doing something similar, the cheeky bastard, he's going to run out of girls soon, have to start on the Slytherin's!"

Riley squeaked, and Phil tried not to look too annoyed as the older boys gave them suspicious looks. "I'm sure my brother wouldn't resort to such drastic measures."

"You okay there, Riley?" Seamus asked slowly, ignoring Fred's comment. Blue eyes looked petrified as he gained all the attention. He felt Phil's hold on him tighten very slightly.

"Yah-huh," the dark boy muttered. "Am good. Just thinking of all those girls that Fred must've broken the hearts of," he forced himself to picture it and get his mind off the girl he was currently 'breaking the heart' of. He cringed. "Ugh, women."

James grinned, clearly happy with this answer. "Clearly over sympathising with them now though, we best head off, we have, uhm," he gestured to the bag Seamus was holding. "Things to dispose of."

Seamus was back to eyeing the bag hungrily. "I like me some fruit."

Rolling his eyes, James pushed his friend towards the dormitories. "Yes, yes, hurry up."

Phil turned to look at the boy on his lap, who was looking very sheepish. He raised a red brow, a blank look on his face.

"Sorry?"

"You're terrible at this."

Riley took that as being off the hook and landed a large, wet kiss on his boyfriend's lips. They were pulled apart once again, by someone calling Phil's name, and causing the boy to pull back like he'd been burnt. Riley looked up at the second year girl, clearly not happy, while Phil tried to keep the blush off his face.

"There's a Slytherin boy at the door," she explained, tucking her dark hair behind her ear and trying to ignore the hostile vibes coming off Riley. "He says he needs to talk to you about something."

"Was it Scorpius?"

A spark of recognition came to her face. "Yeah, that was it. The Malfoy boy."

"Cheers," Phil patted Riley on the back. "Get up; let's go see what Scorpius wants."

Riley grinned brightly as the girl scuttled off, bounding out of the common room door and heading through the Fat Lady, shouting 'Score-pi-_us_' as he went Phil shook his head with a fond smirk as he followed the boy at a much slower pace. He got outside to see Riley had already begun to talk Scorpius' ear off, classic grin on his face as he prattled on about seemingly nothing. Phil nodded in greeting at the poor Slytherin, who did the same with a slight grimace.

"You never changed, Riley," Scorpius muttered. "You were always full of far too much energy."

"Riles, stop nattering away for a moment and see what Scorpius wants."

The wide smile didn't leave the dark face, but it clamped shut and the smaller boy rocked back on his heels, blue eyes shining eagerly.

Scorpius gave an almost tired smile. "I fear she's started."

"What?"

Phil and Riley watched on, smile and scowl fading to become an expression tinged with fear.

"She's begun disappearing into this room on the seventh floor, occasionally with Fred, occasionally by herself. She always looks suspicious though. Like she's planning something," he frowned. "But when I go to follow her, the door disappears."

Blue eyes turned to Phil. "Perhaps we should ask James or Seamus if they know any rumours about a disappearing room on the seventh floor?"

"Do we want to raise their suspicions?" Scorpius asked, frowning. "They seem to act before they think."

"A common trait in my family, unfortunately," Phil muttered. "We definitely shouldn't pique Seamus' interest; he's much more persistent and observant than James. But if we convince James we want the room for ourselves, he might be willing to help."

"What could we possibly use a disappearing room for?" Scorpius asked with a frown.

Riley twiddled his nose innocently. "Secret meetings, like Fred and Misha use it for."

Scorpius glanced at the small boy. Then at the taller Gryffindor. Then back at the Thomas. Then the Weasley.

"No," Phil glared, flustering brighter than he had done in a while. "No, no, no, no."

Riley looked between the two who were now caught in an eye lock. "What? What are you no-ing at?"

The redhead pointed an accusing finger at Scorpius. "At him!"

Scorpius raised his hands. "It's not a bad idea."

"It's a _terrible_ idea!"

"At first glance, yes. But I'm sure James would be happy to help if he thought-!"

"I am _not _telling my cousin I'm having sex!"

"You're what now?"

The three spun round to look down the stairs, seeing a redheaded girl almost at the top. Her brown eyes glanced across from Riley, to Phil, to Scorpius, all looking rather startled at her presence. She raised a fine brow, unsure if she wanted to know what was going on.

"R-Rosie," Phil spluttered. "Wha-when did you get there?"

"Just now," she said, assessing the situation. "You are outside of the Gryffindor common room."

"Ha," the flustered boy tried his best to laugh. "So we are."

Scorpius composed himself, head high and back straight. "Apologies, Rose. We were-!"

The girl held up a hand, shaking her head and making her decision. "No, I don't want to know. I'll block it from my memory. Just take this conversation elsewhere," her hand stayed raised until she passed them, muttering the password to the Fat Lady and entering the common room.

The trio in front of the Fat Lady decided it would be best to move elsewhere, before someone who wasn't as dismissive as Rose came along. Like Albus. Or Fred.

Zzz

Phil grimaced as he entered the dorm for the sixth year boys, seeing Seamus and James sat on the floor eating fruits and sweets respectively. They looked up as he entered James curious and Seamus slightly protective over his food. He tried his best to keep a straight face and stop his face from heating up, but he knew it would be of little success. He walked further into the room as they greeted him, glancing around to make sure there wasn't anyone else about.

"Sit down, little cousin," James said, gesturing towards the empty space beside him, as Seamus leant against a trunk at the foot of a bed. "Grab a cushion, should the floor not be towards your liking."

Phil sat, crossing his legs. "Floor's good."

"Glad to hear it," James grinned. "So what can we do for you this fine evening, cuz-cuz?"

"Never call me that again."

"Gotcha."

Phil glanced between the two older boys, thankful his brother wasn't here, or anyone else who would jump at teasing him mercilessly about what Scorpius had suggested he do. He cleared his throat, trying to find the right words. "You guys know most of the secrets of the school, right?"

James and Seamus exchanged a glance, the former answering the question. "Yes, we do."

"Do you know about a room that disappears?" he asked, not one for beating round the bush.

The boys looked amused, but remained passive. "We might. It depends; what do you need a disappearing room for?"

He was so hoping they wouldn't ask. "I need a secret place, that'll be private."

Now they looked really interested, amused twitches of their lips turning into curious smiles. "What do you need a secret private place for?" James probed. "Come on, if I'm going to share my special places with you, I want to know what they're going to be used for."

Phil groaned inwardly, pulling a face and admitting defeat, flustering brightly for the millionth time that day. "I planned on having a nice, relaxing date."

The curious smiles morphed into mischievous, knowing smirks. "You want to get all down and dirty with your woman?"

Seamus nudged the boy, speaking up for the first time. "Man."

"I don't know why I have to discuss my plans with you."

"What if I don't want to let you into my special places so you can fornicate?"

"I never said I was going to fornicate!"

James leant back, losing interest. "Well then, you can have a nice, _relaxing _date-!"

"I never said I _wasn't _going to fornicate." This surprised both of the older boys, and Phil had to grit his teeth and remember what Scorpius had said about it being for Albus, and not to be so selfish, and was he a lion or a mouse? "I don't know what will happen."

A large, proud grin spread across James' face. "My little cousin's growing up!"

The Potter threw himself at the redhead, tackling him in a hug. Seamus cracked up laughing as Phil whined and protested, trying to pry the strong arms from round his neck.

Phil looked up, startled, as the door opened and his older brother stepped in, looking slightly out of breath. "Sorry," the tall boy said. "Someone said you'd been asking for me?"

"Where were you, Frederic?" Seamus asked with a smirk. "I told you to be home by snack time!"

The boy grinned, running a hand through his hair. "The usual, you know."

"We know."

"Why is James attacking my little brother?"

Phil looked up, pleading for help. "He's going to strangle me."

James sprang up, large grin still painted on his face as Phil slowly sat up, rubbing his neck. Fred moved to sit with them, grabbing a cooking from the pile of assorted goods his two maraudering friends had acquired. James was eager to go on, glancing at Phil to make sure it was okay to share the 'good-news' with Fred. The boy reluctantly agreed, now slightly weary of his brother and how he fit into the plot.

"Your litter brother's going to get _laid_!"

Fred looked ecstatic. "It's about bloody time!"

"Okay, okay," Phil sighed, understanding Rose's constant exasperation around the three. "Just, the rumours of the room that disappears, will that help?"

The newcomer hesitated, before grinning brightly. "It's certainly one I've used before. The Room of Requirement."

James sighed fondly. "Ah, the Room of Requirement. Always there when you need it most."

Seamus rolled his eyes, stepping into the conversation. "It's a room that becomes what you need most, but you have to pass it three times, wishing as hard as you can for what it is you require."

"So when you pass it," Fred started. "You imagine a perfect date, for Riley, and that's what it will give you."

"Okay," Phil nodded. "So I imagine a dinner table and food, and it'll appear? I thought you can't conjure food?"

"Someone's started his revision," Seamus joked.

James jumped back into the conversation. "You take the food, from the kitchens," he gestured to the treats from Seamus' bag. "Oh, let us help set it up! Please! We can help you create the room, put in the necessary defences against _unwanted _visitors, we can get you the food in preparation, and we can help you get all the _equipment_ needed, if you know what I mean."

Phil nodded, cringing slightly. "Yes, I know what you mean."

"I hope you're not going to go in with that face," Fred joked.

Glancing at the three, Seamus who looked relatively amused still, James who looked proud and excited, and his brother who seemed to find the whole thing both hilarious and unsettling, he realised there was little way around it. While he knew how to get into the room now, he wouldn't put it pass the three to stalk him to see how it went. He shut his eyes, preparing himself for something horrible, as he said; "Okay, so long as you don't make a big fuss-_argh_!"

"Oh, my little cousin, you won't regret it!"

Seamus chuckled, shaking his head. "James is too excitable."

Fred scoffed, smiling. "And too eager to strangle my brother."

"_James_, get off me!"

"I'm just so happy!"

Zzz

Kivea: and the plot thickens.

I've always wanted a reason to say that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. James and Rose just HAD to feature, I was missing them. I miss my Slytherin-Lily from my oneshot already; I'm going to have to make more with her in.

Hope you all enjoyed it.

Thanks ~

Kivea R.

"Sorry about all this."

"Why are you sorry? It's lovely."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for James."

"Don't ruin it, please. Let's pretend you would've."


	35. Chapter 35

AlbusScorpius

LoveHate Relationship

**A/N: **Here's a question for you; should I change the title?

Zzz

Yuna shook her head slightly as she stared down at the book. Her companion was a much slower reader than her, though she had had years of practice in Ravenclaw. They must've been the only house that would enjoy speed reading contests. They were on the second book that their headmistress had given to them, and they were beginning to struggle. It was a lot of information to take in, and the more they discovered, the less confident her best friend was becoming. As they finished the section on the history of Animagi, Albus sat back with a tired sigh, throwing his head back.

The blonde smiled softly. "Tired, Albus?"

"This is so hard!" the boy replied immediately. "I don't think I can do it."

"Albus…"

"Besides," he continued. "From what we've read it sounds like it takes months of preparation before you can transform!"

"Most didn't have the help of Minerva McGonagall," Yuna pointed out. "She seems to believe in you, and I do too."

Albus bit his lip. "I know, but still. What if something bad happens?"

"Always the worrier, Albus," Yuna sighed, looking back down at her notes. "And if you decide not to do it because it will take months, will that not make you regret the decision when months pass?"

"I guess."

She rubbed her best friend's back, smiling sympathetically. "We'll be here to make sure nothing goes wrong, Albus. Don't worry. When all this is over, you will be a wonderful Animagus, and Scorpius will be thrilled, if not a little angry at first."

Albus grinned. "He'll be totally pissed at first."

Zzz

James strode into the kitchens like he belonged there, Fred right behind him. They hadn't been spending much time together recently, and he wasn't sure if it was preparation for their mock exams that was keeping Fred away, an unlikely thing, or something he wasn't telling James about, and equally unlikely thing. They had shared everything since they were little, starting out at family holidays, and then when they hit school they were never separate until they discovered girls. He frowned slightly, thinking about that subject. Perhaps it was a girl that was keeping his cousin away, and the boy was just too stubborn or embarrassed to tell anyone. James certainly didn't remember him mentioning a girl recently, though after a while Fred stopped gloating about his sexual feats and it was just a given that he was continuing them. He'd never spent this much time with one girl, and James was sure he'd never gone from girl to girl night after night. A new one at the end of the week, maybe, but not every night.

"What's with that face?" Fred asked, nudging his cousin. "You've been buzzing about this all day."

James brushed the thoughts away and grinned brightly. "Damn straight I have! 'Bout time your little brother got into his best friend's pants."

The two fell into silence again, waiting as their favourite House Elf gathered the food and drink they requested. James grinned brightly as she presented the food, asking them if it was suitable. Agreeing, the boys helped her pack the food into a box, Fred taking it into his arms and following his cousin out of the kitchen. Quickly conferring with the Map, James plotted their trip towards the Room of Requirement. They nattered about their Defence homework, about how Aunty Janice was, about teasing their little brothers who were due to sit their OWLs shortly, whether Seamus was having much luck with Phil and preparing the room. James came to a sudden halt, face stiffening and his whole body tensing as he glared down the corridor. Fred raised a brow, turning to look at what had gotten the boy so irritated, and almost dropped the box at what he saw. There, half way down the corridor, stood a familiar dark haired girl in Slytherin robes.

She smirked, calling towards them. "Potter, Weasley," she sneered. "What have you got in the box?"

"Where are your lackeys, Moo-sha?"

"Moo-sha?" she scoffed. "You're getting rusty, Potter."

He smirked. "Well, you are a cow!" the smirk widened as the jade eyes shone with fury and the confident sneer turned to that of hate. "Well? Have you lost your dogs?"

"Don't _'well'_ me, Potter! Where's _your _little Irish boy?"

"Busy being boring," James said easily. "Doing work probably."

The girl wasn't happy at this comment, clearly wanting something else. "And what about your other little _friends_?" she probed. "Your dear little brother and the traitor."

James frowned. "Better friends with a so-called 'traitor' than a cow," he imitated the sounds of a cow as he said, "_Moo-_sha! _Moo_-sha!"

"Oh, he's definitely your friend now, is he?" she asked. "So ready to forget about slugs in your sister's bag, curses on your Weasley cousin?"

"I trust my brother's judgement," James said, holding his head high. "Unlike some people, our family sticks together. Besides, he's proved he's willing to help us torture you, no?" the boy was grinning now. "Hopefully _you _won't be so ready to go being a sly little demon cow, will you?"

She turned to Fred, pursing her lips. "You've been awfully quiet, _Freddy-boy_," she noted. "Don't you share your cousin's forgiving nature?"

His eyes widened and he looked from Misha to James, slightly unsure as what he should do. James looked slightly disappointed for a moment, before he turned his focus back on Misha, who seemed rather pleased. "Try to pick and pry all you want, Moo-sha. Nothing's going to change the fact we're going to rip you to shreds!"

The girl scoffed, turning and storming off in the other direction. "You might want to consider _why _I don't have my 'dogs' to protect me, Potter."

James didn't, he was too busy turning to his cousin with a questioning glance, one eyebrow raised and giving Fred the same look that Aunt Ginny would give them when she caught them conspiring. He thought about diffusing the situation by commenting on it, but his cousin beat him to it by saying; "Glad to know you have my back there, mate."

"Well, I don't trust Scorpius as much as you apparently do."

The eyebrow rose higher. "And you have a sudden aversion to lying to spiteful little cows because?"

"Only girls call other girls 'cows', Jamie."

"Yes, yes, get to it then."

Fred sighed, continuing down the hall. "I don't, she just caught me off-guard. I thought she was too busy bitching with you to include me in the conversation."

"You're not telling me something."

"I'm just still not entirely comfortable talking about Al and Malfoy."

"You seem fine with it when they're about."

"Merlin, James!" Fred cried, turning to the smaller boy with an exasperated look. "Will you just bloody well drop it? I don't want to talk about it!"

They two were silent for a few more painful moments, locked in a staring contest. Fred seemed almost out of breath, and James was stunned into silence. The hallway was fortunately empty, though Fred had a feeling his current romantic interest was lingering around to see her handy work. After what seemed like forever, a small lopsided smile broke out on James face.

"You blinked."

"Aw, damn it!"

James chuckled, and started back off towards their destination. "I win. Again."

"Doesn't help that you don't tell me when we're playing."

"They're _surprise _staring contests, Fred. They wouldn't be fun if you knew about them."

"Piss off."

Zzz

"Sorry about all this," Phil said, cringing slightly as he shut the door behind Riley. The boy was looking around the room in awe at the beautiful décor and romantic atmosphere. It wasn't something he had come to expect from Phil, and it was such a nice change. As Riley stepped further into the room, heading towards the table set for two with their substitute dinner set.

"Why are you sorry? It's lovely," Riley said softly as Phil came up behind him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

Phil let out a slightly frustrated sigh. "Yeah, but I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for James."

"Don't ruin it, please," the darker boy turned, pressing his hands against his companion's cheeks, giving an amused smile. "Let's pretend you would have."

The redhead flustered, pulling out a chair and gesturing towards it. "Right, well then, let's get started."

Riley giggled as he sat in the chair, watching his nervous boyfriend sit opposite him and start on his meal. The boy seemed to wolf it down faster than usual, and Riley did his best to keep up. Phil seemed to also drink half the bottle of Applewine that James had 'acquired', yet was still incredibly fidgety throughout the meal. This didn't help Riley's amusement at the situation, nor did it lessen his gratefulness at all the embarrassment and effort Phil would have endured to get this room ready for him.

"So, you done your Charms homework yet?" Phil asked, rubbing his hands against his thighs as Riley polished off the last of his food. "It's due at the end of the week," he continued as Riley calmly stood, moving over to the other side of the table. "Seeing as I'm being so generous I can help you with it-!"

The dark haired boy pressed his lips firmly against the paler ones, effectively shutting the babbling up. When he pulled back, there was a happy smile on the dark face. "I love you," he said. "Now stop babbling like a fool and decide if you want to go through with this, or if you want to leave and pretend you did."

Phil let out a large grin, sighing with relief and standing, scooping the boy into his arms, lifting him onto his hips. Riley giggled, wrapping his legs around Phil's torso and rubbing their noses together as he was carried to the bed on the other side of the large room. "Merlin, I do," Phil said. "More than anything, I want you."

"I ought to thank your cousin."

Phil scoffed. "Like he needs the encouragement."

Zzz

Albus looked up with a start as someone fell into the seat next to him, eyes widening as he saw the beautiful greys of his boyfriend. The boy peered over his shoulder, looking down at the text with a raised brow. Albus fought of the flush of shame as he snapped the book shut, hurrying to put it away in his bag. There was a chuckle from across the table and he looked up to see Rose bidding goodbye to Gina with a smile on her face. Finally, he turned his attention to the Slytherin next to him, placing a not-so-quick kiss on his lips and smiling as brightly as he could, asking; "What are you doing here?"

"I'm under the impression Riley and Phil are preoccupied," he explained. "So I figured there would be a spare seat. Should I leave?" he gestured to the Slytherin table at the end of the hall.

"No!" Albus gripped the sleeves of Scorpius' robes. "No, stay; I didn't know Phil and Riley were 'preoccupied'."

Scorpius shrugged, reaching forward and filling the plate in front of him. "I probably shouldn't have told you then."

"They have their big date, according to James," Rose filled. "If you paid more attention you would know, he's only been going on about it all day."

Albus flustered. "I've been busy."

"Reading those Transfiguration books?"

Scorpius raised a brow at this. "He's been reading Transfiguration books?"

Rose nodded. "In the library with Yuna, since end of last class. And since he sat down. Barely touched his food so far."

"I don't want to fail," the boy in question murmured, trying to dismiss the suspicious looks he was getting. "I want to do Transfiguration for my NEWT class, and Yuna decided to encourage me to revise more."

"I'm glad," Rose almost proud. "You're finally taking something seriously. We'll have to have another study session this weekend."

"Nothing else to do, I guess," Albus agreed. But he knew he hadn't convinced Scorpius as well as Rose. The Slytherin boy spent a few more calculating moments watching his boyfriend before turning back to his food, dropping it for the moment. Albus supposed the fact that Scorpius also had a little secret of sorts he didn't want Albus knowing about stopped him asking too many questions. The Potter glanced across the table to where he knew his sixth year family was, seeing James and Fred laughing away, Seamus opposite them. He looked back down at his plate, questioning his cousin's intentions. Yuna had recommended he ignored it, but he just couldn't bring himself to.

He felt a hand touch the one he had buried in his lap and looked up, to see the rare, soft smile the Malfoy was giving him. He felt his insides melt, and smiled back, relaxing and turning his hand so their palms touched, linking their fingers together. The blonde's smile seemed to widen, and he lent forward, placing a sweet kiss on the bespectacled boy's forehead, his thumb drawing circles over the back of Albus' hand. And then he remembered why he had to ignore it, and focus on his own task.

"Oh Merlin, you get rid of one sappy couple and they're only replaced by another! Aren't you boys meant to be all manly?"

Zzz

Kivea: Ah, Rosie, I have wondered the same thing many, many a times.

SO LIKE it's totally NOT my fault of the lateness of this update. I totally WASN'T playing minesweeper nonstop for the past week and a bit. NO WAY.

Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Close call there for Albus. Got to be more careful next time O: Have I asked if anyone has suggests for his Animagus form? Well, I am now.

R+R

Thanks ~

Kivea R.

PREVIEW

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine, really, I'm fine."

"No, this is all my fault."

"It's not, it's fine."


	36. Chapter 36

AlbusScorpius

LoveHate Relationship

**A/N: **Totally lost control of this story. I have nooo idea what's going on.

Zzz

Three weeks of reading, note taking, dodging questions, and help from Professor McGonagall, and Albus was standing in the empty space of an old classroom, tables and chairs stacked against the wall, his best friend standing next to his headmistress at the front of the classroom, a worried expression on her face. Professor McGonagall lectured him once more about the things he had to remember, and had him rehearse the spell needed for the transformation, refusing to let him try until he had the diction down perfectly. That was often where wizards went wrong, she told him. The old transfigurations professor clearly thought he needed more time to prepare, but was happy to let him have his first try. Everyone had to do a practice run at some point, and it had taken her several tries before she had succeeded.

"Remember your diction," she said, raising her wand. "Copy my stance- yes, that's correct. Be clear and slow, do _not _rush the spell. Now, on the count of three, one, two…"

Albus sucked in a breath, straightening his back, glancing into Yuna's eyes and receiving an encouraging nod, before turning back to the Professor's stern gaze.

"Three."

And he started. Slow, and steady, as she'd said. Pronouncing every word as clearly as he could. There was nothing at first, and he started to feel a bit upset. But then it started to happen; he started to feel a bubbling in his stomach, which spread out to each inch of his body. His hands shot to his head, clutching it as he started to groan, rocking back and stumbling slightly. He shook his head from side to side, continuing to moan in pain. Yuna glanced at their Headmistress, whose face was as unreadable as always, before biting her lip and turning back to Albus. The boy continued to chat, his voice tainted with pain. As he finished the spell, he let out a pained scream.

Yuna jumped as his skin seemed to stretch rapidly, limbs growing in awkward, unusual ways that made her slightly sick to her stomach. And all at once he was bigger, green eyes surrounded by fur, rimmed with the mark of his glasses and freckles. And in but moments it was over.

Albus collapsed onto his hands and knees, panting heavily and feeling saliva drop from his mouth. His green eyes were wide, and the two women in front of him noticed him shaking slightly. His fingers were stiff, and he found it difficult to move.

"Albus?" asked a small voice. "Are you okay?"

He tried to move his fingers first. They twitched in response to his touch, and he struggled to roll his head. Yuna shifted to his left, moving forward slowly with approval from their headmistress. She crouched close to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" she repeated.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he muttered, licking his lip, wiping off the moisture. "I think."

The elder woman relaxed slightly, clearly relieved to hear this. "Like I said before, Mr Potter. It sometimes takes several tries before you are able to hold the complete form."

"I'm not ready, then?" he asked.

They knew he was referring to the full moon, which was in two days' time. He had been eager to transform for that moon, so he could accompany Scorpius, despite McGonagall constantly reminding him that it may take more than one try. That had done nothing to deter his determination and focus, and she had threatened to put a lid on it if he didn't give some of his schoolwork some thought. She shook her head, but had a pleased smile on her face. "I don't think so, Mr Potter, however you seemed to transform much further than I did on my first go," she seemed incredibly excited. "And I was in my twenties when I completed my Animagus training."

Albus looked up, relaxing at the words and brightening slightly. "Could you tell what I was?" he asked, turning for one excited woman to a very thankful girl. "What animal?"

Yuna's thankful smile widened and mirth danced in her eyes as Minerva chuckled, shaking her head. "Ah, but Mr Potter; that would be telling."

The boy pouted slightly; though the women made it clear they weren't going to share this information with him, if they had caught a glimpse at what he would be. After a few more moments of Yuna rubbing his back, and his headmistress asking him questions about his physical state, they allowed him to rest, having to conjure a mattress as he felt too week to move.

"You'll need a couple of hours to recover, Mr Potter," McGonagall said, a smile on her face. "I'm very pleased with your progress today. We will try again tomorrow."

Albus grinned up at his mentor. "Thank you, Professor. I can't wait."

Zzz

Two more days, and it was time for Scorpius to go. Albus stood by the window in the common room, staring out into the grounds and sighing almost wistfully. Scorpius would be at the shack by now, he might've even transformed already. Riley was distracting people from asking questions, thankfully, as was Seamus. He had been so close that day, he knew it, he'd managed to hold his animal form for a whole minute, but McGonagall still forbid him to accompany his boyfriend for the transformation. She said the wolf would be there all night, not just for a whole minute. She had a point, but that didn't mean Albus had to agree.

His attention was drawn to a dark figure striding out across the grounds, towards the forest, where Scorpius would escape to that night. He frowned as he squinted, trying to make out the figure. He was amazed he caught the sight of them, with the dark hair and dark robe. The person turned to look at the castle, and almost seemed to smirk up at him. The pale skin was much easier to spot in the dark.

Albus felt his stomach sink and he pushed away from the window, sprinting to the door. He heard Riley call after him, but ignored it, rushing out of the common room and down several flights of stairs. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up on end as he thought of the smirk on the girl's face.

He stumbled several times as he made his way across the grounds towards the forest. He came to the edge, glancing around for a dark haired student, before making his way further into the forest.

He was stopped at the sound of twigs crunching behind him, and spun, his body going cold at what he was faced with.

There stood Misha, an arrogant smirk on her face, wand raised and pointing directly at him, jade eyes sparkling with victory.

"Misha," he breathed, panting from running so far. "What are you-?"

"Don't play nice with me, Potter," she said; a lot more calmly than usual. "I'm here for your little boyfriend. Though you are a better prize."

Albus backed away slightly, glancing around for an escape route. She raised a brow, not even bothering to follow him, knowing that he knew it was useless.

"Come now, _Albus_, you don't think I've thought this through?" she laughed, shaking her head. She sounded a lot more pleasant, happier, than usual. That possibly frightened Albus more than her wand. "Though, I didn't actually expect you to be here. You and your brother do have a knack for turning up unexpectedly while I'm trying to get my own back, however," she smiled brightly. "Like I said though; you are the better prize for once."

"What on earth are you talking about, Misha?" he asked, swallowing a lump in his throat and trying his hardest not to look scared. He wasn't sure if he was succeeding.

"I have been talking to my father, using a fireplace that the Room of Requirement has been providing me," she smiled coyly. "You know, the one little Freddy showed me? And he told me the most interesting piece of information," Misha spread her arms, looking up at the sky. "This forest," she started, turning back to Albus. "Is filled with the remnants of dark magic."

Albus glanced around, panicking. "It's what?"

"Do not interrupt me," she hissed, pointing her wand at him. "Else you will regret it." Once the boy had nodded, she lowered her wand, satisfied once again. "Ever since the war, this forest has been harbouring lingering magic from the final battle, which will eventually disappear," she smiled wickedly. "So I will use it before it does."

"Use it how?"

"_Crucio_!"

Albus screeched as he fell to his knees, pain wracking through him as he stared at the tip of Misha's wand with wide eyes.

"Father said it would be a good way to use up the magic," she said. "To get rid of the son of the Boy Who Lived," her smile widened. "It would certainly make my grandfather more comfortable in Azkaban," chuckling, the girl started to circle her prey. "It was you, or Scorpius. The son of the boy who lived, or the grandson of the traitor who sold him out."

Albus choked as she let him go, falling on to his hands and panting violently. His brow was lined with sweat, and saliva had accumulated in his mouth. He spat on the floor of the forest, feeling the jade eyes watching him from behind.

"You're a blemish in what could be a beautiful world," she hissed. "And I will take it upon myself to clean it."

The Potter boy never thought he'd be so thankful to see a monster.

Misha stared up at the large animal looming over them and started to shake, dropping her wand. "Wha-what is that?"

The golden yellow eyes scowled down at her, mouth twisted into a gruesome snarl, nose scrunched along its length. The eyes were trained on Misha, large, hairy, distorted limbs twitching. Albus stayed shock still, watching the wolf towering over him, praying he wouldn't be seen.

Misha shrieked turning and running backward.

The wolf pounced, and Albus watched as it trapped Misha on the floor, its arms and legs making a cage around her, yellow eyes boring down into her face. She sobbed, shutting her eyes tightly and looked like she was hyperventilating. As much as he hated her, Albus knew he had to do something; _anything_. He thought back to his transformation earlier that week, and knew there was only one way the two of them had a chance of getting out of this alive.

"Hey!" Albus called, standing with slight limp, pulling out his wand slowly. The wolf seemed to still, standing on his hind legs and giving Albus the most horrifying scowl he'd seen. He glanced at Misha, knowing he had to broach the subject carefully. "Don't hurt her."

Front paws touched the floor as the wolf seemed to back away, snarl still in place, eyes not moving from Albus. The boy nodded slowly, and started to repeat the spell that Professor McGonagall had him memorise over and over for the past few weeks. The scared girl was still plastered to the floor, staring up at the sky, chest moving rapidly. The yellow eyes shone, throat releasing a slow growl as the beast crouched slightly, and Albus knew he was getting ready to pounce.

And then he felt it happening again. The bubbling in the pit of his stomach, something he was beginning to get used to. He supressed a groan as he felt his body morphing into something it wasn't, blocking out the odd feeling of becoming larger. He sucked in a breath as he finished the spell, feeling his two front feet hit the ground. He glanced at Misha, who was still in shock, staring at the sky, and then at the wolf he was facing. He hoped to Dumbledore that he would remain in his animagus form this time.

Zzz

The wolf tensed as his prey vanished and was replaced with something much larger. The brown animal moved between him and the girl prey, and the wolf growled low in his throat. The animal replied with its own deep growl, standing on its back legs and letting out a roar. The wolf snarled, snapping his teeth as he was pushed back and away from the girl. He knew he only had a few hours left before he needed to return to his prison, and his host felt a strange dislike for the girl. But this animal was too big. He could not get passed him. The wolf paced slightly, before the brown animal fell back onto all fours and started to walk towards the wolf again, pushing him back further. There was a sudden flash and he and the animal were trapped in a pale bubble. He clawed at the cage, howling when he was unable to break it. His head snapped round to see the woman who escorted him to his prison standing there with a large man who was picking the girl up into his arms.

"Albus, McGonagall tells me you haven't been able to successfully hold your form yet. Are you sure it's such a good idea to-!"

The wolf let out a howl once again. He could not understand their strange words, and was becoming increasingly frustrated. This animal in front of him had disturbed his hunt, and had brought with it a cage. He charged.

Zzz

Albus grimaced as he was pressed against the side of Madam Pomfrey's shield violently, but he pushed back, swinging a paw round to smack the wolf behind him. It whimpered, stumbling and clutching its head. He felt a pang of guilt go through him, but didn't have much time to think as it came charging again. The wolf rammed its head into his stomach and he doubled over slightly, taking his large black paws and shoving it away, letting out a mighty roar and head-butting the wolf. He wrapped his arms tight around the beast, attempting to hold him in place.

"Turn him to face me!" Madam Pomfrey ordered. Albus turned, and the shield dropped. His eyes widened as a bolt shot towards him and hit the wolf. The vicious beast went limp in his arms, and Albus felt his heart being ripped in two for a moment. The woman lowed her wand, a stern look on her face. "We must get him back to the shack. Do you think you can carry him?"

Albus nodded numbly before tossing the wolf over his shoulder, paws landing on the floor again and allowing the wolf to land on his back. He followed the Nurse towards the shack, absentmindedly doing what Madam Pomfrey told him, finding himself standing to the side as she put a shield around the werewolf. He stumbled as he forced himself back into human form, falling backwards, out of breath and stunned.

"Mr Potter," Madam Pomfrey said softly. "You did very well to hold it so long."

He wasn't sure how he felt. He had held it as long as he needed, and hadn't broken it until he decided to. For once it wasn't his body rejecting the transformation. He was overjoyed. But he couldn't take his eyes of the limp form of the werefolf- no, of his boyfriend.

"A bear," the woman continued. "A very useful form."

The boy snapped his eyes up. "What?"

She smiled softly. "You're animagus; it's a bear."

"A bear," Albus repeated, swallowing a lump in his throat. "A bear."

And then his world went black.

Zzz

When Albus awoke, his body was screaming in protest. He glanced about, unable to move his head, vision blurry without his glasses. He was breathing heavily, and managed to roll his head to the left, letting it flop slightly. There was a buzz from somewhere close to him, and he forced his eyes to stay open in order to see. He saw a blur that looked suspiciously like his brother and sister rushing towards him and tried to speak, getting out a breathless mess of nothing.

"Al?" spoke his brother's scared voice. He had never heard his brother so fearful before. He let out another whimper and twitched his fingers, reaching his hand out slightly. Another hand gripped it, a firm grip, and he felt a smile crack on his face. "Al, we're here, me and Lily. You're okay. You're going to be okay."

"James," Lily said softly, looking up at her brother, whose voice had begun to crack. She said no more however, and the two stood by their siblings' bed, both of Lily's hands wrapping around her brother's clasped ones. James' head looked up, and he nodded his chin towards the other side of Albus' bed. The middle child struggled but managed to turn his head, letting it flop down to see what James was motioning to. There sat Scorpius in a chair, blurred and motionless.

"He's asleep," spoke James' voice. "He's been sat there since we got here. What happened?"

"Madam Pomfrey said she couldn't tell us anything, not without permission from the headmistress," Lily said quietly.

Albus rolled his head to his siblings again, raising a hand to gesture towards his face as he felt himself wake up more. Lily scurried to his bedside, picking up his glasses and movingto place them on his face slightly awkwardly. He breathed a thank you and smiled as the faces of his siblings became clear. They both had worried expressions on their faces, and Lily looked like she'd been crying. He turned back to look at Scorpius and felt his breath catch in his face however, at the large bruise on the boy's forehead.

"You have one too, Al," James said. "A bruise on your head. Did you get into a fight or something?"

Lily rushed round the bed to shake Scorpius awake, saying; "Scorpius, he's awake!" in the same quiet tone, but with more excitement.

The grey eyes fluttered open, and the boy rubbed his temple, pushing himself forward slightly. "What is it, Lily?" his voice was hoarse, and he looked incredibly tired and old beyond his years. Lily smiled and pointed towards the bed, Scorpius following her gaze. His eyes widened as they locked with green ones.

"I'm so sorry," the blond said, scrambling to Albus' side, tears welling up in his eyes as he ran his dirty hands over the dark brown hair. "Merlin, I'm so sorry."

Albus smiled, shaking his head and breathing: "Its fine, really, I'm fine."

"No, this is all my fault," Scorpius sobbed, openly allowing the tears to run down his cheeks. Lily and James exchanged confused and startled glances, watching the scene unfold.

"It's not, its fine," Albus insisted, taking Scorpius' hand in the one that wasn't holding James'. "I'm fine. You barely scratched me."

Scorpius didn't stop crying though. He buried his head between Albus' and the pillow, his wet cheek touching Albus' ear. "I was so scared, I couldn't remember what happened, Madam Pomfrey-she-she just-!" he broke down in a fit of sobs, nuzzling his head deeper. "I'm so sorry."

Albus went to chuckle, and found himself coughing instead. Scorpius lifted his head up, running a hand over Albus' cheek, concern laced into his face. "I'm just tired, that's all. Are you okay?"

"I love you."

Albus' green eyes widened and he coughed again, James running a hand over his hair. He looked up at his boyfriend with a stunned expression, slightly fearful. "You-you what?"

"I love you," Scorpius said again. "I love you so much. Don't ever do that again. I don't care if you did it for me, I'd rather be declared dangerous than lose you."

"It wasn't that bad," Albus persisted, shaking his head. "You just rammed into me a few times," he said, looking to James. "I-I need a drink."

"Sure, whatever you want, Al," James said, nodding and leaving instantly. "Lily, stay there," he said firmly, giving Scorpius a last warning look before disappearing.

Lily stepped forward, looking between the two. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "What did Scorpius do-!"

"I'm a werewolf," he said almost instantly, not taking his eyes away from Albus'. "Your parents know. Albus was in the forest last night during my change. I attacked him."

The girl clasped a hand over her mouth, the other on her chest as the colour drained from her face. "You-you what?" she gasped. "You attacked him? Al, are you-?" she could barely finish her sentence as she shook her head from side to side.

"I'm fine," Albus insisted, his voice coming back to him. "My stomach hurts, that's all. And my head."

"What did you do to our heads?"

"I head-butted you," he explained, flustering slightly. Then realisation dawned on his face and a he smiled a smile that lit up the room. "I did it," he whispered. "I became an Animagus."

"Yes you did, Mr Potter," came a stern voice from behind them. James stepped back into view with a glass of water, lifting his brother's head slightly and gently helping him drink. Professor McGonagall followed with a grave look on her face. "You also disobeyed me by going into the forest, when I warned that you weren't ready."

"I-I saw Misha following, and went after her," Albus explained. "I didn't realise she was trying to-to lure me."

A look of pure horror paced over Scorpius' face. "Misha…?"

"Ms. Goyle is currently in shock. When she wakes, she will answer for what she did to Albus."

All eyes were back on the bespectacled boy. It was James who managed to choke out the words; "What did she do?"

"She-she used the Cruciatus Curse," Albus whimpered. "I-I don't know what she was planning."

The headmistress straightened, steeling her face. "She will not go unpunished, Mr Potter, of that I can assure you. Now, your body will need to rest, and I will need to go inform the ministry of your success," she said, bowing her head and smiling wryly as she said; "Congratulations, Mr Potter. You are an Animagus."

The boy turned to Scorpius with a small smile on his face. "Isn't this great?" he asked, eyelids drooping once again. "I can come with you. You won't ever be alone again."

Zzz

Kivea: TOTALLY NOT MY FAULT IT'S LATE. I've been spending all my time posting on a RPforum. Which you should TOTALLY ALL GO SEE!

**Hogwartsrises . forumation . com**

Like now, go! Copy link into URL bar! Delete space! Press enter! _Be gone_!

I'll run through Misha's little plan next chapter, don't worry.

R+R

Thanks ~

Kivea R.

PREVEW

"He's a fucking werewolf!"

"James would you-!"

"No, I bloody well will _not_! Why on earth are mum and dad okay with this?"

"Because they understand, James! And I thought you would too!"


	37. Chapter 37

AlbusScorpius

LoveHate Relationship

**A/N: **THE END IS NIGH!

Zzz

Albus dreaded the next day. From the moment Madam Pomfrey escorted his family out of the medical wing, he knew he was going to have a rough day. The look on his brother's face once Lily repeated Scorpius' confession was enough to say a thousand words, and none of them were nice. He had hoped when it came down to it, his brother wouldn't care. The boy had always been open minded, had always encouraged Teddy with his work with werewolves, had always stood up for Remus Lupin when needed, despite never knowing the man. If James believed it was a just cause, he would be behind it one hundred percent. But the look in his eyes said it all. He did not approve of Scorpius Malfoy being a werewolf. He did not approve of Albus dating a werewolf. Then again, James had never approved of their relationship, and had probably been waiting for an excuse to declare it as failed from the beginning.

He wasn't looking forward to the inevitable conversation though, no matter how much he knew it was going to happen.

But he hadn't seen James. The boy seemed to have disappeared off the face of the planet. None of their family had mentioned it, though Rose had asked why James seemed to be avoiding his little brother. None of their family had mentioned Scorpius' condition either, so he could only assume- _hope_- that James and Lily hadn't said anything about it. Three days passed and he was beginning to get frustrated. Yuna and Riley had suggested James just needed some time to calm down, give him a little room and maybe he'll be ready to approach the subject. Scorpius said he should be thankful that his brother hadn't brought it up yet. He had seen Lily, who had very awkwardly told him that she didn't care if their parents were okay with it, before running away. They hadn't spoken of it since. He didn't see Fred or Seamus around much, and Rose admitted that they had been trying to coax what was wrong out of him, with little success.

He jumped a meter into the air when hands slammed down on his shoulders, Riley and Rose giggling from across the table, Yuna biting her lip to stop herself from laughing. He turned, wondering exactly what could make his friends laugh, hoping it was Scorpius and Phil because he was getting tired of waiting for them.

"Oh," Albus said, eyes widening slightly. "Hi."

Grey eyes glared down at him. "Go talk to your brother. Like, right this second."

Albus swallowed a lump in his throat, unsure if he should laugh or not. Standing in front of him was a very, very furry version of Scorpius. It screamed James' handiwork, and the yellow sparks that were flittering through the grey eyes advised the bespectacled boy not to laugh. "What happened?"

"What happened?" he growled. "What _happened _is I got _accosted_ by your brother and his little friends! This, _this _is supposed to be funny?" he snapped, head shooting up and turning his eyes towards the other three who were sat at the table. Rose and Yuna straightened their faces, shaking their heads grimly, however Riley flung his head back and laughed louder. "I'm glad I'm so amusing, Thomas."

"Merlin, I'm so sorry," Riley said as he tried to calm down, shaking his head. "You just, oh, you got to love the irony."

"I don't," Scorpius said, turning back to Albus, who was still staring at him with a stunned expression. "Fix it. I'm going to see the Headmistress."

"What? Wait, no!" Albus leapt from his seat, grabbing onto Scorpius arm and lowering his voice to a whisper, pulling the other close so they could speak quietly. "You can't, James- he'll get in so much trouble."

"Well, he should've bloody well thought about that before he did _this_, shouldn't he?" the blond snapped, scowling through fur. "You need to sort it out, before he goes declaring it to the whole school."

"He wouldn't."

Scorpius snatched his arm away, letting out one last growl. "Don't be so sure."

And like that, he was gone.

Albus turned back to the other three, who were sat round the table, now looking slightly guilty for laughing. He sighed, sitting down and putting his head in his hands with a groan. "Now I have to find James, my gosh this is so annoying."

"We can help you find him," Yuna said softly. "Do you know where he's likely to be?"

Green eyes turned to the redhead. "No, but Rosie might."

The Weasley girl flustered slightly. "And why do you assume that?"

"Because he's not avoiding you."

Sighing, the girl nodded her head. "I suppose he might be in the common room, seeing as he knows you're here."

"That's where I'll go then," Albus muttered, shutting his book and putting it into his bag, standing and saying goodbye to his three friends. He shuffled out of the library and raced for the Gryffindor common room, stopping as he heard arguing. He frowned, turning back and walking down a corridor, pausing as he saw into an empty classroom, two familiar boys fighting inside. The taller redhead looked close to tears, while the shorter brunette was red in the face. There was another boy with his back to Albus, trying to keep the two apart. The bespectacled boy carefully walked towards the door, hiding and listening to what was going on.

"It's your fault that he was lured into that forest, Fred! If you hadn't been sleeping with the enemy-!"

"I said I was sorry, James, what else do you want?" Albus cringed, wondering if Scorpius had been the one to tell them. "And it still doesn't explain why you're so pissed off at Malfoy, or why you're avoiding your little brother!"

"I already told you, it's none of your business!"

"I think both of you need to calm down before someone hears you and comes to see what's going on. Anyone heading to the common room could hear you, including Al, which wouldn't help you in trying to avoid him, James," floated the wise words of Seamus.

"I don't give a shit! I want to know what possessed Fred into sleeping with a harlot!"

"It's none of your business."

"Don't throw that in my face, asshole!"

"I can throw whatever I want in your face, jerkoff!"

Albus pushed off the wall, shaking his head and stepping into the classroom just as Seamus turned with his wand out, ready to cast a silencing charm no doubt. His eyes widened as he saw Albus, whose face was screwed up in grief, upset at hearing his cousins shout. "Stop it, both of you!" he pleaded. The colour vanished from James' face and Fred looked away in shame.

Seamus lowered his wand, stepping round Albus to leave. "Come on, Fred. Let's go."

"But Seamus-!"

The stern look given to him by the Irish boy made him rethink his words however, and he grudgingly followed the boy out, refusing to look at Albus. The two brothers stood in silence, James' face pulled into a frown, Albus suddenly very aware of his brother's anger.

It was James who spoke first.

"McGonagall called us to her office," he said slowly, eyes trained on the ground, deep in thought. "Me and Lily, she asked us if we understood what would happen if it was to get out Scorpius was a werewolf. That he'd have to leave school, and that he no longer had anywhere to go, 'cause his parents kicked him out. Lily said she remembered the howler they sent to our house," he paused. "We were asked not to tell anyone."

"Is this why you're avoiding me?" Albus asked slowly. "And changing Score into a furry-!" he sighed, trying to push down the frustration. He didn't know why he expected more from his brother. "You're an idiot."

"He's a fucking werewolf!" James snapped, losing his temper once again and gesturing towards the door, beyond where Scorpius was.

"James would you-!"

"No, I bloody well will _not_! Why on earth are mum and dad okay with this?"

"Because they understand, James! And I thought you would too!" Albus shouted back, feeling himself get slightly emotional. "You've just been waiting for an excuse to try get mum and dad to disapprove of us, I know you have, and you thought you finally found one! Well guess what? You're too late! Even Teddy knows!"

"Everyone knows then, do they?" James screamed back. "I can just go tell Fred then, 'cause he's feeling terrible about having Misha attack you! I'm sure he'll feel better to know that you'll happily put yourself in danger!"

"I'm not putting myself in danger!"

"That's why you went, isn't it? To stop her seeing what she saw?"

"Why do you care?"

"_Because you're my little brother, you twat_!" Albus cringed at that, feeling his heart sink painfully as James' eyes seemed to water. "Would you rather I didn't care? Don't go accusing me of trying to break you up with Malfoy just because I hate him, because I've been trying my damn best to accept the fact that you're so in love with him, even though I can't for the life of me figure out why!"

"But you've always been so accepting of werewolves…"

"You've never tried to date one!" James snapped, throwing his hands up in frustration. "You think it would make any difference if you were dating Riley and I found out he was a werewolf? No, it wouldn't. Because it's dangerous!" he glared. "And it's not like you can deny it after last night."

"That was my fault."

"You're trying to become an Animagus to spend full moons with him!"

Albus puffed his chest out, frowning. "I _have _become an Animagus. And I _will _spend the full moons with him. And I don't care what you say, or what he says, because I love him and it's my choice."

"Fine, be a dick, see if I care when he mauls you!" James snapped, huffing and pushing the boy to the side. "I'm out."

"James-!"

"No, I'm out."

The brunette swung the door open, storming down the corridor, Seamus and Fred joining him from either side. Seamus glanced at Albus, a sympathetic and worried look on his face, but he didn't stop. Instead he turned back to the front, leaving Albus' sight. Fred didn't spare him a glance, his head hung low. The only thing the boy had said to him since the incident had been that he didn't know where James was before running off. After five minutes of silence Albus set off again, heading back the way he'd come towards the library to join the others in studying again.

"Mr Potter!"

He looked up to see Madam Pomfrey beckoning him. He cringed.

"Come with me, Mr Potter. Your father wishes to see you."

"My father?" Albus asked, jogging to meet the woman who walked briskly in the direction of the headmistress' office. "My father's here?"

"And your mother," the nurse said with a nod. "They came as soon as we told them what happened," she gave him a stern look. "And I must say, they are not happy with the headmistress either."

Albus cursed and sped up.

When they finally arrived outside of the headmistress' office, Madam Pomfrey took Albus all the way up the stairs. He could hear his father as soon as the statue moved, however, and was very reluctant to follow the older woman up to the office. The sight was worse though. His mother was pacing back and forth, while his father had both hands on the headmistress' desk, speaking very loudly. Professor McGonagall sat as calm as ever, listening quietly to the boy she once taught, nodding on occasion. Ginny snapped her head to the entrance as the Madam and Albus stopped, her eyes welling with tears as she charged at the boy, clutching his shoulders and pulling him into her arms.

"Oh Ally," she cried, holding him tightly and kissing the crown of his head. "I'm so glad to see you're okay."

"Of course I am, mum," he murmured, hugging her back nonetheless. He glanced over her shoulder to see his father standing with a stony face, creases between his brows. He knew what was coming. And Harry knew this. "You didn't need to worry, not with Madam Pomfrey about."

The woman stepped back and slapped the boy across the face.

Albus stood in silence, eyes wide, staring off to the side. His cheek was stinging, and his glasses had come slightly askew. After a few moments of stunned silence, the two elder women staring on with sympathetic expressions, the man with a slightly surprised look, Albus straightened his glasses and looked at the floor.

"How dare you disobey your father to such a degree," the woman said in a low, quavering voice. "To do something to incredibly foolish and knowing that it would put you in such danger. You should have known to stay inside on the night of the moon."

"I'm sorry."

The woman snapped. "That's not good enough, is it?" she roared. "How could you be so stupid?"

She calmed however as Harry placed a hand on her shoulder, turning to face him and burying her head in his shoulder. He turned his attention to Albus, making the boy want to burst into tears at the pure disappointment he saw. "You told me you wouldn't become an Animagus."

"I'm sorry."

The group paused at the sound of more footsteps and whispered voices. They turned to look at the stairs, seeing a blond head and a dreamy face come into view, smart blue robes hanging on the feminine frame, eyes looking slightly distant. "Hello," she greeted. "It's nice to see you both again."

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought it might be appropriate if Mr Malfoy's guardian were to join us," Minerva explained, nodding to the nurse. "Madam Pomfrey, thank you for your help. Would you like us to get Mr Malfoy, Professor Thomas?"

"No," Luna said lightly. "He's waiting outside. I asked him to stay there in case I needed him."

Madam Pomfrey nodded, leaving the room briskly. The headmistress gestured to the four chairs in front of her desk, face as composed as ever. Albus sat between his mother and the Professor, his father sitting next to Ginny. There were a few tense moments as Professor McGonagall offered round a drink, pouring one for herself and one Harry. She made herself comfortable, looking between the four in front of her, before turning to Harry.

"I believe you'd like to speak first, Harry?"

"Yes, I would," the man said, turning to look at his son. "I'd like to know exactly what happened."

Albus' face pulled into a grimace. It was going to come eventually, and he would rather tell it once than several times. "I saw Misha going into the forest," he murmured. "She turned, like she looked at me. So I went after her. I didn't realise she wanted to find Score," he looked up with McGonagall with a panicked look. "She knew he would be there. Why did she know he would be there?"

Luna placed a soft hand on his back. "It's okay, Albus. Continue telling us what happened."

"She said that I was as good as Score, if not better," he continued, looking back at the headmistress. "That she'd been using the room of requirement to talk to her father, that he'd told her there was dark magic in the forest or something, and she-!" he sucked in a breath, remembering the blinding pain for the millionth time since it had happened. "She used an unforgiveable."

"Oh, Ally," Ginny started, tears welling up in her eyes once again as she took her son's hand. "Oh, my poor baby…"

"Then Scorpius arrived," Albus continued, clutching his mother's hand. "And attacked Misha. Which is when I tried the transformation again."

Harry turned his attention from his son to the headmistress. "Why didn't you alert me that my son was doing such a dangerous thing?" he demanded. "That you were helping him?"

"I assumed that Mr Potter would be the one to tell you," she said simply. "And I had full confidence in your son's abilities as a wizard."

The man did not look satisfied, but remained quiet.

"Go on, Mr Potter. Continue your story," the headmistress said.

Albus licked his lips. "After that, Madam Pomfrey arrived, and I managed to restrain him in time for her to stun him. Then we took him back to the Shrieking Shack," he nodded. "That's all that happened. I don't know what happened to Misha."

"We sorted her out, don't worry," Professor McGonagall said. "She is currently at St Mungo's, recovering from her shock. The ministry will take her and decide what to do with her then," the old woman turned to Al. "You may be asked to speak there, it is a difficult matter as she is young, and the original target was a half-breed."

Harry stood, drinking the rest of his drink in one go, nodding at his old headmistress, his friend, and his son, laying a hand on his wife's shoulder. "I'll see you at home, sweetheart," he said softly. "I best get back to the ministry, see what I can do."

"You're too close to the subject, there's probably nothing…"

He smiled a grim smile. "Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't talk to people," he turned to Luna, looking rather business-like in a way that scared Albus slightly. "We won't be pressing charges to Scorpius, so you needn't worry about the complications. Thank you for your time."

Luna nodded, kind smile still on her face. "Thank you, Harry. I hope it all goes well."

As Harry left through the fireplace, Ginny turned to Luna, biting her lip. "I want to see Scorpius."

"Mum-!"

"Of course, Ginny," Luna chimed, standing and nodding to the headmistress. "I won't be a moment."

Albus looked up at his mother, who was smiling comfortingly at him, running a hand over the top of his head. He turned to look at McGonagall, who looked considerably more relaxed than she had when they had just arrived. Perhaps she thought with Harry gone things would relax slightly, even though it was Mrs Potter who had the temper. The three snapped their heads to the door as they heard footsteps approaching. Albus' eyes brightened as always at the look of the blond boy, and Ginny stood, rushing over to the boy.

"Are you okay, Scorpius?" she asked, putting her hands on the boy's shoulders.

The boy looked surprised, but nodded. "Yes, thank you for your concern."

"I'm glad to hear it," she said. "I'm sorry Albus put you in danger, sweetie. I hope you don't feel guilty about his stupidity."

"_Mum_!"

Scorpius smiled slightly, clearly amused. "I've been better," he admitted. "But I am fine. Slightly upset that Albus didn't tell me what he was doing."

The boy had the decency to look ashamed when everyone looked at him.

"But I'm glad," Scorpius said timidly. "That I'm not alone anymore."

A bright smile lit up the brunette's face, and green eyes met grey. "Really?"

"Really, Al," the boy said with a nod. "Even if I don't approve. Thank you."

Zzz

Fred was stood on the seventh floor, outside of the room of requirement, staring up at the large wall with a heavy heart. He couldn't help but blame himself. He didn't know everything that happened, but Misha had attacked Al, and that was all he needed to know. He couldn't help but feel- no, _know _that he must've done something to encourage that, or help her. He sighed, running a hand through his hair again. It needed cutting.

"Hey, you okay?"

He didn't need to turn and look. "Yeah, am good little bro."

Phil looked up at the wall, flustering slightly at the memory of when he used it. "It's not your fault."

The older boy raised a brow, turning his eyes to look at his brother. "What are you talking about?"

"You and Misha, and then Al. It's not your fault."

The two stood in silence for what seemed like forever.

"Thanks."

Phil patted the boy on the back, nodding. "It wouldn't hurt to apologise though."

Fred chuckled as his brother left, shaking his head. "Since when did you become the smart one?"

Zzz

Kivea: I'm not sure if that's all that needed to go in this chapter, but I'm running late on the update. I was on holiday last week, and hoped to have written a chapter while there, but I didn't, so I apologise.

R+R

Thanks,

Kivea R.

PREVIEW:

"I'm sorry, Al."

"It-its okay, Fred."

"No, it's not bloody okay, _Fred_, are you that sex-oriented that-?"

"Calm down, please; don't fight."


	38. Chapter 38

AlbusScorpius

LoveHate Relationship

**A/N: **I think this is the second last chapter. I'm pretty sure I've dragged it out long enough now.

Zzz

Their exams had approached and descended, and Albus still wasn't back on a normal sleeping schedule. His teachers had been lenient with him, seeing as he had gone through a lot, but he could tell they were losing patience. He was seeing Madam Pomfrey every other day, and still doing revision with his friends in the library on the weekend and now during the week too. Scorpius was hanging over him every minute of the day, snarling at anyone who dared look at him funny, snapping at anyone who asked questions about what happened. When he wasn't flanked by his boyfriend, he was flanked by his brother. The only time either of them seemed to leave him alone was when the Thomas twins were around to talk them into some sort of calm. Fred still hadn't had a proper conversation with him, though the boy seemed to be acting more like his usual self.

The Ministry were still dealing with Misha; 'far too slowly' as his uncle said, and from the letters he received from his mother Mr Potter was very busy doing his best to speed up the process. Albus couldn't help but feel slightly guilty; he knew his father would be using his fame, and he also knew his father hated to do that. They were trying to keep him up to date through letters and the headmistress, who was beginning to discourage his lie-ins and early nights.

"You have spent a few weeks recovering now, Mr Potter," she said as Madam Pomfrey gave him another inspection. "I worry your sleeping patterns have become habit."

The nurse nodded grimly. "I believe the headmistress is right, Albus. It's time to start getting up and coming down with everyone else for breakfast."

"What if he hasn't recovered yet? He has to do his exams!" Scorpius insisted, standing behind the boy. "Are you sure-?"

"Mr Malfoy, you are not the healer here. We will take Mr Potter's situation into account when grading his OWLs," she said with a stern face. "What has happened is regretful, and I understand why you are upset, but Mr Potter needs to be moving forward, not staying in a rut."

Scorpius looked like he wanted to say something, but clasped his lips shut and nodded, looking down.

The elderly woman nodded, smiling tightly as she turned back to Albus. "I'm glad to see you're improving, Mr Potter. Be sure to send an owl to your mother and father and let them know, as will we," she patted Madam Pomfrey in goodbye before striding out of the infirmary, leaving the three behind. The nurse packed her things away, shooing them from the room and wishing them both good health before attending to other work.

Albus slipped his hand in Scorpius', smiling softly. "Thanks for everything, but its fine. I'm feeling much better."

"You'll push yourself though, I know you will," the blond boy muttered.

"I promise, I won't. If I start to feel exhausted again you'll be the first to know," he insisted, squeezing on the hand. Scorpius smiled, going to kiss him on the forehead before a something caught his attention out the corner of his eye, sparks flying through them.

Albus turned, looking to see what could make the other boy so mad. He smiled as he saw one of his cousins standing a few feet away from them, awkwardly rubbing his neck and looking at the floor. The redhead raised his eyes and took his hand from his neck, raising it in greeting with a 'hey Al' before letting both his eyes and hand drop.

"Fred," Albus greeted with a smile, running to the boy and throwing his arms around the tanned neck. "How are you?"

Fred patted the boy's back nervously, smiling tightly as they separated. "Been better," he joked. "How're you?"

"I'm fine, just been to see Madam Pomfrey, she thinks I'm almost fully recovered," a large smile twinkled in the green eyes. "Isn't that great news?"

"It's awesome," the Weasley boy agreed.

They stood in a slightly awkward silence for a few moments, Albus basking in his cousins' return, Fred trying to work out what he wanted to say in his head. The Slytherin boy stood behind them, regarding Fred with suspicion and hovering protectively like he always did.

"I'm sorry, Al," the redhead said finally, eyes lowered to the floor and back hunched. "If I hadn't shown her the room, none of this would have happened."

"It-its okay, Fred."

Scorpius growled in response and stepped forward, jamming his finger into Fred's chest, making the boy cringe and withdraw further. "No, it's not bloody okay, _Fred_, are you that sex-oriented that-?"

"Calm down, please; don't fight," Albus said, trying to keep his voice level, stepping between the two. His green eyes glanced from the angry pale face of his boyfriend to the ashamed tanned face of his cousin. "Misha would have found a way to get at one of us anyway, with or without Fred. At least we knew she was up to something."

And when the anger faltered, Albus realised why the blond was being so angry at everyone all the time. He felt guilty. Albus could only assume it was guilt from not being able to prevent what his fellow Slytherin did, that he was trying to figure out what she was up to and couldn't. The brunette lowered his arms and looked on at Scorpius with wide eyes, watching the boy glare and step back defensively. Albus stepped forward, making the anger falter once again as he wrapped his arms around Scorpius' neck.

"You're not at fault either, Score," he said softly, chin resting on the boy's shoulder. "You couldn't have seen this one coming."

"How-how did she-!" Scorpius' voice cracked up and Fred watched on amazed as the specks of yellow vanished and the grey eyes turned dull. "How did she know to find me that night?"

Fred looked on confused, shifting awkwardly. "I don't know what it is she found out, but her mother works for the ministry. Kind of high up on the chain," he offered.

"She said she'd been talking to her father through the room of requirement," Albus murmured. "Maybe that's how she found out? Her mother got the information for her father to tell her."

Scorpius looked devastated. "I never realised it was so easy to find out," he said in a voice that was barely a whisper. "I thought-I thought I was safe."

"How would she find out?"

"The registry," he explained. "Almost anyone can view it; it's not a completely private document. So that anyone can know who to avoid should they not want to associate themselves with half-breeds."

"That's terrible."

"I should go," Fred interrupted, clearing his throat and gesturing behind him. "I didn't tell Seamus or James where I am; need to get back to them."

"Thank you, Fred."

The tall boy smiled down at his younger cousin. "I'm glad to know you're okay."

With an almost classic Fred grin he left with a wave, Albus meeting it before turning back to the blond in front of him. His smile vanished and returned to a look of concern, cupping the pale face in his hands and saying; "It bothers you."

"Of course it does, Al," the Malfoy said, running a hand through his hair and letting out a deep sigh. "This isn't something I want the whole world knowing."

They stood in silence for a while, staring at each other with matching looks of sadness. Albus pressed his lips against Scorpius' lightly, enjoying the feeling of two hands settling on his hips and pulling him closer. "Then you should fight for others to have the privacy you couldn't have."

"I should what?" a fine brow rows. "Make myself publicly known? I'm quite happy, thank you."

"It'd be better than becoming Teddy's lab rat."

"Teddy's experiments would help me, and others."

"Then help them by fighting for them too," Albus insisted, stepping so that their bodies were pressed together, looking up into sceptical grey eyes. "Make it better for other kids who have to hide at Hogwarts and have vindictive teenage girls trying to kill them."

"I doubt there'll be many more of those."

Albus rolled his eyes. "That's not the point, Score."

"I'll think about it," the boy muttered, glancing out the closest windows. "I believe it's probably about time we went and sought out our little study group."

The bespectacled boy groaned loudly in protest as he was dragged down the hall. "But I don't want to study potions!"

"You have little choice."

"But Score!"

Zzz

Rose let out a frustrated cry as her head hit the book in front of her, her hands clasping the hair on the back of her head. Yuna chuckled, shaking her head as she watched, Phil rubbing his temples. "Clockwise!" the redheaded girl repeated. "You stir it _clockwise_ three times, Riley! How many times do we have to go over this?" her voice was slightly muffled by the pages in front of her. "It's really _not _that hard!"

"I'm not good at remembering," he muttered sheepishly. "I'm sorry; I'll do better next time."

"No, we're moving on," she said, sitting up and turning a few pages. "We'll do something else, come back to that later. Make a note of it, so you can rehearse it before bed tonight. Phil can help you."

"Thanks for volunteering my help there, Rosie."

She smiled sweetly at him. "Is it not what every good boyfriend should do?"

He turned and looked away, grumbling something before pausing. The other three turned to what had caught his attention to see the final two in their group heading towards them through the tables crowded full of students. The twins greeted them as they sat, Scorpius taking their books from the bag he was carrying, Rose and Phil waiting patiently.

"Did he find you then?" Rose asked.

"Who?"

She scowled at her cousin. "Fred, he came and asked where you were."

"Ah, yeah, he did," Albus smiled brightly. "Thanks for telling him where we were."

Rose nodded politely. "You're welcome, Al. Now, we're on page fifty seven, hurry up already."

The boy flicked through his book, feeling pleased with his day. He had made amends with his cousin, and was almost fully recovered from the sounds of things. Now all he had to do was get through his exams and make up with James, as while the boy was watching him like a hawk he could tell his older brother was still incredibly upset with him. He entertained the idea of asking Seamus to talk to him, seeing as the Irish boy knew about Scorpius, but was unsure if that would make things better or worse. He turned his attention to Yuna and Riley, the former who was getting her twin to recite the potion while Phil covered it with his hand. He glanced at the girl who was sat between the twins and raised a brow, seeing the usually well composed girl biting her lip and frowning at the pages in front of her.

"Rosie?" he questioned, tilting his head slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Lily told me!" she said quickly, glancing at Scorpius with an apologetic expression before turning it to Albus quickly. "I'm sorry, she was just so upset so I went to comfort her and she told me-!"

"Merlin, and I thought it was James who was going to break," Scorpius hissed, glaring at the page in front of him. "To think this time last year only one student knew."

Albus flustered as he realised what Rose was talking about, glancing at the other three occupants round the table. "You really picked a good time for this, Rosie."

"I'm sorry, I just thought you should know," she said. "I assumed the others did too!"

"What are you talking about?" Phil asked, glancing between the three. Riley placed an arm on his arm to gain his attention and shook his head. He glanced at the blonde girl, seeing her looking sympathetic and amused at the same time. "I'm totally missing something."

"I'm-!"

"Score!"

"Well it appears everyone else in your family knows," the blond boy snapped. "I trust Phil."

There was a stunned silence that fell over the table. The redhead in question raised a brow at this statement, while Yuna tried her hardest not to giggle.

"You what now?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "I trust Phil. Doesn't mean I like him."

"Thank you," Phil said. "The feeling's mutual."

"You're aware that the Thomas' have taken me in, due to my family kicking me out?" Scorpius confirmed. Phil scowled, but nodded. "This is because my grandfather did not want a gay werewolf in the house anymore."

They all stared at the Weasley boy expectantly while Scorpius turned his eyes back to his book. Phil looked at Albus, Yuna, Rose and Riley in order before nodding, shrugging slightly. "Cool."

"_Cool_?" Albus questioned, trying to keep his voice quiet. "Are you being serious?"

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I believe they're surprised you haven't flipped the table over in anger," the Slytherin boy supplied.

Phil huffed. "Do you think I'm so narrow-minded I'd get upset about Malfoy being a gay were-_what_?"

The others relaxed instantly.

"Am I the only one who didn't know?" the boy snapped, glancing around at the faces. "Does this have something to do with why you were wandering around the forest that night?" he asked, turning to his male cousin.

"Yes, I was trying to stop Misha finding Score."

Phil huffed, folding his arms across his chest childishly and pouting. "I can't believe you didn't think this was worth mentioning when we all went camping together," he glared at the blond boy. "I seriously hope you'll be careful around Riles."

"Don't worry; I won't hurt your little boyfriend, Weasley. I'm sure his parents are capable of providing a safe place for me to transform."

Yuna smiled softly, speaking up. "Mother has suggested we take you to our Christmas house, seeing as there is a forest there."

Albus was practically jumping in his seat. "Of course! You'll be close to us for Christmas at the Burrow! You can come see us during the holidays! This'll be so cool!"

"You all have to tell me who else knows, so I don't slip up and tell Fred or something."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Or you could just not talk about it, that'd be helpful."

The boy scoffed. "Please, I don't gossip about you in my spare time. Better to be safe than sorry."

Seamus placed a hand on his best friend's back from the corner of the library as he watched the fifth years talk away animatedly, seeing the younger Potter boy happier than he seemed to have been in a while. They were still waiting for Fred to get back, but Seamus had a nagging feeling they'd have to go and find the third member to their group.

"You were told, weren't you?"

James snapped his eyes to the boy, an uncertain look on his face. "Told about what?"

"About Malfoy's little furry problem."

The boy snorted, unable to help himself from laughing at that. "Yeah, we were told. Me and Lily."

"You're upset."

"Are you being serious?" James asked, looking at the boy like he'd grown another head. "How are you not upset? That's my little brother, dating a-a-!"

"A Slytherin?"

James glared. "Not funny."

"Oh, come on, it is a little bit," Seamus said with a grin. "I bet our little war with him seems even more foolish now. After all, we were playing with a dangerous monster, we might've gotten hurt."

"Don't be so simple minded, Seamus, he's not a dangerous monster because he's a werewolf, he's a dangerous monster 'cause he's a slimy bastard. Werewolves aren't as dangerous as everyone would like you to think."

The boy let a knowing smile play on his face.

James glared again. "Fuck off," he muttered before returning to watch them. "Of course I'm worried about him. He's dating my brother. Al's going to start spending full moons with him, what if something happens and he gets hurt again?"

"Al's brave, but not foolish or reckless," Seamus said softly. "He's like a smarter version of you."

"Again, _fuck off_."

"I love you too, Jamie. Now, let's go find Fred, I have a feeling he's being a pussy and not coming back."

"He always was the wimp."

Zzz

Kivea: I think that's everyone. I've kinda drawn out the past few chapters because I want the final one to take place in the summer holidays, and I needed something to happen. But I think that's everyone wrapped up and closed, if I've missed anyone do tell me and I shall add them.

Someone said something about a sequel in a review, and I dunno if they were being serious or not, but the answer is no. I might have another story with werewolf Scorpius, but I don't know yet. I have ideas for a new chapter fic floating about in my head, but I think I'm going to plan it next time, rather than winging it and then forgetting what I was origionally wanting to do.

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite it being incredibly short.

R+R!

Thanks ~

Kivea R.

PREVIEW

"I assumed Scorpius would be here."

"You assumed wrong then,"

"I just want to talk to my son."

"You've had plenty of time to do that."

YOU THOUGHT I WOULD FORGET! BAHAHA!


	39. Chapter 39

AlbusScorpius

LoveHate Relationship

**A/N: **This chapter is proving very difficult to write. I've always struggled with last chapters though, so I apologise if its not very good. I hope it satisfies you though.

Zzz

Scorpius looked round the room with his suitcase clutched tightly in his hand, swallowing a lump in his throat and taking in the sight. It wasn't the biggest room ever, especially not now that there was two beds in it, and the walls were decorated with gold and red. He knew which bed was his though; it was the one with green and silver sheets, and a little snake soft toy on the pillow. He smiled softly and walked over to it, picking it up and glancing at the other bed which had a stuffed lion the size of his torso resting in the corner.

"Is it okay?"

He turned to the door; nodding wordlessly and looking about again, feeling his throat go dry. "I'm sorry to intrude like this."

The boy in the door way grinned brightly and waved his hand. "I'm sorry it's red and gold. We can change the colour of the room," the boy bit his lip. "Though if we made it green and red it might look like a Christmas tree."

Scorpius chuckled, shaking his head. "It's fine. I like it. It's very _Riley_."

The grin widened even more. "Thanks, I am proud. Kim could never figure out why I wanted my room to be in my house colours, she said Yuna didn't feel the need to go around constantly in blue and bronze- her room's lilac- but Yuna says it suits me."

"Thanks for sharing your room."

"It'll be nice, I miss having roommates while I'm at home."

Scorpius smirked. "You miss having _Phil _while you're at home."

Riley flustered slightly, but smiled sheepishly. "Guilty as charged."

The two boys stood, staring down at the snake toy.

"I'm glad to have you back."

Scorpius looked up and smiled. "I'm glad to be back."

"_Boys_!" called a soft feminine voice. "Time for dinner!"

The two grinned and abandoned their luggage, bolting down the stairs, eager for Dean Thomas' skilled cooking.

Zzz

Albus sighed wistfully as he stared out the window, elbows resting on the counter and chin in his hands. The woman in the room rolled her eyes and wiped her hands on the towel before placing it in front of her son.

"If you're going to sit around and mope dry the dishes while you're at it."

He groaned and picked up the towel as his mother sat with a cup of tea, dragging his feet over to where the sink was with the freshly washed dishes. "Why do we have to do the dishes by hand anyway? Granma enchants them."

Ginny smiled at her son, taking a sip of her drink and turning to look out the window. "You know the answer to that, Al."

"It builds character."

"Exactly."

Albus huffed, going back to drying the plates and turning to his mother with an innocent look on his face. "So, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"The Thomas' are coming over in two days, Al. Surely you can wait that long," she said with an eye roll. "Honestly, stop acting like such a girl."

James entered the room, reaching out and grabbing a biscuit from the bowl in the middle of the table, heading to the back door. "He's gay mum, he can't help it."

"Jamie, don't make insensitive jokes in front of you brother!" Ginny scolded half-heartedly. "And there's fruit in that bowl, why don't you have a banana?"

The eldest Potter scoffed, opening the back door. "You can't tell me not to make gay jokes and then give me that line, mum."

"_James Sirius Potter_!" she said, scandalised. "Don't be so rude!"

The boy merely gave his mother a cheeky grin before disappearing into the back garden. She turned to her youngest son, who had stopped drying the plates in favour of laughing. "Well, I'm glad you stopped drying, I'd hate it if one of those plates broke; they're the good plates."

"Can Scorpius stay over one night?"

"Your boyfriend is now perfectly capable of visiting us without having to spend the night, Ally. I don't let James have his girlfriends over for nights."

Albus pouted, putting away another plate. "I guess."

"Why don't you send an owl and ask if you can go see him tomorrow?" Ginny suggested, finally caving.

Green eyes lit up like fireworks. "Really?"

"Yes, once you've-!" she sighed, watching the boy bolt out of the room like it was on fire. "-Finished the drying. Honestly, children these days."

There was a chuckle as another boy stepped into the room, watching Al run off. "I take it he misses his boyfriend?" Teddy asked, turquoise hair bright and eyes sparkling. "They've been gone from school a week and he's spent every day acting like his pet owl died."

Ginny huffed, smile lingering on her face. "I don't remember ever being so hung up and annoying over a boy."

"According to Uncle George you spent every waking minute of your second year _hung up and annoying_ over one Mr Potter."

"Oh, be quiet and go find Jamie, he's off doing something reckless in the garden, no doubt," she said waving her arms to get rid of him. "And take some fruit, he needs to eat more than just biscuits- honestly, you'd think he was still a child! He'll be an adult soon and I still have to watch over his shoulder every minute of the day."

Teddy grinned, grabbing a couple of oranges from the bowl in the centre. "I can't imagine you'll stop watching over his shoulder until he's got a wife to do it for you."

"He's just like his uncles sometimes, I swear."

"Mum, I'm going to Yuna's house! Will be back for dinner I think!"

"Oh no you don't Albus Severus you're going to wait for a reply to make sure you can go, you can't just turn up in their fireplace unannounced, it's rude- _Harry_! Control your sons!"

Zzz

Two days later found 12 Grimmauld Place full. The Thomas family arrived via muggle transportation, parking their car outside the house, Riley leaping up the drive and ringing the doorbell with a bright grin, Kim hurrying after him. The door was opened by Lily, who grasped Kim by the hand and insisted the girl come and tell her all about the muggle school she would be going to, waving at Yuna with a bright smile. Riley dashed into the house, racing into the living room where the others were. When Scorpius and Yuna finally got there, Dean wandering off to make sure everyone was okay in the kitchen, they found Rose's family and Phil's family there also, the living room squashed with four men and six teenagers. Riley was chattering away at Phil, asking Rose whether or not she thinks she did well with her OWLs and _Merlin _he was nervous about the results.

Scorpius ducked behind Yuna slightly as he felt the familiar glare from one of the older Weasley brothers.

"Welcome, come on, sit down," Harry greeted, ushering the three new people in. "Where's Dean and Kim?"

Luna smiled softly. "Dean has gone to make sure everything's okay in the kitchen, and I believe Lily was eager to hear about Kim's new school."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course she is," he turned his attention to the two blond teens. "Al's in the kitchen helping out with the dinner, quiet a talented little chef."

Yuna turned to her companion. "Shall we go find him?"

With a nod Scorpius followed Yuna out the room, feeling rather heavy and awkward behind her graceful steps. They entered the kitchen which was bustling with three adults and one teen. Ginny turned to greet the two newcomers first, the other woman smiling slightly awkwardly when she saw Scorpius.

"Yuna, Scorpius! It's so nice to see you both!" Ginny cooed, moving to them and giving them both a hug. Yuna greeted her in a similar fashion, Scorpius slightly shocked by the friendly hug. "Please, sit down; dinner will be ready any moment. Al, go get the others will you?"

Albus was too busy throwing himself at Scorpius however.

Dean smiled and patted the redheaded woman on the back. "I'll go get them, don't worry."

Ginny returned to seeing to the food, picking up some dishes to put on the table, her sister-in-law helping her. Yuna left her two friends to offer her assistance while Al gave Scorpius attention.

"I missed you!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "You saw me two days ago."

"I know, but I still missed you. I didn't spend nearly enough time with you. Are you still enjoying the Thomas' house?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I am; I'm eternally grateful for their help."

The room was soon piled up and the two were forced to sit, Riley on Scorpius' left and Yuna on Al's right. A bright haired boy popped in between Riley and Scorpius, pouring a vial of liquid into Scorpius' drink with a bright smile and an 'I thought you might want to be of more assistance!' Ginny scolding him and her brothers questioning Teddy's odd behaviour.

"The least he could do is help Teddy out, mum," James said, glancing at Scorpius with a light smirk. "I can't imagine Teddy will kill him."

Scorpius picked up the drink and tipped his head back, causing a Cheshire grin to spread across the metamorphagus' lips.

"What are you working on now, Ted?" George asked with bright eyes. "Something interesting I hope."

Ginny glared between the three men. "Honestly, leave the poor boy alone! I've already told you not to go testing your little potions on Al's boyfriend, _honestly_ do you never listen to anything I say?"

"Sorry Ginny!"

"And stop being so rude, Jamie."

"No."

"_Yes_."

Scorpius let out a burp that had the entire table fall silent. A bright red flushed across his cheeks and his hand covered his mouth as he looked at his cup in shock, grasping his stomach.

George was the first to laugh.

Teddy ruffled the blond hair, moving to sit back between James and his father. "I'll put that down as a side effect, shall I?"

"Excuse me."

Zzz

Draco shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat as he stood on the doorstep of the Potter residence. The brunette man in front of him had his arms folded against his chest and held his head high, thankful that the step added some extra height.

"I assumed Scorpius would be here," he explained.

"You assumed wrong then," Harry snapped.

Draco sighed, tugging on the Muggle shirt. "I just want to talk to my son."

"You've had plenty of time to do that."

"This is a complicated matter-!"

"It's really not, Malfoy," Harry said in almost a threatening tone, gripping the door frame, "Your son needed you, you abandoned him: simple."

The blond started to snarl. "Don't try to simplify this, Potter. That is not how pure-blood politics work!"

"He's your son, for Christ's sake!" Harry ignored the confused expression. "Not a political move! You can't decide what he does and does not do! It's hardly his fault he's gay, or _different_!"

Draco straightened himself, looked behind Harry. The man spun around and flustered slightly to see Scorpius standing at the end of the hall. In the kitchen doorway Albus and Riley were poking their heads round, trying to be discrete. Harry nodded at the boys, who disappeared, Scorpius heading towards the two men.

"Thank you, Mr Potter," Scorpius said, his voice soft. "I wish to talk to my father."

Harry nodded with a smile, patting the boy on the shoulder. He turned and gave Draco one last threatening glare before following his son into the kitchen.

"_Mr _Potter said you were not here," Draco said, almost smugly.

"I do not live here," Scorpius filled. "I live with the Thomas'. We are visiting."

Draco visibly relaxed. "I have confidence that Professor Thomas is more than capable of dealing with your type of problem."

Scorpius sucked in a breath. "Why are you here?"

A pause. "Your mother is pregnant. She is due next February. She wishes to see you, but requested that I came to invite you in her place," he held his head high.

"So this is an errand run?"

Draco's face betrayed him slightly as he cringed. "This is me requesting your forgiveness."

Scorpius looked at the floor, mildly confused. "For fourteen years, you've avoided me like the plague."

"I know."

"I'm not moving back home, if that's what mother wants. You're already replacing me with a child," he snarled. "And I'm much happier with the Thomas' than I ever was at the Manor."

"I know."

They stood in a tense silence, and Scorpius knew he couldn't refuse. As much as he didn't want to go back to the Manor, he wanted to see his mother. He wanted to collect trinkets and sit on the grey couch in his room where he would spend rainy afternoons reading books. He wanted to go to the place he considered home, even if he didn't enjoy being there. He knew his father knew this. But he wasn't about to give up without planting a little bit of doubt in the man's head as he said; "I'll think about it."

Draco sucked in a breath and nodded. "I look forward to hearing your answer."

They both knew that wasn't entirely true.

"I-I'm sorry, son. That I will never be able to accept what you are. _Who _you are."

"I'm sorry too, father, that I will never be who you wanted me to be," he said, holding his head high and frowning as he added; "I'm sorry you'll never be able to form a real opinion of your own."

The man smiled humourlessly. "Let's call this a start and leave it at that."

"How is grandfather?"

"Ill," Draco admitted, his eyes downcast. "He's unaware of my visit here, if that's what you want to know."

"I think I could have guessed that."

Draco ran a hand over his hair, cringing at the line that was pushing further back every time he seemed to look in the mirror. "Thank you. I must be going. I hope to hear from you soon."

And Scorpius had to double back as he watched the man leave, stunned at the sincerity in the words that were spoken. The man walked to the end of the drive, stepping into the rather expensive looking car and driving off without looking back. The boy shut the door, resting his forehead against it and letting out a breath he didn't realise he was holding, feeling weary after the exchange.

"Score?" spoke a soft voice. "Is everything okay?"

He looked up and smiled as he turned, seeing brilliant green eyes staring at him, hands wringing together nervously. He nodded, smile widening as his boyfriend beamed, trotting up to him and wrapping his arms around the pale neck. Scorpius snaked his own arms around the waist that was slightly bigger than when they had left school. "You'll be getting pudgy if you don't watch what you eat more."

Almost pouted, looking unimpressed. "Not my fault the women in my family cook so well. Perhaps you should think about eating more."

"Ally! Scorpius! Time for desert!"

The two looked in the direction of the kitchen before Albus took his hand, smiling brightly as he lead the Malfoy boy toward the kitchen, entering to see everyone still sat round the table, Ginny putting the last few things on the table. Yuna was chatting away with the other three girls, giggling along with them to one of Rose's stories. James sat with Teddy and Fred, making dubious plans with his partner in crime. Phil and Riley were sat with their heads together, the latter talking away as usual. The two older woman were catching up and joking about when they had been at school, while Ginny sat next to Luna and Hermione, announcing everyone could begin to eat.

The group quietened as the two boys entered the room, looking on expectantly.

"Jamie! It's rude to stare, and finish the food that's in your mouth, honestly, the Thomas' will think I never taught you any manners!" Ginny scolded.

James munched on the bread that was hanging out his mouth. "I can't be to blame for things I was never taught."

"Clearly I need to try harder then," she threatened.

Luna smiled softly at her ward. "Is your father well?"

"My mother's pregnant, due in February," Scorpius explained, feeling slightly awkward as he sat back next to Riley, Al following his lead. "He was extending an invitation for me to go see her."

"Oh, you will have to send our congratulations," the woman said knowingly. "Of course, that's assuming you're going."

The boy grimaced slightly. "I don't think I could say no to my mother."

Dean passed the salad round to Harry. "I'd be happy to take you when you go, make sure you're okay."

"Thank you, Dean," Scorpius said, still feeling slightly awkward about the use of first names for the adults. "I'd appreciate that."

"I'm sure the big bad wolf can hold off a couple of spineless-!"

"_James Potter_!"

Scorpius found himself laughing along with the others as Ginny scolded James for being insensitive _once again_, surprised at how he wasn't offended by said insensitivity. He turned to look at Albus, who turned to look into the stormy eyes, smile softening into fondness as he found the pale hand under the table, squeezing lightly.

This was what his life had become. Instead of the secrecy and constant shame he was under at his home, he was surrounded by people he considered the enemy just over a year ago, people who had little reason to trust him. Friends who he had known and lost as a child, that had taken him in when he feared no one would. Forgiveness he had never had before. And a father who seemed to be trying to make up for what he had done.

He smiled down at Albus, love in the green eyes he didn't every think he could forget. Love he would never think he deserved, but he'd be damned before he threw it away.

Zzz

Kivea: 39 chapters. Not 40. 39. That will bug me. For. So. Long.

Well, for like ten minutes and then I'll forget.

_Oh _I will miss this story. I was a bit unsure about how many people I should have had during that last scene, but I wanted everyone there. I wanted James' jokes though, I couldn't hold them out. Not everyone at the table would have known, though I imagine they will know very soon, what with Teddy's constant insistence that Scorpius helps him and James' total lack of subtlety. I do love James. And Teddy. I love them BOTH.

Thank you to those who have stuck with me this long. I will be starting another chapter fic soon, which I have planned out this time, and will be an AU Teacher/student story with Scorpius and Albus. I hope you read it.

Thanks again ~

Kivea Rain.


End file.
